Kitsune Revival
by Leon of the Fate
Summary: Naruto's life changes under Konoha's encounter of a powerful figure calling itself X san, yet what connections does the figure have, and furthermore will Naruto make the same mistakes as Sasuke or can Hinata pull him from such a path?
1. Prologue

It was near evening and Naruto was quietly sitting on one of the various tiled roofs about the village with a gentle breeze sweeping his blonde hair from side to side. Unlike his common expression he was hardly concentrating on his surroundings or situation enough to constitute actually wearing any sort of arrogant grin, rather he had a curious look as he stared up into the clouds, vaguely looking like a stupider version of Shikamaru. This clueless stare ceased and he was back into reality when he heard the feet of someone else hit the tiles of the roof right beside him. Naruto took a rather long period time to actually react, at first blinking slowly as if he was half dreaming only to snap up when he realized that what had occurred had actually occurred in the obscure reality so far away from his dreamscape. Shifting up to his feet only to trip on the oriental tiles under his feet and stumble towards the edge of the roof he was just barely saved by a clawed hand.

Kiba had grabbed him from dropping off the roof like an oversized orange brick, Naruto looking shocked. Kiba looked quizzical at first only to begin laughing. Naruto dragged himself back onto the roof safely only to give an arrogant sneer, not exactly an insulting expression but more of an attempt to draw attention away from the rather embarrassing event that had just occurred for him. After a bit more of laughing Kiba was awakened when Akamaru popped out of his coat and barked loudly, looking about only to peer at Naruto and then pant a little, crawling out of Kiba's jacket due to the excessive heat, sniffing about the roof. Naruto paused a bit, then looked at him blankly:

"That wasn't funny at all!"

"Well it looked funny to me."

"Well it wasn't, you jerk!"

"Stop pointin' fingers, it's really the pot calling the kettle black..."

"Look, did you just come here to annoy me? And I am **hardly** a jerk."

"Ooh… straightforward aren't we? Plus… you're totally a bigger jerk then me."

"I am not a jerk!"

"Stop yelling… I got sensitive hearing too."

"Well good!"

"Naruto… you… failure…"

"Psh…"

"Nah, I came here for a rea-"

"I vaguely remember a certain combat…"

"Naruto I'm trying t-"

"A certain combat that I just happened…"

"Naruto! Shut up da-"

"Oh… just happened to win through…"

"A fart?"

"**No!**"

"Well it **was** how you won."

"Was not! It was my super ninjutsu!"

"Oh… yes… because we know all jounin know the epic 'Fart no Jutsu'."

Naruto gave Kiba a gaudy look, turning away with a 'hmph' to begin walking away in an arrogant manner, of course, acting like himself in the normal healthy manner. Kiba himself grunted, contemplating if he was going to bother telling Naruto or not and he seemed as he rubbed his chin. Then his eyes lit up suddenly in fear as he dropped his hand to reach over to Naruto. Naruto himself was far out of reach and walking too fast to care about Kiba's words. Sadly Kiba just happened to shout, "Naruto, wait, that's the end of the roof!" Of course Naruto managed to ignore it completely and took the final fatal step, his foot contacting air, more air, and then another surplus of air. Naruto's eyes went wide, but it was too late as he tumbled over the edge of the roof and fell a few feet to plant his face into a balcony.

Kiba sighed heavily and clapped his hands, Akamaru rushing up to climb up his back and into his hood, sitting there then putting his paws up on Kiba's head to look at what he did. As they both peered over at Naruto who tried to salvage his already nonexistent dignity Kiba quietly asked himself why he was bothering, audibly but too lightly for the frustrated Naruto patting the dust off himself to hear. Akamaru barked. Naruto turned around and shook his fist at them, stepping back to lean against the railing. This was met with a shout from Kiba, "Naruto, no, wait damnit, that's no- nevermind." Once again Naruto managed to display his wonderful ninja dexterity by flipping off the railing after stumbling over a potted plant. The mineral enriched dirt sprayed over the deck as part of the pot cracked and Naruto went over.

Thankfully Naruto had a tendency to come through whenever he needed to survive and his free left hand just barely managed to grab the railing, his other right hand uncurling and then grasping the rail as well. Kiba jumped down and quietly fixed the pot and plant best he could in a very tediously slow process for Naruto who remained hanging there, possibly because Kiba had intentionally blocked his way. Kiba then walked over and, surprisingly, helped Naruto off the railing. This was met with a lot of grumbling from Naruto on how it was only a three story fall and that he was just waiting for Kiba to move so he didn't squish Akamaru when he landed on his head. Kiba just rolled his eyes and asked:

"You fine?"

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I ain't being sarcastic, get over it…"

"I'm fine!"

"Look, now that we've wasted a fair amount of time…"

"Yeah… yeah…sorry. What is it?"

"Sakura wants to talk to you."

"Really!"

"Uh… yeah."

"Yes!"

"Why so hyper?"

"Because I asked her for a date."

"Uh… right."

"Yeah!"

"Naruto, how daft are you?"

"I don't see you with a date, so… hmph."

"It's not about a date."

"Probably is and now you're too humiliated to talk about it."

"Uh… no."

"Uh… yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Naruto…"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Yes… I mean no!"

"It's about the newest… jutsu you taught Konohamaru."

"… Oh."

"Yeah… she's… really steamed because he used it on her…"

"So you know what it is?"

"Yeah…"

"Is she… uh… angry?"

"Is that **not** obvious?"

"Do you think she'll believe me if I say I didn't teach it…?"

"He already told you out."

"Darn…"

"The alternative is she tears through the village looking for you…"

Naruto looked disappointed then crossed one hand to support the elbow holding up the arm with his other hand rubbing his chin in a contemplative manner, apparently thinking through his options in doing things as he glanced from side to side. He looked at Kiba who nodded towards the preferred training grounds of Kakashi. Naruto thought about it for a bit and shook his head a bit only to find Kiba coughing in a suggestive manner. Pointing behind him, Naruto spun around to find that Sakura was standing behind him, holding Konohamaru in her left hand whilst pointing at Naruto himself with her veins bulging at the same time. Naruto put on a shocked expression, trying to look innocent only to find Sakura screaming:

"**Naruto!**"

"Uh… uh… uh…"

"I'm going to **kill you!**"

"Sakura, wait, I swear I didn-"

"And… he's just a **kid!**"

"Uh… yeah… I told h-"

"**Nothing!** He's becoming… worse then you!"

"If he was using the 'Sexy no Jutsu' I swear I told him to stop…"

"He… he… he… he…"

Kiba looked between the two only to have Akamaru scramble over his head and climb into his vest in a scared manner, whimpering and shaking. Kiba glanced back and forth himself and began to slowly back away, only to have Sakura shoot him a look. Kiba froze, nearly went totally pale, then said in a jumble of words, "Uh… Konohamaru, he… uh… uh… developed his own jutsu." Sakura looked vastly disappointed at this and jerked the youngster about in a haphazard but not harmful manner, he himself just looking slightly satisfied but at the same time begging Naruto to save him from the situation he'd fallen into. Naruto scratched the back of his head, signifying a long pause.

This long pause didn't exactly last the longest period of time as Kiba coughed a bit more, Sakura getting madder and madder. Deciding to bail out Naruto in the slightest manner with at least a bit of information he made sure Sakura wasn't about to destroy him with a brutal attack, though her rage seemed too purely channeled at Naruto for her to care of his own blunders, "Uh… Konohamaru… he… uhm… made a 'Sexy no Jutsu' that works against… uhm… females." This of course caused Naruto to glance over at Kiba, then contain laughter to no avail.

After a burst of laughter Naruto stooped over a bit, Konohamaru looking vastly pleased at Naruto's reaction, Kiba darting off whilst Sakura's rage was rising. Naruto held his aching ribs with his left arm, pointing at Sakura with his right. "Oh… ahahah! I… gahahaha! You got her with a 'Sexy no Jutsu'!" Naruto asked inbetween laughter, Konohamaru nodding vigorously only to watch Naruto step over the critical line, "Ahahahah! You got taken down by a 'Sexy no Jutsu'! Not feeling so tough anymore! Did Konohamaru make you a tad wet?"

Sakura dropped the innocently confused Konohamaru at that point and moved forward towards Naruto who was still laughing. Progressively slowing down as he realized his mistake he finally stopped when Sakura reached him. She screamed, "How dare you!" This caused her fist to raise and Naruto to freeze, only to feel it contact his cheek and send him flying back, not Sakura's hardest punch but still sending a fair bit of pain into him. Naruto's body curled in the air as he fell towards the ground. Sakura had already jumped off the balcony, not intending to save him in the least from the rapidly approaching ground.

Thankfully Jiraiya had taken a fair bit of pride in the rising pervertedness of his student who was taking on his own image rather rapidly. Naruto was caught by Jiraiya who was standing quietly on the ground, having made it roughly early, but still in time. Intercepting Naruto and cushioning the shock he set him on the ground, Sakura landing on the cobblestones behind them with fire in her eyes. Naruto tried to rub his cheek, only to realize that Sakura more or less was in a murderous, feminine, and dangerous mood with a vast amount of her emotion transferred to him and promptly jogged off. Jiraiya, slightly more fearless then Naruto, raised his hands and waved them back and forth in the air, "Now, now, Sakura, Naruto's sorry and I am too! Just calm down… and… and…" Jiraiya's odd moment of bravery was quickly abolished as he jogged off down the streets with Sakura close behind fully intent on beating him to a bloody pulp.

This comical scene had been watched over Kakashi who had perched on one of the flat roofs, under the cover of a fence. He sighed heavily, noting that Konohamaru wasn't good enough in the 'Henge no Jutsu' to be inventing different shapes… meaning Naruto had indeed invented the new shape for him. Kakashi realized that, at the same time, Naruto was becoming more and more like Jiraiya. Though he had played his innocence much better then Jiraiya apparently ever did, one had to pity Konohamaru for being sent out as a test subject. Half the village seemed perverted. He sighed and began reading yet another dirty novel, adding to the problem as hypocritically as he had commented to himself on it. Somewhere else in the streets of the city one of the Three Legendary Sennins was chased along by a fairly new chuunin with his own pupil beating him in terms of speed.


	2. Chapter 1

Sitting in her room quietly Hinata slowly let herself slump back onto her bed, her pure white eyes glancing over the picture book in her hands. She flipped through the various pictures she had of Kiba, Shino, her sensei, and herself. They were all so very happy, and she smiled sadly a little as she glanced at various other pictures that would appear more and more as she searched about the little folder. She avoided the last pages as long as she could though. She had been very tried and for once was only wearing a loose shirt and loose black pants as well, her relatively short black hair splayed over a pillow, the bed not horribly hard but still not feathery soft. She didn't mind, rather she supported herself more to finally sit with her back mostly against pillows. Smiling a bit. Her room was extremely well kept, and even though no one ever seemed to actually check it or reward her on its well keeping she kept a lot of pride in the condition of it with its clean counters and table and with all her training equipment safely stored in the corner closet just behind her on the bed. The bed itself was on a slight rise that was still rather tall for her to jump up onto because of the odd spacing on the floor. It had a large window she loved to stare out of during the night time when she couldn't sleep. She fingered another laminated page of photos, slowly flipping it over in her reverie.

She wanted to go to sleep but couldn't bring herself to, it was too early as her perfectly timed clock showed on the wall, just opposite of her window. The room wasn't large, of course, but it still sustained her well and she wouldn't trade it. She blushed a bit as a she thought over things for a bit, then suddenly pushed her book away, keeping it open to her page but pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in them despite the lack of onlookers. She hadn't seen Naruto since he'd come back, she'd been busy with all the difficult and dangerous missions and also keeping everything in as best quality as was possible, most of it a volunteered task. She'd been told to calm down for the longest time by nearly everyone in her team but refused to listen. She wanted things to be right, however she had wondered ever since he'd come back if she might just be able to spend more time talking to him if she lived closer to him. She knew it was in her ability but at the same time she knew she was too timid to be able to ask anyone to even get the Fifth to get her a transfer, let alone directly ask or even just talk to him. She'd never even got a time to really talk to him, she remembered. Just short snippets of conversation. Curled up a bit she frowned, raising her head just enough to see the book with all her photos. She carefully fingered the pages remaining in the three ringed binder then flipped them to her last few ones, the ones of Naruto.

She always asked herself questions when she got to the pages and sometimes spent up to an hour just staring at his progression, the photos stolen when she could manage, fairly complete for that matter. Naruto was rather careless and thus getting such things wasn't hard as he practically left a trail of discarded personal belongings behind him. She didn't think it was wrong, she was sort of glad for that matter as she glimpsed at the earliest moments she'd seen him, _'He started trying so early… Kiba said a lot of the time his pranks were for attention… I… wonder if I was the only person who found them funny. Or… maybe it's just… because… even then he was… well, I shouldn't think about it. If he knew he'd think I was probably some sort of stalker… I… I can't be, though. But… maybe I am. I just wish he'd understand what I had really meant when I said I admired him… just… as more then just a role model. I'm so childish still… and… Kiba doesn't say it, but… I know he keeps asking Sakura… and… I wonder… should I be mad with her? But… I'm not, I guess… or… at least I don't think I am._

_'Perhaps she really does think about him differently… he doesn't even try looking for me… but… then again she's on his team. So… it could be a team thing, right? But… even… then… I know he's tried asking her for some sort of date… multiple times. Maybe I should forget about it… but… I can't bring myself to do that. I have to keep trying like he would… and… maybe then if I can match up to him somehow he'll pay attention to me… right? He'll have to, and then he'll help me… and… I can help him somehow. Maybe sensei would listen to me… but… I don't think she knows… and… I don't think father approves… oh… why can't this be easier?'_

She frowned more, running a few fingers over a photo of him, the most recent one she'd managed to get of him. It had been at least two and a half years but she had managed to survive purely off the images she had of him. It was long, far too long for her like, but she refused to give up because of it. She felt like crying for a bit, one of the sudden changes in emotion that nearly everyone suffered once in their life, far too much of a shift just based off her thoughts, but still a logical sort of twist. She told herself she'd speak to Kiba as soon as possible, since she'd grown to trust him the most. She knew that she could ask him to get Shino to spy on anyone whenever she needed it, too, which was nice. She couldn't bring herself to directly ask him because Shino was really intelligent and she was sure he could easily discern her motives, not taking into count the fact that Shino rarely cared about the motives, just scared and embarrassed. She laid down quietly and told herself to go to sleep, closing her eyes and shutting the blinds of the window, cutting off the only light she had. She was glad of the cooling effect it had and told herself to sleep with the blankets down.

Despite this she was woken no more then a minute after she managed to fall asleep. The knocks had been too light for her to hear at first but they became more audible as time progressed. She at first wasn't sure what was the problem that had dragged her from her new sleep, but jolted when she finally narrowed down her assailing sound to the door. Jumping out of the bed, accidentally missing the book of pictures she'd been hugging to her chest as she moved and thus dropping it on the ground, causing it to open, she ignored it for the moment. The three ring binder popped open however and splayed the laminated sheets of photos about. They were numbered thankfully, yet they would take a while to clean up because of the way the sheets slid about the carpeting. Hinata however shouted a bit, "Sorry! One minute!" From the knocking it was either a certain person or an important mission from her sensei or someone else of jounin rank or higher.

When she opened the door she was shocked to find it was the person she'd been expecting, that being Kiba. She had been tired but smiled automatically, opening the door more fully when she realized it was someone she knew and then beckoning him inside. She knew then and there from the nervous twitching from her left hand that she wouldn't be able to ask the questions that she wanted to of him. Kiba politely took off his shoes, meanwhile Akamaru jumped off his head and began sniffing around. There were basic greetings of course, but real conversation took a bit as Kiba fiddled a bit with his vest before smiling in a friendly manner back at her, having noted the open binder. Hinata fidgeted with her hands as Kiba spoke:

"Heya… how're you doing?"

"I… uhm… fine… are you okay Kiba?"

"Yeah, perfect!"

"Ak… Akamaru too…?"

"You betcha."

"He's very… cute…"

"Akamaru…?"

"Uh… ye-yeah…"

"You're blushing again…"

Being told she was blushing only increased its hue. Kiba had long been accustomed to the nature of Hinata and ignored it for her sake, letting her lock up and recover from her embarrassment before bothering her directly. Instead he went over to the open binder that his companion was sniffing away. Politely beginning to do her a favor by sorting it out for her, inserting the numbered pages into the rings, he also snooped about the contents at the same time. The memories reappearing in his mind were enjoyable as he saw the plethora of team photos. At the same time he hurried, but wasn't in time to get the later pages before Hinata subtly shooed him off, though she was still genuine in her wishes as she rushed over in worry, noting his tampering:

"Kiba! Please… sit down…"

"It's fine, these are all scrambled, must be my fault."

"No, please, it's my fault… I dropped them earlier but I… I was too tired…"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No! No… it's fine…"

"Gah… I did…"

"No, re-really, it's okay…"

"I can go."

"Please… don't…"

Kiba hadn't had intentions to, but reassuring her he followed her very meager request and sat down at her dining table, getting comfortable before glancing at Akamaru. His companion was sniffing at the plastic pages of the book and occasionally stepping on them as he tried to understand their purpose, Hinata meanwhile too kind to simply pull them from under them. Akamaru was intelligent, but the purpose of the photos always seemed to confuse him, and he always seemed especially confused with the ones of himself. Kiba raised his hands and clapped them twice, whistling. The whistle caused Akamaru to jump up and look around before realizing what he was really doing, trotting over to Kiba. Hinata had jumped up as well due to the sudden whistle but slowly went back to surveying the pictures. She was taking her time at the task, not trying to offend, more lost in her own matters, but soon realized that she was holding Kiba down. Hurrying her actions up she managed to compile the book again and snapped the rings of the binder shut before finally placing it on her bed carefully, having moved the distance, instead of just throwing it. She treated it with the kind of tender care one would expect of some very fragile very personal object being moved about ceremoniously with the most care as was humanly possible.

Eventually Hinata was done and she moved over, wiping a bit of the tears off her eyes that had managed to conjure themselves from random emotions falling into her she was glad that Kiba was too busy bugging Akamaru to notice her show of tears. Akamaru was being held up by his front paws, balancing on his back paws and barking at Kiba in an annoyed but playful manner. Kiba grinned back and looked innocent before finally noting Hinata was done. Letting Akamaru down, who jumped up and then around onto his head he smiled, letting her take the time to compose something or the other to say. Hinata finally managed it after a good ten seconds of just fidgeting her hands. It would've been awkward had it not been so common for Hinata, but she did speak:

"Drinks… Kiba…?"

"Huh?"

"It… it's rude of me… I… I should offer drinks… so…"  
"Nah, I couldn't do that."

"Are you sure? I don't really… mind… so… it's okay if you do…"

"It's fine. Sit down and calm down already… geeeze."

Surprised by the bluntness of the request Hinata fiddled a bit before sitting opposite of Kiba, looking disappointed she wasn't asked for drinks, probably under fear that she'd seem rude. Kiba looked up for a moment at Akamaru who had started grazing on his hair for whatever reason, not grooming so much as simply gnawing on the strands. Akamaru had gotten odder as his age had increased, but Kiba still understood him. To Akamaru it was slightly boring because he was being ignored suddenly. It wasn't like Kiba to ignore Akamaru's needs, no matter how petty, but in the case he reprimanded him by giving his nose a light, but still easily felt, bop with his index and middle finger. Akamaru stopped, looked around innocently as if he'd done nothing whatsoever, then let himself flop back into the hood. Kiba, freed from the mild distraction, asked:

"So, how've you been doing, eh?"

"I… fine…"  
"Didja hear?"

"Wh-what?"

"Narry just happens to be back."

"N… arry…?"

"Na-ru-to."

"Uh… oh!"

This mention, of course, invoked more fidgeting from poor Hinata who looked down, turning red again before trying in vain to hide her embarrassment. Kiba looked as if he'd predicted the reaction, just leaning back and watching and waiting. When the fidgeting and nervousness didn't stop he finally got bored and outright scoffed. Hinata looked up, still painted on her face with a blush, then hung her head in a more of an ashamed then embarrassed manner. Deciding that his reaction was probably a bit harsh around Hinata of all people Kiba bit his lip before finally speaking:

"Sorry… sorry… but… you do still like him, right?"

"I… I… I…"

"Well?"

"Y-y…"  
"Yeaaaah…?"

"I… ye-…"  
"I ain't giving up till you say it this time, Hinata."

"I… ple-please…"

"C'mon, it's not a big secret anymore."

"Y-ye-yes…"

It seemed to take the greatest amount of will for Hinata to manifest the final word and it caused Kiba to outright laugh. This made Hinata's ashamed posture slink even lower, though Kiba's reaction changed quickly on saying that and, in a kinder voice he stumbled around for a while, "I… er… I wasn't laughing at you, I mean… nah… no… not… gah. Sorry, 'kay? I just thought it was odd of you to outright say something like that. It's a good thing! You keep changing, changing for the better… but… I mean, I needed to know if you still… you know… like him. It's hard for me to talk about too! I just thought you'd want to… talk, I guess. You helped me more then you think, and repaying you like this is the least I can do as a teammate, let alone a friend."

Hearing the entire sentence caused an excess of fidgeting from Hinata before she could no longer take the strain, and, as Kiba finished up, she got up and slowly went over to the kitchen. Pulling out a box of tea bags out she carefully set the small wooden object down to open it. Unclasping the bronze hook from the top of the lid she looked through her selection and then seemed frustrated in a very submissive manner, rushing about to get a kettle and then to fill it with water. Kiba bit his lip a bit, rocking back and forth in the chair and trying not to speak up or seem rude. With the kettle full Hinata put it on her stove, turning it on to let it boil before finally setting out two mugs to place the tea bags in. Kiba eventually spoke:

"Hinata, you… uhm… never told me why you decided to move away from your father and family."

"I… I… se-… nevermind…"

"Please, c'mon."

"I… I wanted to be… independent."

"No more then a month ago? Just suddenly?"

"I…"

"You…?"

"You see… I… well…"

"You're so hard to work with… no! I mean it in a good way… it's… heh. It's how you are."

"I was hoping to get closer to… to the team… and… everyone else…"

"You really are getting a lot braver then you make yourself out to be."

"I… no… that's not… not it…"

"Psh."

"Ki-… Kiba…"

"Wanna go see him with me?"

"I… no…"

"C'mon… he's… like… the only one in the entire village who doesn't know."

"I… no…!"

Hinata actually shouted a little, not in anger but rather a yelp of fear as she retreated into one of the corners of the kitchens, trying to hide her continued embarrassment. Kiba bit his lip a more till he realized she was leaning on the counter again. He hadn't seen her so depressed before. He looked back to Kiba for a moment, then looked down at his feet in his own shame. He rubbed his eyes a bit, trying to think clearly, questions clashing in his mind as he asked himself questions, shifting about as he did, _'How much does she actually know? I mean… she doesn't honestly deserve to be ignored to the degree she is. How stupid can Naruto be…? Well… I… guess Naruto speaks for his own idiocy… then again, why does she like him? But she doesn't even know what he's really like… does she? Does she honestly know how Naruto actually acts around Sakura? Or what… well… should she even? Maybe it's better she not know… she looks so depressed, though.'_

Hinata looked up for a moment, then gulped down something. Akamaru yelped for a moment before Kiba jumped up. His mind suddenly rushed, _'The Byakugan, how could I forget? She probably even halfway knows what I'm thinking now… no… no… gah!'_ A second later from his startled surprise he fell over, Akamaru abandoning his hood to avoid being crushed as the chair tipped over. Hinata had a start and quickly moved her hood up to her eyes as she moved over, rubbing her eyes out as she made way to tend to Kiba. She was obviously concernened, but happened to be to look a little angry as well. Kiba was halfway shocked, he'd never seen Hinata look at him like that, use the tone she did as she spoke:

"Are you… you okay…?"

"I… am fine."

"Good…"

"You… actually…"

"Wh-what…?"

"Used the Byakugan?"

Hinata seemed to look off to the side in a moment of self doubt, not sure how to reply to his query, clearly having done so. The chakra usage slowly disappeared and she got up, and, after a pause, she nodded meagerly. Akamaru barked in a apologetic manner. Hinata just shook her head and went over to the kettle again, no longer reading Kiba's actions. Kiba laid there for the longest while, staring up in a shocked manner as he likely was experiencing the oddness of having his emotions read from his actions, but Hinata told herself not to try to find out. She wasn't that kind of person. Placing her palms on the edge of the counter she leaned forward, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want to seem melodramatic, yet it was so hard to get around it. For once she spoke on her own, "Kiba… you… you're a good friend… and… I… I can understand why you're trying to help me… but… but… I can't accept… th-the aid… not… not on this. This is something I… I need to do on my own… y-you hav-… you've had moments like that… ri-right?"

Kiba nodded very slowly to acknowledge her, but got up slowly, and replaced the chair. Hinata felt as if she'd hurt him by concentrating on what he was doing, trying to read him so she could know. She didn't just feel that way. She knew. She knew because she simply had to carry that weight on her shoulders. Kiba sat down on the wooden chair and slumped down in a depressed mood. The kettle steamed a bit. The rings under it turned red. Hinata waited for something to happen, trying to calm herself in the process. After the longest while Kiba did indeed speak, "Hinata, to be honest… I'm not trying to act like some sort of a crutch on this. Sometimes you need to trust someone else to accomplish what you want to do. We all need help when doing things, and I don't want you seeing getting hurt over Naruto or anything else in this village, alright? That would be a bad thing, because you're a good person. You have problems communicating, and I can understand… I mean, come on, look at me. I know from experience, Hinata… sometimes if you wait too long for something it gets taken away. And I don't want that happening to you. You're like a sister to me, and Shino's a brother, Kurenai is… well… you get the idea. You're like my family in a lot of ways now.

"Being around Akamaru so much helps me understand things from a different perspective sometimes, you know? Animals _are_ wise, you know? Many people refuse to see that, but they honestly are. Even though we're young Akamaru learns things from me quickly because we have our bond. But I learn things from him as he sees the world. Tons of things. And it changes me, but for the better. Honestly? I can easily see you as my pack, too. I may as well say I'm defending you… defending your best interests. I mean… Naruto is far from ideal in my opinion, but my opinion doesn't matter. It's what you want. Even Kurenai wants this for you. But if you wait too long Naruto will change too much or something will happen. I know it sounds silly but I even talked to Kurenai on this… and… I know Shino isn't much of a talker and seems business-like, but he's a lot more intelligent then me, but I'm smart enough to know he's done stuff to help you too. Even if he required some motivation. Heh. But he still did it.

"So, please… don't think me of a crutch, because I'm not here to act like that. I don't want to. I'm too selfish. I'll admit it. I just want to help you. That's all. Help you as in guide you. steer you to the right things. That's what it is. And I think I can genuinely do it. I wish you'd show me some trust there. Once you don't need the help anymore I'll happily switch over and leave you alone, let you do whatever you see fit. After all, the last thing I want to do is direct your life for you. Heh. 'Kay?"

Hinita looked at the tea that had long ago began whistling from the boiling, yet she had left it running. She hadn't noticed, absorbed by what Kiba was saying. She smiled a bit, feeling her eyes water. She knew she was far too emotional lately, but ignored it and enjoyed the gleeful sort of emotion that rose from her chest to warm her heart. She knew she could trust Kiba for help. She knew that was the kind of help. Exactly the kind of help she'd always wanted. She couldn't understand why she'd distrusted him in the first case. Pouring water into the cups she carefully added the amount of sugar Kiba always liked and the same for herself before realizing she'd left the stove on and the water was still boiling. Shifting the kettle over to a different burner she turned the stove off completely. When done she moved over, setting down Kiba's cup in front of him and her cup opposite, then sitting down in the seat.

Kiba chuckled a tad, noting her watering eyes, only to have her to first stare at him trying to find out what was wrong. After she finally understood what was wrong she actually jumped in surprise as he had and wiped her eyes off vigorously on her head, blushing yet another shade of red. He laughed again. She didn't look ashamed from it, but looked down. Stopping his laugher Akamaru barked, but Hinata hadn't used the Byakugan. Akamaru was probably stating something or the other, maybe annoyance. Hinata looked up slowly with a smile, "Kiba… you… you're not… not selfish at all. No… not in the least… y-you… you won't be selfish even… even if you didn't want to help… y-you dedicate nearly all your time to… to Akamaru… that says a lot. And… I… I try… but… I… do need help… don't I? Y-yet… I… I just… find it hard to accept… but… th-this time… I… well… Kiba, I want you to help me with this… but… you need….to understand… that… Naruto isn't bad like you make him out to be. No… he's not bad like that at all. He needs help… I want to try to help… no one was ever fair to him and now he's buried under the problems people made for him. I _will_ help him… I'll make things change for him… and… I'm sorry for using the Byakugan on you…. but… you can't help me if you don't understand that. You can't help me if you think Naruto is stupid and that I'm like this entirely because I just admire him and see nothing else him. I know it's not as bad as that, but you need to understand how it is."

Hinata looked back at Kiba who was shocked. Had she been too harsh? Had she done something wrong? Kiba paused for the longest time, his mouth hanging open slightly. Hinata continued to look at him in a worried manner, then she picked up her tea and gulped down some of the substance only to find that it was burning hot. She nearly dropped the cup hard enough to cause some of it to spill, yet none of it did. Rather she tipped her head back, waving her hands over them to cool the substance, making small whimpers of pain before managing to swallow it. It caused her chest and stomach to burn a little, yet it stopped her from burning her mouth. Kibaclosed his mouth, laughed, smiled, then said, "You have changed… look… Hinata, how about this… tomorrow I'll go talk to Naruto as subtly as possible… what I want you to do is talk to Sakura."

Hinata looked at him for the longest while as if confused before smiling happily and nodding, causing her hair to flop about slightly.


	3. Chapter 2

Hinata woke the next day with a small, relatively cute yawn before getting up slowly from her bed in a saddened manner. She shifted the sheets to the side of the bed, opening the blinds of the window slowly, yet since it was only sunrise and it pointed the wrong way it was difficult to see. She fumbled about the room before finally turning on the light dangling from the ceiling, which flooded the room with synthetic light. Since that was done she very nervously moved over to the window, looked outside for a bit, then shut the blinds again. When that was done she made her way to the bathroom for a shower, pulling her shirt up a bit before noticing an odd page of the photos that had been kicked over accidentally by Akamaru. She smiled a little at how cute the dog was when it looked small and acted playful. Leaving it on the counter which acted as the holder of the sink she decided to turn on the shower first, then grab new clothing whilst the water heated up.

As she moved over to the festooned closet which held her various attires she suddenly realized today she'd promised Kiba that she would talk to Sakura, and even though it scared her she was even thinking of just maybe trying to talk to Naruto with Kiba's help, but it didn't seem likely that she'd survive such a confrontation with him. She wanted to look good, though, just in case. Just maybe in the slightest possibility she saw him; she could at least look nice, couldn't she? Hinata was hardly prone to jealousy but subconsciously holstered a small burning desire to outdo Sakura somehow, not that she ever managed to in her mind. She whimpered a tad at that thought as she glanced through what she could wear before, finally, grabbing an appropriate outfit. She would braid her hair and try to look pretty. It would maybe at least make Sakura think highly of her.

She knew she'd only be able to see the true look of the combination she chose in front of a mirror, and though she wasn't exactly in the ranks of Sakura or Ino when it came to fashion and such she still had the feminine touch. She was pleased; because even lying there on the hanger she'd placed it all on to drag into the bathroom it looked nice. Pretty. The thought that Naruto might notice her for the fact drew a small smile, a small blush, and then the sort of happy confidence she needed. She wouldn't deny the desire to herself for the longest time she'd managed till that point. Stepping into the shower after removing her clothing and carefully folding it she plotted out her day best she could, trying to come up with a plan.

Hinata, part of the main family or not, was not used to social events of the awkwardness that she was undertaking. It was hard to her to conceive, at first, what she was supposed to talk to Sakura about, and a million other things raced into her mind, _'Am I really going to talk to Naruto? And… if Sakura doesn't want to talk? Maybe I should ask Kiba what I'm supposed to talk about… but… he said he'd talk to Naruto. Maybe he will notice me if I try… really try this time. What else can I do? The clothing… I have nice clothing. And I'll braid my hair… I know that. Does Naruto like braided hair…? I hope he does. He likes Sakura's long hair and mine has grown a lot… so… he'll like it. But I need to try… I can… I… I don't know. Oh… this… this… this isn't going to go well at all… he'll probably just think of me as some sort of… freak again.'_

She looked down in the shower and slowly finished washing her hair, turning off the water with a weak hand only to find a towel to dry herself. When she was done Hinata wrapped the white cloth appropriately around her body she continued to look broken, her dreams for the day shattered by the reality of it. Things weren't going to work out like a fairy tale, not even if Kiba worked his hardest and Shino lent a helping hand and Kurenai pulled whatever strings she had to. It just wouldn't work, it seemed. She was doomed to, somehow, fail no matter what because there were better choices then her. Luck never sided with her, she felt, not when it came to matters like the ones she was dealing with now. She moved over to the counter and turned on the tap, placing a toothbrush under the cold flowing water. The steam had clouded the mirror in front of her and she sighed a bit. Even it didn't want to reflect her image.

She moved the toothbrush over towards the toothpaste, only to see a drop of water accidentally fall, splattering on the surface below in a tiny, minute explosion. It caused the steam on the laminated page to clear a little and she gazed at it for the longest while. It was the last page, which explained why she'd missed it, but where there should've been empty space in the top right hand corner slot and the bottom left hand corner slots there were pictures. Pictures of a man dressed in a similar looking jumpsuit, yet one that wasn't so very tasteless as the one Naruto had originally worn. She set the toothbrush down by the bottle of toothpaste and picked up the page, trying to see through the water that clung to its surface to no avail.

Looking for a hand towel she noted one dangling off a ring beside the sink rather rapidly through the steam and dried the condensation off the lamination and took a glimpse at the picture. Naruto, but so much older. Taller. Different. His blonde hair was still messy. His face was still well composed, properly proportioned, with azure orbs framing his complexion. For once his clothing was not a mockery of the arts of tailoring nor was his picture itself in some sort of degrading pose. Rather he stood there with his hands in his pockets, standing straight with the forehead protector properly tied, the strands flowing off in the wind. He nearly looked heroic. Not like the old Naruto she knew. She had liked the old Naruto. Liked had often been a very light word to describe her feelings. She gently touched the picture with her two fingers.

Kiba had done this, she knew it then and there, he'd gone through the trouble and stealth all to give the two pictures to her without embarrassing her. She hadn't even seen it with her Byakugan… how? Was it possible that Kiba knew that much, knew her that well, knew how to sneak about so carefully? She was amazed and delighted at his kindness, but also felt a little awkward. She hadn't seen Naruto since he'd returned. He hadn't seen her. The feelings were erased suddenly that he would automatically hate her, she knew she had to try somehow. Because, as she gazed at the last picture of Naruto before his maturing then to the two new ones, both of them relatively the same, she fell in love with Naruto all over again. And thus it was restored with the gentle determination that Hinata could call only her own, not overbearing and carefree to the complexities of the situation but still with the resolve to make things better. She knew it wouldn't last long, so she made it count.

Brushing her teeth rapidly she cleansed out her mouth with an acidic solution that she didn't particularly enjoy the taste or effect of, but knew that it made her look decent. Afterwards she began braiding her hair whilst it was still damp, taking a very long time for herself, but she absolutely wanted to make sure it was perfect. Once reassured it was she moved to the outfit, carefully setting the cloth away after gently dabbing away the moisture from her hair. She changed with the greatest care so that the outfit itself was right, and so that she hadn't made any mistakes. Once done, the vapor on the mirror slowly clearing but not finally done, she opened one of the few cabinets in the little uprising and moved out a bottle of perfume. A small amount sufficed as she could smell the substance enough that it was sweet and fragrant yet not overpowering.

As the mirror cleared she looked back at herself with her violet eyes, the way she looked and stood. She blushed a little at more thoughts of being noticed, picturing Naruto in the mirror looking at her, wishing for a moment that she could conjure up such a moment before realizing how much embarrassment it would cost her. She blushed a hue of red but understood that she looked nice. The braid hung back behind her just about to her shoulder blades, and unlike her normal attire she'd gone the distance. The shirt she wore was primarily ivory and the sleeves hung off her in a decorative manner, covering her entire arms. They were worn with gloves occasionally, but Hinata herself never did such a thing. She'd been given the outfit for formal occasions by her father, formal occasions that would never occur for her. She just thanked him then for the outfit, the various layers protruding from the sleeve in such a manner that one could mistake her for some sort of sophisticate.

Furthermore the shirt wasn't slipped on; rather the various clasps in front held it down. Normally one would wear it with a shirt underneath but it was hardly needed, and in the case Hinata thought she looked better in it. Each of them clicked with a heavy snap but didn't break; rather they shone a little and looked nice. She was worried, as most of her clothing didn't put any sort of emphasis on her chest or any other parts of her body, but this one did, not in excess but it was still odd for her. Meanwhile the pants contrasted the shirt, black, not unlike the ones Hinata normally wore, but out of a glossy material that looked more appropriate when she paired it with the top. She knew had she been going on some big event she'd have been praised not only for her looks by her father but also how quickly she'd managed. However she wasn't doing it for some big event or even to impress Sakura. No, she had gone through the effort to prepare herself for speaking with Naruto and it made her feel wonderful.

Hinata rarely felt prepared for anything in her life however, despite her dwindling confidence, she had hope for once. She decided not to eat breakfast in fear that she would ruin her outfit, pushing the door to the bathroom open and walking out in the blast of steam. It was warm and nice. It was how she felt inside, too. Words couldn't describe the rise of the feeling she had, the foreign bliss nearly choking her. She moved towards the door of the house, slipping on socks then shoes. She'd face the world perhaps a bit overdressed, she realized, and this brought on a wave of nervous responses from her. Maybe she was overdoing it. She pushed the door over, hand trembling, and found that no one was there. It was too early in the morning. It was near disappointment that shocked her, then a feeling of stupidity. Kiba. She needed to speak with Kiba. But later. Slowly she closed the door, letting Kiba at least spend a decent amount of time with his real family.

Hinata hated the waiting too. She never showed it, nor was she impatient, but when it came to Naruto it killed her to wait. For the first ten minutes she simply sat at the edge of her bed and fidgeted. When she decided to find something better to do she decided to find the laminated page again. Holding it on its own, even though replacing it in the binder would've been a simple task, she laid on the bed and stared at the photos. She occasionally glanced out the window, but mostly to the photos. She had silly desires, silly imaginary experiences where she finally managed to get Naruto, where things were perfect and her each and every desire was realized. However she didn't have a lot of desires beyond that. She had a life, yes, and a family and friends. However she, at the same time, just felt the natural urge to be with someone, and Naruto qualified as the someone she liked. Naruto was probably the only person who qualified as someone she liked. Her various blushes over the ages had indeed been embarrassed, but with Naruto? Description had fallen short ages ago. She smiled meagerly and whispered his name once.

It was at least an hour later that there was any signs of life out and about, any large signs anyway, and thus she got up and went to the door again. Opening it slowly she peeked around the corners, then escaped out, closing and locking the door to her small living quarters. As she began walking down the hallway she could hear her footsteps hit the hallow wood beneath her, then she looked up to the temple framed by the faces of all the kage that had been and passed. She tried to find courage from them but they denied her. Or perhaps they didn't as the dark, familiar voice graced her ears:

"A bit early for you, isn't it?"

"S-Shino…?"

"You're a bit… well dressed considering we _had_ training today, don't you think?"

"Tr-training!"

"Kurenai didn't tell us, of course I've ways of figuring things out."

"Oh…"

All her hopes just shattered then and there because of it, training was vague and could be anything from a morning to an entire day. Even if it was only a small while she could get called away on a mission which could last days, and it wasn't a rare occurrence either. She looked down for the longest time before finally peering up to Shino with the mild hinting of water in her eyes. Shino had continued to look towards the sky, wearing his normal glasses and normal attire. She'd missed his point entirely and was getting teary over it. He spoke again after a moment, "We _had_ training. Which was cancelled. Thank Kiba and Kurenai for being so generous, meanwhile I'm going to keep up… Kurenai's already talked to Kiba but wants to talk to you."

She looked at Shino in a confused manner. It wasn't rare for Shino to talk but the level of generosity he was displaying was what confused her. After integrating in the information she was glad to find that something had indeed smiled on her. Shino nodded a bit, adding, "I'm still training, mind you. You can all practice you… information gathering skills, I suppose. I already did my share." Hinata nodded in a confused manner. Had Shino done it on his own accord? Had Kiba asked him? Was he really trying to help her? It was nice to know, nonetheless, that more people was looking out for her then she had originally thought. She didn't have time to thank him whilst he walked away, Hinata too absorbed by what had happened, the sounds of Shino's feet contacting the wooden boards a million miles away.

When she finally came to she realized she had to find Kurenai, something that Shino hadn't told her. She didn't have any qualms looking for her, however. Today was the day something good happened, she felt it. It had to be. She was nervous, afraid, outright scared, but it wasn't stopping her. She practically bounded about the village in her search. Fifteen minutes later Kurenai was found, much to Hinata's surprise, at the monument to the Fallen. Hinata hadn't been excessively rushing about but had expected Kurenai to be somewhere she normally was so Hinata would find her there. Confused, the young Hyuuga could only fidget nervously around her sensei, who hadn't honest noticed Hinata was there for a good minute until she took a deep breath and looked around. Immediately an apology came:

"Oh! So, so, so very sorry."  
"I… it's… o-okay…"

"No it's not, I wasn't trying to avoid you, just thinking on the past, I suppose."

"Th-the training…?"

"No need! Don't worry about it."

"Are you… sure…?"

"Yes, perfectly. You're free to if you want to, but… no need if you don't."

"O-oh… Kiba…?"

"He should be talking to Naruto."

"Y-you wanted to talk to me…?"

Kurenai was always as kind as possible to Hinata and understood her mumbling, stuttering, all nervous reactions not intended to offend. In fact it was cute to an extent and it rarely interfered with their experiences in battle. Hinata was a wonderful scout. Hinata was a wonderful person. Kurenai smiled happily. Hinata had put an amazing amount of effort into the day, for that matter. Kurenai knew Hinata rarely dressed differently beyond her normal attire with the pants, a shirt, and the coat she always wore cloaking the shirt itself. Shoes. That was usually it. But Kurenai could even smell the soft smell of perfume beyond her own in the air and decided to reward Hinata for her effort:

"You really know how to dress when you want to, Hinata."

"I… what…?"

"Eh… just wait till Kiba comes here. He'll probably fall over."

"B-but…"

"I mean… Hinata, you look wonderful, dear."

"R-really…?"

Hinata's face lit up and Kurenai felt satisfied with the reaction, patting a plot of ground beside her. Hinata cautiously moved over, checked there was nothing to stain her new, wonderful attire, and sat down. Kurenai checked, facing her student after a few seconds. Hinata was surprisingly calm, relative to her normal attitude, but was still fidgeting madly. Kurenai was nearly tempted to smack her hands and tell her something humorous, but Hinata would take it the bad way, no matter how playful or joking she was. She had jokes prodded at her too much anyway, at least by Neji. Neji did his share. And everyone else's while he was a it, though it had long been identified as a family thing. Thankfully.

Then Kiba appeared. Kiba didn't appear to be in a happy mood. Kiba looked worried, disheartened, and just slightly angry all at the same time. He didn't seem to being paying any attention to where he was going, or who was there, simply accepted that Kurenai had to be there still. Raising his head at the sweet odor rising from the area, however, his eyes widened at the sight of Hinata. Exactly as Kurenai predicted Kiba took another blinded, unbalanced step, hitting a rock underfoot and sending Akamaru flying as he smacked into the ground. This sudden event cause Hinata to jump and hide behind Kurenai, who giggled a bit.

Kiba recovered very slowly, his first reaction being to point and gawk at the woman who was hiding behind her sensei as if he were a madman. From the wide mouth, wide eyes, and inept pointing one could've easily mistake him as one. Akamaru meanwhile got annoyed, it seemed, and let him gawk as the dog went and laid by Kurenai, woofing a little to get attention. It failed because minutes later Kurenai asked Kiba himself:

"What is it?"

"Hinata is… uh… gah… nuh-huh…"

"Ah… you're so stereotypical."

"What'd you do to her!"

"Nothing…"

"Guh… wah…"

"How did things turn out with Naruto?"

"Hinata… and… oh…"

"Well?"

"Well… ehm…"

"Spill it, Kiba."

"When I initially talked to him he… sort of ignored me."

"All of it, Kiba."

"I… Hinata… and…"

He made a few gestures from him to her to Hinata and all parties were informed that he was avoiding it for the fact it hadn't gone well. Kurenai frowned, knowing the ploy had failed almost automatically, and made a circular motion with her hand to force him to keep talking. Kiba realized moments later how easy it was for Hinata to read things with her Byakugan and that he'd already dropped the ball, "Well… I got a chance to talk to him slightly. Slightly. Then he had to go meet Kakashi, and I had no way to stop him. I tried saying it was important but… he sort of ignored me. Now… I… can understand if you're mad, sensei, but… I sort of heard a bit of their mission briefing when they saw the Fifth and… they're off on an A-rank mission, it seems."

Hinata looked broken. Kiba looked at her with a very, very forlorn expression, one which was returned and then dropped to the floor. It was obvious to everyone involved that, not only had the young girl put a lot of effort into her appearance specifically for what she was hoping for that day, but also that she'd given a lot of hope to what was going to occur. Kurenai knew, on top of that, that an A-rank mission wasn't at all safe, and it wasn't going to end in a day. If it did, it was going to probably dangerous. Hinata meanwhile hiccuped a moment, not a voluntary action but rather an effect of the sob that followed it. Kiba cringed, automatically taking the blame, unable to hold his weight there. He put a hand to his head, moved back, and then turned around. Kurenai watched, then frowned to find Kiba had abandoned her there. Akamaru, moments later, ran after him. Not even a word of support. It seemed selfish, very selfish.

Kurenai meanwhile looked back at Hinata. Hinata was a very fragile girl emotionally. She was going through a rough time. Though Kurenai would admit to feeling that the reaction was melodramatic she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a squeeze, yet a hug wasn't about to resolve things.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks to those of you who are already reading and reviewing. My apologies but I didn't get the chance to reread this one because of the hour, so there may be some problems with it. Hope you're enjoying what you're seeing thus far and thank you so very much to anyone who even bothers to take a glance through this all. To those confused on the setting in time this is indeed after the time jump, yet before they are forced to save the Kazekage from death. As the story progresses you will indeed see these events occur... I'm going to try to remain as true to the manga as I can before breaking off, and even then I'll keep my imagination in check.  
_

* * *

Hinata, in many ways, was fragile. She knew. She understood. She knew when she overreacted many times. This time was one. However the clash of emotions welling up in her signified two definite responses… rejection and fear. She feared the rejection, yes, but from her reasoning such a rejection had already occurred. She couldn't stop the flow of tears leaking from her eyes, the horrible guilt she felt for acting so selfish, the way the world seemed to slow down and force her to experience and infinity of anguish each moment. Kurenai was neither a bad sensei. She paid full attention to Hinata, Kiba, and above all Shino. She could understand to an extent. Then she could help no more. She sighed, wondering if she'd ever been in such a position. Not a sarcastic sigh. A sigh of remorse. Hinata was sobbing too loudly to hear the sigh, thus it had no effect on her anyway. Nothing would, she was standing on rock bottom for herself. 

Kurenai tried her hardest to find the words, rubbing the back of the stricken Hyuuga. She only came up with the obvious ones, the ones that would be spoken to the hate of the listener only to be understood later, if ever. Kurenai took it on herself to speak these words with a small cringe but a kind voice, "Hinata, dearest, I'm sure things are perfectly fine… he was just called off on a mission and he'll be back in a few days. They'll have to work hard and you can always help him when he gets back, right? Hopefully In less bandages then last time, but one doesn't complain for the fact that he did indeed make it back alive! Mmm… if you're worried that he'll get hurt… or… ma-" Before Kurenai could finish her words she felt Hinata's head shake in a frightened reply, not totally but partway denying it. Kurenai wished she had the eyes for once, the eyes Hinata possessed, the eyes of the Hyuuga clan, the ability to read emotion. Life would be so much easier with such a gift, yet only in theory. Neji's old philosophy spoke for itself. Such was never the same when put into play.

Kurenai was next to certain that she wasn't going to hear the sweet voice of the young girl, it occurred so little and, when under emotional strain, she could only fumble about though physical means of communication. Yet not everyone had her abilities, and though she knew she couldn't talk any other way. However here was the voice of Hinata. Choked, distorted from the various sobs, and clearly on the verge of breaking down and out of existence, yet they were there as faint background noises picked out by Kurenai's sensitive ears, "I… n-no… I… m-m-mean… I… I… hon… honestly… honestly th-th-thought… I c-could… today… b-bu-but… I… I'm too… too… weak… and… if I talk to him… m-maybe it was di-different… b-but… I… I don't have a ch-chance… against… against people l-like… like Sakura…"

Kurenai paused a moment, then quietly leaned back and shifted to face Hinata again. Hinata looked confused at first, then bent her knees up and hugged herself, trying to hide in a small ball of herself. Kurenai spoke up so she could be heard, "Hinata, let me tell you something about men, how stupid they are, and how much you're blowing this out of proportion. Just because Shikamaru scores high on an IQ test… well… he's still pretty stupid sometimes, isn't he? Naruto is pretty stupid too. They're all stupid in their own unique, very annoying, ways. Now, I've through many, many years of studying the human mind for Genjutsu managed to crack the code of stupidity for the human male, which was encrypted entirely in their lack of intelligence, generally a series of grunts and inane rambling.

"Hinata, you're lucky. It takes some women years to feel like this over one single male… years, Hinata. I know you've progressed a lot in liking him… but… it's still an amazing feat. However… you need to understand that men can be stupid. Men can be daft. They can do things to hurt you and not notice, or think they've done anything. It's not an insult. It's how they are. But… you also need to understand the only guy worth having when you get older is a guy who loves you for being you… you should seek Naruto's attention, yes, but if he really doesn't care then what can you do? You can't do anything! But, Hinata, we all know that Naruto isn't that kind of guy. I don't think you'd admire him the way you do if he was.

"Naruto is a good guy. Naruto is pretty innocent too, and he really doesn't know how you feel. He doesn't even know how things seriously are in life… so how could he know the difference between you or Sakura? It's not all looks, Hinata… but… even now you're playing a winning game, dear. You shouldn't compete, though… it's his choice. It's good you're trying. You also shouldn't just give up over something like this… I know you care. I know it means a lot to you. Even Neji would be willing to help you. I can only do so much to. And Kiba does a _lot_, but he's got limits too! And he's friends with Naruto in a way… but… he's not friends with him in the idea they can have a lot of open talks. And I'm sure they just might when Naruto comes back, but till then you should do two things… calm down and be patient. And it'd be a good idea not to get paranoid over small failures. Did he say he didn't like you? Last I checked he did."

Hinata thought it over a bit, then cleared a few tears away. Kurenai was surprised as, in her personal opinion, she hadn't done the best job in administrating the emotional cure she was trying. Yet Hinata smiled a little. It was a sad, sad smile that made Kurenai feel as if she'd done something wrong, but it was better then a sobbing girl curled up in a ball. Kurenai gave her a smile back, waiting for her to ask the question which played on her lips. She could tell because Hinata sat there with her mouth slightly open as if she were going to ask something. She wanted Hinata to ask. She nearly looked happy in some ways. It would be a good question, at least that's what Kurenai prayed for. And it was:

"Y-you… you… th-th-think… m-maybe…?"

"Hinata… I think you have a better chance then anyone else."

"W-why…?"

"Because people may care about Naruto, yes…"

"O-oh…"

"But I can tell you now you're the only one I've seen who cares for Naruto like _this_."

"B-but…"

"Hm…?"

"I… and… S-Sa… Saku… ra…"

"I don't know what she's really thinking, but I think what she primarily desires is Sasuke back."

"R-really… l-like… th-th-…"

"Sakura used to… care for Sasuke in her own unique manner that rivaled your little obsession."

"Ob… session… o-oh…"

"I'm trying to be lighthearted… please… understand, I know this is serious."

"O-okay…"

"Just trust me, Hinata… but please… don't tell this to anyone else."

"Wh-why…?"

"Because as a jounin I can't have too opinionated opinions."

Kurenai lightly tapped Hinata on the nose, a motherly action that caused her to blink, before her sensei got up and nodded a bit. Hinata looked surprised to say the least but nodded back, and when Kurenai offered a hand to help her up she took it. It had been embarrassing to talk about Naruto like that, but it wasn't the top of her list as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Kurenai said, "Look, when Naruto comes back _really_ try to talk to him, and then I can help you with things… okay?" Hinata nodded again. Kurenai seemed to have real faith in her, but Hinata thought for a moment… and the same sort of odd clash of emotions filled her, yet she waited for Kurenai to leave before finally heading towards her house.

She couldn't hide the tears coming from her eyes. It was humiliating. Occasionally someone would ask her what was wrong but she'd only become startled and duck away, leaving the person wondering what in the world happened to be wrong with the girl. Hinata finally made it the last stretch into her house at a run, opening the door after fumbling with the bronze key for the longest time. It was torture to open the door because it meant she had lost. She was retreating. She slid inside and closed the door behind her, locking it. On the bed lay the laminated sheet that kept her newest photos. She decided to lay down and hug the sheet as if it were her only remnant of hope in the world, even know there was some light out there… but it was beyond her.

Obsession, it had been Kurenai's chosen word to describe what she seemed to have over Naruto. He himself had said that he used to think of her as some sort of dark eyed freak. _'Freak,'_ She thought, _'The Byakugan… it must be so ugly to him… when… when he has nice… blue eyes… nice… normal eyes… he really must think I am a stalker… some sort of… sort of… it's not fair… I just… thought I could make him happy too, but instead… I… I'm obsessed with him… and… and I don't want it to be like that…no… it's not fair… not what happened to him… I just wanted to make that a bit better… and… I do care for him more then anyone else here… I know I do… that's why… that's why I won't fail at this…'_


	5. Chapter 4

_Mmm… been reading some of the reviews. First on Naruto, since it's the smaller of the two… the prologue was comic relief to try to lighten the mood before the problems with Hinata appeared. Naruto has done clumsy stuff in the newest manga, he's gone on about perverted jutsus around Sakura and so and complained to the Fifth about her choice in missions. Naruto will be more nonchalant and the kind of Naruto everyone loves, or loves to hate, as the story goes on. Hinata… now… I will admit I'm portraying Hinata's personality rather frail right now, however the purpose of this is not to destroy her character. I'm aware she's striving to become a ninja, however right now, or perhaps for the last few chapters, my intentions were to indeed impress the fact that she's having difficulties with Naruto. Now, since I can understand how annoying it is to see a character portrayed differently then you see in the manga or wherever he or she is taken from, I'll try to explain. There is a distinction between shy and frail and it does indeed have its limits. Hinata, even in the newest chapters of the manga is frail in a sense. She outright passed out when Naruto talked to her. That is shyness in a sense, but it's also a hinting to her fragility. A shy person reacted like Hinata originally did. Fragility isn't sitting and crying constantly, though, yet it can be a part of it. Outright passing out indicates Hinata has poor social skills still, especially around Naruto. Not in the sense she doesn't know how to socialize, but that she's too shy to speak for herself. I don't think we get to see many sides of Hinata in the manga beyond her being shy, and as much as it dismays me to say she's a relatively flat character. However one has to think of the implications and complexities behind Hinata if she were indeed a much more real character. She hasn't seen Naruto in three years, a boy turned man that she practically obsessed over and, for the last three years, strove to become like. Yet there she is, finally ready to confront him, ready to face the fact that he might genuinely reject her or accept her, and she learns that his ninja duties take rank over her feelings. Hinata is indeed a female ninja, and I'm not sexist in the least, but Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all seem determined to be ninjas for a guy, or entirely based off a guy. For Hinata it's a complete dedication to get Naruto's attention. I think my major flaw which makes this seem hard to believe is the fact that I rationalized it with other characters, but that's what I was going for. The melodramatics I'm aware of too… Hinata herself admitted she felt she was being totally overboard with the whole thing, though in the manga she's in a state of shock after seeing Naruto. That'll be addressed in the next few chapters, but if you're still questioning my logic about it... read on. And perhaps laugh a little at the end._

_

* * *

_Kiba bit his lip slightly and tried to sit down on the bench beside Shino nonchalantly. Sadly, compared to Shino, he looked like a nervous moron trying his very best to imitate his idol. Shino didn't say or do anything particularly important beyond a greeting with Kiba's name tagged on it. It was depressing for Kiba to have to ask anything around him. Meanwhile the un-transformed Akamaru trotted about sniffing without particularly finding anything or the other in the path. Kiba wanted to hit Shino for not just speaking, but he couldn't take it. Shino just sat there, Kiba feeling that perhaps Shino felt pleased with himself. Kiba was near certain he'd gained something important or the other. Shino looked over for a second from behind his glasses. Kiba couldn't help but clench his fists in anticipation, only to find he was going to really have to say the next words. He gave an exaggerated sigh then questioned him as calmly as possible:

"Then what's the word on Naruto?"

"Mmm… blunt, aren't we?"

"Well… gah! I just want to know."

"Well, I do indeed know what the word on Naruto is."

"Good! What's happening."

"I snooped around a little as usual, turns out his A-rank mission was to help the Kazekage."

"You mean… Gaara?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that… like… jounin level?"

"I'm surprised they didn't send ANBU."

"What was the mission…?"

"The Kazekage has been… kidnapped or something similar. You've no idea how censored this information is."

"Him… kidnapped…?"

"Don't spread it around, we can't get in trouble over this. It'd be big."

"Eugh… but… wouldn't that mission be…?"

"Dangerous? Yes. Horribly."

"Look, Shino…"

"I'm not stupid."

"I don't think so, but… I… uh…"

"You don't think we should say anything to Hinata, because it'll make her worry."

"Yeah…"

"Look, Kiba…"

"What?"

"As much as I just love putting myself at risk for your social escapades it'd be nice as teammates if you tried something different."

"What're you talking about?"

"What I'm getting at is that your constant bewildering requests are accepted as a friend and teammate…"

"**_And?_**"

"As both a friend and teammate they're getting just the smallest bit… annoying."

"Shino, you're the best of us in the group at information gathering and for tha-…"

"Hinata isn't really giving great responses to this, have you even thought that, just perhaps, your help is hurting her, Kiba?"

"What!"

"When you encourage her you're giving her false hope and, naturally, it breaks when any strain is put on it."

"Don't be stupid, Hinata _needs_ this!"

"You're listening to what she seems to think her best interests are… not what her best interests really are."

"But Kurenai…"

"Kurenai supports Hinata in the hopes that she won't become a ninja. No offense."

"That's stupid!"

"Think about it."

"There's nothing to think about."

"A still innocent girl at the age of sixteen, heir to the Hyuuga house, someone who's only a ninja based off blood."

"Kurenai knows well enough Hinata wants to be a ninja, and Kurenai watches over us for that!"

"Kurenai, however, does what I said."

"And what is that?"

"She watches for our best interests. Not what we think happens to be our best interests."

"She wouldn't betray Hinata like that… if… if she really thought so she'd outright tell her."

"Kiba, you're too simple sometimes."

"I am not!"

"You're not thinking. What would happen if Kurenai outright told Hinata to stop being a ninja?"

"I…"

"She wouldn't quit. At best she'd become bitter and only strive to prove Kurenai wrong."

"That's not like Hinata…"

"It's not?"

"It's not!"

"When she battled Neji, she fought with hopes of impressing Naruto, but also to keep her own against Neji."

"Eugh… I think your logic is flawed."

"I may not always be there but I pay attention too, Kiba."

"What…?"

"I want to be part of this team as much as you and Hinata do."

"Yeah… I know…"

"However I don't want to see Hinata removed from the team subtly."

"What…?"

"This is a time of extreme danger, we're not main family Hyuugan…"

"What are you getting at?"

"If Hinata isn't in an emotional condition to be a ninja then she'll be removed from the team and…"

"You mean…?"

"Indeed, she'll be put under her father's care."

"But why would Kurenai do something like that!"

"Every jounin accepts their students may die. To a degree."

"We're not students anymore."

"I'm aware, but we're her students to her still. We still act like students. We're still on the same team working together."

"But Hinata can make her own decisions…"

"But if her father steps in she's not at the age where she can speak up against it. It's not a good thing for the main family if its bloodline just stops there, is it?"

"Then… what ab-"

"Naruto. Kurenai cares, but, she's under restrictions as a jounin too."

"Huh…?"

"Think about it in the long run… it's getting past the point where Naruto is just a fostered idea."

"Yeah, but, that's how it always was…"

"Yes, but I highly doubt Hinata's family was trying to read into her personal life. Now it's just obvious."

"So… you just think she should abandon Naruto?"

"No… perhaps. I didn't come here to dictate what she's supposed to be doing. Too many people are doing that."

"But you said it's getting annoying…"

"The way you're going about this is getting annoying."

"Yeah, but, it's the only way available."

"Firstly, no offense, but when the time comes I'm the one who broke most of the rules for the both of you."

"I'll take the blame."

"How perfectly noble of you, Kiba, but that's not how things work."

"It's not like I'm trying to use you to get this, Shino."

"I'm aware. You both act sickeningly obvious like that."

"Then… how."

"Snooping around and talking to Naruto is great… but… it's not getting us anywhere."

"What will…?"

"Hinata, in the past, has worked to do things to improve for Naruto."

"How does that help us?"

"If she begins improving in a manner that she has to interact with Naruto, she'll probably just be able to do it."

"Guh… sounds… roundabout. Hinata can do this without even us, I know it."

"Kiba… Kiba… Kiba… though my assumptions are just that, assumptions, they've got a degree of correctness."

"Huh…?"

"I mean I may not be one hundred percent correct but I think you and me both know how Naruto is."

"Like… what?"

"Unbelievably stupid when it comes to anything beyond being a ninja."

"He's pretty stupid at being a ninja, too."

"Yeah, I'll agree. However that's not the point… he can't take a clue. Makes it harder for Hinata. Makes it harder for us."

"I know… damnit, Shino, why do you act like you always have a purpose and something to gain out of things?"

"What in the world are you talking about, Kiba?"

"You went from finding this annoying to finding the way we're going about it annoying to actually caring to some degree to being worried about how hard it is for us to do it."

"I suppose I'm having various small changes of heart."

"They must be massive to you, you bastard."

"I know. I feel as if my chest is about to explode in a blast of blood and possible non-apathy."

"Sounds pretty nasty…"

"Yes, indeed. I just haven't figured out something."

"What is it…?"

"I can understand to a degree, but why in Hinata so emotional lately?"

"Well… Naruto is back, she's had her share of problems."

"Odd…"

"And… uhm…"

"Uhm…?"

"Well… uh…"

"You're beating around the bush. That's annoying."

"Yeah, well, with the whole scent thing…"

"What about it?"

"Well… you know… I can smell sicknesses… and… uh…"

"That's very vague…"

"Human… functions… including… uh…"

The next long moment spent between Kiba and Shino was never one men particularly went for, a period of such immense discomfort that Kiba swore he saw the most shock and disgust rise in Kiba's face as he'd ever seen in the entirety of his lifetime. Kiba looked back, scratched the back of his head, then tried his honest best not to seem too awkward before realizing Shino was probably wondering how very perverted he'd gotten. The pause continued and the world continued on outside their little bubble of stopped time, where even the air was stagnant, stale, and the tension was building up in Kiba as Shino just stared. Shino, after probably the most uncomfortable moments in his life, said, "What an unbelievably disturbing talent, Kiba. You must be proud."


	6. Chapter 5

_Tried to get an update yesterday, but I didn't have four hours to write this up. Heh. Hope this seems more like Hinata... if it's not then apparently the manga is wrong. Anyway, this is about chapter 279 to 282 made into story form best possible. It's a little rushed for the fact I highly doubt anyone who has read the manga wants to read too much of this. However it's got some humor to lighten it up and the conversations are mildly, but not majorly, different. There's also, of course, the background workings of Kiba and Shino. I think it's still worth reading even if you have read that far, but skimming it will probably give you a basic idea of what happened. I'm going to continue updating, but if any of you have read my profile you should realize that updates may be a tad less frequent for the fact that I learnt I have a stomach ulcer caused by stress. Then again, this helps me relieve stress, so we'll have to see. I'll try my best and hopefully keep up on decent character personalities. Feel free to try me on certain things if you feel I've misportrayed Hinata's personality, but please, please, please have read up to chapter 282 because, in my opinion, only then can you give constructive criticism. I love constructive criticism, especially when it's not just harping on the things I've done wrong. Hehehe. Anyway, thanks to the folks who're reviewing frequently. Saying something makes this really worthwhile, like you're actually amusing people beyond yourself, which should be the aim of any writer writing these kinds of pieces._

* * *

It had been long. Hard. Tedious too. But he had done it. He'd shown the organization that hunted him so wretchedly that he could strike back and the sweet taste of revenge spoke for itself. However it hadn't been the revenge he'd sought out in the fight. That was not Naruto and never would be, for Naruto wasn't one for blood or killing. So he walked back through the steps to the village with the smug gratification that he, Naruto, had won the war and had managed to save Gaara, the Kazekage, from death. He hadn't been the one who did it completely but he had done it nonetheless. Nothing that had happened to Gaara had been fair up to that point yet, now at the moment of reckoning he could rest easy knowing there were indeed people out there who cared for him to an extent. A large extent, at that. Naruto didn't need that and gladly shared it. He already had friends, ranging from Jiraiya to Kakashi, Sakura, to even Gaara himself. Riddling off a list would've been longwinded and worthless, they were all there for him. Akatsuki had to be afraid now, Naruto knew it. They knew that Konoha had the ability to strike back, and hard. They knew that they had allies, and that the canisters to the demons were protected. Well protected. They were willing to sacrifice their lives to avoid giving them power. 

To many people this would've been trivial gibberish spewed off by a hyperactive teenage male that was borderline mature but, sadly, not at the mental status of the rest of the world. Yet as Sakura looked over at Naruto's gleeful expression she couldn't help but smile as well. That aura that he gave off, calming as it was, didn't make her forget what had happened but made it seem bearable. The sacrifices they had taken for Gaara to survive were horrible, something she wouldn't forget and never regret. She knew the Kazekage wouldn't fail. Naruto didn't just know it, Naruto depended on it. He would've staked his life on Gaara had the situation called for it. And in so many ways he had done such and came out right. Behind them the rest of the ninjas followed at a fair pace. Sakura horribly wished that Gai would let Kakashi off so the rest of the group didn't have to suffer the disgusting image of them, something that had caused at least one cringe from everyone but Lee. Lee, sadly, was still trying to get Neji to participate in the 'training'. Neji didn't look amused, rather Lee eventually got so determined that he asked Naruto.

Sakura was glad he declined the offer, looking suitably freaked out, and on extended determination he hid behind her, whispering, "Sakura… _help me_." Kakashi in the meanwhile felt all his dignity slowly be burned away by humiliation till it was a puddle of goo, dead goo, humiliatingly dead goo. Kakashi's morale didn't seem to go up, for some odd reason. Rather he tried his best to move and noted he still couldn't. Last time he'd asked Gai to put him down Gai had ran in circles for some odd reason, stating various reasons why he shouldn't have. Kakashi was vaguely displeased and ever so slightly nauseated. Gai was getting weirder and weirder as he got older. His dignity was falling lower then his own. Then Kakashi realized that he was indeed winning on some scale. That was that he wasn't as old or as lame as Gai. It made some sort of reconciliation, but it still wasn't a lot.

It would take a while for them to get back to Konoha village and actually get fixed up, receiving their rewards for their services, services which happened to be infinitely larger then Naruto would ever really get to understand. Naruto didn't care, it was what he'd managed to do with Gaara that counted. It had made the distance and he was proud to be himself at the time. Not where he was, particularly around the two freaks on Gai's team, including Gai himself, miles away from Konoha, but rather that he'd done something. Something good, too. Something that didn't entail horrible failure, even if he hadn't really ever done something like that. Except with Sasuke, but even then. And he especially wanted to avoid the whole situation with Sasuke. Sighing heavily he fixed his pack, then concentrated on what was happening.

It was a good five days to finally return to Konoha in a poor state, not wretched, and Kakashi was immediately relieved when he got off Gai's back and into a hospital bed, suffering Naruto poking fun at him for the longest time before his student got bored with him. Kakashi just barely managed to mutter something or the other before falling asleep. He'd live, but till he recovered he wouldn't be able to live normally. Due to his over use of chakra that would take a long time. Everyone else went their own ways, went to do their own things. Participate in their own manners and enjoy their own lives. Naruto, however, got to be Naruto. Naruto, with an infinite amount of stamina it seemed, never understood the concept of 'extended recovery' and thus didn't bother with the hospital or to conclude his training.

Thankfully, for a while, things were back to normal in Konoha. Serene, peaceful, a sort of false situation that didn't portray the hundreds of ninja missions going around it. However there was one thing for Tsunade was just wonderful, and that was the new diplomatic situation with the Sand and the respect its ninja was paying the village, and that which the Konoha ninja were paying back as exploits of the mission leaked out. Small exploits, she had made it more then just clear that any information released by the shinobi who partook in the mission was to be minimal, that it had just been an A-rank mission with a difficult goal Akatsuki was beginning to become an organization in Konoha only existing in dark mumbling, but people knew. That was was worried the Fifth. She didn't want a mass panic, but with the Kazekage and her working together things would go much, much more smoothly.

Yet Naruto, as Kakashi had predicted, didn't know the implications of everything that had happened. Perhaps if Naruto focused he would've, and Kakashi wouldn't belittle him so much, but he seemed far too blissful to concentrate on such things. Instead he went about, snared on his own small social events, drawn in by the thoughts of noodles and long conversations with Iruka. Sakura continued training. They all continued training. However till Kakashi recovered their team was on a state of hold, a waiting period in-between missions. Tsunade felt it was a healthy period of time for them, after all with everything that had happened it was obvious that most others in their position would be horribly fatigued and tired. There were other ninjas to fill the gap for the time, anyway.

Kiba, on the other hand, had been plotting from the moment Naruto came back, even through his missions which had earned him a small scar. It wasn't a horrible gouge, but it still ran along his shoulder and had hurt a fair amount. He was glad the tanto hadn't hit the bone, however, that would've killed him with pain. Overwhelming pain. Such missions weren't petty but they, Kiba felt, shouldn't have left a scar on him. Not that he didn't have any scars. Rather, he had plenty, lots of them. Shino had lectured him on being so stupid, only for Kurenai to step in and say he'd just made a mistake. Shino had gone on anyway about how there wasn't room for error. Hinata had watched from the sidelines as Kurenai had just shook her head and explained that every ninja made mistakes. Shino explained how mistakes lead to dying. It was a dismal argument with the two sides locked down with equally strong points, yet Kiba eventually explained it was just inefficient and wasting time, something that brought both of them to their senses. Shino was getting close to jounin level but Kiba didn't feel like that was an excuse to talk back to Kurenai as he was. That point was undeniable by both parties.

The mission had been accomplished. It was the scheme they had when they got back that had been difficult, and Kiba had been reprimanded by Shino for being 'stupid and inefficient' amongst other things, such as how he shouldn't have thought of such a plan during the mission. Kiba had regretted telling him when he got the idea after that, however the plan was formulated then and there before being tested in their minds and agreed on. Shino seemed annoyed to Kiba, but Kiba tried his best to ignore it. If Shino had a problem he could state the point, else he could keep quiet. Shino wasn't annoyed enough, sadly. Perhaps the aspect of seeing Naruto was somewhat appealing to him. Kiba hadn't really ever found out how Shino worked.

On the good side of things Hinata was back to being Hinata, especially after Naruto had come back. Kiba knew some time in there she'd had a talk with Kurenai but he couldn't figure out when. He felt pretty bad about walking off, but he didn't honestly know how to deal with a crying girl. He felt so cowardly thinking about it. This could just possibly be his gift back to her for such, even if he didn't need to. Shino, on the other hand, probably had some really wonderful reason for helping out, but Kiba told himself not to dig for it. Shino wouldn't say, and Kiba wouldn't figure out if Shino didn't want him to. Nonetheless, the day before 'the day' he wrote two very simple letters. He was pleased by them and they looked nearly official despite his messy handwriting:

'_Hinata,_

_We, Shino and me, feel that we should probably talk a bit and all, because of the recent circumstances. Feel free to meet us at the normal spot and all, if you want, tomorrow. Around tenish. I wasn't sure you'd be there, so I was just making sure._

_See ya!_

_Kiba'_

The other one was to Naruto, with similar handwriting and writing skills. Kiba wasn't a master of the written word, that wasn't to say that he was illerate, just not horribly literate:

_'Naruto,_

_Word is on that that you're back, and we haven't managed to talk much so I was hoping you'd drop by out by one of the great trees, you know the one down the road off by your house near some of the shops, the really big one. You remember the one, I hope, but if you don't refer to the attached map. Come around, say, ten o' clock tomorrow._

_Just someone'_

He'd written both the letters pretty poorly, and the map qualified in the 'less-then-wonderful' zone. Actually it was in the 'absolutely horrible' zone. However it was legible and portrayed clear directions from one point on the map that was where Naruto lived to the other point on the map where Naruto was supposed to go. Naruto would probably forget locations easily so Kiba expected such a map would come in handy. The rest was up to luck as he shifted about delivering them. He waited for Hinata to be out and about before shoving the letter in under the door, then moved around to find Naruto's apartment before shoving the letter into the small slot given beneath the door as well. Akamaru barked loudly for some reason, causing Kiba to then run off rather rapidly, worried he'd get caught in the act of delivering the mail. Lucky for him he wasn't, instead the trap was set and all Naruto had to do was take the bait. Hinata too.

Hinata that day did indeed open her door, carefully noting the letter before stepping over it and then picking it up when inside, closing the door. She read it over and smiled at Kiba's small note, wondering what was so important. She then locked her door gently and glanced around before deciding to clean up her apartment. It was anything but messy, nonetheless Hinata found small imperfections to fix. Before the day was done it looked perfect again and she managed to change into sleeping clothing and, laying on her bed, slowly fell asleep with the faint feelings of satisfaction. The note made her feel like the next day was special for her, for whatever reason.

On the other hand Naruto managed to get the letter as well. First he stepped on it, then slipped and ended on the ground, the letter sent into the air. Having hit hard everything in his apartment rattled a bit, the sound of ceramics being hit with utensils and other such disorderly messes left about, his cereal having tipped over when he left and sprayed some of the round bites on the table. The milk sat there on the table turning sour, juice having dried up on the counter, his fridge open slightly. As if to mock him the letter landed on his head, but he sprung up and closed the door, announcing to himself, "Cool, a letter!"

Naruto read the letter a good three times and referred to the attached map, and after turning it upside down, around, and even turning sideways, eventually discerned that it was indeed a map and not a well created piece of abstract art. Staring at it for the longest while he eventually decided to attend, even though it wasn't so much a period of decision as it was Naruto basking in how neat it felt to actually be looking for an audience with him. Then he told himself his first chore would be to scrub down the counter, because it was beginning to smell, then go make fun of Kakashi, then run back to his house, follow the map, and find out whoever it was so desperately needed to talk to him.

However, since it was tomorrow, he decided more so to simply sleep, as his training had worn him out and he genuinely needed to sleep, even for a bit. Jumping into his bed he heard the wood crack a bit, yet he ignored it as much as he could. Rolling around in his sheets for a bit like some sort of animal once they felt 'proper' he placed the letter on a small bedside table before setting the alarm on his clock on. He'd probably have his hearing destroyed before he'd wake up, but certain selfless sacrifices are needed to be a ninja, he told himself. Once he managed to finally get to sleep he ended up unfurling into a Narutoesque arms flopped open legs spread body lazily facing upwards pose, with the most clueless expression on his face he could manage, mouth open wide. Naruto, it seemed, was still a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be.

Then day dawned and Shino idly looked about with his glasses resting on his nose, protecting his vision from the blazing sun until he placed his hood up. Shadowing his face he felt little need to remove the glasses, but it was nice to not have the sun directly beating down on his body. It was cool enough that he was comfortable in the coat. It was boring enough to be mildly depressing, however. Shino wasn't technically cool in the Sasuke type of mindset so much as dedicated to efficiency. The stupidity of most ninjas appalled him, yet his apathetic view of many things made it easy for him to move about without caring. He had no lust for blood, desire for killing. No burning hate. It seemed to many Shino's only purpose was a glorified hive of insects. Sadly despite hosting bug in his body Shino had various goals of his own. Despite his calm, collected manner he too could admit to being excited over certain things.

It was too bad for Naruto that Shino wasn't particularly interested in talking to him, or at least that's what Shino told himself somewhat. Ten o'clock, Shino told himself. He began on his way towards the tree they were supposed to meet at, and told himself it wasn't too much of a waste. It would be shady, at least, and Shino really did hate the sun when it was excessive. Had there been something to hide his feet his motions would've made him look like he was gliding along to the locale. Undoubtedly Kiba was off somewhere else heading in from training with Akamaru. And it happened to be true. Riding in on the fully formed Akamaru Kiba told himself he'd keep him that way just to show off to Naruto, show off how badly Akamaru could maul him. That would be wonderful. Then again, if Hinata appeared to see Naruto getting killed by his companion bad things would happen.

In fact nearly every single person, excluding Naruto, was converging on the position. Naruto had been distracted by new obligations, needing a new member for team Kakashi, and Kakashi himself was in the hospital still. Lucky, Naruto had been curious enough to vaguely remember the letter and was going 'somewhere else' after reading the map upside down. He had ran into a brick wall that signaled the end of the street he was on at the same time Hinata was nervously playing with her hands as she made her way along slowly towards the meeting. Dressed in her normal training clothing she was worried about what Kiba wanted and had really thought about just outright avoiding the event, but realized how rude it would've looked and decided to go anyway. Undoubtedly had she known of the scheme that had been conferred in-between Shino and Kiba she would've never shown up, but she had full intentions to.

Shino leaned on the tree quietly at first, waiting there for Kiba to arrive. Maybe Hinata. Nartuo. Someone. It was shady, at least, as he'd predicted. Near the end of the day he'd have to have sat on the interior, out of view of the main road, but for the time he was fine. Kurenai had them training later, but Shino was pretty sure for once Kiba hadn't requested anything about the entire quandary of training. It was more likely that Kurenai had something 'better' to do for the beginning of the day. Shino, admittedly, fostered no great love for his teacher, but she was a respectable jounin. He could agree with that much. However as Naruto walked into his path he was, outright, shocked.

Shino hadn't quite seen Naruto yet, not like Kiba. Unlike the brat he'd been when Hinata had been initially injured during the whole period of the chuunin exam. Shino was frustrated for the briefest moment that he was beginning to terms of 'Hinata', but was soon distracted by Naruto again. He wasn't perfectly quiet but his stride was much more subtle then the original Naruto. He didn't look stupid, in fact Naruto looked perfectly respectable, kind, and determined. The headband looked like it belonged on his head. Shino sighed a bit. Despite that all it looked at if Naruto had forgot about what he was supposed to be doing in the first place and was instead talking to himself, saying something along the lines of, "Who would be good…?"

Shino had never really felt any real sort of dedication to the whole matter but, sadly, was confined by the fact that he was obligated to follow his word. And he had indeed promised Kiba, though he regretted it, to be there. He could've said, by technicality, he wasn't obligated to talk to Naruto, but that would look bad. So, acting a little out of himself, he let his body drift to lean against the tree again before speaking. Hopefully Naruto would hear, because Dead Last looked awfully distracted for the whole matter:

"It's been a while… Naruto."

"Huh…? Who?"

"It's me."

"That's why I'm asking who you are!"

"Even though we met long ago you should remember the faces of your comrades because… it can hurt the person who talks to you."

"This way of speaking annoyingly… could it be… Shino!"

"You finally remembered."

"I can't remember your face if you show so little of it! Idiot!"

Shino grumbled a bit and seemed to become sulky after that in his own, personal, very quiet and subtle manner. Naruto might've noticed quickly had Kiba not jumped out of nowhere riding a massive wolf-like dog. He nearly fell over from the scare, the creature was massive, he could scarcely believe it. He could recognize Kiba, his face was hard to forget, but that dog looked like a massive, feral version of Akamaru. After watching Naruto gawk a few seconds Kiba dismounted Akamaru and spoke:

"Aren't you early, Shino!"

"Ki… Kiba!"

"Ooh…! Isn't it Naruto! It's this smell!"

"Is that how you recognized me!"

"Woof!" Akamaru chimed in, mostly for attention.

"This dog… would it be…"

"What do you mean? It's Akamaru, of course!"

"Speaking of which… you've become huge too!"

"No, the one who's become huge is Akamaru. Do you use techniques to make your dog that big?"

"Is that so? I'm always with him so I didn't notice too much…"

"No, pay attention! This Akamaru used to stand on the top of your head!"

"Eh…?"

"Nevermind… uh… so… Shino!"

Kiba just gave Naruto a blank look, a look that just intensified after the longest time. He'd totally forgotten why he was even meeting with them and the letter he'd given to Naruto was flying up to be forgotten in the wind. Naruto had discarded it, it seemed. Worse yet Hinata hadn't shown and Shino was beginning to concentrate more on his own interests. Those just happened to be, as Shino opened his mouth, "I see you didn't have any problem recognizing Kiba… Naruto." Kiba felt ashamed, it looked as if Shino was genuinely sulking. Naruto only looked the same, which made Kiba feel worse.

However that was broken moments later by a loud yelp from behind Kiba and Naruto. Both of them veered around to see nothing, but it was pretty obvious anyway. Shino grumbled to himself about being ignored, having missed Hinata's presence in favor of his own complaints against Naruto. Kiba didn't take long to realize that it was Hinata, though, and desperately hoped she hadn't lost her nerve and run off. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but it didn't need to be this hard. Hinata meanwhile leaned against the fence, hiding from the bulk of them, her image concealed by the wooden fence.

She plastered herself against the fence as if her life depended on it , and though it was tempting to clutch her chest and breathe she instead leaned back against the fence and told herself to calm down at first. She collected herself, slowly, time slipping past as she scrambled through her thoughts. Time itself seemed to have nearly paused completely for her just to allow her to suffer, to let her feel the effects of having to suffer his presence, as wonderful as it was. Obviously she was surprised to see him, wincing a little, _'I knew I would have to get to this point eventually, but… what should I say…? I… what can I say?'_

Naruto, sadly, wasn't one to wait around, and as slowly as time seemed to be going for Hinata it wasn't going slow for him. In effect he felt horribly obligated to catch up on whoever was hiding behind the fence, trying to avoid him. Perhaps had he remembered the letter he would've raised questions on it, yet he didn't. Instead he hopped around the corner, spotting her. He took a moment to register the thought, then was glad to find she was perfectly fine, his explosive entry making him feel obligated to say something, "Hinata! What're you doing over here?"

Hinata pressed herself against the fence, unable to do anything else as her muscles tensed. He was so close she could feel his breathing, his left hand holding the fence close to her waist. He was so close, standing there, looking her in the eyes, staring, seeming happy She was shocked, _'H-he's so close to me… and… his breath… and his… his hands… I… uh… I… guh…'_ Hinata couldn't take it. Her heat was going a mild a minute and, feeling dizzy at one moment, the next moment the world melted away. She fell forward, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, an event that marked the beginning of her unconsciousness:

"What the! Hinata, why are you always falling over like that! Hey!"

"Why must you always faint when you see Naruto?"

"I see you didn't have a problem recognizing Hinata either… Naruto."


	7. Chapter 6

Blood, lots of it, that's what Naruto could remember, then ink smearing about his body. Lots of action, lots of fighting. Then his lungs had just stopped working, like his diaphragm was too heavy, like he'd been permanently winded. He couldn't inhale, as if a stick substance was running in his lungs and ribs. He remembered that odd intruder, then Chouji getting mad. Very mad. Whoever the man had been, or boy, 'Sai' as he declared himself, he hadn't stood a chance when Shikamaru had gotten involved. That Naruto had known. Yet if his target was Naruto himself he was succeeding. Plus things had looked so hopeful when he'd been dragged off to the side by Kiba, even when Shino was mumbling and trying to wake Hinata up. She hadn't managed to even by the time he was gone. He wondered if Kakashi was okay for a moment, then Sakura. He wasn't ready to die yet he couldn't breathe, things were going dark. Sakura had been so nice to him lately, so kind and caring and compassionate. He tried to hack up some of the substance, but he couldn't. The wounds on his body felt as if they were slowly disintegrating, synthesizing new flesh as they always did. To him it was natural. He, however, was horrified by the suffocation.

Everything was slowing down, it seemed as if there'd be an infinity of time before he managed to actually blank out, a sequence where he would never quite fall asleep or ever be able to take another breath. He grasped his chest and desperately tried to pull it up, but it wouldn't move. Shikamaru was rushing over, then Chouji. His vision began to blur and he felt himself being patted on his cheek, lips moving without sound. All he heard was ringing. It blurred more, and more. How could he be taken down by such a foolish little idiot. More blurring, now he could only see shady cloaked figures and then people wearing white. He tried to figure out why he hadn't been moved to the hospital but suddenly on said something about his back. Permanent damage, that's what he heard. He began to panic but he could do nothing. He was slipping away.

_'Naruto, you've improved so much,'_ She had said, then, _'It's hard to believe after looking at how we began.'_ He'd told Sakura she'd progressed too. A lot. She had. He had too. Everyone had. Slowly the world was ending around him, surrounded by ANBU and medical ninjas. He felt hands all over his chest but nothing stopped. Someone grabbing a body, presumably the 'Sai' figure. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why. He coughed a bit, part of it looked bloody. And black. Something about ink. Ink in his lungs. He was going to die unless they did something. That familiar sound of Tsunade rushing about, people being flung off to the side, the medical nins being directed as the remaining two blurry ANBU figures slowly nodded to Tsunade. Naruto had never feared death, but it was such a horrible, horrible death. He didn't want to die with so many reasons to live, to watch his life be poured out drop by drop.

He clung to life, clung to his memories. It was like he was clawing at fabric, each time he tried to raise up he only cost himself more to cling to. The darkness was closing around his eyes. They said he was beginning to suffocate to death, lack of oxygen. Someone suggested how horrible a death it was, how it would be more merciful to end his suffering. Naruto managed the smallest of sounds to it. It meant no. Tsunade luckily understood it, even if half of them thought he was agreeing. It wasn't suffocation, it was just the fact that slowly life was gliding out of him, each breath getting less and less air. Tsunade had gone as far as trying mouth to mouth to breathe air into his lungs. Nothing.

He heard a shriek of terror, a similar voice he'd heard ducking behind the fence. The blurry image of Kiba loomed over him, meanwhile something gentle grasped his hand. He thought it was Sakura at first, but moments later he saw the familiar red dress and hair before his eyes. They'd but something over his mouth, something for oxygen. He felt his life extended as long as possible, but it seemed he was going to die. Minutes slowly drew longer and longer and, after a long time, he felt himself being put onto a stretcher, then on top of something fuzzy. Kiba was there somehow, helping him stay on. For some odd reason the stretcher didn't drop and he didn't move at all. He blinked once and thought it was the end of it, but instead moments seemed to stretch like hours in his mind before he saw the hospital.

He felt the stretcher under him move about but something laid across his body tightened securely kept him from moving. Tsunade was there moments later, ANBU. Eventually he felt a female hand grasp his own again, then saw Sakura. Did she really care. His perspective was too blurred to see if it was her or Tsunade, maybe, but after a while guessed one of the other blurs was Tsunade. A lot of shouting. He shifted over, feeling the hands clasping his own trembling. Black hair in front of black hair, Sakura putting an arm on the figure's shoulder. Violet eyes. Moments later a figure moved from behind the other. He felt the hand clench his own tightly. Kiba's voice it seemed. Tsunade was telling one of the medical ninjas off.

The world was slipping away. After a while he saw the violet eyes peering into his own again, occasionally to his chest, announcing something. He felt tear drops once or twice on his face, quickly wiped away. Tsunade screaming something. Tsunade sounded madder then usual. Another ANBU walking into the room. It took him at least a minute to figure it out his vision was getting so bad. Moments later another ANBU walked in with another person of similar age to Naruto wearing mostly white with those same violet eyes. Tsuande sounded less mad and more desperate. His body was moved a bit, strapped down again. He felt the world slipping away. Blurs in front of him disappearing, fingers hitting his chest. Chakra. Lots of it. Small chakra needles that were causing his lungs to feel like they were burning.

Darkness, the solitude he could never experience in his mind with the cage that held the demon there. He was certain he'd died till he felt light for a while, a blinding sort of light. Something warm and wet on his right hand. When it contacted a wound it stung a bit. Tears. Sakura with a hand on his chest concentrating again. Why wasn't the Nine-Tails helping? Tsunade took position again and Sakura fell back into the arms of an ANBU, who set her down carefully. More commotion broke out as another ANBU ran up to Tsunade, dragging her out of the room. The medical ninjas placed their hands on his chest again. He felt the soft hand squeeze his own.

He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't keep hanging on, keep gripping. He'd reached his limits, he was exhausted. He had to give up. Kakashi. Sakura. Gaara Tsunade. Kiba. Shikamaru. Chouji. Shino. Neji. Lee. Hinata. Even Sasuke. His only reply to the reaper who sat knocking on his door was a blatant, 'No.' He tried to breathe his hardest and managed to. Sakura, the red blur, jumped up suddenly, His eyes shifted around the room. The hand on his own gripped harder, the violet eyes staring into his own. Then the ANBU moved up to him slightly. Tsunade rushing in. She pleaded for him to try again. The hand gripped harder. He tried harder. Another breath. His vision cleared a little. They removed the object over his mouth.

Everyone in the room seemed immensely relieved, even the ANBU. Moments later he could see a masked man, the gleam of a headband. It was tipped a little. Kakashi, aided along by an ANBU. Kakashi collapsed in a chair that was beside Naruto. Naruto tried to focus on his one visible eye. Kakashi just smiled a bit under his mask as if nothing was wrong and encouraged him to breathe more. The hands clasped over his right began to tremble. Sakura looked on, Kiba stood at the side close to Kakashi and glimpsed towards the figure with violet eyes. Whoever it was dressed in more black then white. The other was dressed in pure white, but was standing further away with his or her arms crossed. Neji had been the one in white?

The ANBU conversed with Kakashi for a bit. Tsunade continued to talk to Naruto, forcing life into his lungs. He could start to realize she was telling him to keep breathing from the motion of her lips. He did such, inhaling deeply. The third breath caused him to cough up a lot of ink. Before Tsunade could react Sakura had thrown Kiba over Kakashi and was removing the ink from his face. Tsunade was beginning to threaten his death if he didn't breathe. Realizing he'd worn a pained expression the entire time even though his body was numb he decided to grin. Tsunade was especially pleased with that. Then he breathed to reassure them to his status of 'alive'.

More medical ninja asking for Tsunade to exit the room, the man in white followed like seeing an eraser mark in the middle of the painting. His vision was getting worse again. Occasionally when he exhaled he hacked up ink, causing Sakura to clean it off of him. A while later who he assumed to be Neji and then the medical ninja returned. After a short while Tsunade did too. He tried harder and managed to slowly gain nearly a normal rate of breathing. The cool air in his lungs felt wonderful, but he continued to cough the sticky, heavy ink up. It was horrible. His body was regaining feeling and his entire spine felt as if it'd just crumbled. His lungs felt as if they'd been cut to shreds. But he could breathe.

Slowly his grin faded into a pained look again and he felt a needle placed in his left arm, something injected. The hand on his right gripped harder again. Sakura helped steady his arm as he flinched from the needle. Thankfully the medic who was using the needle was good with them. He tried breathing some more. He was exhausted yet each breath was easier, less of an effort. Each time he coughed it pained him but, when he tried breathing again, it was easier. When the pain subsided it was half of what it was before, but it only reminded him to the amazing pain in his back. As the medical ninja said a long series about his spine, many words overlapped by the ringing, the entire room's general feeling got worse.

Sakura looked shocked, he felt more tears. Kiba was trying to comfort the figure who was crying more and more but refused to let go of his right hand. Violet eyes. The only person not alarmed was Kakashi. Kakashi sat there as usual, his snow white hair flopped over a bit, a good portion of his face covered, his remaining portion beyond the normal reality of which it existed. He couldn't understand why Kakashi was the only deaf one. Even the ANBU had visibly cringed under his or her mask. Something horrible had happened. Something very, very wrong. More hacking. More ink. More soft touching from a cloth. He heard more voices telling him not to die.

Slowly he began to feel more and more exhausted. Kiba had began talking to him steadily to keep him conscious. The tears had stopped falling on his hand but the two pedal soft hands continued to grasp it. Sakura herself stood at the side of the bed further down from Kiba with a hand on his shin. It felt soft too. Kakashi had fallen asleep from his own exhaustion. The ANBU had stood in the same place the entire time as if it was some sort of ridiculously amusing hobby, but it seemed more Tsunade's order more and more. Tsunade was in an out, presumably not constantly there because of her duties but still apparently wasting every spare moment. He heard the delicate voice from his right side pleading for him not to die. Sakura backed it up moments later.

Suddenly medical ninjas seemed to appear again with more advanced equipment. They removed the jumpsuit to his dismay, shooing away the visitors for a while who had apparently been sanctioned by Tsunade to attach small little pods all over his chest. He began to hear semi-erratic beeping that, after some realization, indicated his heart's rate. A kimono wearing female and a man who was reprimanded by a doctor for smoking walked into the room and sat down for a while. Kiba talked to the woman for a while. Then Shikamaru was there, thankfully, and the looming figure was undoubtedly Chouji. He tried to move a bit but a doctor warned him not to. Second try he was told the alternative was to be strapped to the able. He decided not to move.

It felt like days yet, despite all the figures leaving and coming, only four stayed there the entire time. It made him happy. Kakashi, even if he slept, Sakura, Kiba, and the violet eyed girl holding his right hand so desperately. He wondered if she'd ever let go of his hand for a while. He desperately didn't want her to. She never seemed to, either. When he'd managed the strength he gripped the hand ever so lightly. His spine hurt so badly, it felt as if it wasn't there, instead the nerves had been torn apart, had disappeared. He couldn't talk the entire time. He was just waiting for a doctor to pound on a table screaming, 'Live, damnit.'

He drifted in and out of sleep. Occasionally one of those dedicated four weren't there, but it never lasted more then ten minutes, at least from what he could tell. He always heard that beeping. It was always odd. At least he was alive. Whenever he concentrated on it too much he'd get nervous and it'd go up, so he ignored it. Something was in his left arm, he felt it after he had fallen asleep the first time. It was injecting something into him, numbing the pain a little. His back continued to burn. He wished he could move. He couldn't. He was too numb. He just squeezed the hand and stared upwards, to the ceiling. He wanted to live, just to thank those who had stayed with him the entire time.

The smell of food for the others was slowly drifting closer to his nose. The medical ninja had hosted a large conversation before it. He looked down at what appeared to be a potato wedge. The fragile voice that had begged him to live earlier gently asked, nervously, if he was hungry. He nodded a little. With the most care possible the bed was adjusted so he didn't have to eat laying down. Kakashi snored as Sakura looked at him with an expression of disbelief at how serene he looked sleeping in full ninja gear. His vision was enough to make out details, though his right eye was still pretty bad. His breathing was still hard, but not nearly as bad as before, and he wasn't hacking up ink. The young girl slowly fed him, then he managed to swallow some water. Kiba supervised with that.

A few minutes later he slept again, then woke up to the same view. They'd left the bed inverted. His spine hurt less and he was thankful. Kakashi was still sleeping. Sakura was sleeping too. Tired of sitting upright to sleep they'd devised a devious solution that involved three chairs in a row. The young girl to his right who he still could only take vague guesses on was sleeping, leaned forward against his bed a bit. Kiba dabbed a wet, cold cloth on his forehead. He was probably running a fever, but his back just dominated every sense of pain his mind could live with. He still didn't have exact memories of the battle but he was remembering more, at least. He knew a lot of people cared for him, but the kind of hope that it brought to him just through the feeling that having such treatment was unbelievable. It made the pain feel mild. Gave him something else. Tsunade, too, was more then generous.

One of the doctors had came it with his diagnostic, asking Naruto if he wanted to know how serious his condition was. He nodded. Sakura's eyes went bleak and the hands holding his right began trembling. Kakashi spoke up before the first overcomplicated word was done, entailing quickly that it would be worthless to report on how bad it was. The doctor grunted, and asked Naruto again. Naruto managed to glimpse at Kakashi with his good left eye. Kakashi shook his head. The man looked frustrated, but walked off, understanding and smiling brightly. It was a nice smile that Naruto enjoyed, it made him feel as if things were going to be alright, suddenly, as if the report wasn't that bad in the first place.

Then it happened. It was not at the fault of the healing staff or those staying with him. In fact had it not been for Akamaru and Kiba's intuition he very well would've died. They screamed suddenly that there was intense internal bleeding, causing the hands around his own to clench suddenly. Sakura bolted up from her sleep and moved over, her hair a mess but her face determined. Naruto hadn't even known except for the casual pain until he felt his body shift not even a millimeter. It felt as if his back was leaking out blood into itself, causing the debris of his spine to wash about. It was horrible, with bone hitting bone and flesh being torn apart. He felt like dying for a moment. The fragile voice begged him to stay with them.

He looked over, but the face was still blurry. His right eye couldn't concentrate enough. He tried to smile, then turned and looked forward before coughing up blood. Lots. Sakura was healing him with all her ability and Kiba was looking in horror. Kakashi suddenly seemed concerned, yet was too weak to do anything. The blood spill had to be massive. One of his arteries, the frail voice said suddenly as the medical nins ran into the room. Then the owner clenched his hand, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears. Kiba backed away. She refused to let go. Sakura kept healing. Kakashi grunted and looked at Naruto in despair.

Was he that horrible a combatant? Or had he been the target of the attack? Why such a painful death? Had 'Sai' only half-succeeded in his attempt. Was he really just a Konoha ninja who attacked too much, or had Naruto's downfall just been preplanned? Even then Naruto felt so useless. He'd never lost to an opponent so badly. Never an opponent with such apparently weak attacks. He'd underestimated him, fought too little. Made the fatal mistake, dropped the defining distance. And now he was about to die for that, or it seemed to him to be that way more then anything else.

He felt more bleeding, his body leaking out what was left of him. He managed to turn his head towards the blurry figure, the owner of the violet eyes. Why couldn't he find out who she was? Naruto wanted to know who the last helper had been before he died. That's what he had wanted for his last wish. He wanted that badly. He wanted that more then anything else. As if a small miracle the visage leaked into his right eye just long enough for him to know. Just long enough for him to experience the shock of it. Then it stayed for him.

_'Hinata?'_

Sakura had grabbed his left hand and was beginning to talk along with Hinata, but his eyelids felt heavy, his body felt weak. He couldn't move let alone continue to retain consciousness. It was some sort of epic struggle. Sakura was crying too and he could feel her trying to maintain her position between all the medics. She had began crying the way she had cried for Sasuke all those times before, trying to keep the tears back but only making the final breakdown worse for her as he could feel tears on his cheek. Sakura's hand was so nice for once.

Even Kiba was sitting there in a state of shock, holding his head. When Naruto stared at him he stared right back at him with wide eyes. Naruto tried to cling to the world. Kakashi had gotten up despite the pleas of some nurse and was standing above his student best he could, legs trembling. Naruto coughed up more blood, only to find it promptly wiped away. He couldn't even manage a gurgling word, a last statement, a death wish or a will. He had nothing to leave the world anyway, he felt, nothing worthwhile that the world would want, at least. More healing, more healing that was just prolonging his death.

He had told Hinata never to quit. He had told Kakashi he'd become hokage so many times that he was surprised Kakashi didn't outright hit him. He'd done the same thing with Iruka, gaudily flaunting his new power to him in the same way that a son shows his father how he's become superior. He'd promised himself he'd beat Sasuke. Worse yet he had promised Sakura he'd bring him back. He still had that obligation to fulfill, those dreams to set to rest, those things to correct and make anew. He still had that world to live with, that world that he wanted. Even if he was 'Dead Last' he never saw Sasuke changing people around him that way. Sakura began pleading too.

Strangely enough he managed to glimpse between the two trying to keep his attention, Kakashi, Kiba. The world was beginning to loose itself, distort itself and mix about into milky colors, a total blur. His semi-conscious state was slipping further, and further, and further. Sakura had never openly cared about him this much. Why would Kiba bother being here, actually here? Why Hinata? He could understand Tsunade allowing his team in the room, yet if they were there why not Lee? Neji? All those others. He didn't want to give up but it was so hard. They were standing there holding onto him. Kiba was in shock as if loosing a family member. Why wasn't he trying to talk too? That shock

He stared at Kakashi, his image eventually becoming defined, but it took too long. Naruto winced in pain, only to be directed towards Sakura. Those eyes, just an inch below what she'd ever expressed for Sasuke. He tried harder to keep on staring back, but his head rolled to the side to Hinata. She looked so odd with her eyes like that. So many questions not answered, so many things not done. Sasuke still wandering. Konoha still in trouble under all the forces. Gaara would still need his aid. And those eyes, the crying. Everyone. It raised the question that he needed answered. And that was… why? He heard a final few fragile words from here, a shout from Tsunade, Sakura gasping as he coughed up more blood... then darkness._  
_

_'You're not letting me die.'_

Those were his words to the fox that resided in him. There were no threats of death, nor did he, at one point try to bribe the fox with anything. No, he had told it. He had not asked. He had told it what it wasn't going to and the alternative was dying with him. The irrationally long pause was just a moment of understanding between the well-versed enemies. At that point in time both the demon and the young man worked in unison simply for the most basic struggles anyone could ever face. Survival.


	8. Chapter 7

_Oooh… yay. Thanks to all my reviewers, basically all of two right now who know who they are, for giving positive reviews and enjoying the story! It's what keeps me writing it. To the Gandhara, thanks for giving me constructive comments and so on, and to everyone else contributing to it. I know for many authors it's easy to create normal scenes, but the stream of consciousness is hard to make. For me it's one of the best styles I have, and I love writing in it. It's really smooth but it allows for jumps in time that I normally don't find to be very graceful in normal reading. It makes sense to me, and I can see things in that kind of view. It also allows for a lot of 'general' text to make sense in a third person limited omniscient point of view. Normally when writers generalize things when writing in a normal PoV I get phobic that they'll jump back later and it always looks like they're 'making it up as they go', but in a stream of consciousness the author intends things to be like that… they're not just being lazy._

_Now, as to why I didn't explain the epiphany about Hinata… I can't do that. Heh. It would ruin the climax of the story and it's subplots, but I horribly want to. Just rest assured it wasn't the kind of 'I must be in love' opposed as to 'wow, everyone **does** care' sort of thing. I really hate rushed romance and excessive fluff, which is why I tried to correct my initial mistake with Hinata because I was worried in later stages like this she'd be too frail to work with Naruto. I think the problem with romances in many stories is that they concentrate on the couple they like, then it bursts out in a sort of 'you're my soulmate' kind of love. It's nice if you like excessive fluff, but I love seeing romance being built up because you really feel a connection for the characters. This is really my first public story ever, let alone my own fan fiction, so I'll admit to being a little haphazard in my characterizations right now. These kinds of things really do help me know what to do if I ever do intend to write another when I, eventually, finish this one. Though, that'll be a while from now, to anyone who really likes it. Mmm… hopefully things will look better when you see the later chapters. Perhaps too large a hint but it's nice to be a bit misleading at first when writing._

_On the other hand, to those of you desiring a plot, it'll thicken in the later chapters when I delve into the minds of a few other characters.  
_

_

* * *

_Hinata continued to cry and cry and cry. The tears flowing down her face were worse then the ones she'd experienced with her sensei, who had been right at the time. It wasn't bad. He hadn't even rejected her. Now was the time to cry, and she felt the warm tears drop from her cheeks and down onto the hand. It was limp in her own and she wanted to feel the warmth radiating off of it forever, forever to signal that he was still alive. Kakashi, Kiba, and Sakura were all in shock. The medical nins were desperately trying to do something. Yet the monitor continued to announce his death in a wail. Continued to taunt their efforts. Naruto had died.

Hinata gently moved the hand closer to herself, then couldn't take it and leaned forward onto the bed, continuing to sob and cry. Kiba had regained himself but he scarcely knew what to do. Hinata could hear Tsunade shouldering her way through the hall, pushing, dragging herself about, wrestling to get to the room, yet it was too late. She sobbed again. He'd died, killed by someone random, and unlike with her and Neji he wouldn't be getting up. The long, hard beep continued. He wasn't getting up. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't, _'I h-had… my chance… my chance to prove to him… t-that… that I could help him… and… h-he's dead… I… I failed him… f-failed more then anyone else… and… he's… he's gone._

'I c-c-cared… so much… b-but… why did he die…? Why didn't they do more? Why didn't I do more? Maybe… maybe if I hadn't broken down and kept… t-telling them… Naruto… he'd be okay still… but… he's not. Naruto… wh-why did I fail you on… on my first chance to prove myself? I failed so badly, too… and… and I really wanted to help. Oh… please… Naruto, just get up for me… please… I… I know my last image was of you… and… that's what helped me back… when… when I got so c-close… s-so… can't that help you now…? Or… maybe… maybe it should've been someone else s-sitting here… tending to you… tr-trying to care…'

There was a beep. Then a pause. Then another beep. Hinata felt the limp hand in her own slowly tense and grip it. Tsunade broke into the room, the medical ninjas healing him only to be joined by her. Kiba, meanwhile, just looked for the longest while and absorbed the situation. Hinata knew this was all happening and ignored it in favor of clenching the hand she held. She whispered again, begging for him to wake up, begging for him to at least live. Tsunade screamed orders which was beyond her own gentle voice, but she was close enough now to him that she hoped he heard. Another beep. Then another. The pauses were too long to be good.

"Anesthetic, _now_!"

"Keep those away from him!"

"I need… damnit, no, you, get on his left side!"

"The bleeding is getting worse, someone mend the artery!"

"Watch out, watch out!"

"He's not going to make it at this rate…"

"Shut up and keep working!"

"If I don't get that anesthetic now the bastard who carries it in will need it!"

"On it!"

"Naruto, if you don't live _I swear I'm killing you_!"

The hand gripped harder, then it began. It was a loud groan of pain which progressed rapidly into a scream, the kind of scream one would expect of a dying man, and in the case Naruto was dying. One of the doctors screamed for someone to hook up the pain killers, try to die out the pain. Stop the bleeding. Save him. Everyone was working on Naruto, trying to save him from his rapidly approaching demise, his screams indicating how very bad it was. Hinata was overwhelmed, but as everyone else on the room she moved on shock alone and gripped his hand tightly, trying to keep him there.

She desperately pulled her face over his own and began talking, faster then she'd ever talked before. She didn't chose her words, instead she stumbled over them in a blind attempt to give Naruto something to concentrate on. She tried not to cry but knew her own tears were flowing down her face rapidly, refusing to stop, "Naruto! Na-Naruto… pl-please… st-stay awake, Naruto! C-concentrate… we're all here! Pl-please! We w-w-want you… we want you to get better… b-but… but you need to c-concentrate and stay awake! You n-need to c-calm down… they're… they're trying to kill th-the… the pain… for you…please… tr-try to concentrate on me… and… and pl-please stay with m-m-… us…"

Beep. Screams to work faster. Harder. Keep moving. Keep working. Naruto continued to hold her hand, tried to keep his eyes open. His grip was beginning to hurt but she didn't blame him, watching the tears falling onto his face. He had bit his lip to stop the screaming, bit it to the point the flesh was beginning to tear. Hinata was amazed at the fact he hadn't shed a single tear from the pain. His right eye was squinting in pain but he looked up quietly as sweat dripped down his face. She continued to plead for him to live. From the screams of those around the two, however, things were going poorly.

Hinata was growing more and more dismayed and feeling more and more helpless as she saw this all happening, watching Naruto die, and was especially harmed when she saw him cough up blood. A lot of blood. She wanted so badly to fall out, to pass away from the reality, but that would mean leaving Naruto alone to face his death by himself. She clung to consciousness for that, holding his hand. If she wasn't crying, wasn't so afraid, wasn't so shocked then she probably would've blushed from the hand, yet for the time it was her indication he was still there. She felt her hand hurt a bit more from the squeezing but felt that it was fair to share his pain, in fact she was glad he allowed such a thing. Naruto had always been too kind, if he was in a better state of mind she was sure he'd have refused to get any aid at all. Words continued to come from her mouth to him. He continued to concentrate as hard as he could. Tsunade, Sakura, and all the medics that were useful continued to try to keep him alive.

It was a grueling, difficult, and painful experience for Hinata, and she was certain it had been for Naruto too. It was nearly an hour later when they stopped working so hard, started to calm down. Sakura had collapsed halfway into the hour from overexerting her chakra and even Tsunade looked exhausted as she sat when she felt it was safe and panted and panted. It had been a few minutes later Naruto could no longer take it and closed his eyes. But he was alive, he had survived, and the doctors were all in a fuss over the event and still working on him in shifts, but it was to make sure he wasn't going to outright die, to make sure that he wasn't in pain. Hinata sniffled, then smiled. He had made it. The heart monitor was no longer taunting them, instead their victory was declared by its steady beeping.

It was days later for Naruto before he finally achieved anything beyond a semi-conscious mumble or a brief glimpse of the real world but, when he woke again, he managed to view the world around him. It was fuzzy, not blurry. Instead his eyes slowly adjusted to the light instead of remaining blind, causing the red dress to pop up in front of him. A pair of soft hands were on his chest again as the blaring, garish noise that came afterwards caused waves of pain through his head, "Kya!" The shrill squeal was followed by someone jumping onto him and hugging him tightly. Sakura had been waiting and now it felt like his spine was being broken all over again.

Kakashi, after the squeal, fell out of his chair and smacked into the ground. This was followed by a moan of regret of ever having woken up in the first place before he tried to make a noise, which was ignored. Sakura was hugging him for once, and on her own will, to add. Naruto blushed, then glimpsed over to Kakashi. Kakashi looked suitably pathetic, one leg still on the chair as the rest of his body remained on the ground, but after a bit the jounin mustered up his strength and made it to his feet. Naruto was surprised, Kakashi was standing, and on his own. He had fully recovered… and was just acting pathetic. Naruto managed to give him a thumbs up and a grin. Moments later Sakura began lecturing.

"Naruto, what were you thinking? You could've died! You nearly did! How stupid can you get? At this rate, if you kill brain cells like this, you'll be below the level of a rock in no time! I can't have you die, do I make myself clear! No dying!" She said, shaking Naruto by his shoulders only to have Kakashi grab her and forcefully remove her. Kakashi sighed a bit and shook his head. Sakura still seemed halfway determined to pound him, but she avoided the desire. Instead Naruto managed a moan of pain as his head was sent into disarray. All the shaking had caused his brain to rattle around in its cage.

Tsunade, however, was even worse when it came in on the whole matter of Naruto's health. He could barely even speak again, but minutes later she stormed into the room. Flashing fancy papers in his face her random shouting ignored the pleas of various medical ninja in the room, "You were out for nearly a month, Naruto. **An entire month!** I can't have you dying any more then I can afford anyone else dying right now. I had an ANBU telling me your spine was completely shattered and you'd never walk again, that you were going to die. I shouldn't have to tell you you're not invincible!"

Naruto stared back at Tsunade, who gave him a mix of motherly concern and lecturing. Kakashi stared between the two for a while then said idly, "He's likely to have a splitting headache, you realize." Tsunade acted as if he deserved it. Naruto himself was in shock for the longest while. Sakura ended up hugging him again and Kakashi sighed. Then Naruto's eyes filled with panic. Never walk again… did she honestly mean he would never walk again. He managed to open his mouth a tad, then gasp out the question to Sakura:

"I… I… I'm… my back… is…"

"What?"

"I can't walk again…?"

"No! No, Naruto, you're fine."

"Then what?"

"It was like a miracle."

"Miracle?"

"Something was smiling on you and our prayers were answered… they say you'll make a full recovery."

No one seemed surprised but Kakashi seemed especially unamused. Tsunade rattled off a remark on how it was situations like this that was causing him to feel invincible before walking out of the room with a generally happy sort of attitude, but the kind of happiness one would expect from… Tsunade, who was otherwise in an irritable mood for the day. Kakashi just fiddled with his forehead protector, moving up and down a bit, never exposing his eye in the least but still amusing himself. Thankfully, Naruto noted, Sakura got off eventually. He groaned a bit and managed to speak more audibly, "My back is killing me still, gah… I already want out."

Kakashi nearly fell over in the shock of the pure stupidity of the comment. Only Naruto. He paused and waited for Naruto to figure out how stupid such a comment was, yet it never occurred. Instead of making a big fuss about it Kakashi sat down and picked up his newest 'adult read' whilst trying to clear out the questions of how such a child with regenerative matters could degenerate brain matter at that rate. Eventually Kakashi blamed it on the ramen and got lost in the vivid description of the book. Sakura had restrained herself to sitting on the side of Naruto's bed and smiled at him:

"Don't be silly, you're lucky to be alive… stupid."

"Psh… lucky isn't anything if it only goes this far."

"Mmm… I was beginning to miss those stupid comments."

"Gah… is that the only reason you people keep me around?"

"Us people like having you around, Naruto."

"Th-thanks…"

"Don't thank me, but Tsunade's likely to be coming back with my evidence."

"Uh… huh…? Evidence?"

"Yeah, just wait till you see."

"See what!"

"Calm down Naruto! No getting out of bed, you'll hurt yourself."

"But…"

"She'll only be a few min-… oooh!"

Then Tsunade was there, pushing a cart that was normally reserved for medical supplies into the room, one that, instead of medical supplies, held a small monument of cards that had been kept upright the entire way, pictures, and other, similar things. There were even a bunch of letters neatly stacked in a corner of the table, a fair score of them, maybe even two scores. Tsunade surprisingly grinned, wheeling the cart up beside him, "They got bored, and they figured you'd get bored sitting in here for a long while, so… when I learnt everyone was off making letters in their rapidly increasing spare time I handed out more missions to compensate. I'm sure you'd have a lot more to read if I hadn't been merciful."


	9. Chapter 8

_Updating is so fun on the weekend because I have so much time, I can type lots of words and not feel like I'll be thrown off track. Anyway, as with many fan fiction writers now that the storyline has gotten from the manga feel free to complain if you feel that I'm ever taking anything over the line. Heh, I really just want to write something enjoyable and generally different. Though I'm pretty well set on the ways of how the story is going to play out I still don't mind having suggestions. After all, I know I can't appeal to everyone, but I can try to appeal to as many people as I can. If you were worried this was going to be another linear romance without any combat whatsoever, read on. And those wondering over my e-mail address can know it's:_

___Don't be shy with suggestions, I suppose. I won't get angry if you say 'I'd like to see this exact event occur' but it'd be nice to lean towards 'I'd like to see more of this type of action as opposed to this typoe of action'. Everything helps, in the end. Thanks so much!  
_

* * *

As Lee stepped down the stairs of Konoha and out into the training grounds for the ninjas he sighed heavily. With the way Sakura was beginning to act around Naruto he continually was loosing ground against Naruto. First Sasuke overshadowed him, now Naruto. It made him feel quite bad, but he trusted completely in his inner strength, his luck and own personality. He wouldn't loose to them, somehow Sakura would recognize his strength, his willingness to defend her. Still, his ninja training came first, yet his taijutsu seemed so perfect improvement seemed harder and harder. Yet for Lee it just meant more training, harder training and then he'd improve. He grinned to himself, in his good-guyish way of grinning. That was his ninja way, to always improve. 

A gust of wind caused him to stumble a bit as he exited the city limits and, as he progressed further outside the village, the stranger and more in danger he felt, like some sixth sense clawing at him. He ignored it and instead thought of the training he'd do, training in another style that he hadn't quite mastered to master it and get forever stronger. If he couldn't master the drunken fist, the style that Gai had told him to try for some odd reason, he would double his weight training. Sadly Lee also wasn't quite allowed to have saké for some reason he couldn't discern, even a little. But when he'd managed to get a taste accidentally it had been, in his opinion, pretty good.

Another discomforting gust of wind curled around his feet. Lee's attire had decreased in 'lameness' value, in fact Lee's face had decreased in 'lameness' value to, or at least that's what everyone else though. Lee wasn't so much a 'freak' anymore as a little odd, not in the cool manner of Sasuke or the nonchalant manner of Shino, but still in a way that broke away from Gai. He wore his hair braided in a thick strand every day, hair that was down to his shoulders for once, the black strands giving his tightened face less of an odd look and more of the look of a foreigner. He wore a long sleeved shirt and baggy pants, both for the fact they were warm but also for the fact they concealed the weights he had on, though he wore the same ninja headband as a belt. Still he treaded about in sandals.

His weight training had gone wonderfully ever since his back surgery, in fact the only thing it honestly did beyond making him next-to-permanently paralyzed was increase his will to get stronger. Yet he couldn't feel that life was being unfair to him… Naruto's initial diagnosis had been roughly ten times worse then him, yet without a single stitch he had managed a natural recovery. Yet to Lee that meant one thing, that being he was slacking off in his training and had to get stronger. And stronger. And stronger. And if he ate his vegetables, and a lot of him, soon he'd be able to recover like Naruto. Gai continued to support that goal, and that meant it was achievable despite some sarcasm given off by Neji, but he contended with the fact that maybe Neji just did that to drive him on. Tenten had hinted to it.

Then, when Lee had realized what it really was, it was too late. The gust of wind sent him off his feet and he felt two objects connect with his lower neck, at the trunk that connected into his shoulders. It was a suddenly, jolting motion that sent him flying into the floor, smacking the ground harshly. Whoever had hit him had hit him hard and he yelped in pain. The ground had seemed just like a blur and his entire body shifted its weight for a moment. If it hadn't been for that amazingly fast reaction time Lee would've probably been knocked unconscious at least by the attack.

However the minute his momentum ceased he pushed himself back. It hurt a bit with his strength to slide on the rock ground but his toes eventually grabbed on the surface of the ground. Unable to bend up any further they stopped and instead began forcing his heels up. When his heels contacted the ground he flipped backwards into a handspring, yet as his feet landed and he raised his back he felt a palm hit him in the back. The strength was amazing, it sent him flying forward the same distance he'd gone only to hit into an awaiting first there. It managed to uppercut him in the stomach, his gasp for air doing nothing as he was sent upwards. Two people? Yet as he went towards the air he felt two hands hammer his back. The motion sent him towards the ground again, only to find there were feet waiting there. Three people?

The kick sent him into the air, it seemed to have been executed from a handspring and was exceptionally powerful. His body looked like a rag doll as it went up and then forward, straight towards a tree. However his second assailant had jumped up and grabbed his ankles. The world around Lee blurred as he felt his body spin in circles with the man holding his ankles spinning as well. It was sickeningly and amazingly fast, at a speed that impressed even Lee. He'd even have problems with moving nearly anything as the speed he was spinning then and there. What was worse was the release, he couldn't even figure if he was going up, down, or straight into a tree. Sadly, it seemed the latter was the choice of his attacker, if his attacker had even made a choice at all and instead hadn't just released him randomly.

The tree was horrible but he was relieved to find that he wasn't impaled on a branch. Sadly that wasn't worth much because he felt that he had hit so hard that he had created an impression on the tree. Moments later the tree actually fell over and Lee coughed up some blood, jerking out of the bark before it ended up ripping him in half. He knew that if whatever hit him hit him again he'd probably die, yet the fact that he hadn't even gotten a view of an opponent wasn't a good fact. However as he got into a defensive stance as quickly as possible in front of the tree he noted his opponents were just standing there, all exactly identical. Moments later two disappeared. Naruto's technique, it seemed, was it really the kage bunshin no jutsu? His opponent grinned a little, and Lee took a chance to wipe blood from his mouth. The voice sounded nearly kind:

"You're very heavy for a skinny young man."

"Who are you!"

"You can call me… X-san."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Not a very good one."

"Hah! You must think it sounds pretty 'cool' now don't you?"

"Not exceptionally."

"Why have you attacked me?"

"Because you're just a very convenient target."

"What!"

"You're a taijutsu specialist, or at least that's what your training has entirely been."

"How do you know of my training?"

"You're a very impressive young man."

"What are you talking about?"

"All that training and absolutely no spiritual energy whatsoever."

"How do you know this much?"

"Like everything in this world information about other people is cheap."

"What do you mean like that?"

"You've got plenty of traitors in your village, getting some facts about a weak taijutsu specialist doesn't cost much."

"Traitors? Who do you speak of?"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"You will tell me!"

"Nah, I only trade information indirectly, you see. I couldn't tell you who is committing a back stab here."

"Indirectly?"

"I don't know tells me what, but just what they tell me. Trust me, you're too stupid to get it, just don't think about it."

"Kya! I am not stupid!"

"I'm not insulting you here, I'm just saying trading information on this kind of level is hard to understand."

"Why act like you're some sort of friend!"

"How about this… I'll trade some information with you. Give you some basic understanding."

"Huh?"

"Information. About things. You know?"

"What kind of information could you possibly give me, and what information could I possibly give you?"

"Wow! I'm thoroughly impressed, you're more competent then you look."

"Stop insulting me!"

"I'm hardly insulting you, Lee."

"How do you know my name…?"

"Guh… nevermind. I retract my previous statement."

"You're confusing me! Just get to the point, or else I'm afraid I'll have to unleash my taijutsu on you."

"Okay… simple terms… simple terms…"

"On what?"

"On negotiation. How about you tell me about this Naruto character and some of his close fri-"

"I see where you're going! I'm not giving you information! Enough of this!"

"Lee… now, now, Lee, that's a bad move.

Lee grabbed the weights on his wrists and tossed them aside, then he bent down. Two shuriken landed on the tree stump behind him from the dodge, which ended in him taking off the weights on his legs. Before he could be pelted by the four new shuriken flying in his direction his legs stopped bending and he instead pushed himself in the air. He didn't like the looks of his opponent, they wore a large straw hat and a kimono, but the hat was worn in such a manner and with such dexterity that he couldn't catch a glimpse of the owner's face. The black kimono looked dangerous with various pockets, and a katana attached to the belt. Lee noted as many weapons as he could as he landed on the man's head with both feet, only to feel the entire thing give out from under him. Instead of blood there was smoke, then a piece of wood.

Causing the wood to shatter from the incredible force Lee quickly jumped up and away, only to feel his leg get hit by a kunai. It went straight through and he caught a glimpse of the object too, a glimmer in the sunlight indicating a very thin razor wire. It hadn't been just a normal kunai, he realized. Rather he heard the sound of metal moving past metal and scraping just barely to feel something against his leg where the wound had been. Some sort of grappling hook. The force exerted by the pull on the kunai was horrible, Lee thought his leg would break, but the kunai itself had missed all the vital spots it could've got. Then again his opponent could've missed, he told himself.

Flying towards his assailant he tried to jerk around in the air and just barely managed in time to begin spinning. Placing his other foot against the wire he drew his grappled leg up, yet his opponent had anticipated and let go. Lee's spin did nothing, rather he was heading to the ground. Yet just before what should've been his contact with the ground open palms hit his chest, sending him back a bit, then up. The change in momentum was devastating, the blood in his head was swirling about. Seconds later Lee couldn't help but open his defense widely and that was accompanied by a flurry of nonlethal blows. Each one was worse then the last, his opponent's abstract taijutsu was amazing. Lee had never seen such a style. Sadly Lee had little time to think of this because he felt his jaw contacted seconds after the hailstorm of punches to send him into the sky, only to have his ankle grabbed again. The wire around his body tensed and he heard a jutsu performed.

The sharp razor wire never once cut into his flesh, yet as he landed not only was it all about his body, but his neck had the most dangerous weave around it. It was a weave that, if pulled on, would simply kill him to the point that medical ninjas would be only of use to kill him a millisecond quicker. He nearly landed wrong but the opponent behind him restrained him from doing so. He couldn't move his arms or legs without feeling the razor sharp wire. His opponent stood there before him and he tried not to kill himself. His opponent raised their head. A mask, and odd one too. That of a fox, a fox smiling too. Again he got that kind voice:

"Lee, that was indeed a fun fight. Sadly pawns are not players."

"What?"

"You're going to be my pawn for the time."

"Pawn? No! Gai-sensei wouldn't let such a thing happen, I won't be killed. I am too strong!"

"Killed? Whoever said that?"

"What? Konoha will not suffer my weakness of mind! I will not betray my friends!"

"I'll do it for you… Eleven Part Seal!"

"Gwah!"

"Become disposable, shinobi."


	10. Chapter 9

_To the Gandhara, again, in what I intended to say with Shino… Shino doesn't exactly strike me as a bad guy, but he's somewhat selfish, to a reasonable degree, though it doesn't show through too much. He desires attention as much as anyone else, or perhaps a little… just recognition. However the sentence was intended to indicate how he was annoyed at how much Kiba and everyone else he generally associated with were all concerning themselves with Hinata and ignoring other people. He was annoyed with himself for thinking in 'terms of Hinata' because it was what everyone else was doing in his view and, honestly, he didn't care for it. I don't think he honestly dislikes helping Hinata, he's just disheartened seeing as how everyone is dealing with it, especially Kurenai because she's his sensei still in a matter of speaking and is favoring one party over all others. I think Shino likes things to be very systematical because of his connection with insects and when individuals arise in the way they are they look attention starved to him, and get too much of it. However to him it's like he's being discriminated against because everyone else is getting that kind of attention now. He doesn't understand how, even though he's intelligent it's hard for him to make the essential connection that he needs to speak up with his own desires if he wants them. Or, even worse, he might simply be too dispassionate to them to speak up. Also, I read over what you said, then the chapter again, and I agree. I seriously misportayed that, I think I jumped the gun… for that reason:_

_**If you'd like to I'm updating Chapter 6 after this review, the last few paragraphs will be changed to better suit what I desired to show. My apologies, and hopefully it's an improvement.**_

_At the same time I'll try to keep my updates to one chapter a day.

* * *

_

It was at least a billion letters later for Naruto, most of them from the obvious people, some of them not. Sakura had done her share and made a plethora of letters all with frilly paper at the edges, small drawings of hearts and such and requests for him to get better, teasing him about missions she'd done, all the training. To Naruto's surprise, however, his body hadn't degenerated in the least from his hospital stay and thus he stuck his tongue out at her when she next came out. She smacked him upside the head and screamed at him about teaching his young 'rival' perverted jutsus. He reminded her he had a horrible headache and barely avoided getting clobbered.

Kakashi had seen him and just sat there for the longest while waiting for Naruto to say nothing. When Naruto started talking about ramen whilst reading a letter he found, next moment when he looked up, Kakashi had disappeared mysteriously. Iruka even came and congratulated him on an amazing recovery. Naruto grinned and was amazed when Iruka presented him with a large box of cup noodles. With the presentation of noodles Naruto's eating in the next few days was fairly obvious. Iruka later regretted it as various doctors took their time to reprimand him when he came over, nauseatingly learning that Naruto had ate ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for as long as had been possible. "Malnutrition," one of them had started, "Is an extremely bad thing right now for Naruto. Ramen is not a healthy meal. It's not even a healthy meal once a day. Or week. In fact when the kid gets cancer I'm blaming you."

This semi-humorous comment left Iruka grumbling. Tsunade had made time as well to explain in a letter that Naruto's sickness would be compensated by an increased amount of missions for him when he finally got out of the hospital. He scratched the back of his head on reading it and sighed. Kiba had even wrote a few letters to him, all of them horribly confusing to Naruto because he felt that they were trying to tell him something he was missing completely. Shikamaru had came in with Chouji to apologize for 'failing him'. Shikamaru looked like a mess in Naruto's opinion, he'd been injured in the battle too it seemed. Naruto sighed and had told him that it was his own mistake, and that Shikamaru's plan had been flawless. Chouji nodded in a supporting manner. Shikamaru looked slightly better after that. When he left Chouji began explaining how Shikamaru took it on himself far too much never to fail unless it was at his own expense. He frowned and asked Chouji to make sure Shikamaru knew that the injury Naruto had sustained was fully Naruto's own fault and his fault alone.

The injury, for that matter, had been hard to understand at first till Naruto had it explained to him by both a medical ninja and an ANBU. He couldn't help but feel slightly special that he was dealing with ANBU so much. The doctor explained the medical portion to him… that being he'd came in drowning with spinal fractures caused by overexertion in various parts of his spinal cord. When Naruto asked what that meant the doctor simplified and went on to say that he had enough ink in his lungs to slowly kill him, but not enough for him to outright drown on. His spine, meanwhile, had vaguely experienced the same thing Lee's had. Small chips had formed and his back had been broken. Somehow through the extensive healing his condition was stabilized when an artery was torn open due to the ink, something that they still hadn't quite figured out. His amazing recovery was 'under contained research' by others. When Naruto asked what had happened with 'Sai' the ANBU explained as slowly as possible, as if trying to teach a profoundly retarded child the concept behind chemical compositions.

Despite being insulted by the tone Naruto listened to the awkward abilities possessed by the child he'd fought, how the ink had literally been injected into him. The details confused Naruto so he ignored them in favor that, in his own mind how it was vaguely like 'how Gaara controlled sand'. He felt vastly less stupid when the doctor looked just as confused and skeptical as he did. The ANBU, wearing the mask of a hawk, shrugged slightly, pulled his hood down, and walked off. Naruto has shrugged a bit and went back to reading letters.

Some of the letters he'd gotten were odd. His perverted sensei, which was getting more and more vague in-between Kakashi and Jiraiya, the latter of which the one he meant, went on about his experiences at the hotsprings using Naruto's 'Sexy no Jutsu'. Later Naruto learnt he'd been accidentally given one of Jiraiya's notes for his book. Jiraiya had replaced the page with his actual letter which requested that he get better and so on, however Naruto had shouted him out. The third oddest in the pile had been from Gaara, which read:

'Naruto,

Hope you don't mind if I write this a bit informally. Generally I would avoid such, but I heard of your condition and I admit I am in debt to you for your actions earlier. In short I believe I can sum up my debt in the following statement:

Just tell me who you need dead and I will make sure to get on it personally.

Get better,

Gaara'

Naruto had outright been surprised by what he hoped to be a joke from Gaara, though he found for a split second it was a very, very tempting ordeal. He sighed and put the letters down after that. The next letter in his list was written in a nervous manner and just puzzled him:

'I really hope you get better, Naruto, sorry I wasn't of more help then or now. They say you'll be okay, though, so I'm happy. I hope when you get back to normal you'll do good in your training again. I left you a small gift, I hope it's not too stupid. I wanted you to read this first. You can ask your nurse for it, I think.'

It wasn't written as a letter, which didn't surprise or bother him, but it was the lack of a name that perked his curiosity. Where there appeared to have originally been a name the writer had marked it out with ink so there was absolutely no chance of figuring out what the name had been in nearly a phobic manner. However he was curious and actually hit the button to call the nurse to his aid he was so curious. She seemed annoyed at first, but then nodded at his request for the gift, pulled open a drawer in the room, and handed him a small gift box. Before she left him to pull the ribbon off him he asked her who had left it off she said Kiba, but added that he'd made a point to tell her that it wasn't from him.

No one else had left him a gift, which he found odd. Anyone that had a gift and grinned and stuffed it in his face, but that hardly annoyed him. Rather he gladly took the gifts and ripped them open, sniffed around in the box, then proudly pulled out what was inside. However in the small box he found something that completely surprised him. Of the various gifts he'd managed to receive it had to be the most dressed up, covered in translucent paper with a small note on top:

'Hope you like it.'

Slightly redundant, Naruto felt, but it was a gift and he grinned before beginning to pull away the paper. Undoubtedly he'd be complained at later for leaving a mess of paper all over but the gift came first. When he finally dragged it out of its casing he looked at it for a long time before just being surprised on the whole ordeal It was obviously expensive, he remembered seeing them down at one of the shops close to the ramen sellers in the window. The small crystal was fragile but not horribly fragile, with a small picture of the Konoha headband engraved into it. He looked at it for the longest time before setting it carefully aside on the table with his other gifts. He didn't dislike it, it just seemed odd, out of place for him.

He pondered over who would send him such a gift, it looked more like a personal item in his opinion, something of great value to someone. Furrowing his brow he couldn't discern the origins of such an object, still it meant a lot more then the edible gifts he kept getting. Later that day he gave up on his pondering and went through some more letters. It was just a few hours before he told himself he'd sleep that he got to the final message that, by far, was the oddest one he'd seen yet. Glancing it over it seemed meticulously constructed:

'My Great Friend,

I would like to state how great an honor it will be to meet you again! Perhaps our similar grudges will work together, after all I do owe you something, don't I? Don't fret over it, you need not make plans for I shall be as prompt as possible, as I understand the annoyances of waiting for some great event. You will see a short period of remorse followed by death, so it won't be horrible. If only I could express the difficulty of finding you. Of course, it's only what you know I need and not so much what I need to know as what I want to know.

For Later Times,

X-san'

Naruto looked at the letter for a long time before finally deciding to hide it. It obviously was malignant, intending his harm somehow, purposely jeering and threatening him. He had no clue whatsoever who could possibly aim for him in the manner they were, but he knew they were indeed intending something to occur, and that bothered him more then just mildly. When someone entered the room he quickly hid the letter, the door creaking open slowly and then hitting the small rubber stopper to keep the doorknob from creating indentations on the wall. Naruto grinned, "Hey, Lee! Came to see me finally?" Lee just grunted.


	11. Chapter 10

_I'll admit... this chapter was difficult. I rewrote it various times in various paragraphs but I never honestly was pleased. My apologies, I really tried, but today is busy for me because I celebrate my birthday, so I didn't have tons of time. I wanted to release this because it's essential to moving the story on. Anyway, as to the question, it's difficult to hide the fact that Naruto was injured. This isn't to say that everyone knows what happened to him, just a lot of people know he was injured badly. As to why Gaara knows, he's the Kazekage. With such secret organizations shifting around the villages would, in theory, need to be connected. I'd expect Tsunade to inform Gaara professionally of what happened, and Gaara took it upon himself(Likely with motivation from someone else, mind you) to give Naruto a message. I highly doubt Gaara would normally do such a thing, which is why I added that little clause there. I don't like to believe Gaara is apathetic and dispassionate anymore, but I do believe he's still learning the concepts beyond being a kage and normal member of society._

_So... yeah. I personally don't like it too much but you might, so... sorry again. Must... please... readers..._

* * *

Hinata looked up at Kiba with her eyes full of fear and whimpered one more time, trying to draw his attention away, make him stop, something. The tiny Akamaru just barked a bit at her and Kiba scoffed. Shino followed behind quietly as if there was something better he could be doing, but knew there wasn't. Kiba was pushing her along with a palm on her back, basically forcing her to Naruto's room. It was uncommonly cruel for Kiba, but Hinata was acting 'just plain weird' in his opinion. Shino had gotten annoyingly loud in the past month because of all the scheming and had even outright told Kiba to give up and go back to training. When that failed he told him to rush it or he was going to ask Tsunade for missions. Hinata began pleading, but to Kiba's surprise she wasn't shaking madly or sweating profusely, just trying to get him to stop: 

"K-Kiba… pl-please!"

"Oh, c'mon! You delayed an _entire_ month!"

"N-no!"

"You had your chance to do this on your own, now we're having an intervention."

"I c-can't!"

"You just need to talk. Talk. And not pass out."

"Yes," Shino added, "Loosing consciousness generally ends conversations fairly quickly I've noticed."

"Shino, shut up."

"I c-can't!"

"In fact," Shino continued, "It's such an effective tactic I'm wondering why it's not widely used."

"Shino, shut up!"

"N-no! S-s-stop!"

"I'm just making a note." Then Shino pushed his glasses up with his index finger.

This horrible racket and noise drew attention from all sides, doctors shooting them looks and eventually a nurse outright telling them to 'shut up' after various shushing sounds failed to contact them. Hinata eventually got the point and began walking her forced walk, fidgeting and occasionally blushing horribly. This drew more strange looks, Kiba just grudged on. Shino kept up his little act of hiding under the hood, grumbling occasionally about something or the other. This would be the deciding moment, he hoped, that either Naruto would shut them up or Sakura would or someone else would end it all. His pessimistic attitude had grown more due to annoyance over the few days but he kept his generally calm attitude on the outside, only hinting. The hints were getting just a tad too quiet for his taste and he desperately desired to just get to the point and tell them that they were starting training again.

Hinata walked to the door that, when opened, would expose Naruto, laying there, looking sick and hurt, and hopefully sleeping Naruto. Kiba wasn't being rough, but his pushy attitude left little option. She did admit to having just put a horrible amount of worry into the whole thing and was probably looking absolutely horrible, and now she didn't have the will to just walk off and away and refuse them this. They were trying to help, she told herself, but her hand began shaking at the door. Sadly for Hinata she didn't need to open the door, because even more surprisingly Shino suddenly jumped and shouldered her out of the way. Hinata was confused, hurt, and scared suddenly, only to see the door jerk off its hinges and literally fly into the immobile Shino who didn't even have time to protect himself.

Kiba watched in horror as the door collided with the shoulder of Shino in a sickening crunch, then, having hit his shoulder, shift to slam his head, then the ceiling, then fall on top of him. Moments later Lee emerged from the room carrying Naruto who was wrapped up in his blankets, slung over Lee's shoulder like some sort of sack carrying nothing of importance. Naruto looked uninjured but unconscious. Kiba stumbled back at first, Lee looking at him with those burning eyes filled with hate to him. It was sudden, unexplained, and he could barely understand. Lee began progressing to him, medical nins having moved from their common positions to try to figure out what the noise had been about.

Hinata on the other hand could see the body of Naruto dangling there off of Lee's shoulder and struggled to get up, having fell to the ground. She was too worried and too shocked to note the door lying flat against the ground, lacking Shino's body. Naruto's back was still injured yet he was curled up in the sack, it was probably painful and probably hurting him. Lee hadn't seemed to pay her any attention. Akamaru barked again, loudly, then jumped off Kiba's head. Kiba began to speak to the odd looking Lee with a mark on his forehead, trying not to sound outright afraid:

"Lee! What're you doing?"

"I believe, personally, that it's time for Naruto to die."

"What!"

"You heard me. I believe Tsunade will agree he's a direct threat."

"What in the hells are you talking about!"

"Even if Tsunade doesn't agree trust me, the Council will, and Tsunade will be thrown out of her power at this rate."

"Lee, just… just put Naruto down and calm down, you're not making any sense."

"Good, then I'm accomplishing my mission."

"What?"

"Let us make this simple! You move, and I pass through nice and peacefully."

"Lee, you don't even… sound yourself. Just… stop. Stop and calm down."

"This isn't going to happen in a happy way, is it?"

"No! Put Naruto down."

Kiba wasn't a complete idiot, Lee couldn't be Lee. For that matter if Lee was trying to end Naruto's life why not just jump out the window and deal with him elsewhere, or outright kill him in the hospital. Something was out of place, and he needed to know. Thankfully Shino was already on it, quietly stepping behind Lee. Sadly the plan didn't quite go as expected, for as Shino slowly pulled a kunai Lee swiveled around, sending Naruto like a human weapon at Shino's head. Shino ducked, only to find Lee's foot in the way. It contacted, sending Shino off his feet and careening into a wall. Kiba took the chance with Lee's back turned, shouting, "Now!"

Akamaru exploded in a puff of smoke, Kiba jumping over it then landing standing on the back of the full sized Akamaru. Running forward Akamaru mauled Lee, only to find Lee's foot in the way again. Cringing at Akamaru's yelp of pain Kiba managed to jump off his companion, fly into the air, then twist. Upside down Kiba hit the ceiling, bending his knees, then rocketed forward towards Lee. Lee, however, had twisted about after the kick, and his other leg was trailing another dangerous blow that landed on Kiba's face. Kiba's momentum twisted to save his neck from outright snapping, his body twirling in a corkscrew only to smack into the ground harshly.

Hinata had taken her chance and heading straight for Lee whilst he was midair she had readied the Byakugan. Lee did something she hadn't expected similarly in another feat of dexterity, and that was, having been twirling, threw Naruto directly into her path as hard as he could. When Lee threw things he threw them hard, and torn between dodging and possibly having Naruto hit the end of the corridor hard enough to die or catching him the latter was fairly obviously her reaction. She felt Naruto's body hit her own then outright flew backwards, tumbling but at the same time trying to absorb shock for him whilst rolling to her feet when she could.

Kiba was in-between congratulating her concern for him or hating it, but Lee did what he had hoped and went for his target. It was an odd move, one that just created more sound when Lee probably could've outright punched her. Then again, Lee had never done well against Neji in the past, and though he'd likely improved Neji and Hinata had as well. Nonetheless, capturing Lee and letting him kill Naruto would've been pointless. Medical ninjas had already began scattering to get support, none of them actually combat ninja.

Lee yelled audibly as he charged Hinata, but Hinata had indeed managed to roll to her feet. Kiba rushed after Lee with Naruto but he simply lacked the speed that Lee had, and even then Lee was moving too slowly to be reasonable. It was as if he was trying to match the level they were at. Jumping up Lee's speed suddenly picked up. Before she knew it the back of Lee's fist had hit her in the chest, sending her forward, skidding on the floor. Kiba just barely managed to roll over Hinata and rush at Lee, who was gathering up Naruto's body. Kiba once again was caught too much off guard when Lee ducked at the final moment, tripping him.

They had been on a high floor in the hospital and for Kiba the only way down from there was falling, his momentum too great, having shattered through the glass and scratched himself up extensively. He flew towards the ground, trying to move to land on his feet and prevent the four story tall drop from outright killing him using chakra. Akamaru, who had been leading behind him, flew out the window a split second later as effect of Lee planting the bottom of his foot on Akamaru's gut and rolling him out the window. That left Shino and Hinata, and Kiba himself had a few split seconds to worry about other things.

Shino meanwhile quietly congratulated himself as insects began to do his bidding, crawling along the ventilation system to the overpowering stench of the female on Lee and the marker on Naruto in case they lost Lee's tracks and had to find Naruto. Hinata rushed him again, probably intending to use the gentle fist to counter Lee's attacks, but Lee didn't seem to be using the style Shino had seen him use so many times before, the iron fist. Too flowing, too abstract. It was hard to tell the truth from only a few attacks but Shino assumed for the sake of the whole ordeal, yet didn't call off Hinata, hoping she'd realized too.

Lee grabbed he cloth he had twined around to hold Naruto harder, preparing himself, trying to register the attack. His amazing speed only did so much against the gentle fist, Hinata knew, and she'd use that to her advantage. Readying her attack she wasn't too amazed to find Lee behind her. She ducked forward and maneuvered her chakra filled palm towards him without turning. No attack from him it seemed, at least not until she felt the fist. He'd hit exactly in her blind spot as if it was some sort of easily achievable task that had only cost him a bit of effort. Lee wasn't Lee, even his strength was indescribably 'not Lee'. It felt like Tsunade, yet Lee had no chakra to control in that way. The change in momentum had left her attack short by a mere inch and sent her back down to the ground, then the wall beside the broken window, the originally large fixture pouring in light and a mild breeze.

Lee closed in on Shino, closer, closer, and closer. Shino tried not to act alarmed but his defenses weren't ready, and as Lee closed at his leisurely pace Shino knew they wouldn't be ready in time and began to move back. It was like a black flash that saved him just in time, the fist that was going to hit him right in the neck, right where it would've been lethal instead flinging away. It went towards a wall, punching a small crater, the ANBU that had kicked it in the direction doing a small back flip only to carefully set his… rather her cloak around her body again once on the ground. Lee seemed happy to find it, surprisingly having saved Naruto from simply splattering on the wall too.

The ANBU didn't seem to be particularly merciful for the day, wearing the mask of a wolf over her face. Jolting forward it was hard for Shino to believe that, in a split second, Lee had slipped under the ANBU's defense and kicked them with both feet. This generally would've sent someone skywards, but instead the ANBU hit the ceiling. Falling down the ANBU curled in the air and brought her feet down at Lee, sending him back. At the same time Shin let the bugs fly from the ventilation and begin weighing Lee down. Sadly Lee wasn't one to be restrained in such a manner and moments later he began struggling along. Shino grunted, the ANBU speaking, "Do whatever it takes."

Then the ANBU outright went towards him as Shino, with some hesitation, ordered the insects to begin crawling into Lee. Lee ducked in time to avoid the punch from the ANBU, then let his feet drop out from under him to avoid the kick, but had left Naruto open. Out of nowhere Hinata had grabbed him and yanked the sack out of his hands and skidded down the hallway. Lee was beginning to get angry as he, despite Shino's greatest resistance against him, jerked his fist into the ANBU's stomach. It would be only a short while before more ANBU arrived, and then Lee wouldn't have a chance.

Hinata had handed off Naruto to a medical ninja who had been waiting to aid if need be at his own danger, and upon receiving the boy began running. When Lee rolled out from under the ANBU and flew into the air, spinning rapidly and flinging the bugs off, Hinata outright charged as well to present a roadblock. Lee hit the ground beside Shino who scarcely had the time to hear it before behind slammed in the back with a fist, only to continue towards Naruto and, in effect, Hinata. Hinata didn't stop or flinch, instead she concentrated on the mission, the fight. Naruto or not, she knew she couldn't loose her focus.

Lee's first attack hit despite this, a blur to even the Byakugan, followed by a punch to her stomach. The uppercut sent her into the air, and Lee followed by jumping up and kneeing her jaw. Flying still Hinata found the ground beginning to approach her slowly, only to have Lee's heel dig into her back and increase the rate of decent. She hit the ground and literally bounced off of it, Lee landing on her back and sliding her down the hallway then proceeding after Naruto.

Kiba had survived, and Akamaru had miniaturized himself in time to be caught by Kiba, who then threw him up a foot to go back to his normal size. Rushing back into the hospital instead of jumping, which would've been difficult with Akamaru and the sharp, deadly window, he raced up the stairs only to find a doctor racing down. When Lee came this time Kiba was ready with the Gatsuuga. Lee, single-minded once his apparent competition was lagging too far behind, once again had taken the illogical course of running down the stairs. Perhaps it was to ensure the medical ninja didn't just outright hide, but the logic still puzzled Kiba, but not long enough for him to be noticed by Lee.

When Lee was hit it wasn't a light tap, too, he slammed into the wall under the technique, then tumbled down the wall in a mess thanks to the aftereffect. Kiba took the final leap of the stairwell by jumping, landing right on the chest of Lee, who coughed a bit of blood. Kiba, bruised and slightly battered, felt victory for a brief second, only to have Lee grip his wrists with a horrible strength. Had Akamaru not followed up Kiba was certain his wrists would've just snapped, but instead his companion bit into Lee's arm, drawing blood. Lee let go, giving Kiba the moment he needed to remove the other hand by pushing its arm's elbow the wrong way. Kiba sprung back from Lee, as did Akamaru. Lee went straight towards Akamaru.

Kiba had thought the obvious attack would've been him, who was guarding the exit, but even then he could've gotten off a combination attack with Akamaru, yet Lee's speed was godly. As was the speed of the black flash that hit Lee's blur, causing the floor itself to break apart and shatter. Shino felt just the slightest bit humiliated running down the stairs when even Hinata just jumped the distance, landing beside Lee. The ANBU were arriving at the door, one of them cradling Naruto apathetically. Lee continued to struggle despite the odds, trying to hit the ninja on top of him. He wasn't loosing strength either or fatiguing, rather he got to the point where each ANBU separately pinned his arms and legs down.

The vague whispering even Akamaru didn't manage to pick up as the small team of Kurenai's students watched whilst Lee continued to struggle like a madman, the ANBU not seeming confused so much as trying to take a course of action. Feeling suddenly very worthless Kiba looked on, slumping against the wall. Hinata fell down to sit, leaning and panting a little whilst, on the stairs above, Shino watched idly. He seemed amused enough by the ANBU, as if Kiba and Hinata's outings had finally been productive enough to gain his acceptance.

The male ANBU wearing the mask of a panther moved over and kneeled before Hinata, having noted the Byakugan long ago. Hinata stared back confused for the longest while, perhaps slightly scared, only to the ANBU eventually get annoyed and request, "Tell me… is he injured or not?" Hinata shook her head, glancing over Naruto's inner body for a second to see if there was any sort of damage. Then she blushed a bit and looked down. The ANBU simply commended her and began walking up the stairs at a leisurely pace.

Kiba grinned and pushed Hinata a little, just a playful shove on her shoulder to tell her she'd done good. Hinata simply nodded a little but didn't react to it well. Surprisingly Lee was still struggling, not even saying anything or making any noises beyond effort. The ANBU all seemed to be putting a great amount of strain into keeping him there, conversing between themselves before another one disappeared in a black flash to find the Fifth. Kiba walked over and asked as politely as possible, "Anything I can do?" The man he'd approached shook his head and beckoned him away.

Then Lee began yelling a loud, constant yell, and one of the ANBU shouted quickly to the others to incapacitate him. To Kiba, Hinata, and Shino it was another blur, but moments later it seemed not only had Lee mustered the strength to throw off four ANBU from himself, but had managed to catch the hand of the other one instantly. He'd opened some of the gates, it seemed, and his determined eyes indicated stopping was no longer an option for him. The ANBU seemed to take this in stride, but their ability to stop him could be raised into question.

Lee, using the hand gripping the wrist of the ANBU who had tried to incapacitate him, shifted around suddenly and, using all the force possible, hit the back of his elbow. The sickening pop was followed by a spray of blood causing the bone to stick out of the man's arm in two places, a scream of pain coming from him. Lee followed up with an open palm to his back, this time his strength doubled, and thus outright sending the man flying towards the wall.

Avoiding the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu above which showered the area with shuriken from above, the ANBU that was carrying Naruto having played in the attack, he jeered his shoulder right into another ANBU's mask. The man's head, then body, jolted backwards only to find that Lee's body had shifted behind him. Kicking the ANBU's back the man was sent into the air, his back snapping. Despite this Lee unleashed various punches to his stomach Two of the ANBU, setting themselves up, went for him on either side, one with a katana drawn and another with two tantos. One of them was up the stairs a bit desperately trying, and failing, at every genjutsu he tried.

Lee's counter to the attack vaguely resembled Neji's own perfect defense, even if it hardly played in the same manner. Grabbing both of the arms of the ANBU, each of their right, he quickly shifted his weight before spinning about on his heel. Turning himself to the side the rag doll-like bodies of the ANBU began pound into the floor on one side without stopping, only to have one flung at the genjutsu user. Their bodies collided with enough force that it seemed likely the single living one had various broken bones, and the one who'd been flung about wasn't even possibly alive. Meanwhile the other one was slammed directly into the floor, breaking more of the concrete. It was next to needless to say he was dead.

This was all watched on to the greatest horror by team Shino as Lee massacred an entire ANBU team single-handed. Hinata covered her mouth, vastly unable to do anything, and Kiba just stumbled back with Akamaru hiding behind him. The cracked and torn bodies of the ANBU didn't even twitch, if they had the ability. Even Shino looked shaken. In his mind ANBU was an aspiration, yet a single man had just eliminated them as if they were toys for his amusement.

ANBU were beyond elite ninjas, they were the finest possible. Shino couldn't fathom how in the hell Lee had progressed to the level of ability beyond the odd marking on his head. Lee bent his knees and progressed upwards, to Kiba's dismay, towards where Naruto seemed to be. The ANBU had assumed Lee was too easy to beat. He bent his knees to follow, only to watch Hinata beat him to the chase at he quickest rate she could muster.

Hinata understood her main chance was to catch up to Lee, who had no control midair thanks to his lack of chakra. To compensate for the speed Lee had picked up on his initial jump she hit from balcony to balcony at the best speed she could manage. All her extensive training had a time to pay off, everything Neji had been kind enough to show her, all her father's mild hinting despite his apparent apathy. Lee hadn't noticed her, he'd noticed the ANBU standing there watching him approach.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

In the air Lee could do nothing, not with Hinata attacking his back. Had she accidentally positioned herself to the side or somewhere else, Kiba realized, she'd be dead, yet she had executed in perfectly. He readied himself for his part of their empathetically constructed plan, an effect of all the years of team work. The first attack hit, then the next, then the next. Hinata was aiming for the bones or other areas that would effect Lee's Taijutsu. The second two attacks hit. Then more. Then more. By thirty-two strikes it seemed as if it Lee was done, all his vital areas hit.

However the momentum created by all the strikes had turned Lee just enough to see the next blow from Hinata, which let him, with the irrational speed, catch it. Flinging her around midair his heel connected with her jaw, sending her upwards and he himself down, only for the bandages around his hands to begin curling around her. Kiba had little, if any, idea on what to do. Shino himself seemed to be at a loss, moving his insects for an attack, but having seen the attack before not sure if there was a genuine way to stop it.

"Omote Renge!"

Lee began spinning and preparing for the finishing move, the air around him curling as Hinata struggled to get free helplessly. The ANBU had disappeared by then with Naruto, leaving them relatively helpless to stop what was about to happen. Kiba himself knew that it'd be just as likely to hit Hinata with an attack as it would to hit Lee. They progressed towards the ground, flying closer and closer, all of it within under a second. When they hit the crater already made at the bottom of the stairs grew slightly, Hinata's body laying there, cushioned from death just barely by chakra she herself had created. Shino, ignoring that, concentrated on Lee who was already looking up again. He was swarmed by the bugs, which went, primarily, for his face.

"Gatsuuga!"

It hit Lee, who had most of his senses cut off by either the insects crawling over them or parts of his inner gates system being open. Smacking into the wall at the end of the attack Lee began thrashing out violently and without direction, and even though the attacks were fast even Kiba and Akamaru could easily dodge them in time to perform the Gatsuuga again. Meanwhile the bugs were beginning to infest Lee, crawling in him. When Lee managed a lucky hit on Akamaru Kiba growled in rage, shifted around, and gouged at his back. It'd been his worst mistake as Lee dropped to the ground and kicked him skywards. Despite the injury of his two other teammates who were incapacitated Shino just sat there and watched Lee thrash around as if to accomplish something. Pulling out shuriken Shino sighed and idly stated, "My apologies Lee."


	12. Chapter 11

_I can't help but feel I did something wrong in the last chapter and this one, but nonetheless the storyline is beginning to roll. Hm... just two questions I'd like to ask those who're sticking around:_

_Is there any problems with the new writings?  
_  
_The second one deserves a bit more of an explanation. For the beginning of the story I was pretty happy with the T rating, but now I'm questioning it. I'm thinking of moving it up to M for the future. The past few week or so most of the writing has been pretty good but, as I manage to give everyone more structure and an idea of what's happening, I'd like the capacity to write vivid descriptions and, possibly for the romance, allow for more suggestive situations, but there's not an exceptional need. Generally I'd rank myself as 'very good' at combat scenes and when I wrote some up on Fiction Press I got highly positive reviews, but these ones are just slightly disappointing to me. I guess I operate in describing a dark atmosphere better, but I can't give away too much on the story or it's just not fun to read. Anyway, I don't have enough experience on fan fiction to know if my fears that my amount of readers will drop or not but I'd like the opinions of folks that'd know. This goes especially for the readers such as the Gandhara, Dragon Man 180, and TSSC who've been giving reviews on all the chapter. Thanks to you all I've really been motivated to keep this up and try new things. To all other readers I could say the exact same thing, the amount of views just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside._

_While I'm giving out this little request, mind you it's just a request and I don't really want to get anyone angry because I'm begging for advice, but I'd like some tips on how to portray some of the personalities better because I know I'm probably missing some main points on Naruto and so on. Furthermore, if there's anything in my writing that needs work some sort of indication there would be nice. I like to think I know my strengths in the field, but I post this to get opinions from folks like you.__ Oh, and uhm... updated opinions on the end of chapter 6 still would be nice._

_Again, thanks, not to sound corny but I wasn't really honestly ever expecting this to get noticed. Now that it has I'm glad to put basically all my spare time to writing for it, even if I don't have much of this magical essence called 'life' which my friends with skin color speak of._

* * *

Kakashi apologized for a few moments before finally feeling the steel move cross him. It hurt as he knew it would and he didn't even bother to try to stay standing. He rolled back against the ground, smacking down then hitting a rock with his head. It hurt too, but not enough to justify any sound of pain. It was cold suddenly, but Kakashi knew already he was defeated. Trying to struggle needlessly wouldn't help at all. He tried to take a breath but it wouldn't come. He tried to cough but that didn't happen either. He wanted to try to struggle at first, but he couldn't as he felt the scar reopened. It was removed at that was it. He growled a bit but he couldn't do anything. The figure over him giggled childishly, leaning down and dangling it over his face. Kakashi bit his lip. The figure behind the mask was probably grinning as he spoke, "Mission accomplished… if you're lucky your students will fare better then you. Luckily I have no interest in them." 

Kakashi grunted a bit, placing a hand over the gouge. He knew he wasn't going to last long but managed to grin despite the difficulty. The figure just shook its head. Kakashi hadn't expected such attacks, agility, or form. And now he was paying the ultimate price without even knowing his opponent's name beyond 'X-san'. What a corny name. What a stupid way to die. Kakashi felt the blood leak off to either side of his neck, gushing occasionally, causing a puddle of blood to form around his head. The man bowed to him, moving away then outright disappearing in a flicker. Kakashi tried to get up but it didn't work. He fell back.

He had fallen back into the puddle of blood that had been created by his idiocy, having it smear his clothing, his flak jacket, his snowy white hair. His left arm that had supported him had slipped and he was nothing more then a blind man now, he felt. At least he wouldn't have to suffer the fate too long. He closed his remaining eye and waited for the darkness, the touch of death to remove him from his shell and drag him on to whatever hell awaited him. There was no more avoiding it, Kakashi realized, and slowly he left himself behind for a new unlife elsewhere. X-san. What an odd name. What a corny way. What a stupid way to die.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he felt the shooting pain throughout his back. He yelped, bit his lip, and tried not to move. He shut his eyes tighter in an attempt to drown out any and all possible light. It worked fairly well. Moving his arm, he managed to achieve a state of true darkness. The same damn light the doctors refused to turn off. That heart monitor bleeping as if there was a genuine chance he was going to die. He moaned a bit, causing a doctor noting things down on a clipboard to sigh a bit. The doctors weren't sarcastic, at least not the majority of them, and the sigh was of relief. Moments later he asked:

"Are you okay, by chance, Naruto?"

"Ngh…"

"Naruto."

"My back hurts…"

"Yes, yes, that's because you were moved around improperly."

"Guh…"

"Don't worry, it's not serious."

"It isn't…?"

"It's not even minor, you'll just be a tad sore .Your recovery is amazing, you know?"

"Heh… I wish it was faster…"

"Most people would be dead with the injuries you sustained, and most ninja would be permanently paralyzed. You should be happy."

"Yeah… but…"

"What happened?"

"Yeah…"

"You were incapacitated by Lee, then moved about without something binding your back straight."

"Yeah, yeah, I know! But Lee! What's wrong with him?"

"Naruto, what happened was serious, you should concern yourself with yourself."

"Well if you're concerned with me then you'll tell me, else I'm getting up and finding him."

"Pushy… well… Lee is being held by ANBU right now."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll survive."

"Why'd he…?"

"He was under the effects of some sort of seal."

"You don't know what kind of seal?"

"Not really."

"What kind of ninja are you? Psh…"

"A medical ninja, Naruto. This isn't my field. You can ask someone who knows more later."

"If you don't know what kind of seal it is how do you know if he'll be okay?"

"It was removed."

"Oh… well… couldn't there be lingering effects."

"Not really."

"Do you really know that?"

"That's what the ANBU said."

"Gah…"

"You're far too hyperactive for your own good."

"Am not, and even then I don't see you pulling out skills like this."

"Luck isn't really a skill in the medical world."

"Well that's 'cause medical ninjas are stupid."

"That's a pretty uninformed comment, Naruto."

"Well I don't know why I should stay here if my back is just sore!"

"It's for the same reason if you drank a gallon of dangerous chemicals and your stomach began to hurt."

"Wha-?"

"Better safe then sorry, Naruto."

"Hmph… well I don't like sitting around… wait… what happened with Lee?"

"You already asked that…"

"I mean… like… Lee didn't hurt anyone, right?"

"Kurenai's team took some temporary damage and a puppeteer ninja suffered minor injuries."

"Huh? Temporary damage?"

"Indeed. Kiba had a few fractures."

"Keep going, geeze…"

"I'm reading papers, Naruto, calm down."

"Psh…"

"Shino suffered minor internal bleeding… er… well… bleeding I suppose. Hinata will be in the hospital for a while with Kiba."

"Internal bleeding…?"

"Bruising, Naruto, bruising."

"Oh… right… and is it really so serious they need to be in the hospital?"

"Kiba's doing so willingly because he's got a fractured leg and forcing healing on it would cause it to heal improperly."

"Uh-huh."

"And Hinata suffered various chipped bones and a concussion, however she'll be back in order quicker then Kiba."

"Why's that?"

"In medical ninjutsu certain wounds are easier to heal then others."

"Right… but… what about the ANBU?"

"They had just a few minor abrasions caused by glass. They were clean wounds."

"If you're sure… I mean, are you absolutely sure no one else was hurt?"

"The only thing Lee really went full out on were puppets, which the ANBU is fixing."

"How soon can I get out of here, then!"

"A few days, Naruto."

"Gah… I can't wait a week… there's training, then missions, then so much other stuff to do!"

"There's not a choice, the other selection Is we give you some silver bracelets."

"Wha-?"

"We'll have to handcuff you to the bed and retrain you."

"Not funny!"

"I'm not kidding, Naruto."

"That's stupid."

The doctor sighed, pushing the chair away from his bed and swiveling in it to set the paper he'd been writing on over onto one of the counters in the room. Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms, only to watch the doctor walk out. He thought about getting up but didn't like being forcefully caged, so he figured it was better to just listen. Grumbling a bit more he eventually decided to begin reading one of the books he'd been given as a gift, waiting for someone to come into the room so he could complain. Minutes passed then he began worrying about the people Lee had injured. Trying to calm down he drummed his hands on the bed a bit more, then set the book aside. Saving his page he looked around at the ceiling for the longest time.

When someone finally came into the room he opened his mouth to whine to whoever it was, hopefully his grouchy nurse, yet he found to his dismay that the person at the door was Sakura. Sakura was not looking like the newest Sakura either, rather there were tears flowing down her cheeks and she was hugging herself, shaking, her eyes not sure where to focus on and instead shifting to his eyes, locking on them. His jaw dropped for a moment before he raced to get some sort of words to his mouth. There was nothing very intelligible he could honestly say to her:

"Sa-Sakura?"

"K-ky…"

"What is it!"

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Not understanding he used the side of his bed as a support and forcefully got up. The strain on his back was murder and the shots of pain caused him to flinch at first, but he ignored it, his grip tightening before slipping loose. Sakura just shook her head, not able to tell him to lay down again, biting her lip and twitching slightly every step Naruto took closer. He grunted in pain before speaking again, only a foot or two from her, sounding serious

"Sakura, you need to tell me what it is."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"What about Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is… his… he…"

"What?"

"Kakashi was murdered…"

Naruto fell his legs give away. It was not the awesome strain on his back or the buckling of his legs caused by said strain, but the shock. He hit the ground on his bottom, his hands just making it in time to avoid smacking himself into the ground. He stared for a long, long time at her before giving the similar twitch. Kakashi, the one who'd seemed next to invincible half the time. Kakashi who rarely took a hit, and when he did it was some greatly demoralizing event. Kakashi who'd been there, even if not for a full two years and some for Naruto, but had still been the head of their team. The leader of their group.

Naruto slowly got up, his knees buckling again under the weight of his body. He looked at his shaking hands, then at Sakura who was shaking too. His eyes stared back into her own, then he stared back. They shared a twitch. Naruto had a problem stomaching it, just barely staying balanced. He waited the longest while before reconfirming it, hoping the answer would be negative, some sort of mistake:

"Kakashi isn't… dead… is…?"

"He… he's… ngh…"

"… Show me."

Naruto twitched again, an unhealthy sort of thing, running to the closet. His back hurt every step but it stopped mattering. He wasn't sure to cry or to be angry, he was torn between reactions. Sakura just nodded. He was already wearing his pants, all he had to do was slip on the sandals and then zip up the upper section of his attire and nod to her. Sakura tripped back at first then rushed off, concentrating her best but clearly preoccupied. Naruto heard a nurse scream at him to stop but he ignored it, in a similar surreal condition as Sakura.

Pushing past doctors, medical ninjas, people dressed in plain white, it all didn't matter to Nartuo, being polite was worthless. The only thing he had to worry about was the door at the end of the stretch, the exit from the hospital and what lie beyond it. He wished it hadn't been Sakura so he could've felt they were lying, but that wasn't the case. Sakura wouldn't do something like what she was doing now unless it were true. So much horror in the last two months… and now this. Kakashi couldn't be dead, could he? Naruto chose to refuse the possibility. There'd been no chance to calm down, no point where he was given a moment of rest, it seemed. The rest he did get was tedious and horrible. He couldn't believe Kakashi was dead. It was probably just something wrong, some sort of mundane trick.

Veering out of the hospital Naruto followed Sakura to the letter, each motion he himself only a jump behind her. Everything was just fading away beyond the red dress she wore, a beacon of where he was headed. Skidding against another wall he pushed himself off, landed, and skidded. There they were, ANBU, all gathered around. Their heads were bowed slightly as if in respect, respect to what he couldn't tell at first until one of them stepped back. Sakura whimpered. There he was.

Kakashi's body lay there bruised, battered, broken, and drenched in blood. His neck had been torn open deeply by a kunai and it looked as if he'd bled out. His sensei, laying there in a puddle of his own blood, drenched in his own mistake. Naruto suddenly knew what to feel. His fists curled. He could fit the pieces of the puzzle together to form only the vaguest of images, but it snapped properly. Sakura looked over at him, one of the ANBU had glanced up, then the rest of them slowly. Their apathetic masks hid any reactions they might have fostered. One of them calmly stated, "It's good to see you, Naruto, it'd be best if you came down here."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, at the gaping hole where his left eye should've been, then shook his head.


	13. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews, both of you, and yes, they really, really help. I don't care what size the review is, too, just that it's there, not to say I don't read 'em. Thank you very, very much!_

* * *

Hinata smiled sweetly at Kiba, then the ANBU who was sitting, or rather standing, there, then the medic who was treating her final fracture. They'd each congratulated her on her efforts, and she remembered using the spinning motion of the jutsu to have invoked the Hakke Shou Kaiten, which saved her life, she was told. The victory in combat, even if it was that of survival, was fairly big to her, even if she'd poured far too much chakra into using the technique. The ANBU had happily declared in a sweet voice that it was better to overdo such a technique then fail at it horribly by giving it too little chakra. It frustrated her to know she'd failed in that sense, but the further congratulations meant a lot to her too. 

She had saved Naruto, probably, by delaying Lee midair, and perhaps earned her teammate's survival at the same time by half-completing the technique. She'd blushed madly at the mention of saving Naruto, which invoked a surprisingly amused laugh from the ANBU and a sarcastic roll of the eyes from Kiba, yet she was proud. She was rarely proud of herself. She'd even gone through most of the initial treatments before the painkillers had taken effect without dying. The concussion, similarly, was gently wiped away with some healing and a warning to avoid any violent hits on the head in the next few days. Once the full effects of the healing were in she felt the ability to move without pain again and her vision had gone back to its perfect status. Sadly the healing of her fractured leg was taking a while.

Kiba found it slightly odd for the ANBU to be displaying so much compassion towards anything, as the stereotype of most ANBU made them seem rather dispassionate individuals dead set on their missions, and that alone. Yet the woman was acting sweetly to both him and Hinata. He'd had his leg put into a cast rather rapidly after fixing the bone. Akamaru hadn't had any serious injuries beyond the warning to 'remain dormant' for a few days. For that reason he had to trot around at his full size and not use any sort of jutsu, which put Kiba at even more of a disadvantage, but luckily the both of them were out of commission for the week.

Shino, however, hadn't even got more injury then beyond that of a bruise, yet had managed to essentially take down Lee. He hadn't managed to glimpse Lee's condition but apparently Shino had done relatively well considering Kiba had never seen him use such weapons before. Without any senses Lee had been rendered a helpless, easy target. Shino was waiting at the edge of the room, for some reason looking annoyed at the ANBU, who promptly ignored him for that reason. It wasn't too obvious, but between him and Hinata he could tell.

To add to it all Hinata actually was, very obviously, proud at having saved Naruto and effectively them and Lee. More things going right for Hinata, and he felt she deserved it. He knew the whole thing wasn't that she'd succeeded in a mission. They weren't pushovers, each of them had played vital rolls in missions before and saved the group, but for Hinata he expected it was a very great personal achievement, and he was glad to see her so openly proud over having done something for Naruto, despite the occasional blush.

Then the ANBU walked over, mask still on, and placed a hand on Shino's shoulder. Judging from the way the mask lifted ever so slightly she'd smiled widely. He was halfway teetering on some sort of grumbling sarcastic comment about how Kiba and Hinata had got the greatest commendations, however he just barely stifled it in time to head the ANBU speak out her piece. Moments later Kiba glanced over at Shino, who glanced back puzzled, but looking pleased at the commendation of his skill. As with every facial expression from Shino it was painfully subtle, but it was there. Kiba grinned back. He suddenly didn't regret being a pushy bastard that morning.

Outside in the hallway the normal clutter of the hospital was about. Occasionally some urgent case rushed in or out or around but it was never enough to instigate Kiba's curiosity. As the doctor finished the final healing on Hinata's leg he nodded, "That's it, you're free to go. Your personal effects are in the closet, I have other patients to attend to, of course." The ANBU chuckled a little, and then walked off as if it'd been her purpose of watch over the event, disappearing into the crowd consisting of white robed doctors in her black cloak as easily as she'd came an hour back. None of them tried to boggle over how the ANBU did what they did when they wanted to do it.

Hinata grabbed her coat and slipped it on, nodding to her two teammates, who went out into the hallway moments later. Kiba was a tad slow on the crutches, but the medical staff gave him a lot of room to move. Akamaru was waiting outside for them, probably whining over Kiba's absence. Hinata managed to catch up to them a few seconds after they'd left and they slowly made it to the stairs, which had a massive crater at the bottom and tiny bits of wood left from the puppets. Kiba, unable to transverse the stairs without a lot of difficulty, was helped down on the shoulders of the two. He still wasn't too good at the whole crutches thing.

As they progressed towards the door Shino shifted, looking from side to side before sighing a bit. Kiba raised a brow, turning around with some effort. Hinata did as well, looking confused slightly. Shino waved a hand, "Go ahead, I'm going to go check on someone." Kiba shrugged a little, only for Hinata to nod slightly in chorus. Shino nodded to the both of them in turn before spinning about on his heel and gliding through the hallway, taking a right on some sort of personal matter or the other. Hinata smiled again at Kiba in the same proud manner and began helping him out again, Akamaru standing and looking through the primarily glass doors at the entrance, whining audibly. Moments later he barked in warning.

Hinata felt herself pushed aside into a few other people, who all jumped away surprised, then glanced at her annoyed on to turn their direction elsewhere rapidly, something more interesting. Kiba himself had fallen over and had yelped in pain as his leg hit the ground, yet the assailant wasn't known until Hinata moved forward to help Kiba, only to be pushed aside apathetically by Naruto. She fell to the ground nearly only to be caught by one of the nurses who had been witnessing the whole event, Kiba being helped up. Various comments and such were exchanged only to have a medical ninja screaming to stop him from the stair well ten seconds too late. Hinata glanced at Kiba concerned, only to have him beckon her to go. Hianta nodded a little, glancing at his leg with the Byakugan to make sure he was fine only to nod a little. He looked relieved.

Akamaru watched as she passed him rapidly, trailing behind Naruto and scrambling on the rooftops to keep up, not used to the way Naruto moved, and too far behind to shadow Hinata. She was scared that she'd loose him, thus she kept the Byakugan focused on him, skidding down tiles and occasionally slipping, surprised on how agile he was growing. His moves were difficult, if not outright impossible, to compete with at times as if Naruto wasn't entirely Naruto. She skidded off a wall, hit the ground, then took a couple paces before jumping as directly as she could towards him. Kiba would be alright, she hoped. She couldn't quite tell the condition of Naruto from so far away, sadly, not when trying to keep up with their rapid, determined pace.

When they finally stopped and she could see it, landing on the roof behind Naruto and Sakura, her mouth just dropped open. Kakashi, she'd heard, was one of the best jounin the village had to offer, former ANBU, so many things, Naruto's sensei, Sakura too. There he laid. She felt overwhelmed, looking between the body and Naruto, too weak to find it within herself to read his reaction with the Byakugan, the ANBU ignoring her and Sakura and requesting Naruto come down. She had never seen someone murdered to brutally, as if they'd been tortured there on the street. She couldn't approach Naruto, she tried to move her legs but her muscles tensed and she told herself not to.

'N-Naruto… wh-why do… do… I have to be s-s-so weak at t-t-times like th-this… if only you'd just come cl-closer…' She thought, trying again to move her feet which were plastered to the ground as if concrete held her there, the unbearable weight of her weakness causing her to be crushed into the roof in both body and spirit. She didn't say this for the fact she wanted to, which contributed, but also for the reason that Naruto had began crying. The ANBU who had approached him requested him to go down again, Naruto only shook his head, his hair casting shadows over his eyes, blocking out the purified sunlight which only served to illuminate the tainted scene. Naruto began speaking, half choked up: 

"You should've ignored me."

"What?" The ANBU questioned with little tone in his voice.

"This happened because people were trying to protect me instead of the village."

"Perhaps. We cannot top all happenings, however, Naruto… my apologies if my words cannot be kinder."

"You… you shut up."

"Naruto, we can't have you running off."

"I'll do what I want!"

"He's already targeted you with Lee, there's got to be purpose to that, and even if not we need ever ninja right now."

"No! Are you stupid? ANBU are such idiots if that's the case… if he wanted me dead I'd be dead."

"You already know of your condition, Naruto, and why he would want you alive."

"N-no! I won't be the one who sat here and did nothing for Kakashi!"

"Naruto, I'm afraid reasoning is beyond the question right now… we need you in the village."

"Stop talking like you know me! You don't! So just shut up and stay away!"

"Naruto, I'm trying to be kind… we don't want to have to bind you here against your will."

"Kakashi deserves to be revenged!"

"And it's a dish best served cold, so come down here, please."

"I told you to shut up! I'm not listening, I'm tired of this!"

"Don't be ludicrous, we can track down his killer later, a blind shot in the dark is only wasting your time."

"I don't care what you say anymore, so **damn you!**"

There she was, suddenly, Tsunade had appeared out of nowhere, even to Hinata, and was holding a struggling, flailing Naruto up by his collar. Looking not only stressed out but also in a minor panic she obviously was in a bad mood as she jumped off the roof with Naruto, landing down to greet the ANBU with a nod. Naruto was easily as tall as her by then yet he looked like a toddler throwing a fit as she dragged him. Looking at Kakashi both in disgust over his killer and remorse for his death she turned Naruto to face him, wrinkling her nose, "Naruto, before you go off acting like a complete idiot think of what he'd want you to be doing, so stop acting selfish." Setting Naruto onto the ground, then tugging on his collar in a manner in which to cause him to stumble back a long ways.

Naruto just looked down and growled, causing Hinata to raise her hand and touch her lip with her hand, nervously shaking a bit as the audible growl resounded from Naruto. Luckily nothing. Sakura collapsed to fall to a sitting position, then eventually set herself into a prone position on her back, her hands over her eyes. The ANBU and Tsunade began conversing in their clique. Hinata began taking nervous steps forward, then just barely slid off the roof to hit the ground. She winced a bit, she had been told to refrain from using chakra after her entire event, but had been forced to in the act of following. She just shook it off best she could, nervously moving forward. She managed to make the final few steps.

Her hand shook and shook and shook but managed to eventually touch his shoulder, her legs threatening to give way. She tried her very best to sound remorseful and concerned about him, even though she knew she genuinely was, "N-Naruto… I… I'm sorry…" She cringed at lacking any better words only to find that Naruto was still growling mildly. She could feel it off his shoulder, the rumbling in his chest, the angry shaking as his knuckles turned white. At first he didn't react.

Then it came. He looked back in the greatest annoyance, looking angry at life in general, beyond the scope of remorse only for the fact that he was so obviously angry. She looked back up at him and bit her lip, hoping he would calm down, stop looking at her as if she were so lowly. His arm moved up, pushing off her hand, then forcing her away as his hand contacted her shoulder. She stumbled back to hear, "Don't touch me ever again." Her teeth clenched on her lip and she looked down. Naruto just went back to staring at Kakashi through the ANBU as if her aid hadn't been worth anything. Despite this Hinata stuck there closely to him, closing her eyes tightly and telling herself not to run away.

Hinata was not the kind to blame things on other people, rather she automatically felt that it had been her fault, that she'd deserved the glare and now that she deserved the cold harsh attitude from Naruto. She'd never been noticed, but she'd never been so openly rejected and just barely managed to avoid disappearing. Eventually more people came and, when it began to get bad, the ANBU respectfully moved Kakashi away. Hinata, when Naruto and Sakura headed off together, followed behind quietly.

"He's… gone… isn't he Naruto?"

"Yes, and I'm going to kill the bastard who did this."

"Naruto…"

"I don't care what Tsunade or any of these idiots say, instead of tracking him down when they have the chance they leave it!"

"Naruto, please! They probably are."

"Sakura, you know I don't give up my promises and I swear I'm tracking down the man who killed Kakashi and ending his life."

"Naruto, he… he managed to kill Kakashi single-handedly under all of our views…"

"Then I'll return the favor, no matter how long it takes me to get to him.

"He wouldn't want us to do something like that…"

"How do you know?"

"You weren't around for those two years! I was here… Kakashi would've wanted us to put it aside and help Konoha as possible."

"The student has to avenge their sensei, and whether or not I was here it still matters!"

Sakura looked at Naruto for a long while before shaking her head, looking down only to manage to get out, "Whether or not I like it… you've changed Naruto, and not all of it was good." Naruto just sneered a bit, still angry, arms crossed but gripping his arms so hard that it was probably painful for him. It was painful for Hinata to watch, still fiddling with her lip. Sakura shook her head more, as if trying to throw off some unseen sin.

Naruto watched as Sakura ran off down an alley, biting his lip harshly before finally picking up his pace. Hinata was growing more and more tired, but knew she couldn't give up. Naruto was supposed to be back at the hospital, wasn't he? Why had Tsunade ignored that? Hinata looked down a bit more. He was probably in pain. She fiddled even more after that, brushing her finger over her lip, _'I'm… I'm sorry for touching you N-Naruto… I… I just wanted to help… but… I am… I am worthless like that, aren't I…?_

She managed to stay with him despite this all, despite the exhaustion that was beginning to set into her. He slowly wove a path through the forest, heading to Team Kakashi's training ground. She stumbled a few times, but he didn't notice. He was leaving a trail of small circles of wet dirt caused by the salty tears dropping off his cheeks. Kakashi's death had greatly bothered him, she could easily tell, anyone did. She didn't need the Byakugan to tell that much. She never understood his relationship with Kakashi or viewed it that much, knowing a jounin probably could spot her sneaking around after Naruto.

Naruto flopped down against one of the large wooden poles sticking out of the ground, bringing his knees up and laying his head forward against them. Assuming he was alone he began crying again, something she'd seen him do on occasion when something bad happened. It'd never been this bad, never an event she knew that could compare to the magnitude of what had just happened. He whispered to himself, trying to deny the fact that he'd even seen the body of Kakashi, deny the fact of what'd happened. Hinata struggled with herself in-between stepping out and trying to help him or remaining there watching, hoping he'd make it.

The first footstep gave her away and his hands tensed, his eyes looking up from under the veil of his hair. She no longer had much of a choice after that first step. The next followed, then another, and she staggered towards him. Her legs gave out when she was close enough and she sat there. Naruto had glanced at her, she'd managed to catch the glimpse of his eyes. He probably knew it was her. She looked down, looked hurt, but didn't look for any sort of apology. She wasn't trying for one. Yet moments later:

"I'm… sorry.

"W-what…?"

"What I did. I'm sorry."

"Ngh…"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"N-no…"

"Good…"

"O-okay…"

"You don't have to stay here, Hinata. I'd rather not have… people around like… this."

"I-it's okay… I… I understand…"

"I don't see how anyone can understand."

"B-but…"

"If I hadn't been there in the hospital, if I hadn't been so weak, Kakashi might be fine."

"N-Naruto… p-please…"

"They should've abandoned me, should've let Lee take me. Then he'd be fine."

"N-Naruto… p-people… c-care about you… too… and… K-Kakashi…"

"I… I'm the one responsible for his death…"

"B-but… K-Kakashi… he… he… he'd rather… d-d-die… f-for his student… then… then his student die for him… r-right…?"

Naruto stared at the ground for a long while. All those times, Kakashi sitting there with the sharingan under wraps. When he pulled his headband up things happened, people were saved, fate changed its course a little bit. Hadn't Kakashi wanted Sasuke as a student more then him? Naruto had always been a burden, but those words weren't going to go away. As spoken by Kakashi back then, back when they were a group, to all of them:

'_I'll protect you guys even if it kills me.'_

Willingness to sacrifice his life for his comrades, students he'd not even known for more then a month or so. Bravery Naruto failed to be capable of describing. He wondered if he could really do it. He wondered if it was what Kakashi really wanted. Hinata kept staring at him trembling slightly, fearfully, maybe. Was she afraid of him? He bit his lip harder, remembering what he'd done. How he'd sworn revenge. Things like that were too emotional, too quick. His jaw released itself:

"Do you really think that'd be the case, Hinata…? I've always been worthless."

"N-Naruto… you're… you're not useless."

"Then what am I? All I ever was worth was the title of 'Dead Last'."

"N-no!"

"Kakashi… Kakashi wouldn't want that. That's stupid."

"He… Naruto… that… th-think about it… he… he was your sensei…"

"I have…"

"Kurenai… sh-she told me… t-that… that every jounin… as… as a leader, has responsibilities… l-like that."

"And what?"

"And… that… the reason they're j-jounin… is… because… th-they're happy to fulfill those… d-duties…"

"But…"

"P-people c-care… Naruto… pl-please don't act like you're worthless…"

"I cost a man his life!"

"N-Naruto…"

"What?"

"Wh-when… when I looked at K-Kakashi… with… the… the Byakugan…"

"Yeah, what?"

"Under… th-the hood…"

"What?"

"He was… s-smiling."

How many men smile on their deathbed? How many men manage to ignore the pain and curl their lips upwards, spite death by leaving the world serenely? Even to the ninja who work so frivolously to accept their eventual death the concept of smiling in its act is foreign. Death is never something happy. Death is a passing from one world to the next, a glorified goodbye maybe, the sort of event that signals the personality a person may love is permanently erased from the world. There are no substitutes. No one can supplement a lost life. That life is lost and no one will ever be able to bring it back. When the life can be returned it's a miracle. A miracle from the heavens down on the hellish earth.

However when someone leaves the world smiling it's not an indication of spite, neither many it always be some great accomplishment in death, some goal that the dying wants to flaunt to the world with their remains. When he who dies smiles on the world passing him it's an indication that the world has failed to make the man or woman bitter, the hellish landscape failed to twist their minds into some horrible situation. When a man smiles as he dies he does not have to die with a purpose. His purpose in life may not be fulfilled in life. But perhaps for Kakashi he could see the future with the sharingan, because when a man dies with a smile painting his lips he knows that he's left a legacy with meaning. When a man dies with a smile painting his lips fate gives leeway and all the horrors that had been presented for him in the afterlife no longer sit there knocking at his doorstep. Death greets him with a friendly handshake and carries him somewhere else.

As the Forth, the Third, the Second, and the First, Kakashi had died protecting the village that his memory would be chiseled into in more then stone. When Kakashi died he died protecting the Konoha's legacy, even at the sacrifice that seemed worse then any other possible fate for a ninja. Yet for the village Naruto was Konoha's legacy, born in the death of the kages protecting him, people falling around him to defend the boy acting as a seal to the demon inside of him. Kakashi had no doubt about what would happen after his death. He was a prophet in his own fall to the birth of greater things, a ressurection of what shouldn't have been to protect what was going to be, to make a taint held back by a seal pure.

People like Kakashi define Konoha. Konoha's legacy is painted with people like Kakashi. Kakashi, if not in power, held in him the same sort of spirit as the Third. The ability to smile in death. People like Kakashi are the ones who make the human race seem a little less human and a little more divine. Painted in bloody pasts and horrible futures pressing on with inherent apathy to their own woes, their own downfalls. Without people like Kakashi Naruto would never have been Naruto, Konoha would've never managed to survive, and the human race would be nothing more then the condensation of greedy animals fighting for their own survival.

Kakashi lived selflessly, fought selflessly, and died selflessly, a martyr that would never really be understood in the would, that some historian would study over a week. Kakashi didn't want an echoing name or honor at that level. Kakashi was an unsung hero who would leave all of reality puzzling over how such people as Naruto pulled through their times. Lived that extra day, that extra hour, that extra minute. That's what it is to be a saint, a martyr, someone worthy of being a hero. That's what it is to smile on one's deathbed and tell the world it's failed

Naruto, crying still, but with a small smile halfway on his face, looked up at Hinata. Hinata, having sensed the long pause, looked down, assuming what she'd said had been stupid and pointless. Naruto surprisingly smiled at her, then in a happy, choked up voice managed out, "Thanks, Hinata… you're a good friend. You're a great friend. I'm glad you found me here... I really am sorry." Hinata managed to hide her face before she blushed, just nodding a bit with her head lowered.


	14. Chapter 13

Hinata smiled softly, still red, sitting beside Naruto and fidgeting nervously, touching her lip a little and the meddling with her fingers. Naruto continued to cry a little and, with her hand still shaking, she placed it on his back and rubbed it a bit. Naruto tried to shrug it off first, then stopped moving before taking a deep breath. He suddenly realized something and, shifting around, gently got up. Hinata kept her eyes down and felt injured again, her hand lying on the ground. However Naruto offered a hand to her to get up, one that she stared at a long time before he finally spoke, "If you want to come… I should probably talk to Sakura…" She blushed a bit more but nodded. Naruto looked confused in-between the sadness but helped her up. For once she got to walk beside Naruto and had even been prompted to.

Her steps were shaky, she was nervous, tired, confused, an entire city of various emotions. He looked in a similar state. She was worried about him more then she was saddened for Kakashi, but Kakashi's death was shocking to her too. There was nothing she could do, though, she accepted that. She could understand similarly what Kakashi's death meant for Naruto, why it was so hard for him to not show any emotion at all. She couldn't bring herself to say much more useful information, though, couldn't conjure up advice when she herself was beginning to worry, but the bulk of the problems were still beyond her. Then Naruto spoke for her:

"Hinata, if you've got better things to tend to, you can go."

"… I… n-no… I don't…"

"Oh… but… with Kakashi dead… wait…"

"H-huh…?"

"He killed Kakashi in front of us all, basically… and… no one could even spot him…"

"I…"

"I… is Konoha even safe anymore…?"

"It… it never was, was it… N-Naruto…?"

"I guess you're right…"

"I h-hope… that… in a w-way… I'm… w-wrong…"

"Yeah…."

"Ts-Tsunade… the F-Fifth, I mean… sh-she won't let us get hurt."

"At least… that's what I'm hoping for too."

"S-sorry…"

"For what…?"

"J-just… being so… so… w-worthless… s-sometimes…"

"Worthless?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Hinata… you're not worthless."

"Pl-please… don't…"

He sounded so sad still, so depressed, yet he was sitting there trying to cure someone else already. She dropped her head, not wanting him to be forced to aid her for her own selfish ramblings when someone close to him had died. It still shown on his face, still painted in his expression, that pain. He wasn't shocked, he had been prepared for it in some ways, but inside he was probably dying, tearing himself apart. Naruto had always been such a nice person, it seemed likely to be true. Yet he put a hand on her shoulder, something that caused her to stop a moment in shock. He carried on at first yet turned around when he found that she had stopped moving, but said what he had to say:

"Hinata… to me, there are two major types of people in the world when it comes to things like this. People like Sasuke are great… and… they can go around looking cool. Anyone can look around and seem cool, get all the attention. Lots of people manage to. Those who're swept away into other corners, the kind that don't always come through looking cool when there's nothing the matter around, aren't always this type, but I can't think of a friend I know who's not like this… and that's to say anyone can train themselves to come through when it benefits them, but those people rarely come through when it really matters. But even now I envy you… because… you're helping me… and I know in the same situation I wouldn't be able to do the same thing. You came through when I need it and you're still helping now… so… don't be a hypocrite. If you want me to stop acting like I'm worthless then you shouldn't do so either."

Naruto managed a faintly sad smile, and Hinata blushed a bit and looked down again, nodding in recognition. Naruto began walking again, and before Hinata realized it she was lagging behind and thus jogged to keep up. She had no clue on how to achieve a vaguely regular conversation with him but knew he liked to talk a lot. He'd keep talking, she hoped. Then again she knew he was sad, that she was probably just in the way. Naruto wiped his hands over his eyes, still taking a relatively leisurely pace, even if his hands were still shaking. Speaking again his voice was growing more to the side of outright sadness then a mix of anger and depression:

"I must seem pathetic like this…"

"N-no…"

"I just thought… first Sasuke… now Kakashi…"

"I-it's okay, Naruto… you… you should try to let yourself… m-mourn…"

"I still think I'm… stunned…"

"H-huh…?"

"I mean… I… I still can't believe Kakashi is… gone… I just can't really see it…"

"I… I w-wasn't around K-Kakashi m-much… but… I… I know… I c-can… understand…"

"Really….?"

"Y-you… you can't… b-believe… that… that you're not g-going to see him… ever again…"

"Yeah…"

"But… y-you're… probably f-feeling guilty… a-about… about not f-feeling worse…"

"How…?"

"S-so… y-y-you… you're blaming yourself for… his… his p-passing… s-so… you know that you c-cared…"

"I…"

"N-Naruto… y-you can't b-blame yourself.… pl-please don't."

"I really cared… I… I just don't understand how I'm supposed to… to show it… that's true…"

"T-then… d-do what you… you need to… N-Naruto…"

"I don't know what to do…"

"B-because… you're trying… trying too hard to… to understand something."

Hinata looked down. She'd sworn to herself she'd never try to read Naruto's reactions, never try to figure out what he was thinking from his motions using the Byakugan. She had just broken that promise and she felt horrible for it, as if she'd been stabbed in the chest for being so stupid. Naruto, however, smiled a little, not noticing her usage and instead saying, "Thanks… again… I'm lucky you're around. I guess a lot of people wouldn't understand… but… it's nice to know that… I don't know. It's nice to hear it." She smiled a bit back, then blushed horribly, seeming depressed too. Maybe the sacrifice to help Naruto was better then letting him fight within himself, if she'd done anything at all. He still looked conflicted. She looked down again. At least he'd noticed her attempt to aid.

The rest of their trip mostly involved silence between the two, occasionally Hinata glancing at Naruto. Once Naruto's eyes connected with her own and she nearly squealed, only to find she had turned red, and in effect looked down automatically. She was sad as well, but couldn't shake her concern from Naruto. Then she seriously began thinking about what he'd said, about the safety of Konoha. If Kakashi could be killed right under their noses, anyone could. She shuddered. Kakashi had been smiling, though. She began fidgeting with her lip again, wondering about things, worrying about them. She wished Kurenai had been there to tell her something supportive too. Naruto spoke up just a small ways away from Sakura's housing:

"I wouldn't worry about this too much, if he's going for anyone it'll be me, probably."

"N-no… I… I don't want to h-hear something l-like that…"

"But I do, because when I find him I'm going to pay him back all of Kakashi's suffering."

"B-but…"

"What…?"

"He… he killed K-Kakashi… s-so… I… I don't th-think…"

"No matter what there's always a way to come through, and in this case I'm sure of it."

"W-what…?"

"Somehow I'll figure a way, believe it."

Hinata felt slightly reassured, not doubting Naruto so much as the circumstances surrounding him. She couldn't figure out why Naruto thought he'd be such a target, but instead frowned a little and bit her lip lightly. After a long period of gazing at the ground Naruto had stepped up onto one of the raised wooden walkways around the barracks and she had to follow. The thudding sound caused her to flinch each time, as if something bad was going to happen. She waited behind Naruto fidgeting for a bit, then he knocked on the door after recomposing himself. Moments later Ino appeared.

Hinata was surprised for a moment, but Ino looked slightly depressed as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto nodded to the inside, but she waved her hand and in a soft, nearly whispering voice said, "It's okay, Naruto… I'm talking to her. I think she'll be fine." He seemed apprehensive and peered inside, only to have Ino continue, "She's doing okay, Naruto… please. It'd be easier." He bit his lip but nodded a bit, Hinata leaning back against one of the supporting balcony which kept the upper walkways standing, watching quietly. She continued to fidget. Naruto looked hurt for a moment, then nodded a bit. He glanced inside, probably at Sakura, then looked a little more convinced. Naruto didn't look wonderful in his condition. No one did.

She watched as Ino closed the door when Naruto turned around, then slowly began walking off again. She followed again, tagging behind like a lost puppy. She was glad to find he looked back to see if she was following, then smiled a bit more. She tried to stop fidgeting, to look better, more presentable to the world, blushing a bit. He seemed to miss the blushing part, something she was sort of happy for. She wondered if he had noticed any of her 'obvious' actions, but he seemed oblivious, his head hanging low. He looked so depressed, she wanted to wipe away the expression from his face. She bit her lip harder and lowered her head again, only to hear him speak up:

"Hey… why'd you stay around at the hospital?"

"I… I…ehm… w-w-well… I…"

"Ehm…?"

"I was… w-worried… th-th-that's all… I…"

"… Heh."

Naruto was slowly turning the corner to his small living quarters, taking a key out, turning it in the lock .She watched this all with her head down, beginning to shake nervously. Naruto smiled with the wretched depression still hanging over him, "Hey, look, we can talk later… but… right now I'd like some time to myself… I'm really sorry. I just want to do what you suggested and try to figure out things my own way.." Hinata nodded a little, still staring at the ground as to avoid eye contact. Naruto slowly closed the door, the awkward silence hardly broken by more then the clicking of locks. Then she looked up a little, not disappointed in Naruto so much as in herself. Before she knew it she'd taken too much strain on the Byakugan and fell over there right in front of the door.

When she woke up she was surprised to find that she was on something soft, with a something wet and soft laid across her head and her head itself propped up. A towel, pillows, and a bed? She tried to move but sadly found that she couldn't, she'd exhausted herself too much. With her hand twitching a little she was surprised to find Naruto standing there and smiling in a more Narutoish manner. Hinata found herself blushing, then trying to move away, yet Naruto shook his head, "Calm down… you used too much chakra, you won't be able to move a while. This… well… happened to… Kakashi when… well…he used the Sharingan too much… but… yeah… I'd rather… not talk about it too much. You were out for… eleven hours or so. I didn't think you'd like to be in the hospital too much, so… I decided to let you stay for a while, at least till you get better." Hinata blushed horribly, yet she had no way to hide it, Kiba limping over on crutches to grin a bit whilst standing beside Naruto.

"Gwah! She passed out again."

"Does she have a medical condition…?"

"Uh… no, Naruto… she's just… tired."

"Well every single time I see Hinata she's always passing out."

"She's just easily excited. Lets leave it at that."


	15. Chapter 14

_To sort out some of the replies as of late, which I am so very happy for:_

_I don't want to move the Naruto-Hinata relationship so quickly that it gets corny and so much that the characters get quickly distorted and become out of their original sort of persona. Not a lot of time has progressed here, whether or not there've been a lot of events. I think the problem if the characters are automatically stuck together that, even if you like the couple, you just don't feel the sort of atmosphere that makes Naruto so addictive. And you've got to admit that Naruto still is vying for Sakura a little in the manga. I won't spoil your surprise or dismay, just read the chapter below._

_The fight scene with Lee will come clear as to how he's getting so powerful so quickly in the chapter after the next, but if you read carefully the only ANBU he was battling was actually a puppet-master using the puppets as a ruse to get Naruto away. This brings me to the whole Kakashi incident… I'll admit I regret rushing it, but there's purpose to that. Purpose I can't reveal or you'd know too much. Most of the chapters seem random at times, but when later chapters roll around, especially for the Naruto-Hinata sort of things, they'll have a lot more meaning. I try to avoid random dribble as much as possible, in a positive manner of course._

_Mmm… just know that I'll tease you in saying that in a few more chapters things will be getting better._

_I still have a lot more chapters to run through, but this one is, by far, the largest I've made yet, which is why I didn't post it in the morning. Similarly, I doubt I'll be finishing the series soon, because this is the only thing holding the miniscule fragments of my sanity which are, sadly, being eaten up by senior year of school. Sorry if it's not absolutely wonderful.  
_

* * *

Kiba and Naruto quietly sat down to the table in his house, Naruto having cleaned up the entire place for the guests who were arriving. For once his apartment looked nearly respectful. Kiba sniffed a bit, the heavy scent of cleaner covering the entire place. Hinata was once again out and asleep, he himself had not woken up too long ago. His crutches leaned against the table as his leg was sticking out, the bone slowly, slowly healing. Naruto still looked dark, unhappy, his hair creating a veil over his eyes, a shroud which acted as his only defense for eyes prying for a reaction from Naruto. It was a long while before Naruto decided he could no longer be bothered to actually weather the silence: 

"So…"

"Yeah… bit odd, eh?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry about this, honestly, I can take her off your hands if you'd like."

"It's fine… I could use a little company."

"Mmm… it's probably for the best. You're a good guy, Naruto."

"Thanks…"

"I am sorry about Kakashi…"

"It's okay. Thanks to Hinata… I can understand now."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, then."

"Just consider it a favor to her, for pay back. Heh."

"Look, Naruto, you're a friend… so… just ask if you need help."

"No… it's not that I need help…"

"Huh…?"

"I mean… it's not as if I need help."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to ins-"

"You didn't. I just have a problem thinking of what things will be like…"

"Want me to check in with the Fifth for you?"

"If you'd like to, but don't go over the edge… I just need time to myself now."

"Tsunade is very reasonable."

"I know, she's nice to everyone."

"Look, Naruto… we'll get back whoever killed him."

"I know we will, and I'm the one who'll do it. Believe it."

"Naruto… not to put you down… but…"

"What's my purpose here if I can't even avenge my sensei's death?"

"You… make a good point… but…"

"I… I don't know if I want my logic questioned, Kiba."

"Yes, but, Naruto… people don't want to see you hurt."

"Well, then believe I can do it."

"We do, we're just worried at what might happen, can't you understand that?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You're really… confident sometimes."

"What would the reason for me to doubt myself?"

"Eh…"

"Exactly."

"Look, Naruto… you… should probably know something."

"What?"

"People really are worried… I mean… Hinata especially."

"Ehm…? Yeah, I know, she's a good friend. I'm glad."

"Yes, but…-"

"You're a good friend too."

"Thanks, Naruto, but, honestly. Hinata cares. Like… she really cares about you."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"It's what friends do."

"You can be… really thick sometimes."

"… Maybe you're not such a good friend."

"No! No, I didn't mean offense, I mean… Hinata _really_ cares about you."

"I'm not following you…"

"Gah… Naruto, I mean, Hinata doesn't want to see you hurt."

"Why would anyone want to see me hurt…?"

"No one wants to see you hurt, but she takes things that hurt you badly, like…"

"Like…?"

"Like she honestly cares."

"Gwah… okay… who doesn't honestly care, then?"

"Naruto! I mean… gah… how to say this."

"Guh…?"

"Naruto, she cares for you more then a normal friend."

There was a long pause from Naruto and Kiba as both of them processed what he'd just said. Kiba himself couldn't believe he took the route, the stupid slip of the tongue, the moments of waiting. Naruto just stared at the table, or at least that's how it looked. The staring, just staring. He didn't know how to react anymore then Kiba did. His hand twitched a bit. He scooted away from the table a bit more and frowned:

"She… what…?"

"More then a normal friend, Naruto."

"You… mean… like…?"

"Yes, Naruto… like…"

"Guh…"

"…"

"I… that…"

"…"

"That's just… sort of… odd. You're just doing this to… to make me look stupid, aren't you, Kiba?"

"No, I'm not… I'm telling you the truth."

"Hinata was always a good friend when I needed it… but… I… honestly can see the truth to that."

"Hinata isn't very good at talking, she's too nervous, too shy around you…"

"Yeah, but…"

"We tried to hint it to you, Naruto, but… you… usually just brushed it off."

"Why now of all times? Why tell me just after Kakashi?"

"Naruto, I thought it'd help…"

"Well it doesn't, okay? Whatever gave you the idea you were helping me?"

"I don't see what's so wrong, Naruto."

"Look… just leave me alone, okay? Just go away and leave me alone right now."

"Naruto, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't care, you're not helping, you're failing at it."

"I…"

"Go away!"

"Naruto, please…"

"This isn't a time for stupid jokes, this wasn't funny, now leave me alone."

"It's not a joke…"

"Don't act like I'm stupid anymore."

"Eugh…"

Kiba, disheartened, whispered apologies to Hinata before looking down. Naruto once again hid his reaction. Kiba couldn't fathom what it was so he simply got onto his crutches, waiting for Naruto to ask him to stop, turn around, do something to force his wait, yet Kiba found no such thing. He'd been such an idiot, telling Naruto then and there. Hinata was going to hate him when she returned to consciousness, he knew. The lock unsnapped in his hand and he slowly opened the door. Looking about at Naruto there was no reply.

The door shut and Naruto made a fist. He didn't want people caring for him when he wanted revenge now. He didn't want people worrying about his own demise when there was so many people who deserved to die for so many reasons. Had this been honestly how Sasuke had felt? It was a horrible feeling, Naruto realized, one that no human being deserved to experience. Why would Hinata care for him in that way? Kiba had just been an asshole, fabricating things temporarily for relief on something he had already had under control.

The only thing Naruto wanted was to be left alone, to avoid such sudden shocks that weren't likely to be true in the least. Naruto glanced over at Hinata, then shook his head. What a stupid statement to tell him. He wasn't sure what to do at that point. Sitting there he looked at the table with blank eyes, lacking a good way to play himself whilst staring blankly. He no longer knew how he was supposed to treat the world. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to kill someone, and that someone he wanted to kill didn't even have a real name.

His nails dug into his hand, causing the skin to flake off a bit without really coming undone. He glanced at Hinata again and shook his head. What a stupidly worthless comment from Kiba. He thought about running off for a few more moments, just for an hour or so, but was reminded that Kiba had told him he was supposed to stay at home, and even if sitting around Hinata after Kiba's confession was awkward he couldn't just outright abandon her. Kiba had a tendency to be an ass at the wrong times. He was probably just choosing a poor road at a poor hour. It was a stupid comment, wasn't it?

He looked at Hinata again. He honestly hoped what Kiba had said wasn't true, he couldn't be bothered anymore to have to protect anyone, it would just slow him down, wouldn't it? Yet he found he was sounding just like Sasuke again. Had he became so detached, so desperate for a purpose? Hinata's body twitched. She'd wake soon. Would asking her be logical at all? It had no chance of being vaguely logical, he'd end up looking like some sort of idiot. And even then it wouldn't do anything good for him or her.

He hadn't even thought about her really, not as he did Sakura. Why bother now? Now he was distracted with more worries, and tomorrow there'd be even more. Kakashi would have a funeral. Everything bad would come true. He had no clue what to do anymore, and all the shocking revelations just made it infinitely worse for him. Why were people doing things like this to him? He didn't want the pain like that anymore, it just made him confused, made him feel stupid. Everything had been so sudden.

Ten minutes later Hinata had managed to stay awake for a few moments, but there were no words from either of them. He had looked back for a moment, yet there was no actual comments, just silence. Hinata was far too nervous to speak. When he looked at her she blushed but could do nothing to stop it except weakly turn her head away, still laying in his bed. After a few minutes Naruto walked over, his dark mood still there but a tray of food available to her. She looked up:

"You should eat."

"Th-th-thanks…"

"Yeah, don't worry… can you manage on your own."

"I… I… I'll try…"

"Nevermind, here."

He bit his lip, struggling to ask suddenly, to figure out if Kiba had been lying or not. He wasn't sure why, he wanted to know. He had to. The question never came. Slowly he held the chopsticks up after slowly propping her back up against the pillows. His hand was shaking a little. Suddenly the blushing, having to move her, trying to feed her by his own hand had an entirely different meaning, yet at the same time he felt obligated to be nicer, even if it had been a lie that he couldn't help but deny.

Mostly dumplings, some rice, then orange juice. He carefully fed her patiently. She hated to feel that she was making life difficult to him, making him frustrated. That kind of thing made her feel bad. When he bit his lip and shook a little she took it all wrong. He was angry for having to have to deal with her weakness. She looked down and felt her heart drop, closing her eyes as he carefully carried the tray away. He set it down beside the sink, head lowered, and began washing the dishes calmly. Moments later Hinata twitched a little, capable of moving her hand again. She couldn't help but speak with him looking like he did, "N-Naruto… I… I can understand that… I'm… probably inconveniencing you."

Moments passed. Her cup was washed with soap, then placed in a tray that let the dishes and cups drain into the sink. He shook his head a little, looked up, and managed to smile. Things were too awkward for him. His voice came from his lips, "It's perfectly fine, Hinata. I'm glad to help you, I know you'd do the same thing for me." He tried not to assume, tried to avoid the issue. Why had Kiba timed it like he did? Naruto had matured, sure, but this was still too odd, too cruel Kiba, too uncalled for.

Hinata saw him smile and blushed a bit, but managed a faint smile back. Slowly he moved over again and had her lay in the bed. She remembered helping Sakura move him up when she was in the hospital. She blushed horribly, something he saw, but didn't react to beyond a confused look. Slowly he pulled the sheet up to her neck and said with a renewed smile, "Get some sleep. You need it." She managed to nod a little and closed her eyes again. It look her a while to drift back to sleep, but all the time she either heard silence on the faint sounds of Naruto moving around. Then her senses failed her.

When she woke again she found herself inside the Hyuuga estate, laying on her soft, comfortable bed, one of the maids taking care of her. She groaned a little, then blinked to readjust to the light. Had she been moved by Nartuo? Had he become fed up with her presence and outright decided to abandon her? Rather the maid was soon overshadowed by Hiashi, who began speaking, "Hinata, you should realize now, by your age, that the job as a member of the main house is a large one. You can't particularly associate yourself with whoever seems to amuse you, understand?

"I've already told you… there are various reasons for you not to be around Naruto, and whether or not you or I like it you are indeed part of the main family, meaning you represent us actively whenever you do anything. Naruto is a dangerous kid, a brat, and not at all held in high regards. Staying at his house while you recover is not an intelligent act, you wear on the reputation of our honorable family. So, please, do me a favor and listen to my requests for once, as inane as they may sound, there are certain things in this world that cannot be fully told. I'll be talking to Tsunade in a few minutes, at that."

Her father didn't look amused, in fact she was absolutely certain that, in the case of her father, something bad had happened, something she didn't know about. His normally blank face was instead angry, and she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She knew he knew what he was doing to her, but he was similarly trying to make a point, something he was doing well. Hinata knew that, knew that he had told her to stay away from him for the longest while. She wondered if Naruto assumed she thought the same way, that he was below her. She tried to get up but only her arms move, Hiashi moving away. When he left the room her maid smiled at her. She was a nice woman, an old retired nin who never got beyond chuunin rank and thus was forced into servitude:

"You okay, dear?"

"Y-yeah… I…"

"I wouldn't worry about it… your father is just a tad angry."

"Wh-what h-happened…?"

"When they came to take you off, Naruto got… well… irritable."

"W-what…?"

"You know Hiashi-dono isn't the kind of man to be meddled with in matters that he's solid on."

"B-but… what a-about… Naruto…?"

"He's fine, the worst that happened was a verbal disagreement. Tsunade eventually came over."

"Oh…"

"You were dead asleep the entire time like a little angel, you must be exhausted still."

"I… n-no…"

"Don't be silly, keep still, you'll just be tired out worse if you keep trying."

"I… w-want to… to see Naruto…"

"You'll just get him and your father in trouble some more."

"W-why…?"

"Because Tsunade was violently screaming at them both, by then I'd ferried you over here to save you from being shunned awake."

"O-oh…"

"Tsunade is under a lot of stress, so… she's in a very bad mood."

"I… I… understand…"

"Mmhmm… you just need to relax a little. I'll have you walking by the end of the day."

"O-okay… b-b-but… is… is Naruto… still…?"

"He's at the hospital right now, he'll be released the day after tomorrow."

"G-g-good…"

"Kiba came knocking around too, he's not looking too good either…"

"Wh-what…?"

"Kiba, he said he needed to talk to you."

"O-oh…"

"Hiashi wasn't in a good mood, though, so you'll have to excuse. Plus you were still sleeping then."

"Did… he say what it was about?"

"He said it had to do with personal matters, that's all."

"O-oh…"

"Hm… still depressed, dearest?"

"N-no…"

"Well you sure look it."

"J-just…."

"Mmm… you're very hard to read. I don't have a Byakugan, remember? You have to tell me."

"Nnh…nevermind."

"If you're certain... anything you'd like me to do?"

"N-no… I… I don't w-want to make you do th-things…"

"I'm paid to do things for you, so if you want me to do things, ask."

"I… w-well…I'm fine…"

"Bah, fine. I can't do anything if you don't want to ask."

"T-tell Naruto… and… Kiba… I'll talk to them… tomorrow… o-okay? And say sorry for me…"

"Yes, that's fine. Just ask, hun, we shouldn't have to go through this each and every time."

"S-sorry…"

"Don't apologize! I'll get on it later when I'm shopping, but there's no guarantee I'll be able to find Kiba if he's not at the hospital or at home."

"O-okay…"

The maid smiled one more time before wandering off towards another one of the rooms, likely to tend to someone else. Hinata was exhausted. The maid, in question, though motherly, knew very little about Hinata, as with most people who rarely heard her talk let alone for an extended period of times about personal matters. Hinata halfway wished she could talk to the motherly figured, but knew she didn't have the guts to admit to her own concerns over Naruto. It was bad enough to hear that Naruto had fought with her father, but it was worse to hear that the Fifth had gotten involved. And how was Naruto dangerous? He was always so kind to everyone, Naruto wasn't dangerous at all, she was sure, not to anyone from Konoha.

Elsewhere Naruto was struggling against his own condition, strapped to the hospital bed and thrashing about, but the bindings too tight. At the fifth attempt to move he'd been restrained and was, to say very little, in a horribly irritated mood. He felt as if he deserved some leeway of Kakashi, some time to himself at the house, some privacy. However, outside the door, two ANBU leaned against the walls, both opposite of each other with the open door in-between. Naruto struggled, even made a few threads and then insults, but Tsunade seemed to have ordered them to until she was done her other various duties. His insults didn't seem to wear on them at all, however, and he eventually calmed down. Still angry he bit his lip and let his hair shroud his eyes.

Tsunade was stressed out, horribly stressed out. She'd miscalculated everything, moved the ANBU with too much haste, and this damned 'X-san' had read her like a book and played her like a pawn. The Council, worse yet, had called her down for their own complaining. She was expected to do this all whilst running out and moving the ANBU about to defend the village, the entire village on the edge of being labeled under attack. All the other allied villages had been warned and they were in a similar sort of state, halfway in-between expecting to an attack or, similarly, readying their own means. Tsunade had realized outright stating there'd be an attack would cause a public uproar, but the fear of the village was obvious because the ninjas were all preparing for 'something'. Someone was working on getting out the rumor that they were doing training exercises.

When Tsunade walked in to them to see their two representatives looking smug, one of the temple rooms having been reserved for the meeting, she made a point to look as horribly annoyed as possible. There Hiashi stood behind their bench, looking similarly annoyed, and Shizune leaning off to the right side, up on the wall. Damned, now they were probably raising complain against her, and she was going to end up getting grilled for her actions, which were perhaps some of the worst she'd done best but had likely saved the village from similar peril. There hadn't been a right answer. Damn politics didn't have a place in the shinobi world at times. And Shizune was sitting there with that smug look again, as if she'd done something right, and Hiashi had them all as his lapdogs simply for the fact that he had some special blood and a nice fortune. She couldn't count the numerous times she put in her planning notebook as her first goal of the day to 'Avoid killing Council in gruesome, tedious manner' or something along those lines.

She sat down on a stern look by the female woman, the wrinkly skin forming grotesque canyons in her face. The man looked no better, his skin hanging off as if it had been stretched that way. It probably had been, gravity grabbing his face and tearing it down. She set her elbow on the table and leaned forward, her cheek being dragged up into her eye a bit. Nonetheless she waited for a long while before they forced her to ask, something they knew she hated. Tsunade was just slightly, slightly bitter, to the smallest degree, the male member replying to her:

"Am I wasting my time sitting here?"

"No, hardly."

"Then stop wasting my time, damn it, what is so important?"

"Your lack of strategic ability in maneuvering your own organizations."

"Uh-huh."

"Your dealing with important officials on their own personal matters."

"How very vague."

"Yes, and your… determination to allow that Kyuubi into danger."

"Ooh… insulting today aren't we?"

"Sarcasm isn't going to solve this."

"Neither is sitting at this desk and trying to talk it over with men and women who are, to my amazement, older then I am."

"I doubt me or my associate find that very… kind."

"No, but calling me down here during my duties is uncalled for and rude as well."

"You're becoming unreliable, Tsunade. Your leadership is causing the civilian population unrest because of the last few days."

"Sadly, the civilian population is your concern. Calm them down, leave me out of this."

"Your actions are what's causing all this, Tsunade."

"Indirectly."

"No, it may as well be…-"

"May as well be isn't the same as it is. Stop joking with me. You calm them down, not me."

"You haven't even informed us of the situation."

"I don't have to, paperwork comes after the situation concludes, and nowhere in this 'organization' does it state that I need to answer to you."

"There's not been a conflict or attack even declared, Tsunade, so we're just in making that request."

"Not a public one, however your influence over my side of the military strength is limited… and now null."

"What do you mean?"

"Because it's been declared that we have a low level emergency situation, and that still gives me full control of the shinobi."

"Then why is this not made public?"

"To save you the suffering of more unrest, only the jounin and the ANBU know of the situation."

"Then why do Hiashi and Shizune not know of the situation, then?"

"Because the minute I knew they'd eventually inform you would automatically make the announcement public."

"Nothing stops us from making it now."

Tsunade paused. She couldn't take the loathsome arrogance radiating from the group, the smug representation they failed to put in real prospective, public agreeing simply because the facts were taken out of context. This would just be a springboard to remove a Hokage that didn't deal with their idiocy, and thus she leaned over the table close to the two members and smiled. "Yes, there's plenty, because I do indeed have ninja I can trust and, currently, it's a state of emergency and will probably be for a very, very liberal amount of time. Now, since it could easily be said that we're being attacked by a certain secret organization ask yourself what's preventing me from drawing an iron fist on this beautiful village? Let me answer that… absolutely nothing. Now, before you go about trying to flaunt your blood, abuse your power, or declare false efforts know that right now you're in direct conflict with Konoha's best interests.

"It is for that reason that, just as quickly as I could have each and every one of you arrested by the ANBU, I could just suddenly have fabricated information seep into your possession somehow and then… oh… suddenly have to declare an execution on such very important people for treason. So if you're going to screw with me, now's not the time. I'm not only trying to deal with at least a score of ANBU constantly providing information and jounin off doing a mission a day with paperwork, I also get to run a daycare with baby shinobi experiencing the effects of hormones. You're not helping this already melodramatic, off balance village by trying to add some political pressure to it. All you're doing is pissing me off. Badly. So, I'm going to offer you two choices. All of you. All you hypocritical scum of humans given honorary titles whilst accomplishing nothing.

"Back off. For Hiashi and Shizune, who seem to lack much of a response, because you're actively violating your ninpou. You're simply here, Hiashi, because you had to deal with one child. I have to deal with at least forty of those. Just because you're screamed at doesn't mean I have to give a rat's ass about you. Shizune, you already know **our** matters, you've no place as an advisor anymore let alone as to one to the council, which is now your full time job. Don't come around my office anymore. Don't let me catch you sneaking around. Don't even hint to me to do something. And now, to you, my friends.

"You're a bunch of lazy assholes interfering with my job. Are you the ones running the village? No. I could easily do the work of your entire council consisting of what… five people? Yet it's so difficult, so hard, but sadly I'm basically as old as you and running with double the difficulty. Why are there five of you? Why do you exist? Because I let you, so people feel like they have representation, civilian people. But the ninjas here are not dedicated to me, they're dedicated to the village. Why are they following my orders? Because I'm trying to help the village. So stop sitting on your hands and go do something useful like knit and drink prune juice, because the only thing you contributed to this conversation was an unbearable stench."

Having placed her palms down on the table to support her through the rant, she pushed back and onto her feet completely again. The dripping sarcasm just lingered there, long enough for Tsunade to walk out the room, stop briefly, and then finger each and every person in the room before moving to do something more productive. She flipped open a small notebook, then ran off on her next task that she'd forgotten in the act of forming the very worse insults she could for the council. Oh, yes, they were going to be angry, very angry. And she was going to sit there and watch them squirm because they knew she didn't bluff like that.

One of the ANBU arrived at the cell and carefully turned the lock. The bear mask looked so odd to Lee and he gazed up, only to feel the locks freed from her leg. He rubbed them a bit, then gave a curious glance at the ANBU, who only chuckled a little. After a while the gloved hand beckoned him out of the cell, ushering him along. Lee went along willingly. He hadn't been treated badly. They let him train, let him eat plenty, the water was offered whenever he wanted, but he was still under lock. The ANBU had a deep, but similarly comforting voice:

"For the fact you haven't escaped the cell given various chances, you did really good. We're near certain you're back to normal."

"Really? Can I see Gai-sensei now?"

"Tsunade wants to talk to you first, but she's in a bad mood, so try to act nice."

"I… I really am responsible for this, aren't I?"

"Nothing really happened, Lee. Gai will explain it when we're there."

"Okay!"

The ANBU felt sad for the kid, who'd probably end up in a minor shock when Gai had to rattle off the details of what happened to him. Without a memory after the seal was performed until it was removed the only thing they knew from him was a few details about the man who attacked him. Lee was a reasonably powerful chuunin, he was scheduled to become jounin only in a month. It didn't look good on him but the details would be hammered out between Tsunade and Gai. A lot of the chuunin had remained dependant on the jounin when they got out of the academy, it was odd watching a whole new generation so close to the last, yet similarly so distant. Poor kid was probably going to hate himself when he made the connection. Such a nice guy, too. Hopefully he'd get a shrink, maybe learn to drink some saké, calm and cool down.

Accidentally bumping into an elderly lady on the way to the Fifth's office Lee bowed his head in shame and began reciting apologies, only to find the woman wave him off and tell him it was fine. The lady, in question, a certain Hyuugan maid, at that, was Ayia by her given name and was busy finding Kiba, whom she'd tracked down to the small waiting room at the Kage's office. When he hadn't been there she'd rushed off in hopes of finding her target, the sound of crutches soon coming to her elderly ears. The clicking forced her to hurry her pace. When she got to the stairs the clicking had slowed, Kiba trying to make his way down the spiraling staircase:

"Kiba, dear, wait!"

"Huh…?"

"Oh… you look horrible… what's wrong?"

"Nothin'…"

"Let me help you, come on, don't worry, I'm a nurse as well."

"Everyone's so nice to me about this… thanks…"

"Come on, I know something's wrong, you wouldn't be trying to talk to Hinata looking like that."

"I was trying to find Shino… 've you seen him?"

"No, sorry, dear…"

"Oh… I'm just… ngh… I think I made a bad choice."

"In what?"

"Well… it's got to do with Hinata?"

"Oh… I see."

"Sorry… I… well… I really wanted to help her… I really tried…"

"You're a very nice boy, Kiba… so… why don't you explain?"

"Well… I… feel so guilty, so damn guilty…"

"Why…?"

"Well… it's a personal matter… and… I shouldn't have gotten into it…"

"That's very vague, Kiba, perhaps you'd like to explain?"

"Yeah… but… not in public."

"Come on. I'll pay for some tea. It'll calm you down, my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be silly! Of course, of course. I'm not a bitter old woman."

"Of course not Lady…?"

"Ayia, dear, Ayia will suffice."

Kiba nodded a little, moving along slowly with the hobbling woman who was glad for his lack of haste. Once they finally exited the building Akamaru began following them, his giant, bulky form shifting about and sniffing as if nothing had happened hours ago. Ayia felt sorry for Kiba, who looked, to say the least, absolutely exhausted to the core, ready to fall over, and worried out of his mind to a similar amount. She could only ponder what would make him worry so much, knowing nothing of the relatively recent events in the village. Civilians were kept away from the death of shinobi until times were cleared, normally. She was no exception.

Elsewhere Lee was guided into Tsunade's office with the bear-masked ANBU and a wolf-masked ANBU on either side. Somewhere else Naruto continued to struggle, shout, yell, insult, and do anything he could till he finally got so worn out he could no longer do much of anything. The ANBU gave each other a look and shrugged slightly, not really certain of anything else they could do beyond sit there.


	16. Chapter 15

_Hm… really sorry if the last chapter wasn't impressive. On other news my hit counter is broken, heheheh, so... yeah. I might pay for the extras later on to have it back, but only when I discover how. Till then, enjoy._

_

* * *

_Ayia sat down carefully, one of the young waitresses flowing over with her pretty little dress on. Kiba sat opposite of Ayia, setting his crutches aside. She had been a Hyuugan maid he'd often seen with Hinata, even if he'd never caught her name, he felt like he could trust her. The young waitress glanced at him in an awkward manner, but he didn't notice, not a bad sort of look as opposed to one that made Ayia giggle a little. Kiba bit his lip a bit, his leg obviously hurting a little. The small establishment was fairly upper class, having a large window framing their table that Akamaru was pawing at to get Kiba's attention, but not so much that Ayia felt she was going to another annoying meeting. Kiba leaned back against the chair, guilt framing his face as the signatures of a mild depression glimpsed over them.

Ayia hardly considered herself a common little old maid, not so much happy to help and definitely not poor. Her husband was relatively rich when compared to the normal population, one of the council members. She was a little bit of a politician herself, which is why she took the job as a maid for the Hyuuga house at that. It let her husband know what was going on, what was happening, and no one exceptionally expected her due to her personality. Kiba, to her, was a sort of amusement to her. She liked social problems, hearing about missions, picking things about. She wasn't so much dedicated to interfering or giving bad advice as just watching such things. As an old woman she didn't have much better to do.

Kiba on the other hand grunted a little, rubbing his eyes as Akamaru growled outside before falling down to lay, his massive bulk falling down to the ground before finally snorting a little. He knew Kiba had a problem, even if he was determined not to share it. The waitress smiled a bit more, trying to lighten the situation, fingering the menus before finally realizing what she was supposed to be doing. Setting them down she offered various apologies for her delay before nodding and telling them to call when they needed her. Then she rushed off to the only other customer there, who was waiting for her. The owner continued to deal with the various baking processes, making tea, preparing beans and coffee.

Ayia noted the girl glance at Kiba again and shook her head. Kiba hadn't said anything, the waitress had taken an interest in him, and apparently some great personal sin had been committed against Hinata by his own accord. Ayia couldn't resist giggling a little, such was youth, such an amusing and emotional process. Ayia wished she could be that young again, experience so many amusing processes and juggling of social events. Instead of having tea and helping her husband sort through paperwork every other day, this was her escape. Moments later the silence was broken by her:

"So, Kiba?"

"Thinking… sorry… I really don't want to waste your time."

"It's fine! I want to help you, dear."

"Yeah…"

"It's fine… it's fine. Take your time."

"Hm… eh…"

"Go ahead."

"Do you talk to Hinata a lot…?"

"You know how she is… she's not much into socializing."

"No kidding…"

"Why?"  
"Well… mind if I generalize…?"

"Generalize…? Ehm… okay?"

"Lets just say that I told a certain someone that… ehm… Hinata… I guess… eh… this is probably a bad idea."

"No, go on."

"Well… Hinata has liked this someone for a long time… and… well… I told him…"

"Oooh… no, no, don't stop. Keep going."

"Welll… erm… sorry… he… ehm… didn't take it well."

"That's too vague…"  
"He's under… a lot of stress, I guess, and he sort of… denied what I said and acted like I was trying to joke."

"Hm… hm…"

"Yeah… well… I shouldn't have… because now… now everything is just going downhill."

Moments before Ayia could say what she was burning to the waitress finally couldn't help herself and walked over, tapping her pad to get attention before smiling at them both. Ayia felt mildly annoyed. Kiba managed a smile. After a few seconds the waitress spoke up again, "Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to know if you'd like to order now? Trying not to seem rude…" Kiba just waved his hand in dismissal and beckoned to Ayia. Ayia pondered for a moment, trying to remember what she'd gotten last time. Eventually she remembered.

Green tea and honey scones, basic, not expensive, but enough so that the Kiba boy would be amused more then a normal trip. The waitress wandered off to get the items, Kiba nodding a bit. He seemed unusually uncertain, not trying to make choices, not even having looked at the menu in more of a confused manner, preoccupied by everything. She waited for him to say something, but she found no reply until finally speaking up herself:

"Well, sometimes you can't help how things turn out."

"That's not exactly what I was looking for…"

"But it's the reality of things."

"I… can't live without fixing things…"

"That's just nonsense, you need to accept the reality of things occasionally."

"No… I…"

"Oh, come now, dear, it won't be the end of things if you can't fix this, right?"

"Yeah… but… this would really hurt Hinata…"

"Well certain things turn out this way. Don't be silly."

"Well… I want to be like this…"

"Why? To stress yourself out?"

"No… because Hinata is a friend."

"Mmm… well, the act has been committed, you can't change time."

"Eugh…"

"What?"

"I should fix what I break, is that wrong?"

"With the way you're going about it."

"Well I don't see anything wrong, okay?"

"Yeah, that's the error of your situation."

"So, what's your point?"

"You're happy with being flawed?"

"Yes, I am. Because I know my flaws, but my flaws aren't bad. Every human has flaws. Those flaws are our strengths."

"Hm…?"

"Don't you get it? I didn't come here to get lectured… I came here because I thought you'd help."

"Now, now… wait…"

Kiba grabbed his crutches and got up from the chair to some effort. Ayia cursed under her breath, she'd just lost his trust. Kiba scowled a little and Akamaru got up slowly outside the window. The waitress watched as Kiba limped out of the restaurant, Ayia sighing and speaking under her breath. Meanwhile the young woman frowned a little and carefully brought out the tray, in time for Kiba to stop at the door and turn to Ayia, "Wait nothing… this was just an insult… and… what you said under your breath speaks for itself." Ayia looked up for a moment surprised, only to have him exit the restaurant.

Kiba was, to say the least, annoyed. He was stressed out enough to have the problems, let alone to hear some old woman telling him there was no way to fix what he'd failed at initially. What she'd said under her breath was even worse, even more insulting. He didn't want a part in it in the least, trying to go fast on his one leg alone. He couldn't take the gap, the lack of understanding the woman expressed. She seemed to take some sort of odd pleasure from stating the facts.

It didn't amuse him. It didn't make him happy in the least. He felt even more idiotic, more of a failure, but he knew it wasn't the case. He began to limp as quickly as he could, Akamaru keeping up as best as possible with his injured ribs. Kiba was angry, really angry. He turned the corner only to nearly fall over as Shino tipped his glasses a little to him, "Tea and biscuits?"

At least Shino managed to lighten up from time to time, and Kiba laughed a bit. The faint hint of a grin glanced Shino's lips, but only for a moment, before he began walking at a slow rate. Kiba followed behind on the crutches, hopping along. Shino looked unusually happy, not exactly a garish emotion from Shino, but still an aura of pleased emotion that Kiba couldn't miss. Similarly Shino seemed to realize Kiba's own depressive and self-blaming attitude, and started off the conversation:

"In a bad mood, hm?"

"Yeah, I really screwed up this time."

"Nothing is as bad as you make it."

"I don't know…"

"How did you slip up this time?"

"Well… I… broke down to Naruto… sort of…"

"Howso?"

"Well… I… admitted to whole… Hinata…"

"Smooth."

"You… honestly don't care, do you?"

"Perhaps my lack of expression confuses you, but I do indeed care to some degree."

"Then…?"

"You're missing the point Kiba. We're under a state of attack."

"What…?"

"State of attack, we're under."

"When…?"

"You're ignoring your duties as a ninja in favor of this. Right now worry about what's happening."

"… I…"

"Kiba, you should know the codes…"  
"A ninja isn't supposed to show emotion during times like this… I get it…"

"Indeed."

"Eugh…"

"Injured or not, you're still useful, so get on task."

"But…"  
"What's the use of worrying over this if, because of this hesitation, say… Naruto gets killed."

"Not now, Shino…"

"Fine, I'm just saying."

"Yeah."

It was similarly disheartening to him, actually it was worse, hearing Shino say that. Shino cared, but he was a better ninja then Akamaru. Akamaru knew that. The ability to separate emotions from his way and lifestyle as a ninja, the capability to think at a level that astounded him, with power that was expressed in not only terms of strategy but in outright chakra. Akamaru wished for a moment he could be like that… capable of distancing his personal feelings from a battle. It turned out the old lady was right, he was weak, stupid, foolish in a lot of ways. "Emotions aren't a bad thing, Kiba. We all make things, we all make mistakes. I don't think it was a mistake, though… it was inevitable. Your timing may've been flawed, if I can take a guess, but there's nothing you can do about it now. Care to talk about that once I show you the letter?" Shino slowly offered a sealed envelope to Kiba, seeming pleased, and continued, "A few select ninja got these… you were one of the select ninja, I suppose."

Meanwhile Lee silently bowed his head to Tsunade, only to find that her initially annoyed form had melted when addressing him. He sighed, feeling ashamed, feeling as if Tsunade was simply doing such for the fact he was so weak. She let him sit there in the silence, filling out notes, ignoring him completely beyond the first friendly look. One ANBU stood on either side of him, the friendly one with the bear mask and an odd looking one with a nondescript hunter-nin mask, as if he were so dangerous. Lee knew he didn't stand a chance against Tsunade alone, let alone an ANBU, it was more like for the convenience, or perhaps it really didn't have a purpose and was just how things had worked out. When she finally spoke, Tsunade didn't sound angry:

"So, Lee, have you been given details on what's happened thus far?"

"No, ma'am."

"Hm… what can you remember?"

"Well… I can remember from when I first woke up when they told me the seal was gone."

"Good, good."

"And the last thing I remember before… ehm… the control… happened was having the seal used on me after being attacked."

"Mmm… how strong was the opponent?"

"Very…"

"Techniques… something like that…?"

"He used clones to throw me around, I believe… his strength was… probably same as my own. If not more."

"Did he tell you anything? Anything at all?"

"Well… he… tried to make a deal with me."

"Is that so?"

"He wanted information on Naruto…"

"… Oh?"

"Yes… he tried to trade information with it, but I didn't buy it."

"Anything else…"

"He said there was someone in the village who had given him the information."

"Hm… any clue on what seal was used?"

"I… erm… well… he said it was an eleven… seal or something?"

"… You mean a seal with eleven points?"

"Yeah…"

Tsunade seemed to be refusing to believe his comment for the longest while before she finally began gnawing on her pen. Looking down at the papers she shifted them aside and closed the blinds that let the sunlight freely flow into her office, as if some great secret event was going on. Lee didn't get it, yet the hunter-nin went over and turned the locks on the doors in an understanding manner before turning back. Tsunade looked to the bear-masked ANBU who spoke up:

"It's possible. We removed the seal, but we honestly had no comprehension on what kind of seal it was."

"You do know about seal-craft, don't you?"

"Indeed, I aided in the removal."

"Then an Eleven Point Seal…?"

"It would mean we're dealing with someone with either access to ancient kinjutsu or with the ability to collect jutsu on a near omniscient level."

"We all agree that Lee was a distraction, but if he was why such a powerful seal?"

"Hm…"

Lee looked about in a confused manner, then down in a pained gaze at the floor. He'd committed some sort of treason. Done something wrong. It couldn't be taken this severely unless it really meant something. Tsunade bit on the pen harder as they all sat there and seemed to ponder, not asking his advice, advice that would've been worthless anyway. The ANBU eventually seemed to conclude something, "We know that low-level seals can be used to control individuals, but only high-level seals can be used to control individuals on a spectacularly high level. That being the ability to mimic not only their normal combat style but their normal behavior.

"It's very, very possible that not only did the user want access to Lee's control, but it's very possible with a seal that I'd put at S-level that not only does he know Lee's movements and techniques, but it's very possible he's capable of digging around Lee's psychology. It'd be extremely manipulative. Furthermore it's possible that even for a high-level seal that Lee could've resisted… it doesn't take ninjutsu or genjutsu to resist a controlling seal, only an idiotic amount of determination. Lee's already shown he has that in excess.

"If that's possible Lee could've been one of the initial targets to this all and may have, honestly, meant to escape with Naruto. However the dilemma arose when his attacker probably realized that Lee really has no chakra… meaning he couldn't use _his_ techniques with Lee's body, which could've granted him escape. You know why someone would want Naruto. What confuses me, though, is that Lee's abilities were bolstered using the seal, in the same way that… well… you understand."

Tsunade nodded slowly, then looked at the amazingly confused Lee. She sighed for a bit before finally saying, "Lee, Gai is waiting outside. He's got a letter for you, and because you managed to remember this much under such a powerful influencing ability I'm not blaming you in the least. An S-level seal is, more or less, not something you could hope to resist. You're expected to file a formal report on this with _every single detail possible_, and I'll question you at a later date. Close the door when you leave."

Lee bowed and offered various thanks, backing up without turning around before finally hitting the door, jumping forward, then finally turning around and opening the door to slip out, then close it again. The sound of Gai shouting a questionable statement echoed from outside. Tsunade sighed, she had wanted to question him more, yet the possibilities were suddenly too vast to ignore. She needed to be quick about everything. Looking between the two she tapped the pen, speaking more to the ANBU then the hunter:

"What do you think?"

"I think, in the end, he got what he wanted and more."

"Yeah, probably."

"Furthermore he probably knows mostly everything Lee knows."

"No offense to Lee," the hunter pitched in, "but he's not the most… intelligent target."

"Regardless… as a shinobi of the village and with most of these people as his friends he's prone to know enough. What should we do, Tsunade?"

Tsunade tapped her pen against the desk a few times before gnawing on her lip. The hunter and ANBU looked between each other before glancing back at her. She looked up, "I need to know what that seal was, I need to know why this person wants the Kyuubi and the Sharingan, and I need to know how he did it. I highly doubt you can provide me with those answers. I've already got a team of hunter-nins trying to track him, but he has what he wants and he's only one man. He can't expect to pull that stunt again, especially not against Naruto, and similarly he can escape easily without anything to encumber him.

"I need to know, furthermore, if he's working with the Akatsuki or is a member of them. I know we were all thinking this. I know I've already made the assumptions, personally. It'll mean a lot of different things if we can find that out. I trust you to organize however it takes to keep this down. Furthermore I need to know if Sai's actions could at all be related to this. We're playing it on the edge, here. I already dealt with Danzou who claimed to have no play, but I think we can all assume the same thing when we're dealing with suspicions.

"I'm busy bartering with the council near half the time so… the ANBU have their orders now. That means as the head you're going to have a lot of power." Tsunade nodded to the bear-masked individual in the room before continuing, "I want this cleared up, as well, preferably within the month. As you know the exams for both chuunin and jounin are a very serious event. If the people see that we're not fearing attack and going back to regular life, then they'll follow along happily. I don't want to see the people of this land suffer under an excess of doubt. Don't rush it, however. If we have a repeat of what happened three years ago it'll only cause our situation to begin to deteriorate again.

"As to Naruto… I'm going to speak to the council later today about his condition. They do not want him removed from his team and I can only push so much on his team before they decide to spite themselves to get at me, which'll make me trip over things. You've done a marvelous job as a hunter up to this point, and I'll return you to your position once a suitable substitute is found for this all, but until then you'll be expected to not only inform me of any major Hyuugan events, even if I trust Hiashi to an extent, but also… hm… well… I'm assigning you to lead Naruto's team for the time, Neji. Here's the papers. And, furthermore, I expect him to be dragged out of the genin rank whenever it's logically possible. I mnow your relations with them aren't... wonderful or exceptionally strong, but I don't have much of a choice. I trust you to do this. However... try not to make the whole event with Kakashi too hard on them. It was already difficult enough for them."

Tsunade went back to filling out paperwork, the other ANBU walking out as well. When he'd finally left and closed the door Neji took off the flat, featureless white mask before frowning slightly, but understanding the condition he was in. Stowing the mask away he bowed to Tsunade, and unlike the other politely said, "As you wish, Godaime." Tsunade nodded, offering him four letters. Two were addressed to Naruto, one to Sakura, and one to himself. He sighed and headed off to the hospital at the most leisurely pace as was possible.


	17. Chapter 16

_Hm... I think I'm supposed to say something meaningful here. Sadly, words fail me. Heh. Hm... oh, and as to how Neji has his rank and why it's not widely known, we'll get into that in a bit, and why his abilities are... odd. I was worried that'd get reviewed as a plot hole from the manga to the fan fiction._

* * *

Naruto lay there in his bed struggling once again against the bindings in a futile manner. Outside one of the ANBU had left off on a more important mission and a doctor with a cane was in the room with him, sipping from a cup of black liquid vaguely resembling the thickest coffee ever made by human kind, the sort of engineering that amazed whatever higher power around that the man wasn't dead from an excessive dose of caffeine. The doctor, in question, hadn't slept in 57 hours and, Naruto, to be blunt, was not his favorite patient. He'd pondered about sedatives but he was supposed to be releasing him within the hour once he was cleared as healthy. The kid was making such a hellish torture of the whole process that he was thinking of declaring him fully fit for duty and just untying him, and, for that matter, with Naruto struggling so much there was no way he was at all ill, but the professional nature of the whole affair kept him going. Outside the ANBU quietly adjusted his ear plugs as Naruto began screaming again. 

A half an hour later after various struggling, clawing, biting, and even spitting Naruto was finally confirmed to having a pulse, a proper spine, and a decent physical condition that was suitable for release. The doctor with his coffee quietly wondered about the boy's mental condition and the degenerative nature of his intelligence, but decided that it was best left to neurosurgeons to find out what problem he had upstairs. Then he sneaked off to the lounge to get doughnuts, leaving the nurse to deal with him, the poor, poor nurse. Luckily Naruto was getting dressed in a huff, but without wrecking the place.

The ANBU watched him exit the room and, once free, fly through the hallway. He rolled his eyes and then placed a finger on his ear to start up his communicator and go about his own events. Naruto, meanwhile, had made it to the stairs and had outright jumped down in a childish manner. Four stories down he landed, older ninjas scowling a little at the random actions, before he finally took out to the door. Ducking and weaving he managed to finally break out, stumbling onto the concrete tiled walkway and flinging his arms upwards, "Hell yeah! I'm free!" Then he jogged off, people watching him, as if he was about to be followed by doctors holdings needles and 'crazy suits'.

Naruto was a little bit more Naruto again without noticing it, making another recovery from physical and emotional strain only to manage to run out of an institution screaming like a madman. Eventually hopping up onto a rooftop he began making his way to his house, stumbling various times but still doing rather well in terms of pacing. Someone told him to stop but he ignored them in favor of continuing his movement, closing his eyes for a moment midair and enjoying the wind before landing again and continuing along. He didn't go straight, but tended, towards his house, each hop bringing him closer and closer. When he finally got there he was surprised to see someone standing outside his door, though the balcony over it made it hard until he dropped down onto the dirt in front of the building.

Sakura rushed over and hugged him tightly, something that made him blush mildly before he finally returned the hug. She moved back and smiled happily, handing him two letters before beginning on her womanly rambling, "I'm so glad you're okay! Neji said to give you these… I don't know what the second one is about but… ehm… well… things have changed a little. Kakashi-sensei… his… funeral is on the weekend… I know you'll be there… but… ehm... well… Neji had some news for us. He seemed pretty saddened by Kakashi's loss… he was nice to me, you know? But… ehm… well… Neji moved up a lot when you were gone. A lot… so… hm… well… he's going to be replacing… Kakashi until a more suitable sensei is found. He was really nice about it… he's not like he used to be.

Naruto stared at the two letters for a while before sitting down on the wooden outcropping from his house, tearing the first one open to read what Sakura had said, an official letter from Tsunade. He frowned a bit, but when his head finally raised it was in a smile. Sakura smiled back and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, a light squeeze coming after before he nodded and began to open the second one. Sakura spoke up as he pulled it out, he himself waiting till she was done to read:

"What do you think…?"

"Well… I don't know."

"I know you and Neji didn't exactly agree at first…"

"Yeah… but… I know he's changed. Wasn't there anyone else…?"

"No, the only other way would've to been to overfill another team with four or five people…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… and… four would've been better so we would've been split up."

"Then… good. What was Neji doing before this?"

"He couldn't say…"

"Weird."

"Yeah, I know… go ahead, read. I'm curious too."

Naruto nodded and unfolded the sheet which had been carefully packaged, even sealed with wax. He glanced at Sakura and she seemed to get excited over something he didn't know, her hand tensing on his shoulder but he, himself, not knowing what. Glancing over Tsunade's writing Sakura giggled a bit and got up onto her knees, distracting him by bouncing up and down a bit before announcing, "It's another official invitation to the chuunin exam! I knew it! I knew, I knew, I knew! Hahaha! Naruto…? Hey! **Hey! Stop… staring… at… my… chest!**"

Naruto moaned as he finally managed to roll over, his face aching as he stared up to see Sakura still there, fuming. She kicked his side, rather harshly, and he coughed a little into his arm before yelling, "I was not staring at your chest! Don't flatter yourself! You were the one there getting all giddy and… uh… and…-" Naruto moaned as he finally managed to get up, coughing into his arm a few times before leaning against a column for support. Then he managed to limp inside with some effort and collapse onto his couch, his shin feeling broken.

Naruto finally could sleep in peace, and when he was done he shifted through the presents delivered to his home and found his favorite, which was the most common present, better yet. Cup ramen. The water was boiling in no time and Naruto crouched there, staring at it as if he had heat vision which would speed up the process. He nearly fell over when he heard knocking on the door, something that would've sent a full pot of boiling water on his head; however, he managed to simply jump instead of smacking the stove and scurried over to the door.

There was more knocking moments later and Naruto carefully unlocked it. Opening the bottom lock he told himself that, if it was Sakura, he'd definitely slam the door shut, lock it, then hide in the bathroom with that door locked too. He inched the door open, ever so slowly, ever so carefully. It creaked a little, he paused. Outside the people were probably wondering. Looking out the crack he was surprised to see Hinata, who was indeed looking at him a bit odd, only to smile, blush nervously, and wave with her hand shaking slightly. Kiba wasn't around. Shino wasn't around. He stuck his face outside the door to look around yet saw neither. Nor anyone else. Then he glanced at Hinata, then curiously inquired:

"Uh… hey… need something?"

"N-Naruto… I… I… ehm… well… I… wanted to talk… a little…"

"Feeling better, eh…? Sorry, I was looking out for Sakura. She probably wants to kill me."

"Wh-what…?"

"Not literally… come in."

Naruto grinned a bit, somewhat to Hinata's dismay, and opened the door fully. She shimmied inside slowly and watched as the door closed. Her shoulders bent forward as she clasped her hands together in a protective manner, water boiling off to the side. It wasn't quite done, though. Naruto walked over to the table and pulled a chair out for her before looking up and over to her again. Hinata was dying from fear, sweating profusely. After a few more seconds Naruto asked whilst shifting through the gifts he had:

"Hungry? Want some noodles? Uh… tea. I got a lot of tea. Too much tea… wow."

"Uhm… I… I don't want to seem… too… erm… I don't want to seem rude."

"It's fine, c'mon, I got lots."

"I… er… noodles… I… didn't have lunch."

"Yuh-huh… so you're feeling better? You never answered."

Hinata had taken a seat and watched Naruto take over a similar cup of noodles as to the one on the counter, the lid left ajar to pour the water into and a pair of chopsticks crossed over it similarly to hold said lid down for when the water was put in. Naruto did the same thing and got her a clean pair of chopsticks, and she shifted about uncomfortably in the seat before crossing her legs to calm herself down, only seconds later to find that she disliked the position just as much as the last. She uncrossed her legs, watching as Naruto began to pour the water:

"W-w-well… I… yeah… a lot… s-still tired…"

"Well… ramen wakes me up!"

"H-heh…"

"So… you never really talk to me."

"S-sorry…"

"Nah… don't apologize. I just thought you had a reason for being around… heh."

"N-no… I… I can go…"

"Don't, don't… I'd rather just talk right now too, anyway."

"O-oh…"

"But…"

"What…?"

"I dunno… noodles need to sit now. Ow… my shin still hurts…"

Naruto moved over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down on it and then glancing around. His place wasn't horrible but it was, indeed, dirty in comparison as to what it could be. Being Naruto, however, he missed that and more noted that the place seemed cluttered. Hinata gazed at him for a while before blushing and looking down. The awkward silence that followed didn't exceptionally lead anywhere beyond more silence until Naruto finally said something:

"So… apparently the chuunin exams are happening again…?"

"Ye-yes… and jounin, too… why…?"

"Since when were the jounin exams public…?"

"They a-aren't… r-really…"

"Guh… that's odd… what do you mean?"

"Th-the public knows… b-but… it's a private event… it's… n-nice to know… th-though…"

"Oh…?"

"I was… I-invited… actually… but… I… I don't know if I… want to go… re-really…"

"Why wouldn't you go?"

"I… I don't know… I… just…"

"C'mon, Hinata, I'm going to the chuunin exam for sure! Believe it!"

"I… s-sorry…"

"Don't apologize, geeze… I'm just saying… think of how it'd be to become a jounin."

"I… I don't think I'm ready…. Th-that's all… that's… really… why…"

"Why not…?"  
"I… I get nervous when dealing with people… I… I can't see myself taking on the responsibilities…"

"Sure you can… I mean…"

"Huh…?"

"I know we don't talk a lot, but I think you're cool… when you fought Neji you were amazing, you kept trying."

"Y-y-yes… b-but…"

"But nothing, if you can do something like that then you really were worthy of being a jounin that long ago… what's stopping you now?"

"I…"

"Eh…?"

"I know… p-people like you… you're… stronger th-then me… and… when… when it all… r-really c-comes to it… y-you would… deserve it more then me."

"Not at all… you need to see yourself as more, because I know that's not true and you know that's not true."

Naruto got up, not in a huff or frustrated so much as determined to increase Hinata's view of herself, if not going about it in a slightly overbearing manner. Hinata herself was looking down and once a gain taking an ashamed manner to things, not sulking so much as worrying of Naruto's reaction. Moments later he walked over brandishing two cups of noodles, steam rising off them both slightly, but not horribly. Setting down his own first he then moved over and placed her intended cup there. Hinata nervously moved to take the chopsticks lying on top the cup only to feel Naruto place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and his gentle smile, blushed horribly, and heard him say, "Sorry… wasn't trying to sound as if I was… y'know, demanding you try… I just think you're a very strong person, Hinata."

Despite the horrible blush and the fact that she was indeed looking down, hiding her face from Naruto and playing with her lip, she managed to smile to the sound of his compliment and felt just a bit warm. Clenching her fists she looked up, blush and all, and smiled, "Thank you… N-Naruto… that's… it's… er… I…" She squeaked slightly and ended up looking down again, unable to concentrate too much. She was beating herself up on it somewhat, she wondered if she'd come to ask Naruto the question or if she'd lied to herself with that. At least she was talking to him.

Naruto had his moments where he was stupid, daft, somewhat of a moron. Actually, those would be very light descriptions for Naruto's normal behavior. However as he looked at her face for the moment he couldn't help but remember Kiba's comment somewhere deep in the back of his mind. When she couldn't see his expression he frowned slightly before sitting down, but being himself he didn't dwell on it in the least. There was a cup of ramen noodles waiting for him and he dug into them very willingly, for once not absolutely going crazy but still fairly hungry. Hinata began to speak:

"D-do you… r-really mean th-that…?"  
"You got it, of course I do."

"Th-thanks… a… again."

Once again Hinata began to shift on the seat before realizing it probably seemed rude not to be eating as well. Peeling back the primarily paper lid she set it with the bottom side up so the condensation didn't soak into the table and picked up the chopsticks, which trembled, but not enough to stop her. Eating slowly they both sat in silence for a while. Hinata was nervous, giving her and odd look, much of the time looking at Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, acted as a mirror to her, simply digging in without really looking at much else then the cup of noodles, just slow enough to not spray his face with burning water from the cup.

Hinata had a problem seeing Naruto's flaws, if not simply for her admiration of him. She was glad to get the rare moments of being so close to him and capable of looking at him, even if it was a tad odd. When he was done, however, she looked back down into her half-finished cup as Naruto wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and then began talking again, "Hey… eh… it's a tad embarrassing to be taking the chuunin exam like this… but… uhm… I really want to succeed this time, y'know? So… eugh… I… er… I was wondering if you… uh…could give me any tips? I mean… like… last time… well, last I participated and knew only Shikamaru won… so… I know we were, like, supposed to show strategy and all… but… I don't get it."

Hinata looked up slack jawed in the smallest manner before setting her chopsticks down and smiling again. She started to explain happily, "Well… I… I can help. I… well… y-you… when you're… in… in the competition… f-for the l-last round… you need to… to make yourself equal to your opponent… s-so you're forced to use st-strat-" She stopped as a loud, official knocking tore into her last word, continuing in an annoying manner to wait for a reply. Naruto glanced over, gave an understanding look, then proceeded to open the door. The knocker didn't stop knocking.

Hinata slowly picked up her own cup and moved it to the built in kitchen, placing it in the garbage after draining it, then setting his chopsticks halfway leaning over the sink. When she turned around she was surprised and moved back into the counter, "Brother Neji…?"


	18. Chapter 17

_Sorry this one was a long time in the making... er... well, two days. Also, please don't sue me for any personal injury you incur when reading this. I don't have money anyway... well, here it is._

* * *

Hinata looked down, sitting on the bed quietly and fiddling her feet back and forth as Sakura and Naruto sat there listening to Neji in a very interested manner, not happy but forced to listen up due to the severity of the whole event. She'd heard Neji had moved up in rank, but she couldn't believe what she'd heard. Neji sitting there as he had informed them more formally that he was indeed their sensei, their new leader, but made a point that it was temporary. He had given her a mocking grin when neither Sakura or Naruto had been watching, not insulting so much as a more playful jaunt at her position. Nonetheless, Naruto ignored her the entire time and she fidgeted horribly, cringing every time Neji taunted her. 

It wasn't cruel, not to Neji, even if it was a mild torture to Hinata, sitting there with Neji giving off every indication, every single possible clue knowing full and well that Naruto himself would have not a clue. Sakura herself seemed to look awkwardly between them but didn't exactly say anything, not really understanding. Neji was hardly arrogant but still held a mildly elitist attitude to his existence there, not blaring and obvious but hardly invisible. Hinata eventually got into such an embarrassed mood she turned her back to them and looked out the window.

Despite their disagreeable meetings Naruto was indeed liking Neji more then before. He seemed obviously charismatic in not the best way, but still was enough so that he was agreeable. Hardly on, as Naruto himself felt to be, his level, but Neji still seemed cool in his opinion. Saskura seemed to like him as well and most of the time Neji had a smile on that was reassuring. He'd skillfully evaded the whole Kakashi issue, instead reassuring them eventually they'd either be at his level or reassigned to a new, better sensei. Still, Naruto couldn't help but feel mildly insulted for being below Neji who he saw at his own level, yet at least he knew Neji to a degree, felt comfortable and somewhat informal with his presence.

There was a lot of friendly talking that lasted at least a good half an hour, not particularly including Hinata who felt somewhat hurt but also blamed herself for her inability to join in on the matters. She felt out of place for the longest while, then watched as Naruto began ushering Neji out. Feeling obligated she got up and began to the door. When Naruto waved in a friendly, happy manner to her, letting her out, his spirit dropped a little, but she managed to feel a little better. Mustering the courage she took his hand, smiled happily, and thanked him. Then she moved away, and quickly, quickly being an understatement, scurried off.

She walked for a long time, glancing at her hand which had grasped his in half of a handshake and half of a friendly sort of reassuring squeeze, out of place but still something. She smiled to herself and, for once, managed to go about living without trembling horribly about the whole process of thinking about Naruto. She was glad he hadn't outwardly pushed her away and instead opted to let her take his hand, the small act of intimacy worth something to her, even if he didn't take it so much so. She heard someone rushing up from behind, halfway expecting Naruto suddenly, only to see Sakura jump up beside her:

"Yo!"

"H-hi…?"

"So…?"

"W-what…?"

"Well, I don't want to seem selfish, but…"

"H-huh…?"

"What's Neji like, eh?"

"Neji…? He's… he's fine… these days… he's nice… very nice… t-to me…"

"That's good… uhm… not trying to stalk you or anything. I can go bug someone else if you'd like."

"It's… it's f-fine…"

"Was Naruto being rude to you, then?"

"N-no… N-Naruto is v-very nice t-to… me…"

"Eh… less then I can say for how he acts to me."

"W-what…?"

"Forget it… eh… sorry to have bothered you."

"I-it's fine… I… er… before you go…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you th-think… of… N-Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"L-Like… wh-what do you think of… h-him…?"

"Eh… hm… well… I think Naruto is a nice guy."

"Th-that's good."

"Yeah, but there are tons of mitigating factors."

"Wh-what…?"

"He can be annoying, rude, obsessive, inconsiderate, hyperactive, idiotic… he can be Naruto… eugh."

"What…?"

"He makes perverted jutsu and then sells it off to Konohamaru, giving it to him like candy! He's only a kid!"

"That… d-doesn't sound l-like Naruto…"

"Well it is, he's not even mentally mature after three years, he's like some sort of kid permanently locked in time... In fact I'd say he's got the maturity of a three year old."

"O-oh…"

"He's not a bad guy, though… I probably shouldn't be talking behind his back."

"I… ehm… er… I… I…"

"What?"

"D-do you… er… l-like N-Naruto…?"

"… Who told you that?"

"J-just something… I… I heard… th-that's all…"

Sakura stared for the longest while, teetering between breaking out in laughter and outright getting angry before finally deciding on something. Her eyes lighting up in flame Hinata first acted nearly fearful, staring at her with her timid violet eyes as if some great blasphemy was about to be played against her. Then Sakura shouted, "Ino-pig! Damn you!" Then, moments later, she rushed off on a mission of personal vengeance, leaving behind a stunned Hinata.

Hinata had always festered over the possibility of Naruto and Sakura, never really sure how to react, her timid personality restricting hate and enforcing a more jealous attitude, or perhaps invoking envy over anything else. She looked back at where Sakura had come from, Naruto's house, then turned into an alley, thinking to herself. Elsewhere Naruto had, finally, gotten to sleep again without the worries of the world resting heavily on his shoulders. Snoring peacefully he mumbled from time to time but said, generally, nothing important.

Sitting under one of the trees Hinata began worrying more then before and slowly closed her eyes, sighing in a deep, calming manner, in some ways content, in others not. She didn't have time to dwell on it all before she looked up to see Kurenai smiling there. Hinata looked up blankly, confused, but also in sort of a proud mood from her accomplishment. When she'd finally sat down, Kurenai scooted close to Hinata and gave her a playful tap on the shoulder:

"Sneaking around with Naruto…?"

"I… I… er… I…"

"Stop blushing, I was just kidding."

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine… hm… heard the news, though?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Are you taking the jounin exam…?"

"I… I…"

"Choose what you'd like to."

Kurenai frowned as Hinata began spacing herself from the world, raising her arms defensively then playing with her lip nervously. She sighed and looked down herself, Hinata thinking it over and over again, _'Naruto… told me t-to… n-no less then… then a hour ago…s-so… wh-why n-not…?I… I know I s-should… I sh-should… should… shouldn't I?'_ She flinched again as Kurenai squeezed her shoulder and gave her a serious look:

"Hey, it's your choice."

"I…"

"I can go, but we have a mission… want to think about it during that?"

Hinata looked up then surprisingly smiled cheerfully. Kurenai raised a brow but offered a hand to help her up. Hinata took the hand, raised up to her feet, then seemed extremely pleased as she said, "I've made a choice. I want to take it, just to see if I can make it." Kurenai grinned a little and jumped behind her back after a nod. Pushing her along with a single hand Hinata managed to grin back, a very mild grin but a grin nonetheless. Kurenai was half shocked but she grinned back, pushing her along.

Elsewhere Lee and Tenten sat there on the benches silently, glimpsing at each other occasionally. Lee had heard it all, heard what he did. He had wanted to make amends right after he was released, but he had a mission to tend to first. Tenten had reassured him a lot, but he wouldn't feel himself till he brought the fox-masked traitor in. Tenten had assured him, again, that it would happen. Kakashi's death, though, he felt so responsible. Even Gai hadn't been himself, Gai had moped, Gai had sulked, he'd gone through denial and all the other stages. Yet Kakashi's death was an afterthought compared to the mission. Then again, the Fifth had given him a chance at being a jounin still.

Then Tenten nearly flipped out of her chair as Gai suddenly appeared on the ceiling above them, only to make a sloppy landing in front of them all and hit right on his head. His body flopping to the side Gai proclaimed, "I still feel off. Sorry… anyway… Tsunade wants us in an hour. Till then, get ready." All of this was proclaimed with Gai halfheartedly on his side it might've been disturbing in one sense or perhaps comical in another, yet the circumstances were different, and vastly so.

Lee nodded, Tenten did too. In swift motions they both departed in opposite directions, towards their houses. Gai frowned heavily and stared up at the ceiling as they departed. Flopping his arms out Gai sighed heavily and frowned. Quietly he questioned why various times, only to find moments later that someone was standing above him, a puff of smoke coming from their lips. Asuma was smoking again, and chuckled a bit, "Feelin' lazy?" Gai gave him a dirty look.

When Naruto awoke he heard more pounding on the door. Then more. Then even more. At first through sheer force of will alone he tried to influence the knocking and make it stop, or turn off his ears, or perhaps have a random frog crush the intruders. Failure on all fields. The hammering continued, only for Naruto to groan and yell, "Go away!" In reply the door thudded harder then before and Naruto got up with a horrible, horrible headache.

The door thudded harder. He began to get dressed at a leisurely pace. More thudding, harder thudding, more determined thudding. Naruto yelled again, "Goddamnit go away you idiotic piece of… gah… ow! Gaaaaah!" Naruto just barely avoided screaming in pain as the zipper on his jumpsuit caught a bunch of his skin, and moments later he managed to remove it, cringing in pain. Thudding, lots of thudding. Naruto finally got the zipper up to his neck. Walking over to the door he stood there with a displeased expression.

The door creaked open a bit, only for Neji to appear there, standing quietly as if there were some great purpose to his existence. Naruto continued to stare, and stare, and stare. Neji stared back, and continued to stare back, and a general pattern should be arising here. Naruto eventually crossed his arms, took in some air, only to yell at Neji full force:

"What the hell do you want!"

"Well," Neji began as calmly as before, "It's mission time."

"… Oh."

"Indeed."

"Guh… I don't want a mission…"

"Don't get lazy. I know you're tired, but it's important."

"Important," Naruto began getting full equipped, rather leisurely at that, "Yeah… right…"

"Look, you needed to start missions sooner or later, don't get lazy."

"I'll… get… lazy whenever I feel like it…"

"Training starts again, anyway."

"I already train, so hmph."

"Mmmhmmm. Interesting. Faster, Naruto."

"I can't! I'll stab myself."

"That's not my problem, to a large degree."

"Gwah… where'd I put my shoes…?"

"They're over here… at the door…"

"Oh… goodie… excellent."

"Uh… for lack of a better reply… indeed."

Naruto had gotten his shuriken holster, his backpack, kunai, then idly sat there fiddling with his shoes, Neji eventually growing bored and outright walking off. Deciding to screw around less Naruto hopped up and, shifting the sandals on quickly, rushed off after Neji, only to skid around and lock the door. When he began blindly running again he ended up, accidentally, tackling Neji just about at the same time that Sakura just happened to be turning the corner.

Their position, less then respectable, left a stunned Sakura for the longest while, before she turned away. A loud, deep breath came as she tried to calm herself, then slowly turned around to see Neji and Naruto sitting there looking at her in the same stunned position. Sakura twitched, "Don't want to know. Missions are good… missions are nice…" Neji growled and kicked Naruto off him with a large hint of annoyance. Salvaging their dignity they then both went after Sakura, who was straying away from their position in a huff and, probably, more disgust then she was entitled to.


	19. Chapter 18

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and finally Lee all waited outside behind the doors of Tsunade's office. Shino was idly leaning on a wall whilst Kiba sat crossed leg on the floor, the oversized Akamaru there laying with his paws crossed. Shino had complained about his size only to be rebuked by the fact that Akamaru was too tired to be using any sort of size-changing jutsus. Kiba's place there was purely ornate unless they could take someone with crutches on the mission, not something that was going to likely happen. Lee was busy being himself, doing pushups on the ground with his ludicrous weights on. Tenten was idly waiting for him to stop, standing on his back and scoffing a little from time to time. Sakura was adjusting her forehead protector made headband over and over again in a nervous reaction whilst, having expended a great amount of courage in the process, Hinata had managed to sneak up to sit by Naruto on the couch. Naruto was annoyed about waiting, but had actually began idly talking with the nervous, timid Hinata.

Inside Kurenai, Gai, and Neji sat there all with their hands behind their back in a proper, official manner. The only person capable of figuring out such was Hinata and Shino, neither of which wanted to break the rules. The three of them stared on at Tsunade as the sun slunk down behind her, blinding each individual beyond Tsunade's own shape, making her the shadow her title implied, at least to their eyes. Tsunade was obviously not happy, at that, "Look, my hands are damn tied, meaning I need intelligent jounin who can follow vague orders and make intelligent decisions with genin and chuunin who have good teamwork skills and I can trust.

"To be blunt, I want you staying the **hell** away from the council. They try to do anything and bitch them out, get me, I don't care. You're going to be working independently for a while so it's not as if they get a say anyway. I could probably have this resolved in a few days if the Kazekage and myself didn't have to deal with the political complexities of our positions… .anyway…. you probably don't care, so let me say this in short: Avoid the council. Avoid any subsidiaries of the council. Avoid Danzou. Avoid other jounin if you must, just don't fall prey to any snares.

"The ANBU have informed me that it is very, very possible Kakashi's death is linked to the Akatsuki. The seal-craft we're talking about is on an epic level, thus the dangers presented are obvious. Three teams with a jounin each and highly experienced hopefully soon-to-come jounin chuunin… and… in Naruto's case genin, I suppose, should be capable of handling any dangers on the way. Any questions up to this point? Obvious ones included."

There were various discontented glances in-between Kurenai, Gai, and Neji. After a bit Neji couldn't help it, and shifting weight onto one foot to appear inquisitive he coughed a bit, "Eh… the question on everyone's mind is probably obvious… why such a mixed group of teams for a mission that one could complete in an already lacking village? And for that matter, how big can this mission be? Nine ninjas is… excessive, Tsunade."

Tsunade chuckled a little, and nodded, only to have Neji, then Kurenai, frown heavily at her. After a moment of silence, Gai frowned too, only to hear Tsunade say, "Because, the hunters did track the fleeing ninja and, firstly, if he's part of the Atasuki they've now got the only Sharingan allied with us and, secondly… well… you'll like this. The ninja that attacked Kakashi used seal craft most commonly taught in the Snow Country. Off that lead we meddled around a little and finally learnt that… well… the target in question is deep into the country, and you're aware of the season. That should give you a vague idea of what we're dealing with."

Another long silence. The jounin once again looked in-between each other before Kurenai stepped up to the plate, "Okay, Tsunade… I'm… no expert on this but I though venturing deep into the Snow Country means venturing… north. And venturing north is past glaciers where there isn't any civilization whatsoever… even for a ninja an extended search there is suicide, and a short search would be ridiculously hazardous on a hunch. Tsunade… no offense, as I'm not here to question your motives, but wouldn't such a mission just be… pointless?"

Tsunade twiddled the pen for a while before grinning a tad, "That's where the intelligence part comes in. I'm not telling you to venture into the Frostlands, that's suicidal. However that's your lead right now, the Snow Country. We've got good relations to them, but said relation have set limits. We can't ask them to commit a mass suicide going after this person. You'll all have ambassador status there, but if you even get the faintest scent that he's somewhere else then you're to go in that direction… hm… mmm… you want your orders compressed? Good… in short lets keep it to this: Find whoever killed Kakashi and either kill them or bring them in securely, I have no preference. And get the Sharingan back in one piece if at all possible. Do what you need to. Don't feel obligated to stay together, though I highly doubt this individual is willing to be caught."

The apprehension in the air, even from the relatively inexperienced Neji, was so thick that it could be nearly tasted mildly, a bitter sting that was hardly enjoyable. Tsunade frowned. Gai frowned back with equal magnitude, then Neji, then Kurenai. Nearly in chorus, though not quite, it came out, "What's this really about?" They glanced at each other again in somewhat of a confusion, only to each get into their own snooty poses refusing to work together. Tsunade rolled her eyes and held a hand to her head.

After a few moments Tsunade got up to her full, hardly amazing but still intimidating height, and placed her hands on the desk in her trademark negotiation pose, "Look, I can understand your curiosity but know I can't provide something like that yet. This mission is S-rank, just do it, okay? I don't need more questions, especially from you three, let alone anyone else. This is important, things will fall in place. Trust me, mm'kay? That's what I need right now."

Gai shook his head after a few moments, but didn't say anything, turning around and moving to walk out of the room before Neji took a stern voice, "You're lying, Tsunade. The position you're taking now, hands flat on the desk, leaning over, it's intended to intimidate and seduce at the same time. You obviously lack proper knowledge of the reasonable portions of a female body, however. Nonetheless, you intend to use this just to get us off on the road, the twitching of your small finger on your left hand is probably from stress and worry that this is just going to be a repeat of your experience with the council. We're already loyal to you. Don't jeopardize that by withholding information."

Standing there as calm as ever Neji watched as Tsunade gave him a cruel look, Gai looked back in a scornful manner, and Kurenai seemed halfway shocked. The pause slowly eased as all the jounin were still, Gai only moving to hook his thumbs into the pockets of his pants and turn around. Neji continued to stare down Tsunade, but then when no reply came from her said, "I'd rather not dig deeper, because I know there's more reasons then what's obvious." This got an even worse look.

Tsunade was not in the mood nor in the physical condition to be dealing with such comments, but Kurenai quickly diverted it, "Neji… it's considered rude to do such things in the public eye. If Tsunade wishes us to complete said task then it's our duty to do so. You should know now that information isn't always needed and isn't always distributed when you're a ninja, **no matter the rank**, so please." Neji scoffed a bit. Tsunade's hands tensed.

Neji was about to pounce on it, eager to pick apart Tsunade, only to hear Gai's gaudy, garish, and suddenly commanding voice, "Neji, get going. We're not here for the confrontation and this is no more then an information gathering mission with some survival. The flower of-…" He got looks all around and was quickly shut up by a loud thud in the hall followed by the sound of wood breaking and crunching. Looks were exchanged again. Tsunade handed out letters in an angry manner, shoving them into each jounin's hands before telling them to go deal with the problem outside.

Neji sighed heavily and Kurenai moved towards the door, Gai in front, and Neji at the back. Despite her annoyance Tsunade began guzzling green tea to calm herself down. Kurenai glanced back at Neji with a tiny grin and said, "Welcome to the wonderful world of jounineering, where you spend half your time as a glorified childcare worker." Neji's shoulders dropped and he gave her a depressed look, something to the effect of 'God, no' running through his head.

Outside, as Sakura and Tenten had agreed, the males had began doing 'male things'. That said Lee was trying to beat Naruto's new record on the crutches in the hallway dash, the immobile Kiba screaming at them to give them back. Sadly Naruto's wonderful idea of tripping Lee had lead to the whole event of Lee careening over a railing and falling down the stairs, not damaging himself so much as doing a fair amount of collateral damage to the property and denting the floor thanks to his weight. Kiba screamed some more. Sakura had asked if he was hurt, then finding out the injuries were 'mild' grabbed Naruto and tossed him over roughly in time for Gai, Kurenai, and Neji all see his body midair grasping for a support that wasn't there as they exited the room.

Luckily enough Naruto managed to travel far away from Lee thanks to Sakura's godly strength, not that it saved him from much. Now with a third of their team incapacitated by unfortunate happenings there was various screaming, Kiba falling down the stairs for some foreign reason, then finally Gai and Lee having a long, disturbing hug with the hints of watery eyes and broken voices. Sakura twitched heavily under it all, remembering Kakashi… riding… Gai. Suddenly her sight was such a very, very horrible feature.

After at least a quarter of an hour of melodrama, injury, personal tending, and eventually lecturing, they managed to be told to go pack for, and it was stressed, a long, long trip, and not to spare on any sort of materials. Then they were given letters individually before the ANBU took no time to kick them all out and deduct the damage they had caused from their pay. More screaming occurred between the entire group.

Tsunade watched from her window and downed another cup of tea in a few seconds, looking back at the bear-masked individual ANBU sitting there looking as well before sighing and beginning on another cup of tea. He chuckled a bit. She just shook her head, "Gathering more then six of them in one place just… calls for trouble, doesn't it?" She rolled her eyes and he gave a hearty laugh, then began helping on the paperwork.

Naruto tried to ignore the various flesh wounds, spiral fractures, and concussions he'd managed to get mysteriously as he jumped along. Again, in an increasingly more determined manner, he just barely clung to the fragile tiles below him with his boots, dragging him the distance to make it up to another step, then another sprint across the roof. He told himself he'd read the letter once he was at home and there were no distractions. Every one of the ninja had made similar haste, none of them complaining about the mission itself, even if they had various qualms with their company for it, at least most of them. None of the jounin seemed happy either.

Naruto skidded to a stop before his doors and quickly scurried inside, looking from side to side before snickering in his own, extremely disturbed mind. Packing was not Naruto's forte but, perhaps sadly, he could do it if needed. After packing up his largest backpack to the brim, leaving only the kitchen sink, Naruto was done in half the time and with double the mess, but he was done. Something snapped and broke as he flopped onto the bed to begin reading the letter, but he ignored the sound.

Elsewhere Sakura did the exact same thing, breaking the seal on the letter and then rushing through it, followed by Shino, Tenten, Hinata, and then finally Lee. The jounin had read theirs a long while back just after the genin and chuunin had rushed off. Filled with a letter and a map they scryed and glanced through it to calculate what exactly they were doing, what Tsunade's urgent mission was and why all of them had to go about participating in it. Each of the letters was monotone and didn't even address them specifically, rather:

'To whom it may concern,

Your choice for this mission was made for the purpose that you've demonstrated outstanding loyalty to the Konoha village and its people or have obligations that would otherwise make it impossible for you to be converted to an opposing force under normal circumstances. These circumstances are extraordinary, you should take the greatest pride in your selection for this. This mission is classified S-rank and thus you are not to mention it to any of your colleges not involved in its parameters Nothing beyond the fact that this is a mission should ever be told to anyone under any circumstances.

Due to the uncertain nature of my current array and possible selections it's been determined that two to three teams of two to four members will be selected for an extensive mission focusing on delving for information on the individual addressing himself as 'X-san'. If at all possible this individual is to be captured or killed. Due to the current situation it seems, as well, that this individual is hiding in a region of extreme climate. The Snow Country will be the starting point for the intended mission.

There is no destination out of reach, however only in the Snow Country will you have diplomatic immunity. Avoid combat with third party groups at any cost; however, supporters and other second party groups should be eliminated or captured. It is assumed that the individual 'X-san' uses seal-craft at a high level, however not much is known of his capabilities or true location. Failure on this mission could mean another devastating attack on Konoha and its territories.

For this mission each team will be assigned a different boat after travelling east to the water. They will then be ferried as quickly as possible to the northlands. The teams are not restrained to each other. Each may operate independently as they see fit. However the teams are encouraged to remain together for the concept that the individual X-san is considered an S-rank hunter-nin target. Against multiple opponents it is hoped that his abilities will be mitigated.

To those who know of the Snow Country or extensive survival training you should understand that no ninja can outright best the weather. This includes the journey on boat. Each team is to board separate boats unless compromising circumstances arise, in which case they're to be split evenly between the remaining vessels. The council nor any other Konoha organizations have say on this mission, it is directly from the Hokage herself and any attempts to bar its passage should be dealt with force if needed.

Greatest luck,

Tsunade"

Naruto grunted a bit and spoke to himself, "That's stupid." Frowning heavily and putting on his Naruto-ish face of distaste he shimmied around and got his backpack. Making some sounds of effort he finally managed to get it on his back, only to hear knocking on the door. Moving over he eventually felt his legs buckle and then collapse, sending him under the pile of objects. A loud crunch was followed by questioning if he was okay from outside, the backpack weighing heavily on his chest. There was only one person and the voice was meager, at best.

Outside Hinata began fidgeting nervously only to find Naruto eventually appeared at the door, looking strained to walk. She smiled happily only to see Naruto grunt in effort and fall forward. Squealing as he fell on top of her Naruto noted how he was having a wonderful roll of falling on top Hyuugan blooded ninjas in inappropriate positions. Worse yet at the moment Neji turned the corner with Sakura in lead, only for the both of them to see Naruto and Hinata looking… intimate.

Neji just barely maintained his calm stature despite his desire to outright physically harm Naruto. Sakura, however, had no such jounin restrictions, and thus she scurried over and grabbed Naruto. Somewhere in her eyes the pits of hell made a small appearance and Naruto tried to escape, yet it was impossible. He just barely got out, "No!" Sadly, that didn't please Sakura much.

The concept of flinging an individual upwards is usually completely impossible unless the thrower, in question, is of the greatest strength and the individual being flung upwards is, in short, very light. However with Sakura's illogical strength, such restrictions become less of a reality and more of a desire as Naruto noted flying into the air and curling about. Sakura twitched a little. Surprisingly out of nowhere Lee caught Naruto midair and landed rather gracefully.

Neji simply shook his head and adjusted his forehead protector, walking over to Hinata who was blushing horribly. Grinning a tad he asked in a mocking manner, "Having more fun with Naruto then we originally thought, Hinata?" No one noticed Neji's words, but it only took a while for everyone to notice that Hinata had fainted. Kurenai, who had arrived moments after Lee with everyone else, slapped her forehead and shook her head.


	20. Chapter 19

_ Thanks for the reviews, and my hits have reset finally. Yay!_

* * *

Hinata's eyes slowly opened to find herself, to her surprise, being carried by Naruto. After ten minutes of another faint she just barely managed to stay up next moment, looking around. The entire nine of them were there and she was being held by Naruto. She wanted to squeal and run into the bushes on either side of the dirt path, just outright disappear and scurry off. She was blushing horribly. Naruto's hands shifted under her body to support her more and he made some random complaint only to be shushed by Sakura. Crimson failed to describe her face in so many ways. The panic washing over her died down and raged harder at the same time. And she was dragged through it all without having much say on her emotions. Eventually Naruto noticed her, causing her blush to get worse. 

Grinning a bit in a sort of a playful manner, not the kind of suggestive playing as opposed to just a Naruto-ish amusement things, he gave her a small wink. She was confused for the longest time and knew innately that her face and ears were probably on the verge of just outright becoming a pure red. Naruto, thankfully, didn't know or faked not knowing. Hianta didn't dwell on the possibility of him faking not knowing, of course, but it wasn't a bad assumption as Naruto really was too woefully ignorant to notice anything right under his nose:

"Feeling better?"

"G-g-g-g… N-n-n-n… I… ah… r-r-r-r-r…"

"What…?"

"G-g-gh… M-m… l-l-l… N-n…"

"Sorry, should I put you down?"

"N-n-a-r-… N-n-n-… I… e-e-e-e…"

"Uh…?"

Neji, unable to contain himself, snickered. Gai and Kurenai looked between each other and rolled their eyes. Hinata's massive amount of blood rushing to her face again was causing her to feel faint yet again. Thankfully then and there Naruto set her on her feet, unfortunately to keep from falling over she leaned on Naruto, who seemed to take it all awkwardly. Moments later everyone was back to 'normal' with Hinata in the back sulking over her latest misfortune, everyone else acting as if nothing had happened. Neji snickered a bit more, only causing Hinata to feel worse.

Kurenai frowned to herself but tried to ignore that in favor of remembering the journey they had ahead, the trip to the boats undoubtedly going to be tedious and worse yet the trips on the boats likely to consist of nothing but weight and similar restraining training. They were going to be bored, undoubtedly, and worse yet if they were going to be split up according to teams she'd be left with Hinata and Shino for company, and a crew of civilians, though there could be interesting people on the ship. She tried to be optimistic about it, though felt slightly selfish for feeling that things would be as such.

Travelling slowly it would take two to three days to get to the coastline where they could disembark, but they were told to take a decent pace so they'd probably just travel constantly until they made it there. That ended up meaning perhaps sixteen to eighteen hours straight of travelling, on top the fact that there were no environmental distractions it seemed it would be decent. In the Snow Country conditions would get worse, a lot worse. Kurenai glanced back. Everyone had began to mingle a bit, it was a good sign. Neji and Gai were catching up(With Gai acting unlike Gai for once), Lee, Sakura and Tenten were talking randomly(Though dishearteningly Lee was still acting too much like Lee), and to her surprise Naruto had made the attempt to talk to Hinata who was going along and seemed happy.

Kurenai glanced forward onto the road ahead of her, then to Shino walking beside her. She frowned. He could make the entire trip without saying a single word, and she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him unless it had something to do with the mission. That's how Shino was. Shino continued to stare onwards, frowning under the cloth covering his face, yet invisible to the rest of the world. The frown grew as Kurenai slipped back to talk to the other jounin, but he said nothing, just continued.

The jounin were fairly professional about the dealings, none of them prone to being too ecstatic about anything, Gai the only one who tended towards that an on the day his spirit running low. Lee, Sakura and Tenten were getting on awkwardly enough, Lee making his share of stupid comments yet too beyond himself to notice Sakura and Tenten's confused and quizzical gaze. Naruto and Hinata, however, were a fairly unique case.

Naruto wasn't stupid. Naruto did stupid things. Naruto acted stupid a lot. Naruto was stupid a lot, annoying, somewhat of a daft individual in comparison to the rest of the world, but one could not say that Naruto was so outrageously stupid that he couldn't notice the most obvious things. As a ninja some degree of awareness is needed, obviously. Slowly he was noticing Hinata's odd motions, her way of acting and how it degreed from how she acted around other people. He might've figured it out earlier if he'd had the chance to see her with other people, yet it was always Hinata watching Naruto, something he didn't know. Still, a lot of things slipped Naruto, and he didn't honestly want to confront the issue, thus he did what every other human does unconsciously in such a situation. He ignored it, blanked it out.

Hinata, on the other hand, was obviously getting more comfortable around Naruto. Sadly for Hinata this big jump wasn't what one would normally expect from, say, Jane Doe becoming more comfortable with her big crush, John Doe. For Hinata this was, pathetically enough to all onlookers, not outright passing out when Naruto was present. Managing not to break down whenever he actually looked at her. For Hinata, however, it was a massive shove in the right direction, one that she was proud of. Their conversation, light-hearted as it was, actually involved in her participation. To her surprise she stuttered very little, even though Naruto had a subconscious tendency to talk a lot. Hinata, with the kind of feat that can only be mustered by someone in her unique situation, even managed to stomach five minutes about talking about ramen, making ramen, and waiting for ramen to cook, whilst going to far as to be happy simply for the attention.

Naruto eventually shifted the conversation into the topic of the mission for a few moments, which soon faded away into a more relaxed situation on if she'd ever been to the Snow Country or heard much about it. When he began blabbing off his quest in a proud manner Sakura noted after a minute or so and dropped back, on the other side of Hinata who was stuck in the middle. Correcting each and every one of Naruto's mistakes as he made himself the hero and she made him some sort of screw up they were eventually pulling each other's hair out before Kurenai idly broke it up. In a bad mood Sakura joined the jounin, not a permanently scarring sort of dispute but still one no matter what light it was put in. Hinata looked at Naruto in a confused manner:

"N-Naruto…"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his hands shoved in his pockets but his head still raised high.

"Wh-why do you and S-Sakura fight so much…?"

"I dunno…

"Oh… s-sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I just… I dunno. I guess we look like siblings, huh?"

Hinata managed to giggle a little and nod. A light crimson blush she couldn't evade painted her cheeks but she still managed to smile right at Naruto, her face giving off the sort of hue of happiness one rarely saw from the easily depressed girl, a different subset of enjoyment in life's daily offerings that she nor anyone else around her was used to. Naruto stared at her slack-jawed for a moment as if something was wrong, but then seeing her smile beginning to fade he smiled back warmly, his lips curling upwards. He avoided his normal aggravated grin or dopeish toothy declaration of his victory against probability. Hinata looked down a little, but in a good manner, looking off to the side of the path.

Lacking a subject they simply walked in silence for a long while, the conversation of other parties ringing ahead of them, yet their ears mostly deaf to such things. For Naruto it was mostly the visions before him, a blue sky devoid of clouds signifying a easily trip to the boats, a cooling wind. For Hinata it was simply being around Naruto as was becoming usual for her, the sort of satisfaction acting as a mild addiction. The closer she got the closer she needed to be to get the feeling of pride and social accomplishment she originally got from small doses. Awkwardly enough, and perhaps ironically, it seemed that Naruto was addicting, at least to some parties.

Their exeunt from the village had been prompt. There had been no attempts to hinder their process and apathy as to more ninja going on mission. Due to the situation they were in large and small groups of ninja being assigned random missions was not at all exceedingly rare, even if it was usually small groups unless they contained genin. Certain genin had done up to even A-rank missions, though casualties were being avoided like the plague. Nonetheless, Naruto had taken a bit less, namely the various pounds of ramen he was taken was left behind. Then Neji set him up to the task of carrying Hinata, something that seemed to have served to amuse Neji and had little purpose beyond that. There had been no fighting, no period of standing outside the gates, only walking out onto the main path and then going straight.

Minutes slowly dripped into a full hour and the burning sun had taken a significant leap in its astral journey across the liquid sky towards the end of the world where the horizon fell off into the eternal space below it. Sunset threatened itself ever so slowly in a mirage of illustrious lights before them, the colors that no eternal rhapsody could describe slowly beginning to appear, hues of yellow between orange and red. Another hour lost signified another drop, and another. It was easy for any common man to predict that it was going to be a beautiful, beautiful sunset.

Hinata smiled each time Naruto shifted from each topic, nervous still but as the minutes passed on and on she felt more comfortable. Everyone else had shifted around a bit on the straight path but Naruto was being unusually quiet for the day, even with Sakura mumbling halfheartedly about him. Kurenai smiled, having noted Naruto and Hinata had gotten a tad closer in the walk, literally a figuratively. However she herself had her own matters to amuse herself with, namely talking to Shino. The rest of them had clumped together into their own little line of discussion, though moments later Neji broke free.

Trailing back by decreasing his speed Neji moved back to stand opposite of Naruto. Hinata looked down suddenly, but Naruto was still looking ahead anyway. The snickering was broken for a moment as Neji continued to tease her in his own immature manner, "Having fun?" Naruto looked over with a brow raised by Neji just shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. Naruto's brow raised higher but he didn't say anything.

Hinata just looked to the side, then hurried up, putting her arms up a bit. This raised glances from everyone when she caught up with her own group. Sakura glanced back and frowned at Naruto, but he indicated Neji, declaring his innocence. Sakura glanced at Neji but gave Naruto a falsely threatening shake of the fist before giggling a bit and joining them, spliting the teams up into the teams, with Team Kurenai at front, then Team Gai, then the relatively new Team Neji following from the behind. They were all quiet for a while but eventually everyone was back to normal.

Another half an hour shifted by when they saw a fawn and doe crossing the path, only to notice human life and dart off into the forest as if they were about to be captured. Neji actually laughed at that as well, as if he were half intoxicated. Naruto and Sakura glanced at him, then in-between each other, Gai looking back as well. A few minutes later after some coordination they came over, Neji barely raising his arms as Lee began running with a shout, "Dynamic entry!"

Naruto and Sakura shifted to the side as Neji was promptly slammed into the ground with Lee halfway tackling him and halfway hugging him. Tenten just scratched her head and, seeing Naruto and Sakura 'sneaking away' joined them whilst whispering, "Pssst… you getting away too?" With an equally serious look, which was actually quite serious, they nodded and caught up with Kurenai as Neji squirmed, rolled, and screamed to get free of Lee.

Kurenai noted with a jounin-level of comprehension, raising her thumb to point back at them, "They're just a tad disturbing, don't you think." Everyone, including Hinata, glanced back once more. Thern most of them nodded to the comment. Before Tenten could begin her extensive, indefinitely long explanation Lee was running screaming as Neji began chasing him with his fists raised. Tenten covered her face in embarrassment and Hinata looked rather humiliated due to Neji's own actions. After a minute or so they both gave up and Lee got away with his life to some degree. Elsewhere in the forest a fawn and a doe were both traumatized for life.

Another period of time, not too extensive but still notable, passed, causing more social mishaps and shifting beyond the rank. To Kurenai's mild relief the whole thing ended up secluding Naruto and Hinata, then Sakura and Tenten, from the irrational, outstandingly embarrassing actions of Neji and Lee, who were getting more odd as time passed on. She felt a piece of her pride of Konoha die inside for a while.

Meanwhile Naruto once again was acting a tad odd, Naruto and Hinata at the back of the group. He couldn't resist asking about Neji with everything happening, but Hinata seemed to get embarrassed and avoided the question. He pushed her for the information for a while before, thankfully, letting down the topic. Hinata was glad to have Naruto talking normally again and joined in as the sun began to finally slink down into the abyss before them.

With the flaring, blazing sun set out before them causing the horizon to burst flame and illuminate the countryside in long shadows and gentle light their path was given a red hue for a moment, the shadows of each of the members trailing back into the rest down to Naruto and Hinata. They stared onwards at the landscape, avoiding the burning of the sun but still enjoying the visions that formed a painting in their minds, each of those before them nothing more then shadows cast by the framework.

The world was silent for a moment as the lifegiver dropped its final notches to give birth to a sea of darkness in its stead, the cloudless sky threatening rain suddenly as the clouds above them soaked the colours of the landscape like a wet sponge moved over the masterpiece. Birds off in the horizon darted about like graceful shadows desiring the midnight to start their hunt for prey. In the moments of sunset the world seemed to take a pause, from plant, to animal, to shinobi, to even the wind around them that hung in the air, pleasantly warm.

The trees swayed in a breeze which was over their heads, leaves slowly dropping off signifying the possibility of fall, yet staying for the moments in which night would come, waiting as their roots grew ever so slowly through the ground. Naruto glanced at Hinata for a few moments and grinned visibly. Hinata looked over at him, shadows cast on some of his face, then smiled awkwardly. Naruto said, softly, "It's nice, isn't it?" Hinata blushed but nodded.

The sun slipped, the world throwing her off, stars appearing behind them. The horizon still gave orange light before them, but it was no longer burning. Rather it gave off the blood which slowly slid down the globe. Behind them clouds began to block the stars, stars unhindered by society's light, light given by cities and clouded by excretions of mechanisms, to whatever degree. Yet for the day the clouds had no desire to let mortal souls see such a sight and thus refused to show it, blanketing it, closing it to eyes. Hinata grew an inch closer to Naruto physically and a great deal closer to him mentally.


	21. Chapter 20

_Hm... some more news today is that I decided that, even if I were to give myself a bunch of new chapters and allowed myself to go up in word count indefinitely, it would be better to do this as part of a series. So... yeaup._

* * *

Kurenai watched as the clouds churned above them, whirling, spiraling, colliding to create weather patterns. Before she could even calculate what she wanted to Neji had said it for her, "Cloaks on everyone." They all looked up, some of them getting a drop of rain. Most of them dropping to their knee or onto their haunches everyone took their heavy weather cloaks from the backpacks with trained efficiency and wrapped it around their necks, the clouds at first seeming friendly, then it occurred to Kurenai they'd probably trailed over an outcropping of mountains nearby, which wasn't always a good thing. From the clashing of the low and high pressure and the way it'd taken to raining it wasn't looking good for them. 

Gai had finally noted it as well and glanced between the two jounin before getting a nod from Neji, then later Kurenai after she understood. Naruto got up, his cloak now on as the rain began to come down slowly at a drizzle. Kurenai spoke up, "This is going to get very bad very quickly, we need to hurry, else we're going to be caught up in this." A collective nod signified understanding and the pace was quickened, talking dispersing. The weather wasn't horrible, it wasn't even cold. Rather it was a warm rain, yet down on their feet it was becoming obvious that whatever weather it was it was indeed serious. Trained to do such, each of the teams made individual lines, then grouped together so that Kurenai was at the front and Neji at the back, with their teams respectively placed behind them. Then they started off at a run.

Five minutes in the rain had picked up with wind and Kurenai, looking at a map, was beginning to realize the obvious flaw they'd missed. The weather had probably rolled off the coastline, peaked at the mountains earlier in the day, then descended at nightfall only to clash with another weather system from the more northern coast. She furrowed her brow as the map began to get wet, then looked up. The path was beginning to get mildly muddy.

Another five minutes. Then ten. About half an hour from when the weather descended against them it was beginning to fall at a normal rate. The wind had been picked up to ten knots, perhaps, at least that was Kurenai's guess. She picked up the pace. At their speed the rain went into their faces, caused the weather cloaks to flap behind them, the hoods only serving to a degree. Nonetheless, none of the shinobi stumbled or fell.

Ten minutes more in total silence, forty minutes from the beginning of the weather. The wind had picked up to fifteen knots against them, causing their speed to falter more and more. The rain was getting heavy and noticeable. The path was beginning to get muddy enough to hinder then more, occasionally a shinobi stumbling only to rejoin the line moments later. Kurenai frowned. They were going to be late at the rate they were going and in the darkness it was beginning to get difficult to keep track of eight other people.

It took four grueling hours, and an hour in the rain had began to be bad enough to batter the heavy weather cloaks whilst the mud had covered their boots and the wind had reached close to gale force, which to note is around forty knots. Kurenai gasped as they made it into the small inn in the small town holding the docks that they were departing from. The rest of them piled into the relatively small establishment to the amazement and dismay of its owner. To make matters worse, standing in the middle of them, Naruto decided he was too wet for his liking and, in an animalistic manner, shook off on all of them.

To add insult to injury he then jumped up on a table, raised a fist to the air, and declared with everyone giving him a dirty look, "Kya! That was great!" Moments later the cheap table collapsed under his weight, causing him to smack down on his head and get crushed by the rest of the large object with a yelp of pain, then a moan. Everyone ignored him except for Hinata, who made a small effort and, despite her blushing and Neji's snickering taunt, helped him up.

Gai leaned over the table to the owner, grinned, and adjusted his ninja headband for effect. The owner nodded a little after a few words about reservations and began searching under the counter to produce a clipboard. After some discussion that no one else really paid attention to beyond Kurenai they were assailed by Gai and dragged up to their rooms.

The inn itself was not a good grade, it was actually quite poor to some of the places in which they could've stayed for the night. This was, of course, not taken well by anyone but the jounins, and even then Neji seemed unimpressed. The walls were cracked, the ceiling was leaky in places, the bathrooms were horrible and the cleaning was poor. Sakura had outright screamed twice, sending everyone to her aid, yet it turned out that, each time, that something had disgusted and scared her, yet nothing was 'dangerous' in theory. It was just a rat or a bug or an unclean area that she accidentally touched each time. After the third scream everyone started ignoring her except for Lee, who spent much of the initial hour running out of his room and barging into Sakura's.

Naruto, tired mentally, crankily retired to his bed after setting his backpack down. The bed wasn't very comfortable, in fact many of the springs were probably broken and there were various lumps and hard areas in it. He felt like going up to complain to the owner, but bet it wouldn't do much good. Outside thunder roared angrily so very close to their lodgings causing him to jump up. Something under his bed, probably a rat, squeaked. The entire inn creaked in an attempt to settle, yet it refused to, moaning and groaning under new stress.

Naruto tried to sleep for a good hour or so, listening to the thunder, the rain, the gentle creaking. Sadly none of them were the calm kind or what one would enjoy to fall asleep to. Rather it was very annoying and simply unpleasant, also for all the water leaking from the roof. Naruto tried hiding under his pillow, pacing, doing pushups till his arms gave out, hanging off the ceiling, and even smacking himself over his head. Nonetheless, he was too excited, too eager to go to the Snow Country, yes, but also there was the fact that he was certain he'd get revenge. Or perhaps, for Naruto, it would b better to say that he would get to honorably avenge his sensei.

There was also the fact that, in Naruto's infinitely graceful words, the inn sucked a lot. There was no view, no way to mitigate how much it sucked. After a minute of mumbling on that topic to himself he headed out the door after glancing every which way and sneaked downstairs. Down there Gai and Kurenai were sitting lazily at the table with the owner idly readying more saké. Gai looked slightly intoxicated, and Kurenai was in a similar state, meaning they missed him. Regardless, Naruto knew he'd be reprimanded if he bothered them or went anywhere downstairs.

Sneaking back to his room in the darkness he was surprised to smack into someone else, fall over, cause a loud thud, and then draw attention from the jounin. Hinata was underneath him again and he looked back for a moment to hear Kurenai or Gai getting up to check. Everyone else was asleep. In a minor panic he jumped up and literally dragged Hinata into his room. Worse yet he put his hands over her mouth to avoid having squeal. Naruto closed the door at a slam but stopped it a moment before contact, lightly pressing it down so that it looked as if nothing was wrong.

Hinata was wide eyed and, obviously, freaked out. She didn't know to try to get free or anything, rather she just stood there rigidly as Naruto held her like some sort of hostage, his ear against the door. Hinata slowly slinked back into him a bit, mostly in fear to avoid his hand over her mouth, his other hand wrapped around her waist. He whispered to her in her ear, "Shh! They'll get angry with us if we're still up." Hinata decided to trust in Naruto and waited a bit.

Two people finally descended down the stairs outside and Hinata felt herself released. She was close to outright passing out but managed to move away from Naruto. Lost for words she glanced at him in the faint light offered from the room with a horrible blush, in his own personal quarters in the middle of the night wearing her pajamas. She felt herself getting woozy again. Naruto scratched the back of his head:

"Sorry… er… sorry."

"S-s-… It's… f-f-f-f-fine…"

"Uhm… I'll… let you out."

"S-s-s-sure."

Hinata rushed out of the room at the chance and Naruto just barely managed to avoid feeling slightly humiliated and embarrassed as well. Naruto closed his door slowly and frowned to himself before finally collapsing on the bed again. He avoided thinking about it and just closed his eyes. For all the complaining, sneaking, and awkwardness he decided to just give up and fell asleep to turn to his own reverie.

Naruto jolted up under the screaming voice of Neji which made something roughly like, "Wake the hell up you lazy…" This was followed by a rude comment or two describing him. Naruto's eyes opened a bit to both the images of Neji and Sakura. Sakura idly glanced at Neji before turning to Naruto, grinning, then jumping onto the bed. This woke up Naruto as she'd expected, especially for the fact she was rather close to him. More to the fact that her knees were on his stomach.

Naruto began flailing randomly, sending Sakura off one way and himself off the other, both falling on the opposite sides of the bed. Neji watched and then slowly placed his hand on his face in shame. Outside Shino stood waiting there as Hinata fidgeted and Kurenai ate a piece of sushi from a tray idly. Gai and Lee had a 'beginning of mission hug of the flower of wintertime luck and everlasting life' in front of Tenten, who began thinking of asking for a transfer. With that she moved over in time to see Naruto careen out of the room and rush down the hallway as the roar of thunder outside was overshadowed by Sakura's screams. Still carrying his overstuffed backpack he tripped down the stairs and flew into the floor with a sickening thud.

Hinata's mild worry was decreased when Naruto ran up the stairs only to give the finger to Sakura, who, angered yet again, rushed after him with some heavy object that suited her for the day, namely a chair that was left out in the hall for convenience. Following behind the fleeing Naruto they all headed for the door, the sounds of Sakura screaming some sort of insult and Naruto giving some sort of counter echoing from outside. Heading towards the docks they simply decided to let Naruto and Sakura catch up whenever it suited them.

In the morning the town was far, far more populated then during the midnight, the poorly constructed buildings not particularly seeming elegant but their weathered designs speaking for their durability. Sadly it was still raining, and badly, yet the inhabitants seemed used to it, even the ninja with their strict discipline seemed more disheartened by the rain then the poorly dressed inhabitants who regarded the heavy weather cloaks with some degree of amusement. Halfway there Naruto broke out of a back alley with Sakura on his lead with the same chair in her hands. Naturally Naruto was screaming like a madman.

Neji glanced at Kurenai and Gai and idly stated, "I don't remember being like that at all." Gai and Kurenai just stared at him for a long time. Neji frowned, then gave them a rude motion. Gai and Kurenai snickered and Neji began to get angrier as time passed, only to be broken off when Naruto literally ran from another alleyway, straight towards him. Kicking off Neji's face next moment Sakura smashed the chair over him, accidentally but still, Neji not only had just had his face reconfigured by the sole of Naruto's shoe but the heavy, unwieldy, and cheap chair seemed to scream for the use Sakura had just made of it.

Moments later Neji was running after Naruto and Sakura, all of them screaming wildly. Kurenai and Gai looked in-between each other again and then gave quizzical looks before Kurenai said, "I've not a clue how he got promoted after seeing this." Gai just gave an innocent shrug. Lee began molesting Shino moments later with stupid comments, only to begin complaining of bug bites in the middle of the heavy rain stupidly. Thankfully this distracted the bulk of immature ninja with their own homicidal tasks whilst Kurenai and Gai converged on the docks, the rest of them told to wait halfheartedly as the effort expended on actually saying anything was completely wasted, even on Neji.

It took them a good few minutes of wandering before a burly man with matted hair and various medicinal bandages actually approached them. The man, apparently having expected them, thus said with some degree of amusement a greeting before glancing at the rest of the ninja acting as if the entire area was some sort of playground. For a generally coastal town they knew a fair amount about ninja, it seemed, even if they weren't under guard by them:

"Genin, oi?"

"Eh… somewhat." Kurenai said.

"Yeah," Gai continued, "You, er… don't happen to know of which the vessel is to carry us to the Snow Land?"

"C'n't say I don't know, aie… I admini'ate one of the ships ye're tak'n."

"You don't say?" Gai glanced to Kurenai, who seemed unamused by the gritty accent, and decided to do the talking.

"Koy, I'm fr'm the mist, 'ope it ain't too 'ncomfortable on ya?"

"Ah… explains the accent."

"Ai, tad ol' ye see? Heh."

"So…where are the other two captains?"

"'Wo?"

"Who?"

"Nah… tew?"

"Two? Huh?"

"Er… two 'hips, aigh't?"

"You mean we only have two ships?"

"Aye… s'ray."

"It's fine… but where did the other ship get to?"

"Ai… aye… cr'sh'd off th' coas' line."

"That's unfortunate…"

"Dun say, ay? Heh-heh-heh!"

"Hm… I don't find it very funny, but… anyway…"

"Mm…?"

"When do we leave?"

"'Ell… ye'll 'ake… hm… 'our or so? I'll 'et 'oin' for ya."

"And these are the ships…?"

"Oi. Aye."

The captain nodde a bit and ran off, his heavy accent lingering in the air along with the smell of brandy. Gai looked absolutely disgusted and Kurenai patted him on the back in effect, "He's very… interesting. Thanks, Gai." He made a small pause, then offered a thumbs up to her. Kurenai outright laughed for her own reasons and looked at the ships stationed beside each other before nodding. Gai looked back at the rest of them before shrugging.

Kurenai frowned at the fact that Hinata was standing there confused, but was glad to find that perhaps acting the most mature of the entire group she simply walked over behind the two jounin, smiled a little, and waited patiently despite all the violence. Kurenai glanced to Gai and scratched her nose a bit in the rain, Gai himself fixing his cloak:

"So…?"

"What is it, Gai?"

"Hm… well… we need to split up the teams now… which isn't good."

"I know. The trip there can be bad enough."

"How shall we?"

Kurenai looked back at Hinata who had bowed her head respectively, then grinned a little, "Let me deal with that." Gai just nodded slowly, then looked back at the scene of horror behind them. Neji running from Lee, Naruto getting beaten up by Sakura, and Shino seeming displeased as he stood in the middle of it all drenched in rain. Jounin hell, it was called, the moment they were intelligent enough to direct a team but naïve enough to take on apprentices.


	22. Chapter 21

_Lately I sort of realized that, in all honesty, the original description probably doesn't completely describe where the story is going. I'm going to make a new one in a bit... heh. Till then, keep reading._

* * *

Naruto was caught completely offguard as Gai snatched him up by the back of his shirt and dragged him with Neji, sadly enough, to the boat which moved and swayed methodically in the water, as if it had planned out the pattern of waves and let its weight turn to them. Gai pushed Naruto, then dragged Neji close and whispered something in his ear, causing him to sigh heavily and begin moving quietly. Sakura followed behind, helping Hinata along. Kurenai smiled a bit, speaking up over the rain and wind, "Since we've got two separate boats and nine people we decided this setup would be best, cause the least amount of trouble possible." No one noticed but Hinata that Neji had rolled his eyes. She looked down as she saw the expression. 

Sailors hustled and bustled around them, preparing and moving about, readying for departure as the sea roared before them. Naruto grinned, offering hands out to Hinata and Sakura and helping them aboard, then doing the same for Neji. Neji just nodded in response and thanks. Opposite of them the other ship was preparing. The captain with his heavy accent announced into a device manufactured to magnify his voice, "This is an 'eavy 'eather 'ituation, git yer g'rds up!" Naruto barely understood him at all but was amazed at the haste the sailors were taking.

With the four ninja sitting there with their heavy weather cloaks flying in the wind a few sailors seemed annoyed till a fairly high ranking officer tapped Neji on the arm, "Hey, if you go to the front deck you all have quarters, mm'kay? The ship isn't perfect, but it's not horrible. There are a few others on the road to the northern lands, but that area is reserved for you. You can even watch us leave port well enough." His voice was over the wind as his hat, tied to his chin, tried to depart from its owner. Neji nodded towards the front, and the officer nodded in recognition, and thus they moved towards the door as a group.

The inside of the ship under the dark clouds was only darker and it took a while for Neji to produce an oil map from the surroundings and light it. He was fairly certain that, under any other conditions, they'd be left in port till the weather calmed down. Sadly, that wasn't the case. Lighting the other objects available for illumination in the room he glanced about, then back at his two made three students with obvious dislike of his situation. Again only Hinata noticed and looked down further.

Each of the oil lamps in the room hung about on a rusty hook that was clipped shut by a metal hinge, made intentionally so that fire would never occur no matter what position the boat took. One could argue that if the boat capsized having a lamp that could stay fine upside down was absolutely worthless but one would only be a hypocrite by that point. The lamps themselves offered gentle hues of orange and yellow to their surroundings, the four lamps in the room not offering much due to its size but still worth something. The room itself was made of sturdy wood and had a rug in the middle of simple design. It looked like a miniature living room, with two people it may've been livable but obviously with four it was cramped, because there was a large centre table atop the rug and, furthermore, there were a good six chairs around it.

Opposite of the door they had entered from, said door having a lock, there were two others with their own locks as well, on the inside of course. Neji scoffed a bit, walking around the table then opening each door respectively, revealing a primitive bathroom and a bedroom that was intended for two to four inhabitants. It seemed that their suites, though relatively 'luxurious', were still woefully undersized, yet it had a nice little set of windows. He glanced about, then said, in heavy disappointment, "Don't expect anything great."

The bathroom, having a single oil lamp which Neji lit after turning two off in the main room, contained nothing beyond a commode which lead somewhere else, its stench killed off by powerful scents. There was a small bowl of a sink, but obviously no running water. It was very primitive, especially for Naruto and Sakura who had expected something similar to what they'd had last time. Worse yet the bedroom was tiny, consisting of two couches that converted into bunk beds with the upper tier simply hammocks that could be attached or released. There were, luckily, many pillows and blankets, two closets, and the roof didn't leak. It wasn't much, but it was something.

The ships each pushed off from their cradles against the sea, turning heavy shoves into gentle rocking and having the heavy armor of their wooden hulls to cut the rain asunder and let it fly off to the side. Slowly the sails descended from the top of the wooden columns and the ropes holding the boat there and in place were severed, letting the wind-filled sails begin to drag the boat. With heavy creaking and rocking it began to move on its journey away from the wooden platforms, joined by its slightly larger cousin like a big brother threatening the rain to protect its smaller sibling.

From the inside of the ship they all enjoyed watching the departure from one of the small, layered windows intended to keep heat in whilst shunning cold air and water damage. Of course the process was hardly a snap, the undocking was difficult, large ropes hoisted about, sailors screaming important information. However once the shackles were gone the sails filled, carrying them away in the heavy winds. There were still shouts and Naruto began to feel the effects of the choppy water immediately, even though he wasn't horridly prone to sea or motion sickness. Sakura was similar, and Neji looked displeased but stood there stoically, like some sort of veteran seaman turned to the lower decks and forced to wait.

The rain was heavy outside and small slides of it flowed down the window and the boat moved back and forth. Hinata had collapsed on the couch in the small room and looked ill, however. For anyone the waves were bad enough, the winds having dropped from a gale but still dangerous. Perhaps Neji was the only one who noticed the awkward weather, but it wasn't totally unreasonable, just difficult for him to stomach. He himself simply exited the bedrooms, which were hardly large enough for him to shimmy out of, and closed the door behind them, out in the tiny room. Hinata made a small distressed moan.

Sakura looked back, then quirked a brow, Naruto looking for a moment before sticking his face to the window again. Hinata closed her eyes tightly as Sakura approached, only to find she was smiling a tad, in the helpful sense, "You okay? Sea sickness, right?" Hinata offered a positive moan. Sakura had been taught a little about it from Tsunade, it was interesting. Certain individuals were prone to very natural sea sickness, like Hinata, and in such violent weather she wasn't surprised that it had only taken her ten minutes or so to feel the effects. Naruto, if he was seasick, probably was so wired that he didn't care of the fact his stomach was killing him.

Sakura placed her hands over Hinata's forehead for a moment, then after a small green glow nodded positively. Hinata looked slightly better. Explanations given a second Sakura then went to the window, pushing Naruto halfway to the side before saying, "It'll take a while for you to get used to it, but you will. That'll take a while, till then lay down and try to think of something beyond the motion." Sakura wasn't sure if it was good advice or not, but Tsunade had told her hesitating when giving patient advice looked bad.

The first hour in the boat was perhaps the worst. They were kept on the lower decks and the heavy weather caused frequent turns, choppy waves, and many audible screams from above on commands and such. The sounds buffeting the wood above them were footsteps, heavy rain, large cords smacking the deck, and the wind which frivolously assailed the ship itself. It took at least half an hour for Neji to admit he was fairly seasick as well and get aid from Sakura, who smiled and gladly pitched in. Naruto, being his hyperactive self, seemed to enjoy the torturous situation whilst the Hyuugans suffered.

Hinata, herself, felt horrible. She was sweating because she felt ill, laying there and trying to sleep, trying to escape, a pained look washing over her face. Broke bones hurt, fractured ribs weren't fun, but seasickness and similar ailments were simply horrible for the fact that they were completely inescapable. For Neji, she knew, he was taking it as a sign of weakness, but she simply couldn't bear not having any treatment at all. To her surprise Naruto and Sakura both looked fairly accustom to such outings and both walked around with practiced agility. They weren't like the sailors, but they were better suited then her.

Naruto, after getting bored of the storm watching, sat down beside her and grinned a bit. She glanced over, blushed, then looked up to the ceiling. Outside the room with its open door Neji sat in a corner as Sakura impatiently trotted back and forth in correlation as to the pitch of the boat. Naruto put his hands behind his head and raised his elbows into the air as he leaned back, then forward, systematically aligning himself. It nauseated her more, but she closed her eyes to try to compensate, nearly jumping when Naruto spoke:

"You should've seen Sasuke when he first got off the docks, too."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, he leaned over the side of the boat, like," Naruto counted on his fingers, "Ten minutes in."

"Naruto," Sakura broke in, "That was you, idiot."

"… Hey! Shut up!"

Hinata managed to smile and giggle slightly, only to hear someone she assumed to be Sakura walk in, yet looking over it seemed that it was instead Neji looking out the window holding his stomach. Naruto grunted and got up, going out to the living room. Pulling herself together she managed to get to her feet and stumble along, sitting down beside Naruto to fiddle nervously and then eventually hold her own stomach. Naruto smiled reassuring at her. She felt slightly better, only to hear a thud on the door that held them.

Moments later a man wearing a similar heavy weather cloak to their own, though a dark colored one as opposed to their orange ones, walked in drenched, his hood back to reveal his drenched face. Frowning heavily he looked at them all before beginning on, "I'm told you're our guests of honor for the trip, but until we get off the coastline I'm going to have to ask y'all to stay down here for the while, we can't have folks up deck for the time. When nightfall comes I'll bring you some food, name's Alaru, by the way. First mate."

Neji glanced from the window and walked over like the chairman of their little group, the speaker and representative of their desires. His officialesque manner broke down rapidly when, stopping before the man, it occurred to him the first mate looked like some sort of ancient pirate. With white hair the man was easily past six feet tall and a pipe hung from his mouth despite the weather and sloshing of the sea. Nonetheless, Neji requested, "Isn't there anything to stop seasickness here? I can't live like this."

Alaru, as he'd declared himself to be, raised his hand to his chin before saying, "Not really." At least a head taller then everyone in the room he looked like the gentle giant, crouching to get into the ship further. Sakura quirked her head to the side. Hinata looked nearly fearfully at him. Naruto gave his stupid grin before squinting at him. Alaru seemed to find the ninjas as strange as they found him, not amused.

After a few moments he continued on his original intentions, "I was told to come down here and just quickly make sure you're out of harm's way. I'd be just staying down here, as I said. In fact you're… sort of stuck here. However, I can take it on myself to give you a small tour of the quarters here. I know it's not wonderful, but these are considered quite wonderful accommodations for a trip to the Snow Country."

After a long period of silence and looking around he shrugged, rolled his eyes, and went to the door. Turning the brass knob he opened it, turned, then glanced back for a moment as the rain began hitting him whilst his hood was tied up, "Mm'kay, just keep out of trouble y'all." There was a collective nod of agreement, and once the door was closed a moan of annoyance from Neji, who wasn't so much whining as looking outrageously ill. Even Hinata would admit he looked worse then she did. Sakura frowned and forced him to sit down, tending to him as was needed.

The first day was relatively uneventful despite the horrid condition of the weather. With both the Hyuugans sickened helplessly Sakura spent a lot of her time rushing in-between them to give minor healing, that being to slowly remove the nausea. Naruto went so far as to train for a while whilst talking to Sakura, watch the weather some more, then finally spend time throwing a kunai into the planks above the bed, then catch it as it fell down. Hinata cautiously laid down on the couch beside him, drawing another strange glance from Sakura, but not noticing and managing to talk to him for a while about sailing, similar such things.

And it was as promised as Alaru walked in with a tray of food for them an hour or so after night had fallen. He didn't seem pleased by their company but nonetheless removed the cover from the tray and exposed the warm, but not hot, food to them and then set down a pitcher of water. Neji, not exactly as strict as Kakashi, let them eat freely without saying anything. Naruto and Sakura, more accustomed to the social structure of their team, ate at the table, as little formality was spared from them, though it was mostly due to Naruto. On the other hand both Hinata and Neji were too ill to care for food, but Sakura announced she'd leave half for them, then promptly forced Naruto to stop eating ravenously. He complained a little but, after some shouting, stopped and crossed his arms, pouting.

Hinata tried to offer him her portion but Sakura refused, putting her fist down on the whole thing and informing them they'd need to eat sooner or later. Naruto just mumbled something rude, got smacked over the head, then Neji spoke up, "Both of you stop! I'm not in the mood." His voice wasn't so loud as opposed to commanding on an unnatural degree, giving Neji a more respectable look. Naruto and Sakura looked at Neji, then each other, glared a bit, but just gave up.

An hour or so Neji retired to the bedrooms, then slowly Naruto, moments later joined by Sakura. Hinata followed afterwards. The hammocks were rather crude, but it was her only choice, Neji having taken one of the couches, Naruto the other, Sakura swinging from one of the hammocks but seeming happy. Holding her stomach a little Naruto glanced at her for a moment, then heard Neji speak up, "Naruto, not to seem like I'm favoring her or anything, but she's sick, you're not."

Sakura glanced down then, boggled by the antilogic, said, "Uh… actually… Neji… it would be better if you were up here. On the couches you have to suffer the swaying, but on the hammocks they move." Neji paused a moment, grumbled, then got up. Sakura just smiled politely and swapped the positions. Hinata glanced down at Naruto awkwardly, then crawled up on the hammock which had been set up by one of them. It was sturdy, at least. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed for dangling over Naruto but things had played out in such a manner. It was a mission, anyway, and sleeping was part of it, she tried to trick herself into thinking, but that just failed.

She placed a foot on the couch, reached up and grabbed the supporting railing above them, placing a knee onto the hammock and attempting to hoist herself up. Moments later the ship lurched forward, sending her straight over the hammock and tumbling on top, straddling worse yet, Naruto. Neji slowly looked over, his face twisted somewhat to avoid laughing, then couldn't help it. Hearing the laughing and having froze up completely on Naruto she just stared back with an expression of pure horror whilst Naruto looked somewhat shocked. Sakura just looked over at them awkwardly then closed her eyes after giving them a minor roll.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as Neji fell out of the hammock, smacked the floor, then rushed to the crude bathroom. At about the same time Hinata passed out on top of Naruto. Sakura just blinked, pulled the blankets she had been provided with on top of her a bit, and came to the wonderful conclusion that 'Hyuugans are really quite strange' as she tried to get to sleep, avoiding everything else for the fact it was simply too chaotic.


	23. Chapter 22

_I scurried to get chapter 23 done today, then I realized... bah! I had done chapter 22, yet not posted it! Le sigh. I hope it's good, I already forgot some of it... d'oh.  
_

_As to the big question... will we see more of X-san? The answer is most definitely, but right now it'd be a tad odd to shove them in and expect it to work out. I'm going to try to give some sort of glimpse to every character in the series, and most of my original characters have some sort of purpose in mind else I wouldn't make them. Heh._

* * *

Last night Naruto had carefully moved the unconscious girl from him and placed her in the bunk to the best of his abilities, wondering over Neji's strange actions, and was quietly waiting there for he himself to fall asleep. Naruto, for once, didn't want to bother other people but, similarly, couldn't stop himself from being awake. It was nearly a torture to stay awake as long as he was and, as much as he tried to draw away, he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He couldn't get up either, too lazy to do either, instead sitting there in the darkness. Neji, after finally returning, had turned off the lamps in a fatherly manner and decreed they go to sleep. Neji seemed so odd lately, like he had two different personalities he couldn't particularly choose from. Sakura was even asleep faster then him. He closed his eyes again in the darkness. 

The weather wouldn't let out. The first day was all inside yet again. It bored Naruto out of his mind whilst the Hyuugans slowly got used to the concept of being on the water whilst Sakura simply preoccupied herself with reading. Hinata managed to lure Naruto into a conversation for a while but it didn't last and, worse yet, Neji didn't help with his immature snickering. Sakura paid attention from the small bedrooms whilst she licked her thumb to change pages over but never seemed to dedicate much attention to the matter. They, of course, were fed and watered at breakfast and the end of the day, but tit was stale and next to inedible food and the water had a mild salty twinge, even though it was apparently pure, fresh water.

The next day was next to the same routine. With Hinata looking a lot better, even if the weather was steady, but Neji looked similarly ill, in the corner with a blanket over his body and his eyes closed, leaning against two walls to steady himself. Despite her asocial routine Hinata was slowly growing more social suddenly when things were shown not to be so difficult to her. Naruto and Sakura were also very accepting, very understanding people, in his opinion. She made her own mistakes but she was more determined. Neji, though generally apathetic, halfway congratulated her for the success in his mind, though refused to voice it.

It was slightly more surprising to them when Alaru, on their dinner meal, announced fairly apathetically that they would probably be allowed out onto the deck the next day, depending on the condition. If the weather was steady, they'd be allowed on deck. If it was even worse they would be confined as the crew would need to go through the required steps to secure them and make sure the ship wouldn't outright destroy itself. Neji nodded a little in his corner, and Naruto went to complain before Sakura glared at him.

The next day was finally more relaxed as, at lunch, Alaru came in with bandages wrapped around his entire left arm, and announced that they were allowed on the upper deck, but to be cautious. The sailors didn't seem to comprehend the skill of the ninjas, in the opinion of the entire team. Similarly they were probably missing the difficulty of the sailors' positions, in Neji's opinion. Getting up he nodded and carefully moved to get his cloak. Naruto, however, practically dove into the bedroom to grab his own, then seconds later came rushing out with cloaks for everyone grinning.

Naruto placed the object atop himself, then pulled the hood up. He continued to grin as everyone readied themselves. They all looked eager to get out, even Hinata was fairly obviously happy to be out of the room. When everyone had the heavy cloaks on they nodded in succession, and Naruto rushed over to the door in a blur of orange to hold it open for everyone. Neji went out first, then Sakura, then Hinata. Naruto followed behind Hinata after setting all the oil lamps to off, rushing up the stairs.

The weather outside was absolutely horrible as it had been in the tiny port village they'd went from. Naruto found it, in his own words, awesome. His cloak, despite its heavy nature, flapped behind him as he jumped up towards the mast, grabbing the rope ladder to get up and a good view on everything. Hinata watched him with mild worry whilst Sakura screamed at him to get down. Neji looked back from the bow of the ship but didn't say anything, he himself already getting pelted with rain. There were very few sailors around to do anything, though they weren't nonexistent either. Out in the water there was no hinting of land at all. Naruto just hung there watching, Sakura eventually giving up in a huff. Hinata continued to watch him for a while before she felt she was being too obvious and joined her cousin.

Naruto laughed for a few moments stupidly, simply enjoying life for what it was as opposed to overcomplicating things or worrying over classifications of maturity or respect. Naruto had a tendency to do that, to ignore the rest of the world. The general population drearily hated the dismal clouds, yet Naruto simply ignored that and enjoyed the cleansing of the rain. When finally amused enough by it he jumped down with a big grin, hit the deck, then after a few slipping steps fell down at the feet or a random sailor who pushed him out of the way before continuing. Naruto made a rude motion before jumping up and rushing up to the bow to join everyone, hyperactive and loud as always but at least inspiring conversation between them.

Neji was the first to retreat from his position on the deck, going back to the forward door which held their quarters and entering them. He still boggled over the construction of the ship that didn't seem particularly motioned towards anything beyond ferrying, though in overcomplicating the facts he slipped the fact that the ship did indeed seem to do nothing beyond ferrying its passengers. Naruto eventually got bored and went to bug the people in the actual ship's bowels after trying to see the ship following it, which he couldn't for a long while till he finally saw it through the heavy rain like some sort of looming shadow stalking them.

After looking back Hinata had intended to follow him but decided against it for her own reasons, horribly wanting to but her fears coming into play. Nonetheless she couldn't help but look back before leaning against a railing more heavily. Sakura was still there and glanced over for a moment before smiling a bit. Hinata managed to awkwardly return the smile, only to be surprised by Sakura talking to her:

"Ever thought of being a medical nin?"

"N-no…"

"Heh… I always thought Hyuugans would be amazing at that."

"Wh-why?"

"Because, you could see the bleeding, the fractures, and so on."

"Oh…"

"Just wondering. I mean, I don't see a big change between the Gentle Fist and some medical nin techniques."

"H-heh…"

"Anyway… er…didja ever know Sasuke?"

"N-no… s-s-sorry…"

"I guess I'm still worried. I don't know why Tsunade-sensei doesn't do something more serious about it."

"I… w-well… I d-doubt Ts-Tsunade w-will just abandon S-Sasuke."

"I know, it's just we're on this big mission instead of saving him…"

"Wh-what a-about K-Kakashi…?"

"Er… I…"

"I… I think N-Naruto wants… r-revenge… and… d-don't you?"

"… No. I think… Sasuke taught me about revenge. It doesn't do anything."

"Wh-what…?"

"I thought Naruto would learn something from that too, but he doesn't learn like that."

"O-oh…"

Far darker in appearance then before Sakura's head had dropped in an indication of the pain that talking about Sasuke brought to her and the difficulty that came to her even about Sasuke. Hinata felt bad for her for a long while. Looking down, Hinata glanced into the water flowing over the boards down into the drains on the side of the railings. Sakura, in her own dark manner, spoke again:

"I don't want Naruto getting killed either… he's the only person I really have back from Team Seven."

"I… s-sorry…"

"He's going to have something like that happen to him, I know, unless he can just back up and learn from it."

"N-no… N-Naruto is… he's stronger then that."

"He might be strong… but… Sasuke was strong too."

"Th-things w-will work out. D-don't worry… Na-Naruto is… he wouldn't do that."

"Naruto is too… too daft to not be manipulated easily."

"I… I don't think so. I… I th-think that Naruto is… righteous, not… s-s-stupid…"

"You can be righteous and stupid at the same time."

"B-but… h-he's not…"

There was thudding behind them but Sakura didn't look back, assuming it was another sailor or something similar, another passenger possibly. Hinata glanced back and looked down completely, her head bowed shamefully. However Sakura hated the silence around the situation and couldn't contain saying more, "Naruto… I still can't see him comparing to Sasuke. Sasuke did things. He had a purpose. All Naruto want is his own selfish desire to be hokage. Kakashi understood, that's why he cared for Sasuke and put effort into him, not Naruto… Naruto is just Naruto. Nothing more, everything less."

The footsteps grew closer and Neji quietly sighed before a gust of wind robbed him of his hood which fell back, letting his hair get soaked with rain, yet he spoke over such howling, "As admirable as your dedication is to Sasuke it's more false hope then real speculation. You're compensating because you always though Sasuke was invincible, and when that's gone you're left with Kakashi. When Kakashi dies, you're left with Naruto, but Naruto was always proof that Sasuke and Kakashi were the best of the best. Don't put down your own teammates, Naruto might be a hyperactive moron at times but he treats you with more respect then you ever give him, and he knows you're not exactly sitting there with sparkly eyes. Kakashi died honorably and avenging him isn't a matter of _revenge_. Honor isn't contained just to samurai and kensai."

Sakura's head slinked lower, in a mild depression, and Hinata slowly grasped her lower lip. Sakura, she knew, was crying, and Neji wasn't exactly aiding in the process. Sakura, however, spoke for herself, "I… I don't hate Naruto. I trust him a lot. I know… I know that's true but I just want to think for once that maybe there's a chance Sasuke could come back. You don't understand… Naruto couldn't save him, and… and I don't think Sasuke can save himself. If Naruto was weaker… then… then at least Sasuke would have a chance at escaping whatever it is that binds him to wherever he is. I can't take when bastard like you deny me my only hope! It may be false, but false hope if better then no hope whatsoever! All you're good for is analyzing people, but you're not even that good at it in my opinion."

Neji stumbled back as Sakura shouldered past him roughly. He frowned, the effect obviously not what he'd intended, and glanced at Hinata as the door to the room below their feet slammed shut. Hinata looked back at him defiantly, and said, "Brother Neji, that was… cruel…" Neji's frown grew more defined as she moved past him in a nervous manner, only to hear her continue, "S-Sakura is right… it's… better to have false hope then no hope at all." Neji just shook his head slowly.

Downstairs Hinata closed the door, then hearing Neji depart to find Naruto from the upper deck she sighed in relief. Sakura was in the bedrooms, on one of the couches. Hinata made her way over nervously. Naruto had always helped Sakura, he'd be happy if she did the same, she was sure. Sakura looked up for a moment, then cringed and looked away. She didn't look good. Hinata sat down beside her and nervously touched her shoulder.

Sakura couldn't contain her emotions but didn't move away, instead saying with her voice choked up, "I… I really tried… I… I'm so selfish sometimes, b-but… it's times like this… I… we're on the boat like we did when Kakashi and Sasuke were… still around and… and I don't want to hear what I'm thinking! Why does he have to do that! Am I really so selfish because I want Sasuke back? Kakashi? Why does he have to pick that apart! Doesn't he have any remorse!"

Hinata paused herself, then tried her best with words. Her lungs at first only made out nothing beyond an incoherent jumble of syllables before she managed to get something meaningful, "S-Sakura… I… I can understand… I think… b-but… f-f-for Neji… w-well… he… he doesn't know how to s-solve problems any other way… b-but… I… I think he was t-trying to help. E-everyone wants to see Sasuke back… he… he makes mistakes but true friends… th-they forgive things l-like that… and… and I'm sure… th-that… that Tsunade r-really is t-trying…"

Sakura looked up, her expression twisted hopelessly beyond comprehension. She looked angry and hateful at the same moment, pulling the weather cloak over herself more sternly before saying, "Thanks… but… I'd like to be left alone right now." Her voice was displeased, there was no tears as Hinata had thought, instead a face chiseled carefully from stone, the expression unchanging. Hinata got up nervously, her own face looking injured from the request. She nodded, however, and went to the door. Opening it she was surprised to find that Naruto was walking down to it without Neji in his stead.

Hinata couldn't do anything but pass him as he nodded in a certain understanding, obviously going to talk to Sakura, shutting the door once Hinata was out. Hinata pulled her weather cloak more securely around her neck, then went up to the raised deck on the bow, Neji there again. Neji glanced back, leaning on the railing heavily. Hinata walked over to him cautiously, expecting some sort of rebuke. Instead Neji just waved a hand, turning around and leaning down against the railing as a splash of salt water pelted his cloak, "Sorry, Hinata."

Hinata slowly moved over and leaned down onto the railing beside him, glancing for a moment. She was still nervous, Neji noted, as she was fidgeting with her hands. However she smiled sincerely and said, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Brother Neji. I'm sure Naruto can help her." Neji just paused for a moment, then nodded in a similarly honest manner as her smile.

It was a long few minutes of sitting there before Hinata stopped her nervous sort of reactions, another fact that Neji noted. He grinned a little, but more in a proud manner, saying, "You've changed a lot, Hinata, for the better." Hinata looked at him awkwardly before she noted Naruto had suddenly appeared beside her and was leaning against the railing. Nearly jumping, she noted that Sakura was beside him as well, looking significantly better in only a few minutes. Naruto grinned at Hinata, then nodded at Neji. Hinata smiled warmly back, Neji simply went back to watching the sea.


	24. Chapter 23

In the week slowly, as they made it out into the ocean, the weather improved. It was a gradual change, but a significant one nonetheless. Sakura had awkwardly associated herself with various relationships, those being the ones belonging to the other passengers, going to do everything from amusing the children to helping marriages. It turned out there were indeed a score of other passengers with them, and though Sakura kept up on her ninja duties she disassociated herself with the other ninja in public. This could be attributed to how awkwardly they acted and looked, but none of the other three cared excessively.

Furthermore Neji spent a lot of time ill, reading maps and writing papers and reports, speaking to officials, and training. Normally this might've brought up some complaints, but with everyone else preoccupied there was little, if any, said to Neji. The upside of this, at least to Hinata, is that she managed to actually spend time with Naruto without looking too odd, without having the paranoid discourses of a guilty mind. Naruto not only tolerated her presence, but he seemed to enjoy it, though a large amount of the time he was vigorously training on the physical and taijutsu aspect, seeing as ninjutsu on a boat would be overly destructive.

They had heard from Kurenai and Gai, their boat having occasionally got within boarding distance, but nothing important seemed to have happened. Shino desperately tried to get a transfer to the other ship as Lee continued to stalk him, but he was dragged back onto the larger boat. Hinata had been surprised, as begging wasn't Shino's style, yet Shino was never loud enough to get what he wanted. Even Neji couldn't help but wonder how horrible Lee had to be. Later that night he quietly got drunk on saké and, later on, passed out in front everyone after making 'moves' on Sakura to everyone's annoyance and disgust. It was, in short, not a particularly proud moment for Neji, who spent the rest of the next day complaining of a hangover.

Hinata, tagging around with Naruto, had indeed met various interesting figures on the boat. There were two nobles partially stowed away with permission by the captain fleeing under their forbidden relationship, a sixteen-year-old monk on his own, even a young female samurai. Neji chuckled a little at how defensively Hinata acted whenever Naruto talked to the fairly attractive woman wearing her dark kimono, the epitome of what an antiheroine would look like in their youth. Perhaps it was half worthwhile as Naruto, briefly, seemed to have something for her till she ended up rebuking Sakura in a verbal dispute, which turned him bitter.

The young monk, a philosophical enigma that qualified as a genius on the level of Shikamaru it seemed, was not only outrageously humble but had the kind of wisdom they'd expected from the Third. Whenever Naruto talked to the monk he would look confused for a long while, glance at Hinata and shrug, only to have her giggle at him and he, himself, would get a little angry inside that he couldn't understand half the vocabulary. As to the young noble couple they spent most of the time together looking cute and, to their dismay, Sakura found them, in her own words, 'absolutely and unbearably adorable'.

It was later in the week they'd met another man who later turned out to be the sensei of the younger samurai girl named Lita, the large man not imposing or daunting but still impressive. Wearing the same garb as his apprentice but with a few additions he looked surprisingly like some sort of cross between a samurai, wearing a traditional kimono, but also like some sort of nin, a headband wrapped over his forehead and wearing awkward black clothing underneath the coat. Addressing himself as Koy he also turned out to be some sort of womanizing drunkard half the time, put on a leash by Lita who seemed to be the only one immune to his actions.

Hinata had remembered, particularly late at night, Koy had been drinking again and she was on the upper decks with Naruto, something that was occurring more and more often for her. She'd been surprised, and naturally afraid and insulted, as the older man had moved dishearteningly close to her and began trying lines. Naruto, standing beside her, had, in one swift motion, floored the man, then carefully picked Hinata up and placed her on his other side whilst the samurai twitched on the floor, holding his throat. A while later Lita fetched him, dragging his unconscious body off with a small smile and a thanks to Naruto. Once they were gone Hinata managed to get close to Naruto and nearly thank him with a hug, only to be interrupted by Sakura jumping in-between them. She couldn't muster the courage to try something like that again after that. Naruto, still, just grinned at being the hero.

Of the other strange men and women on the boat there was a man specializing in medicinal herbs and medicines, however his entire stash was thrown overboard when it turned out he was actually exporting illicit substances. Then he was bound in his room till he would be arrested in the Snow Country, the entire affair made far too public for the nins' taste, but it was still better then not explaining anything at all. Neji had outright laughed for a few moments at the whole scene before drawing odd looks to himself. He went off muttering about idiotic facial expressions after that.

When Naruto had began practicing running up the mast, then down, he'd began getting various complaints from sailors about interrupting their work and was forced to stop. He was bitter at their host for a while after that. Neji just idly reprimanded him before sipping back some more saké and giving a dismissive wave of the hand. For Hinata the nights were easier and easier, Naruto simply made a hero more and more in her mind, some sort of guardian angel sleeping above her each night. Above for the fact that she and him had switched places as it seemed the couches were more comfortable, though due to her nature she had to be forced to do such after much debating about how Naruto needed a better sleep then her.

Hinata felt closer and closer to Naruto as time was passing off and she certainly had no debates about sailing anymore despite the illness that still weighed heavily on her stomach. Of further amusements there were small events not worthy of mention that they saw, nothing severe, but still a distraction from a trip that could've otherwise been boring. This all turned to dust on the eighth day sailing when they were nearing the Snow Country, within grasping distance and running the final stretch.

It was nighttime when a warning bell was tolled. Naruto hopped up. The seas were deathly calm, the wind seemed stale. Noticing the bell wasn't stopping Naruto reached up and prodded Hinata's back till she woke, then remaining silent despite the physical contact from him listened. Hearing the warning bell as well she let Naruto jump out of his bed and retrieve his supplies before he ended up running up and out of their room. Hinata nervously woke the others as a shadow loomed over their window, commotion upstairs picking up. When Sakura and Neji were at least semi-conscious, Sakura much faster but still behind Hinata a bit, she made her way up to Naruto.

The sea was foggy and the mist therein hanging in the air was thick, salty, and brought a few tears to the eyes. It didn't seem natural. The water around them barely licked the boat at all, barely made any sound, and the wind refused to move. The warning bell continued. Somewhere in the distance a similar bell tolled, that of the other ship carrying the other half of their team. Naruto continued to budge past all the sailors and passengers, trying to spot what the man operating the bell saw. Eventually bored of the idle wait he sprinted up towards the outlook on the mast at the same time Neji appeared.

The mist turned an orange-red hue and Neji's eyes widened before, despite his sleepy nature, he grabbed Sakura and dragged her into the living room area, screaming to the rest of them, "Get down! Get into cover!" Naruto, making his way up, stopped suddenly and held onto the rope ladder, peering from behind the mast only to see that the orange was growing closer. Many people seemed transfixed as a few ducked for cover, but even Naruto was too confused, too curious. Hinata was urging the same thing. Naruto's ninja training kicked in and he did as he was told, taking cover behind the mast.

The sound of metal piercing wood with a thud came from throughout the ship as fire-covered arrows fell from the sky, screams of anguish and pain coming from everyone. Blood covered the decks, seeping out as the collective damage was large and horrible. The arrows seemed to come on for hours, but in reality as Naruto used the mast as an oversized shield it was only ten seconds or so. Then the night was silent again as the arrows continued to burn in the boat. The lights began to appear again as arrows were lit. Naruto looked down to the carnage to see a surprising amount of people alive, harmed, but alive. Neji and Sakura appeared fine but when he looked down from the mast he saw Hinata below, seeming to have fallen victim to various arrows. Naruto jumped down only to see the orange hue in the distance again mercilessly heading for them.


	25. Chapter 24

_This chapter is a little iffy for me, but I want to update nonetheless. Sorry for the delays, but updating every day or two gets really tough after 25 chapters. It's about 4,000 words per day. I know this one isn't a masterpiece, but the end of the chapter isn't the end of the dispute, keep that in mind._

As to the things stated by Xiapukun, someone that I thank very much:

1) The summary sucks! I know, I'm horrible with them. I thought about it for a long time but it just doesn't work out nice, it's too short of a period to make... interesting for someone reading it.  
  
_2) I knew the first few chapters couldn't be jam packed with action, else it would concentrate too much on worthless fighting, though looking back it doesn't seem as if it would be so bad, seeing it that way, considering it's true... I probably lost a few readers. Or a lot. Really before you posted anything it was only a suspicion, now I'm pretty sure._

3) The precise definitions of feelings and such can be confusing, I'd bet, but I didn't think I was going overboard. Maybe I was. I think I'm trying to appeal to readers who would like a more serious interpretation of the whole Naruto/Hinata thing, though. I'm trying to not make it too hard to thrash through all the characters and figure out... what is Naruto and Hinata thinking to make them act the way they are? Lets admit that in the series it's not very likely for Naruto to just spring out and claim Hinata. I'm trying to avoid that too, but things still go at a rapid pace. If I don't describe feelings well enough? Then you get the dilemma of it seeming more like randomly pairing Naruto and Hinata together and not having any real progression. I'm not sure I can win on this area... meh. I wasn't thinking it was confusing people though, thanks.

As to the question of... does Naruto know what Hinata feels? I think on a vague level, maybe, but Naruto strikes me as the kind of guy who can forget about someone falling in love with him, the end of the world, or the formula to eternal life just as easily as someone forgets their car keys. This is a tad bit of a hyperbole. Eh... just wait for the later chapters. There's probably going to be an entire soliloquy from Naruto.

* * *

Naruto hit the ground heavily and stumbled slightly, Hinata rolling off the child she'd nearly died to protect before laying limply on the ground, an arrow or two having its shaft removed painfully, leaving the steel embedded in her. She winced heavily and closed her eyes, only to hear Naruto bark, "Don't move, Hinata!" It was barely a tenth of a second before she felt his arm wrapping around her. She could hear civilians running about, screams of terror, sobbing, moans of pain and wails of anguish. She managed to open her eyes just enough to see the poor little boy held by Naruto on his other shoulder. The boy was sobbing and trying to get out of his reach back to his parents, his parents now dead, but Naruto didn't allow it to happen. Naruto managed not to stumble in the crowd of moving bodies, or tremble under the weight of his cloak, the rain, nor did he hit another body or let any of the arrow shafts in Hinata move beyond his ability as a human. 

On one side of the ship the samurai and the monk were all ferrying in civilians to the larger portion of the ship, the young monk apathetically standing there with two arrows still in his body and yet smiling. On the other end Sakura pulled the injured in with Neji's help, both of them acting as rapidly as possible. The haste was amazing, by the time Naruto had managed to get there with Hinata they had at least five badly injured victims that would survive with healing in the quarters. Naruto himself jumped over the men best he could. Sakura shouted something but Naruto and Hinata both missed it.

Neji just barely managed to get in before another volley of arrows could be heard outside, and there was nothing Naruto knew he could do carrying two people. He cursed his thinking but knew the delay would've possibly cost him the child, but now it had cost many other people had screamed in pain, died, all in the split second. The child, once released, broke down on the ground. Hinata's blood slowly dripped into Naruto's cloak and clothing as he tried to set her down without moving any of the arrows. She managed to look up, seeing him in so much of her own blood, diluted by rain. She cringed as the arrows began to burn in her worse. Naruto placed a comforting hand on her back for a split second before nodding and rushing off.

Neji screamed something but again Hinata missed it, she was loosing blood fast, and Naruto outright ignored it. In the end it was directed at Sakura it seemed, who nodded and scurried from patient to patient as quickly as possible. Hinata tried to wave her off when it came her turn, which was rather quick, but it failed and she felt herself slowly being brought back to decent health. Others around her suffered whilst she got special treatment for her rank and position, Sakura not minding but Hinata definitely having qualms.

Outside the trample of a few feet grew substantially to become, in a single instant, a roar again, outdoing the screams and making it seem as if in such a short time the ship had been invaded. However it was different from Naruto's view, the clones rushing around and determining who went where in his opinion, and though he was no expert in medicines he did a decent job. Neji's worry decreased the moment the first Naruto clone rushed through the door after opening it with a badly injured man. More came, and more. The ship could hold its load, luckily enough. Sadly it had no offense, though once Neji felt appeased that there was no more reason to be hiding from the hail of arrows that kept coming as Naruto continued ferrying people at his own danger, Neji began on a plan.

It was crude, unsophisticated, but effective. Neji's first instinct had been the Byakugan, even if using his perfect defense would've damaged the people around him, he could at least gather information he had figured. The boat, to say the least, had someone planning the attack and coorindating it amazingly as the volley of arrows was a good fifty-plus meters away from them through heavy air, but very, very few arrows hadn't hit wood, and an alarming amount had hit something organic. However either they hadn't noticed or didn't care of the larger ship carrying more passengers in the shadow of the one they were on, yet Neji assumed they knew and didn't care, as it was the worst case scenario possible. The others knew something was wrong, but lacked a way to make the leap from their ships, though they were approaching as rapidly as was safe. Getting rammed in their current state would be devastating.

Neji gladly noted those of importance on the ship were out and about doing things. The sailors, some even badly injured, had taken posts, others helping comrades and civilians. The captain and first mate were trying to get them away from their attacker before the next volley, trying to turn the ship in a way that made it harder. The sailors took efficient cover whenever the arrows came down. There weren't a lot on the top deck, making it easy to scurry away when needed. Lita and the young monk, who had finally released his name to be Maraha, rushed about together aiding in the process of healing. The monk, gladly, had the arrows implanted in him removed and bandaged. Despite the amount care being put into their working there was still injuries every volley which was eventually identified to be at about every sixty seconds.

Neji was surprised to see the man named Koy rush up ship as if there was going to be some great effect from him carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. Glancing over at the samurai he got a grin in reply, an informal sort of smug response that annoyed him and Naruto. However in effect from their looks of disgust Lita sighed heavily, Koy ranting as he waited for the next volley, notching an arrow, "For you sea battles aren't something that's well known. When presented with a strategist who can do something like this through mist you just need to use intelligence to pinpoint their position and do something to give you a fighting chance, or at least a chance to flee. Give me exploding tags. A lot of them."

Neji and Naruto glanced over at each other, then nodded in response, but Neji added, "I can help you aim, but I warn you I'm not wonderful with bows." Koy outright laughed and nodded in response as Naruto rushed in to their cabin. Just as they volley came Koy shouted for him to hurry. Neji evaded most of the arrows, only to note in surprise that Koy hadn't moved at all. His blind luck astounded him, as not a single arrow had hit. Naruto dived behind the cover of the solid railing to not get killed, then tossed the pack of exploding tags to Koy.

In a split second he had chosen tags of detonation times of twenty seconds and wrapped them all around the arrow before giving Neji a look. Using the byakugan Neji relayed as much information as he could, the distance, current nature of the ship, momentum, even wind speed in the area. When the orange hue appeared on the horizon as arrows were set aflame again Koy let the arrow loose. Then there was a period of waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Neji was surprised at how organized they were for pirates, a line of trained archers wearing decent clothing. Twenty seconds later an explosion flew out of the horizon, a huge explosion.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You hit them right on, I think you managed to hit the mast for the fact it's falling… mmm… good aim." Koy nodded and placed the bow down, their ship's fires being extinguished as rapidly as possible. Koy took a gulp of saké and nearly fell over the edge of the ship after that. Lita scoffed and Maraha raised a brow but said nothing. Naruto followed after screaming to wait. When he hit the water it could only be described as eerie.

The water was so still, so very perfectly unmoving, that walking on it was as easy as walking on ice when one had chakra. Neji was ahead him by a few yards so he didn't have time to think about it, instead rushing after Neji. To his surprise he was calm, not angry, not even twitching, perhaps in shock still. The shadow of the ship appeared through the mist. They went closer. The ship began to gain details, the wood looking nearly a reddish hue. Then Neji's eyes widened followed by Naruto as they both realize that the ship was not sinking, or even taking on water, not even for the fact that the mast had crushed in half the ship.

Closer. Then closer. Once again Neji twitched slightly noting the fact that the ship was absolutely covered in seals, runes, symbols and such, painted on and imbued with a ridiculous amount of chakra, which could explain its lack of sinking. And closer yet Neji could see the blank eyes of the crew, a naval crew from the Snow Country, with the same burning seal as had been on Lee's head. The difference? The crew was at least a score of men dominated by such a powerful jutsu. Neji was not only shocked but even outright afraid. The amount of chakra required to create those kind of seals was unbelievable. Let alone a score of them.

The soldiers looked on mindlessly without any actions as Neji and Naruto came closer and closer, and eventually were no more then a jump away from the vessel. That was when the figure appeared out of the mist. It was not even something had seen, it seemed nearly as the creature had outright came from the woodwork of the ship and appeared standing on the slightly damaged railing. It had on a flowing black cloak that refused to reveal the garments below it, the hood covering even the wearer's hair, yet the one thing that couldn't be covered by the hood was instead covered by the mask of a kitsune.

Neji tried to stop Naruto before he did anything stupid, sadly that wasn't quite Naruto's style and automatically he jumped up, suddenly looking so much angrier then before and screaming, "Damn it! Damn you!" Had Naruto outright covered his emotions completely? That wasn't like Naruto. Sadly, Neji wished he hadn't for the fact that it was about to cost them any strategy he might've been able to get. The figured began on seal-work, there was no period for speaking. Since the figure was targeting Naruto he could at least take advantage. However Neji was surprised to find the figure outright had ignored Naruto and instead concentrated on him in the first place.

Naruto, descending from an overpowered jump from the heavens, proceeded to use a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to move himself away from Neji, who had been punted upwards in his overly obvious attack. Naruto didn't analyze. Neji did, and Neji knew he hadn't arrogantly left his guard down. It was no longer a matter for him as some sort of jounin, it was a real ninja who would need to be dealt with like a real enemy. Neji, however, questioned Naruto's abilities at that point. With all the Kage Bunshins it was possible that the enemy could get confused, he tried to hold hope for that, but moments later their assailant had looked upward.

Naruto saw one kunai become at least fifty as the figure made the basic hand seals for a Kage Kunai no Jutsu. He tried to cover himself but, with all the clones destroyed, he found that the daggers were influenced towards him as if guided by chakra or something similar. He curled into a ball but they thudded into his skin, pierced him badly, and went for painful and vital areas, though with his momentum it was hard to be accurate at that point. The figure moved back an inch off the railing a few seconds before his impact, landed on its palms, then moved a leg forward. Hooking that leg on the railing he drew the other back as far as possible, his right, then at the right moment flung it forward, hitting Naruto right in the stomach. Naruto yelped in pain and flew into the water, submerging.

Where Neji should've been, where Naruto had flown into, there was only a puff of smoke. The figure was understandably surprised when it just barely managed to catch Neji's arm before his fingers closed a major chakra hole. Neji grunted, the figure having rolled out of its handstand to do such, and thus moved his other hand forward for an open palm strike, only to find it was caught by the figure. The grinning mask stared back at him lifelessly, the voice slightly strained, "Nice to meet you… ngh… Neji-san! I am X-san, 'tis sad you had to come here to be disappoi-"

Neji didn't bother and instead brought his knee up, a motion that smacked the figure right under its jaw and sent it upwards. X-san tried to curl around to throw shuriken at Neji, a motion he saw through and opted to treat in an offensive manner. Jumping up above X-san he managed to hit two major and three minor chakra holes before becoming alarmed, the figure having managed to turn around despite Neji's efforts to prevent such an event. Neji hit another chakra hole, only to find that it wasn't working as effectively as it should've been. Instead Neji felt his side hit by a foot or knee, causing him to spin about in the air.

He had expected to be struck in the back, something he could counter, but instead he saw silver slivers in the air flickering in and out before realizing what X-san wasn't attacking with physical strength because he was using what appeared to be razor wire. In a split second overview Neji realized it would be a simple but innately fatal. He growled and pushed himself using his chakra into a spin. X-san seemed to lack a way out but shielded himself, indicating he knew what was coming. The spin caused his chakra to begin to whirl about him, forcing the razor wire to be shredded apart and X-san to be sent flying downwards into the deck of his ship and straight through it into a lower deck, digging into the mess hall. Neji spun the final rotation to land on his feet, having positioned himself to fly through the hole his opponent had created. Looking up Neji took the fact that X-san had disappeared to a fair amount of distress and caution.

X-san simply grinned back at Neji, who had, for the time, stopped attacking, though he was still fingering a kunai with perfect intention on using it, a set of shuriken in his other hand, all a distraction so he could close chakra holes. X-san seemed to realize this hostile take but, at the same time, didn't mind, apathetically looking on. Neji paused before asking the obvious question, "Who are you, what do you want, and why?"

X-san fixed his mask a little, grinning under its ridiculously content smile. Then he fixed his hood a second before talking in a bemused voice, "Pretty blunt aren't we? Hm… well… I go by 'X-san', I wanted to kill you, and I'm just going to lie some more for the fun of it and say I wanted your supplies." Neji couldn't help but take the statement to a fair amount of agitation. Before he could declare anything the window behind X-san broke, causing the cloaked man to whirl around only to be met with Naruto's fist. He hadn't been prepared for the attack, it seemed.

Neji didn't hesitate, he instead threw the kunai and three shuriken at the flying man, though the figured twirled around, the cloak catching the weapons midair. Landing on the wall opposite of Naruto's entry on his feet, X-san didn't have time to adjust to gravity before he was hit once, twice, then in the end five times by Neji before he managed to grab Neji's wrists. Neji grunted in pain as, midair, X-san kicked him straight in the chest with both feet, then performed a handspring backwards to get onto his feet. Neji wasn't as lucky, smashing through various tables and chairs.

This time X-san was prepared for Naruto's loud attack, Naruto having shouted in anger and rushed, jumping off a table. Barely moving at all he just outright punched Naruto in the face, which caused the youth's momentum to change and twist. Naruto flung upside down and slammed his head into the ground. Naruto rolled into the wall X-san was only a foot away from and groaned in pain, thudding onto the ground. X-san idly walked over to Naruto, only to find a plethora of shuriken thrown at him.

X-san moved to the side, then the other side, then ducked and weaved, feeling the shuriken just barely graze his clothing. Neji meanwhile had kicked a chair in X-san's direction, one that shattered on his body. Neji had meanwhile gone the entire distance around him by doing a long roll and readied himself, beginning his stride, only to stop after one as he realized that he'd moved too quickly. In place of X-san there was instead a piece of wood covered in symbols. Seals.

It was a burst of white light as Neji and Naruto felt themselves set aflame and sent flying. There was only a long, long sound of whining, their eardrums deafened for the time by the explosion that came from the object. Sakura watched in horror as out in the mist an orange light flew upwards, followed by more explosions, followed by more, until it seemed as if the entire northern front had been lit aflame. It hadn't been that long, was it possible they had just outright destroyed the ship? Hinata, to Sakura's dismay, had jumped up at hearing the deafening blast and also limped outside. Everyone seemed in shock.


	26. Chapter 25

For at least a hundred yards around the explosion it rained. It rained not water but debris, chunks of wood and the remains of the ship that had been torn apart from the inside, the bodies of the now-dead crew falling from the sky and into the water. With them there was blood flying down in small scarce drops, tatters of clothing falling slowly, ever so tediously slowly, to hit the ground eventually, yet only in its place find water. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth, and the injured Hinata could barely do anything in the shock. Everyone on the ship had seen the blinding flash, heard the deafening explosion, and turned away only to see the horror once the flash was gone and their eyes once again upon the spot.

Naruto tried his best not to act pained but he was flying through the air, at least ten yards from the ocean below, and to add insult to injury he was smoldering with the upper body of his clothing shredded to bits, just barely hanging off him. He had not only had some sort of predesigned explosive blown up in his face, but it'd also send him through a sturdy wooden wall and ceiling. Behind him blood was flowing through the air and below him the water hadn't even began to approach, speaking for the power of whatever had exploded. He couldn't even move or create chakra to cushion the blow.

When he hit it was like hitting hardened blue cement, cement that gave way to waters which burned his skin, his cuts infused with salt and his body infused with suffering. Had he been anything less then a ninja undoubtedly he would've died then and there, not even given a chance to drown, but he knew now it was bad. Naruto would never give up however. He wouldn't let himself sink and die a painful death. He began screaming at his body for a reaction, something before he had to gulp in the salt water, the foul tasting concoction that would fill his lungs and rob him slowly of his chance. Yet deeper he went, sinking like a brick towards the floor of the ocean, one that simply did not exist below him.

Elsewhere Neji turned midair, hid the water, and stumbled back on his feet, having managed to get chakra quickly enough to defend himself well enough. The entire front portion of his body burned horribly and his back was probably covered in wood splinters, and large ones at that, but he was still in combat and wasn't about to let up. Raising up to a defensive stance he moved to reactive the Byakugan, which he hadn't been capable of concentrating on even minimally after such an extreme attack, only to feel something lash over his back.

The sound of a chain retracting came from behind him as he hit the water, his chakra just barely saving him from sinking, but not saving him from the fact he could no longer move. When he tried to move his entire spine burned like a fire, and it was his first reaction to get up. Lying on the water he was forced to scream in immense pain, he couldn't even move his head. He just barely managed to see out of the corner of his vision unaided by the Byakugan's normal bolstering the shadow of X-san rushing off towards Naruto. Neji felt his chakra slowly slipping away, the water giving out under him as if he were slowly being drawn into some syrupy substance refusing to let its surface break but unable to resist his weight.

Naruto was forced to scream underwater as something dug into the flesh, and then bone, of his ankle. It was horrible, some sort of sharp object that curled around the exposed bone that was suddenly burning from seawater. Worse yet he wasn't removed from the water until he had taken a massive gulp of the water both into his lungs and his stomach, the foul taste the least of his worries. Yet he was removed eventually, sent flinging up from the dark depths at a ludicrous rate, breaking through the surface, only to feel a knee connect with his chest. He coughed up a spray of salt water at that, onto the blurry figure before him, only to feel the chain attached to his ankle pull him back with amazing pain and the figure to grasp him by his neck. More and more of his consciousness was lost as whatever he wasn't suffocating on was slowly being squeezed from his neck, his limp body wreathed in pain and unable to make the smallest motion.

Lita glanced at Koy who, to everyone's surprise, had sobered up. They had both felt it, and behind him the two ninja followed. Lita was impressed at the Hyuugan's determination despite her horrible injury, especially when traversing salt water. Getting it into wounds hurt hellishly, she knew. For Lita it was a simple task to traverse the water on foot, about as difficult for any ninja to do it at least. Koy did it even more effortlessly, his kimono trailing behind. Their strategy had been thanks to the Hyuugan's Byukugan, though Lita knew from glancing back that some great strain was being put on her brother or cousin or something Lita didn't really care about, as she was crying, even if determination drove her on. Lita was more impressed with the girl that seemed to be a healer, who had held it together despite the strain.

Koy had told them, after the basic information had came, that the two samurai were to deal with the 'unnamed' figure whilst the ninja got the wounded. This had came to a great amount of protest before Koy had hastily explained that Sakura was the only one who could heal, there were two injured, and that Hinata was too injured to fight. The protesting stopped there, but the ninja, understandably, were skeptical. Samurai, however, weren't prone to being capable of walking on water that seemed to give the two ninja something to trust, no matter how small the thing in question was. The monk had been left to deal with the civilians. Koy, on the other hand, usually detested lying, but figured there was no other choice.

Hinata continued on with the two samurai when she announced where Neji was, on the verge but not quite to drowning. Sakura had grabbed him and turned around, veering back to the ship at full speed with leaps and bounds. Naruto was much, much farther. For all of fifteen to twenty seconds running at breakneck speeds it lasted an eternity for Hinata, who was suddenly watching Naruto being choked steadily to her death. The same force of caring which drove her to look away, to just stop and break down and cry, drove her to get there and aid Naruto, and that side of the coin had won a battle for once. Suddenly she was right beside the 'samurai'. Then the illusion faded away.

Naruto was thrown upwards and Hinata leaped for him, the chain coming off his leg, the abrasive object covered in spikes and such which let it dig in to such surfaces. In effect it fell to the earth at an arc which was adjusted to cover a good twenty feet of the battlefield. Hinata was glad to find that she wasn't stopped from grabbing Naruto midair. Thanks to the Byakugan she already knew why she wasn't being attacked, but she didn't have time to think it over. She held Naruto over her shoulder and turned to the boat, rushing as fast as possible over the deathly calm seas.

Lita had forced various Bunshin's out rapidly enough, though the majority of them were destroyed when the chain swept the battlefield. She had dropped her chakra usage at her feet and then popped back up when the chain was gone, however she had moved underwater. It was that strategic advantage that gave her the first blow, even if it was at the sacrifice of her eyesight which was, sadly, drenched in blinding seawater. She hit 'X-san' directly over the chest with her katana, then again his mask, causing a gash but not having come close enough to cut it in half, the his leg only to push her chakra-supported katana into the wall and kick his side. Koy had done his part, and with X-san maneuvered directly away from the ship Lita was pleased at her part, but knew immediately Koy wasn't going to wait for her to feel warm and fuzzy.

Koy, stereotypically, had left his sword and not even bothered acting. X-san grunted as an open palm sent him skywards in a rising uppercut, only to see Koy there in front of him. Koy grinned slightly, but it was only a momentary thing, "Long time without seeing you." Then Koy proceeded to do his signature non-standard seals, X-san realizing with his upwards momentum he himself was driven by G-forces too quickly to actually stop the jutsu. Koy finished then pushed a hand against X-san's chest, locking his joint.

X-san felt all his internal organs smack into one side of his body as the single open palm strike sent him flying forward and slightly down to the water at speeds upwards of perhaps sixty miles per hour. He positioned himself for the inevitable, unavoidable striking of the water, though in the wrong way as he performed a hand seal under his cloak to stand on the water. When he hit his legs, no matter how powerful, simply gave way and he 'tripped' backwards to slam into the water with his upper back, shoulders, and head, then roll various yards before his speed had decreased.

Lita had already made her way there, sprinting the distance that looked around an eighth of a mile from her reckoning. It was decent for Koy in combat, though she wondered why he had put such a length between them and the boat unless he expected to loose. This momentary thought cost her when the chain wrapped various times around her blade, X-san's instant recovery not only a feat of constitution but of dexterity as well. She knew she couldn't let go the blade and thus was flung forward by a jerk of X-san's left hand. She was surprised at his agility as, halfway, he met her from underneath and kicked her upwards.

X-san rolled backwards and onto his feet and grinned, proceeding to jump up only to find moments later that he was proceeding towards the ground instead, perhaps dragging Lita with him, but hardly at a harmful rate. Lita managed to just barely catch the water with a foot and thus right herself, causing some worry as she had nearly broken her ankle, yet avoided such. X-san was once again relatively unamused as some sort of jutsu was causing his cloak to weigh heavily on him. Moments later he watched in disdain as Lita did a dropkick towards him, yet put an end to it by a heavy strike with his left hand. It was hard to move it, it was heavy, but he did it in time. She had dropped the blade to attack, too, and he gladly snatched the blade from his chain. It was in good, but not exemplary, condition considering he'd snared it with the chain.

It was then he felt something smack his back, which would've broken it had he not shifted an inch away, and thus he went underwater with whatever idiotic weight was covering his back. Thrashing around a while it felt easily moveable and when he finally managed to get from underneath it, something that was ridiculously hard, he floated up with chakra and automatically lashed out at where Koy had been. However, Koy was no longer there, thus X-san continued the swing of the chain in an arc.

Lita wasn't expecting such an illogical move and thus hadn't left herself enough room to dodge. She felt it tear into her back, the chain which made the horrible rattling sound, and wrap around her waist. She tried to stop it but couldn't, and worse yet her right, and primary, arm was caught in as well. Blood began to flow and it was unbearable, her arm getting the most damage. Koy descended from the heavens like some sort of angel, however, and whipped out his blade in an iatjustu technique.

Koy managed to move his head just in time to avoid the blade that would split it in half, the blade that had outright broke against the chain, the blade that otherwise would've sliced through such an object at the momentum he'd built up. Koy was to efficient to dwell on it and whipped the rest of the blade and hilt at X-san and followed behind it. The hilt was struck away by Lita's katana and Koy stopped in his tracks as X-san pulled the chain tighter, causing Lita to drop to the floor and scream in pain. Reacting purely on instinct Koy grabbed the chain, which caused the spikes to pierce his hands, and then gave an extremely strong pull to send X-san in his direction.

There was, naturally, no real way to react to Koy's pull and X-san felt the mask dig into his face when the fist contacted him. He felt the first few relatively soft blows to his stomach, ones that hurt hellishly, followed by a kick upwards. Grabbing the chain again a sharp tug failed to sever it, rather it just worked against X-san again, who was treated to another series of blows aimed at his torso before Koy grabbed his mask and shoved him underwater, moving to grab his neck. Koy was satisfied at the failing, Lita, slowly trying to rid herself of the suddenly loose chain, very slowly however.

Slowly the flailing stopped in due time as the submerged figure drowned, unable to even look afraid from under the mask. Koy slowly, very slowly let himself relax, yet held him there nonetheless, making sure. Sadly, his concerns were met without aiding him in the least. He could feel something sharp go straight through his body. The katana had been dropped from the pummeling he'd given the figure, but looking down suddenly at the kunai stuck in him he grunted in pain. He made another mistake too later for him to realize.

As he reached for the kunai it seemed the hand had left it, and the minute he reached for a wrist he felt another kunai buried into his neck. It was instinctual due to the fact it pierced his throat to reach for that one, not a choice as the last, but that cost him even more. The chain, originally having looked inert, suddenly glowed with a few runes as chakra was siphoned into it. Lita screamed in pain as it reached an unbearably painful amount of pressure, the chain having snaked around her again and also having bound her left arm in the process. Koy could do nothing when the chain, as if given its own life, positioned itself around his neck just above the kunai that had practically killed him.

Koy looked up breathlessly at his opponent, who had blood seeping out of his mask, indicating whatever he'd done the damage may've been fatal. It was hard to tell due to the cloak which X-san wore. When he tried to let himself just outright standing on the water it occurred to him that he nor Lita were bound by their own chakra anymore, rather the chakra pulsating through the chain was what was supporting them in a stasis of some sort. It was checkmate, and X-san was going to rub it in:

"It was nearly noble, the amount of pain you put me through there. I wasn't expecting that from you Koy, such an underhanded tactic. Now I have to run farther! Perhaps had you not played games with you ninja friends and dropped the charade you could've dealt with me on the boat and you might've won. I mean, I though I was dead! I didn't want to drown, though, and, you know, all these countless years of studying seals counts for something. Thus I just activated the seals on the inside of this mask, played a little… oh, you know the works.

"So long hunting me, just so you can die. It must be depressing. Must you hunt nogitsune so avidly? Sure, reiko, who wants them alive, but people such as I? It's shameful, all I want is a good time on this world, it's not that much is it? Or maybe it is, maybe you just dislike me in some great amount for being capable of acting so free. Oh, Koy, Koy, Koy… what should I do with you, playing with humans to get your own means.

"It's sad, as hunters you're allowed to do what nogitsune do for free! You should just let us live so you can reap the rewards as well, then everyone would be happy. But no, not. It's all about honor, the old way of doing things. But, no, you're missing the point here. I have what I wanted, the Sharingan! At its peak usage as well. I have the chakra to spare, just imagine the damage I could do, my brother and sister! As kitsune this should be our playground, the world like this, not some sort of forbidden grounds, and with such trinkets as these we're ensured prosperity.

"Yet in all my generosity I know, and you know, that we cannot currently coexist. Though, I must admit, Koy, your wonderful selection in terms of apprentices is… is just astounding! It would be so generous to kill you and her, but… I'm afraid all these chase things have turned me just slightly bitter. I'm so, so, sorry. I tried reasoning with you, but now you not only get to be disgraced in death, but bear more guild on your shoulders. And you know I can be cruel, Koy, so very cruel."

Koy growled heavily, the only sound he could make with the kunai in his neck, then felt the chain get tighter around him and Lita. X-san chuckled and walked forward at a leisurely pace, and then set the katana on Koy's shoulder as if to knight him. Lita watched, struggling worse then before, as X-san raised up the sword and brought it down. The chain idly slipped off Koy's neck and began restricting only Lita as Koy's body loosely floated atop the surface, blanketing the area around his lifeless body in blood. Lita screamed in rage but could do nothing as X-san slowly began moving closer to her, picking up the slack that the chain slowly gained.


	27. Chapter 26

_I'm warning you before you get your hopes up, I'm not really impressed at all with this chapter. I had a personal issue come up when I was writing this and it delayed me for a long time, normally I'd have kept writing but it was really big. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry this chapter isn't spectacular. I had lost my original intentions when I came back and I can't delay writing it anymore: It's a rush job. Sorry, again.  
_

* * *

Lita watched halfway in horror and halfway in rage as X-san had closed the entire distance between them, only to wrap the chain around her neck and snicker, "It was a sad display from Koy, don't you think? I must admit I expected a lot more! You were similar, I'm sad to say. So disappointing." Lita, conquering the fear for a moment, managed to scream in rage and jolt forward, only to be stopped, still over the water. She was saved from a death she severely desired. At the same time it seemed to be the cruel intentions of X-san, who once again laughed and made a sound of disappointment. 

X-san couldn't resist taking the thing as a joke and patted her on the head, like a parent tending to some sort of child who had put a humiliating amount of effort into something that had just backfired entirely, "It was cute, though. Hunters… I forget why I run sometimes when you're all far too inferior for me to even bother. Fragile, unwilling to collect tails and power because of what it entails. Sure, it would cost us numbers, but you know we could have what we want. Can't you be selfish at all? Silly girl. You're not even as intelligent as him. It's path-"

"Hooooy! **Dynamic entry!**"

X-san turned his head just in time to have the sole of some sort of shoe land on his mask, sending him backwards. Reacting within a percentage of a second X-san jerked his chain back to kill Lita, only to find it had no tension at all. Recovering, he did a handspring backwards using the momentum from the fall, getting to his feet. Seeing the older man rushing towards him in proper stance was comical until, after a flick of a wrist, X-san realized his chain had outright been severed. He managed out only half the word 'impossible' before Gai made contact with a fist.

Gai had given his right hand a strong hook to the side in the intention of throwing X-san off balance, and it worked. With the new lopsided position he was in a perfect stance and Lee broke in with a powerful upwards Konoha Senpuu, having appeared behind him. X-san's back arced forward and he grunted, spraying off a little more blood from his mask, only to be met by Tenten in the air. She already had scrolls ready. X-san tried to maneuver out of the way on the oncoming barrage, only to realize he had lost control of the situation. Below Lee had began moving Lita away as carefully as possible.

Ten shuriken, fourteen kunai, eight kama, seven tanto, and a rather large iron mace later X-san was sent flying towards the water, only to make a miraculous recovery and hit on his feet. Glancing off the surface of the water he jumped a moment, then skidded as if it were some sort of ice, creating a backwards wake. Gai had started his charge but the recovery was more graceful then he'd expected. X-san grinned a bit. Gai's eyes narrowed, only to see the creature begin a hand seal.

There was at best a second between X-san and Gai himself, however a good ten seals later despite the timing Gai was forced to jump aside as the creature, X-san, spewed out a stream of fire from his mouth towards Gai, moving back during the entire process. Gai couldn't close the distance or keep away from the flame and thus was forced to rely on a different strategy, going underwater.

Gai had jolted underwater and was rising with a fist before everything stopped so suddenly that everything just shut down. On the surface X-san, raising his hands up, surveyed the seals that had actually been created in the liquid to turn it to ice, only to just barely hear the whirling behind him in time as a scythe ripped past where he use to be. Tenten kept firing, an entire area absolutely covered and ice, and it had been spreading as X-san concentrated on it, worse yet.

She continued to furiously throw weapons at the dodging figure, which was evading them with more proficiently then it was entitled to. Eventually ending up where the earlier scythe had lodged itself the figure took it, and hoisting it onto a shoulder, began the hand seals for another jutsu. Tenten tried to beat X-san's seal speed with a flurry of blades, but it was too late… yet there was no burst of flame or explosion, or sudden offensive attack. Rather there was a puff of smoke from his location that was riddled not even more then a second later by various shuriken, kunai, kama, and similar weaponry.

Yet, after the small cloud of smoke dispersed, they had all hit solid ice, bounced off on occasion, but none had apparently hit there mark, even if there was small blood. From observation Tenten was certain it was probably the blood from his mask, but she had no time to waste on contemplating whether or not the enemy was still about. The newly formed glacier was still there and she had not a single fire jutsu to destroy it or weaken it in hopes of freeing Gai. Lucky, seconds later, there was a splash behind her. Her first, and most obvious, instinct was to draw kunai and shuriken, but in the place of X-san Shino was pulling a shivering, half-frozen Gai out. Tenten was overjoyed by such a sight and immensely relieved when Shino said, "I'm at least ninety percent certain he's gone, I had a tracer on him. Needless to say, it's nowhere in my range of detection anymore."

The number of people suddenly on their ship overwhelmed Hinata as the larger ship had pulled up beside them, looming over them, but clearly with good intention. Naruto was in a horrible condition, however, and she didn't have much time to waste, looking for Sakura immediately with the Byakugan. When she finally found her down in the lower decks she knew getting through the various crowds would be too hard, she needed aid. However the young monk had noticed her and walked over with a smile, noting Naruto's condition. Hinata nearly felt annoyed at how calm his diagnosis was: Naruto was suffering from water in his lungs and various massive cuts, something Hinata already knew, along with second degree burns.

Hinata set Naruto down beside the various others with injuries and waited for the monk to tend to him, which he did with some aid from her. The monk bandaged the worse of the cuts before explaining that he was going to fetch Sakura, a fact that staved off her fears for a few moments. The quick instructions from monk were ones she memorized nearly instantly, and she began tending for Naruto to the best of her abilities. Moments later the monk got up to rush off, only to be stopped by a patient who had injuries from what appeared to be extreme heat. He began tending to him for a few moments. Hinata tried to pass her distress off but a minute a later the monk was still there, explaining something or the other to a crewman who had volunteered as a healer.

Naruto was definitely not in a good condition, there was no way Naruto's condition could be explained as decent or even reasonable. His ankle was torn open completely and Hinata could see the water in his lungs slowly restricting his breathing. A minute later the monk was finally getting up. Naruto was beginning to suffocate. For Hinata it began to become a struggle to avoid crying whilst still cleaning Naruto's wounds. The scorch marks on his skin hadn't faded either. Worse yet he was unconscious, there was no way to know if he had to declare anything wrong, yet if he was conscious he'd have likely been in disabling pain.

Hinata could see every wound, every injury, every drop of water in his lung, and the monk downstairs pushing through people towards Sakura who was aiding an already equally disabled Neji. Hinata was beginning to get desperate as she ran the water over what burns were left in hopes that they'd subside to some degree, yet knowing there would be no such positive effect. She was still above the deck, people were still running around, and it was still dark, still foreboding some terrible event. His injuries weren't as severe as the ones she had seen before, but once again he was sitting there in her care dying for a mistake she took as her own.

Maraha, the monk, tried his best not to be rude but things were beginning to get more and more difficult. Shouldering through a small bulk it seemed that Sakura was right where he had expected, at the side of Neji's small bed. Maraha was trying to be as kind as possible but the people honestly couldn't seem the judge the severity of their own injuries in comparison to what fatal was. Sakura wasn't putting up with such things, yet Maraha could only politely excuse himself with a short line of advice. When he finally got there Sakura looked up:

"Naruto came in late, Sakura."

"Neji isn't stable yet, how's Naruto?"

"He's worse."

"Explain."

"Severe burns, lacerations, internal bleeding probably, water is in his lungs."

"Damnit… damnit… get him down here. Get him down here now."

"Going."

Maraha turned to rush up the stairs, only for the ship to jolt. Moments later the monk was on the ground with a grunt, jumping up again and trying to get up. On the second time he made it, rushing over and up. Hinata looked up for a moment when he stumbled over, only to hear him ramble out orders on moving him. Picking up Naruto carefully she had few options beyond moving him, even though it wasn't helping his injuries in the least. It seemed to take an eternity for the moving bodies to clear way for them, Maraha having to do his share of shouldering through the crowd.

Hinata nearly outright fell down the stairs but they made it in quick enough time, at least in Sakura's opinion who had him set opposite of Neji so she was inbetween the two of them. Hinata desperately looked between her cousin and Naruto, slumping down out of Sakura's way but still beside Naruto and still capable of viewing Neji. Sakura didn't waste long before she began asking aid of the Byakugan that Hinata had control over, though the process could only be sped up so much; Both Naruto and Neji were being balanced on the edge of a blade, and if Sakura slipped up once there'd be no going back on one of them.

It was the first minute or so that offered hope until Lee finally arrived with Lita, who easily outclassed Naruto and Neji in injury. Sakura was obviously beginning to get strained and Hinata was becoming more alarmed by the minute as the delay between helping each of them during critical moments was becoming larger and the only other truly certified medical aid on the ship had to deal with the non-militant aspects of their grouping. When Gai and his team came aboard, Kurenai not included, his unbelievably low temperature could only be cured by Tenten and Lee piling on blankets to him. Through the entire crisis Hinata kept concentrating on Naruto, who was slowly looking better, more decent, but the water in his lungs wasn't going away and his breathing was beginning to decrease. Neji's wounds were making less of a recovery, he was loosing blood. Lita was loosing it even quicker, she was next to certain to die Hinata knew, an unspoken fact between them all. Gai was trying to use chakra but his entire body was next to a state where his heart was going to stop.

Ten minutes in Lita had began recovering miraculously, her wounds beginning to seal on their own at a rate that was outright impossible. Sakura tried not to overanalyze the situation and instead went back to helping the three that weren't, only to find Naruto's serious wounds were fading. That's when she looked up at Hinata for a moment, only to be informed that there was still water in Naruto's lungs. Hinata was bewildered when Sakura said, "If I spend time on him, Neji will die. Do you know CPR?" Hinata looked bewildered at Sakura's sudden demanding attitude but nodded.

She cautiously placed her hands on his chest, shaking horribly, and looked at him for a moment. He was still breathing. She wouldn't have to do anything like that, she assured herself. He'd just have to be helped to cough out the water. That's all. She began pushing, using the Byakugan to keep check on how he was physically doing, pushing down periodically. It didn't take long before he coughed up the water and seemed fine, and she was relieved she didn't have to do anything embarrassing. In effect she sat down, blushed a little, then was promptly called to attention to tend to aiding Neji's recovery.


	28. Chapter 27

_Where've I been? Sorry, lately I just needed a break from things. I added a little... hinting. Yeah, yeah. Anyway, to some questions you probably have:_

_ S'TarKan: I'd get a person to review my work, in fact I would review it myself, however there are two essential things I wanted to do in this. That was firstly to be capable of releasing a chapter a day, and secondly test how well I wrote raw. I'm still pretty pleased. If this was a professional writeup I'd obviously revise it, then have soemone reread it, then revise it again._

_ Warrior: Only because this won't be looked into do I give this explanation, but Gai gave a battlecry to advert X-san's attention whilst Tenten cut the chain._

_Now, what you're probably wondering is if I'll go back to regular entries. I'm not going to be definite on this, I might not, but I'm going to honestly try, then see how things work out._

_ P.S. If this chapter is a tad messy, you'll have to excuse. I'm uploading it at 12:20 in the night. Heh. _

* * *

Naruto didn't wake with a start but instead a loud groan that, in turn, woke him up even more. He ached and pained and it was a tad hard breathing at first, but after a few coughs he was as normal as he'd get, he figured. His ankle felt raw and sore as did various parts of his skin, but slowly pushing himself up a little a few vague memories rushed up. Again he was pretty light headed and things were fairly blurry, but as things focused he began to get a better idea of where he was. Slowly he realized that was something fairly warm on his chest, but he was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the ceiling before he figured out what was wrong with him. Switching from eye to eye by closing one or the other he attempted to speed up the process of reconstructing his vision. 

Soon Naruto realized that there was no problem with the ceiling, something that didn't honestly surprise him, rather he was rocking back and forth gently from waves, it seemed. What did surprise him was, looking down, Hinata was laying on his chest for some reason. His first reaction was mildly embarrassed, it was rather rare, actually nonexistent, that any female member of society opted to lay on top of him, obviously. With her mouth ajar just a tad and facing him it was fairly obvious she was sleeping, having been laying beside his bed only to fall forward from her chair from the waves or something and onto his chest. He slightly pale face was warmed to a light pink hue and she stirred once or twice, but hadn't actually awoken. After a few moments Naruto tried to move, only to find that he was rather tired.

After a few attempts he managed to move an arm, dragging it from the sheets he had and nudging Hinata. She at first didn't wake up, instead she moved her arms around his body, something that made Naruto's eye twitch a tad as he got even more embarrassed, nudging her in a more determined manner. She stirred, and he nudged her again. She dragged herself closer to him, Naruto tensed up, then her eyes slowly opened. There was a long period where their eyes locked and Hinata's face went from pale to completely red. She seemed to be shocked at first, and Naruto could feel he was blushing a bit too. After ten seconds more she jumped back, raising her arms defensively, only to hit the chair.

Perhaps some greater forces were simply toying about to their own amusement, for Hinata had listened when Gai had announced after they arrived that they should wear civilian clothing. Meaning the men were wearing fairly plain clothing and had gone off the docks. When Sakura, Neji, and Naruto had left the ship they were going to be expected too as well. For Hinata there was no purpose in changing into ninja clothing whenever she entered the ship and exited. Worse yet, when she hit the chair, she didn't just sit. Instead she flipped back over it, and to not spare Naruto only a second of perverted sight when she landed on the floor the dress wasn't exactly in the most appropriate position.

Sakura had been outside and heard the crash, but assumed something had just fell. It was ten seconds later when, to Sakura's ignorence, Hinata realized what was showing after recovering from the bump to her head. Sakura then proceeded to nearly spit out her tea when she heard a deafening squeal followed by Hinata rushing out of the door seconds later, bright red. Hinata didn't even spare Sakura a second though. Sakura, on the other hand, twitched. As outside the sounds of Hinata slowly dissipated off the ship Sakura calmly got up and placed her tea on her saucer. She closed the delicate leather bound book she owned and moved it away from the tea a small distance in case it spilt. Then she calmly proceeded to Naruto's room where Neji had been forcibly awakened by the ear shattered wail of distress and embarrassment.

Neji moaned a little. He was in pain everywhere, and he couldn't really turn his head without his head hurting. He avoided feeling pathetic and instead looked anyway, hearing Naruto's desperate pleas behind Sakura's looming form. Neji decided Naruto was well enough to get pummeled and didn't bother saving him, snickering. Naruto screamed some more in another attempt to save himself from his fate, one which Sakura didn't seem to mind administering the least in some sort of sadistic but justified enjoyment:

"Please, Sakura, I didn't!"

"You perverted bastard, I know you did!"

"Get away! Stop… stop _molesting _me!"

"Oh, that's it, Naruto."

"Get off!"

Hinata later on sat there clutching her dress and fidgeting horribly, trying not to blush as Naruto appeared wearing his normal jumpsuit. The concept of stealth evaded Naruto most times and even more when it required a constant effort. It was difficult to disguise Neji and Hinata, but they had tried anyway. Sakura thankfully had been merciful as well and was wearing farmer clothing. Thankfully Naruto's clothing had managed to become devoid of any signs of the hidden leaf. Neji inched over to Hinata and snickered. Hinata knew what was coming and looked down, her obsidian locks of hair brushing against her face:

"Interesting way to flirt with Naruto."

"B-brother Neji… I… I… I…"

"Your father might not be as proud…"

"Br-brother!"

"Psh… Naruto is perverted enough as it is. Don't cultivate such habits.

Crimson washed over her face like a sudden high tide ebbing up higher and higher, having appeared and then slowly taunted the faint white patches of her face before turning them red as well. Neji snickered, it wasn't a malevolent laugh, in short he was toying with her. Hinata highly doubted he realized how hurtful it was, then realized there wasn't a way for such a strong reaction to slip past his finely tuned sense. Kurenai noticed and the tapping of her wooden shoes heralded a short motion from Neji to avoid an idle and insignificant physical punishment, that being a slap, before her eyes furrowed. Neji didn't need words, he understood, snickered, then innocently waltzed towards Naruto.

They were in the center of the generally rather empty town, a pathway paved with small areas of cobble that died off, covered by dirt on the same level. It was far from a ghost town, but what should've been a bustle around the fountain that constantly ran water up was instead playing with the flashes of clear water framed blue for a crowd of ninja that ignored it entirely. Thus the angels adorning its highest peaks cried tears whilst the orange clothed, golden haired youth threatened to fall backwards into the pool that had small pennies lying at the bottom, granting wishes to those favorable enough in its opinion.

Neji walked up off one of the few areas of cobble, stood by Naruto, then glanced over. Naruto looked over and gave his generic look of confusion and annoyance. Neji then shifted to his right and began walking along the edge, his shoulder shoving Naruto off the side of the massive tub of rocks in which the water resided. Naruto stumbled off as Neji planted himself by Lita, who had distanced herself from the main groups, and shunned many attempts to talk to her. Naruto ended up landing at Hinata's feet, who in turn grabbed her dress and pushed it inward so Naruto couldn't see under it. Naruto just coughed into his hand, look embarrassed, then stood up and began forming an apology whilst scratching the back of his head.

Gai and Kurenai glanced at them all. To them both it was tempting to start up one of the stories that always had the first statement being 'Back in my day…' though the entire thing was avoided. They hinted between each other that Neji hadn't been ready to give commands, he was too young, too brash. Irrational. Being a hunter following a squad leader was elite, but it wasn't commanding. Commanding took a certain flare. Apparently the Fifth had misjudged him or picked him out of necessity. Kurenai's eyes drifted over Lee's strange behavior, the mingling of others, Naruto trying to say something to Hinata, Hinata in turn blushing furiously, Sakura eventually screaming at Gai. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before saying to Gai, "They're not used to missions like this. Long, requiring wait… age or not, maturity or not, we can only hold their attention span for so long. When danger strikes, sure… when duty calls, sure… but… right now they're not shinobi… they're kids."

Gai nodded and watched as Naruto began his crude apology, something that seemed to make him far too uncomfortable and even Gai noticed far too many references to the event in quesiton, "Well… uhm… in the cabin earlier… when… you… uh… uhm… uh… tripped… and… I… uh… accidentally saw.. .well… uhm… when the skirt… uh… well, when you fell… I… erm… I didn't want you to… but… uh… well… uhm… sorry?"

Kurenai and Gai began speaking together again, about where they would start. Hinata blushed furiously. In the distance Neji snickered, having been rejected by Lita at any attempt for conversation, he was admittedly annoyed that Kurenai and Gai hadn't seemed to have actually tried to force conversation on her at all. Then she realized she had fidgeted too long, her hands had began crinkling the dress she wore, folding it up in her hands, and Naruto had broken eye contact. Originally his azure eyes had glimmered at the ground, but were now watching her hands. She flung them up quickly and bit her lip, "I… I-it's okay…"

Naruto's eyes followed her hands, then drifted up to meet her eyes, then Hinata's head dropped. Naruto, no longer feeling the situation was awkward, managed one of his blundering mistakes by placing a hand on her shoulder, yet good came of it as he said, "Hey, Hinata, I am sorry, 'kay? I didn't think that was going to happen." She nodded briefly before a thought came to mind, a particularly 'bad' and generally improper one, and she was forced to back away from him and blush worse and worse. Naruto wasn't sure how to take this, shrugged, and hopped off to join the others.

It was two nights past before anything happened for the group, and when those two nights passed something eventful did indeed happen. Hinata had once again, with the prowess of a ninja, slowly managed to move closer to Naruto on a social level. Then Kurenai and Gai declared as they gathered in the hallway of the musty old inn they were staying at that they were heading north into the ice. The tiny town had been searched for any information and there was none, the genin and chunnin had been sent to search as well for any physical trace. There was none. X-san had simply disappeared, and their greatest link refused to speak at all it seemed. Lita was essential, yet Kurenai declared her off limits for the time. Gouging her, Neji said, would do little good. Lita wasn't there, luckily. She was somewhere surveying the ocean.

And thus they suited up for the mountains. Lee in more slightly-stretchy, highly-disturbing clothing then before, as was Gai; Tenten, Sakura, Naruto and Kurenai having simply opted to wear heavy weather cloaks; and finally Hinata having brought a rather heavy winter attire for when the weather turned sour consisting of her normal jacket stuffed with more lining and so on. Naturally they didn't wear this all to start, such a deprivation of logic would've constituted various difficulties, rather it was all ready for when the weather turned sour. They had a direction, thankfully, a small town that mined supplies from the nearby mountain where there was a faint chance X-san would've assumed it was safe enough to stop at. It was two days to reach the frostlands and then an extra day to make it to the place, and that was moving with the average haste of any ninja.

Kurenai had noticed, somewhat with worry and to some degree a fair amount of satisfaction, that Hinata was growing on Naruto somehow. She worried for the fact that, as such a relationship grew, Hinata inevitably seemed to become attached to Naruto. Naruto wasn't legendary for being the most stable of them, rather his chaotic nature would probably cause some sort of grievance. Yet, Kurenai sighed in near admiration, she seemed to indulge in his flaws as well, idolizing him. On the other hand Kurenai had better things to worry about, namely the direction they were going in. And as they went things stayed relatively the same beyond strengthened friendships and minor clashes, or at least the statement was true until the frostlands hit.


	29. Chapter 28

_I don't think chakra could heat someone in extreme temperatures infinitely. There'd be no point in using it immediately unless an emergency broke out. Plus I probably answered the question in this chapter, but... uh... I forget. Yeah, yeah, sweatdrop and fall over.  
_

_

* * *

_The Frostlands had been portrayed to the ninja as something horrible, something that would consume anyone in the cold and chill and kill them painfully whilst the snow's invisible glare blinded them slowly. It was like a jagged line where the world's climate suddenly took a break at its systems and neglected a specific area, an area it went though the processes to define whilst not worrying in the least about what such a precise computation would do. Thus the jagged side itself, though cold ran off of it, gave a clear indication of where the Frostlands began and ended through the ice from ancient glaciers rising from their original sitting, seismic activity having ruptured and bent it into massive valleys. Anywhere else such ice shelves would've never remained, yet in the Frostlands they were as eternal as the trodden earth that the shinobi normally stood on.

Everyone was surprised. It wasn't just beautiful, though it would be faulty to say that it was ragged and unpleasant. Rather its beauty was overshadowed entirely by the fear it offered. It was not that Naruto had not seen worse, perhaps Hinata or Lee or such who hadn't seen such lands were surprised, but it was the way that it seemed to have torn the ground asunder, causing not the blood of the earth to rise but instead gouging at its flesh. It floated not on water nor was it magic alone, rather it was simply powerful on its own, it contained itself. Ice had always been seen as something delicate. Now it was threatening them the way a thug pushes a lonely, frail storeowner about to receive whatever he had came in for.

Hinata carefully drew closer to Naruto with feminine grace and placed both hands on his shoulders, small enough in comparison to him to see the upper tiers of the glacier. She had become more subtle, her desperate cries for Naruto's attention now more average to the rest of them. She emphasized their appearance, in reality they were too small for anyone but Neji to spot, yet for a girl used to the Hyuugan ways the possibility was far too great that someone would read her motions. Neji, who was good at heart, she knew, had continued to prod fun at her, but she was slowly trying to erase such thoughts. It wasn't working, sadly.

Neji, awkwardly enough, had developed a limp that was predicted to heal, but not expected to any time soon. It wasn't a halfhearted diagnosis so much as a conservative one, one that Neji seemed to dislike. Furthermore there was little to do for him, Neji had attempted to talk to Lita, who shunned him idly as she did to everyone else, then Gai and Kurenai had lectured him about the meaning of leadership. Hinata just acted bleak around him whilst Lee was too strange. Thus he was reduced to the companionship of Sakura and Tenten, who thankfully helped him cheer up considerably.

This rapid progression in relationships, or degeneration, could be attributed to the long delays they constantly suffered, the two days springing into four, then an extra day of camp issued by Gai and Kurenai as they surveyed the beginnings of a frozen hell. It had become acceptable to wear the heavy weather gear and similar warm materials, yet since most of the fifth day was spent around a fire shivering whilst Gai, Kurenai, and Neji did their job. Lee had disappeared for training somewhere, at that, though went in the direct opposite direction that the team leaders had gone.

Naruto frowned heavily while Shino sat there, apparently immune to the cold and frostbite. Sakura had prodded him with a stick once or twice, but Shino had only offered a nonchalant glance at her. Either through massive self control or supernatural immunity he never shivered, only stared at the fire, and at a greater distance then anyone else there. He had occasionally glanced at Hinata slowly moving closer to Naruto, Lita off in the corner bundled up in her kimono engaging in her antisocial behavior, then Tenten who was cleaning a weapon. Sakura didn't enjoy the silence. If anyone had asked Shino he'd say he didn't enjoy the silence either, it was the calm before the storm. Sadly, no one asked Shino.

Naruto's eyes were squinting into the fire as it crackled and churned, the flame confined by the wood in which it burnt, invisibly caged, or perhaps it would be better to say it was chained. The occasional piece of flame leaped higher, or a crackle sent off a burst of embers, yet it was never violent enough to pose danger. The wind, had the fire not warmed them, would've undoubtedly turned skin pale and lifeless. Someone on his right gently connected their arm with his own, leaning for a moment. He looked over, only to see Hinata realize she'd scooted far too close to Naruto and hop away suddenly in fear, quietly but with a jolt, blushing. His eyes had opened from a squint, though he looked confused for the longest time before offering a small smile. He didn't know what he was smiling about, though.

Hinata was glad, of course, that she'd managed to get more confidant, to close the gap between herself and Naruto, though at the same time felt worry for Kiba and Akamaru mixed in with jealousy. She wasn't stupid, and even a fool could see Naruto's connection to Sakura, oen she felt she failed to compete with. She retained optimism, though it was slowly slipping through the cracks she tried to seal. Yet no matter the strength she put into it, she still couldn't admit anything to Naruto. Yet as if something had been proven to him, he seemed warm to her, receptive, not nearly as annoying, the way he tried to act around Sakura too.

Time was arduous, tedious, and the more those existing in it concentrated on its presence, the slower it went to taunt them. To those not nearly as amused by being close to Naruto or anyone else without speaking any words, as Hinata could claim to be amused by such, time was indeed slow. It would've been an ideal time for Naruto to make a stupid comment, or do something wrong to get in trouble with Sakura. Instead he yawned and laid by the fire, facing it on his stomach. The hours, which dripped past as if trying to filter a gallon of water through a hole the size of the very tip of a pin, were not amusing, but thankfully when night was beginning to progress far enough in Neji burst through the canopy.

Two minutes passed as Neji stood silently looking behind himself. Then Lee appeared followed closely by Gai and Kurenai. They all looked tired, sweaty, and pale from the temperature. Kurenai was the one who felt obligated to report, Neji grunting as Lee rolled to sit watching the jounin from the view of the rest of the crowd. Lita continued to remain bundled in her blankets. The female jounin seemed displeased, "It's horrible, the divide that is. Supposedly it's ancient and should've subsided, but the chill rolling off of it, well, to be generous, it's like feeling death. Our current HWC won't last us more then a day there, meaning when we set off we _need_ to find that town or we're looking at freezing."

Everyone but the two other jounin stared at Kurenai. Shino adjusted his glasses with a single finger, then cleared his throat. Her eyes dilated as they set on the awkwardly dressed man, who took it as a cue to speak, "To ask the question, it doesn't seem particularly common to have a giant piece of ice sticking out of the ground, so how exactly did this happen? Either it's some fantastic phenomena or something paranormal, but to be generous I just don't trust it."

It took a while for everyone to understand just what Shino meant with his odd diction before Kurenai bit a lip for a second, "Well… to be honest, I'm not sure either. We're close to the north pole, yet not close enough to justify this. Supposedly cold air conducts down this way and is subsequently cooled by this ice, then lingers and thus keeps it from disappearing, yet it's slowly dwindling away year after year at a rate that makes such degeneration invisible beyond the small ponds and rivers formed in the summer. The entire thing is ice, if you're wondering… there's chunks of ground, though. That's where the mine is build, around a deposit with diamonds."

Sakura seemed to take up the topic, "Well… what's around the mine? It doesn't seem to look good from where we are, how could anyone survive an extended period up there then if they can't get supplies or anything? With all respect it just sounds really odd, you know what I mean? The entire thing sounds odd. I sorta get what Shino is saying, you know?" A few glances grazed her yet no one seemed to consider the possibility. That made her angry and she made a sound of indignation.

In the end Kurenai decreed that, "We're going into the Frostlands tomorrow. Get ready, and most of all, stay warm tonight. Seriously." Thus Sakura huffed off to her tent, Lita was gently placed, sleeping, closer to the fire, and the rest of them sat there for a while quietly conversing. Eventually the only two who hadn't left for bed were Gai and Lee, who arm wrestled for the longest while before deciding to head off to rest as well. The tents weren't notably for their spaciousness, but they were warm and formed a circle around the fire, trapping more heat in.

Naruto stared at the orange cover of his tent and tried to sleep. He closed his eyes. Behind them he saw some odd patterns. He tried to find comfort in his sleeping bag. He felt the harsh ground below him. He tried to snuggle into his beloved new friend, Mr. Supply Pack. That didn't help either. Mr. Supply Pack's comfort was lumpy or squishy, and whenever Naruto felt the squishy parts he knew he was compacting some of Mr. Supply Pack's wonderful food. Food he would survive on. Yet Mr. Supply pack was vengeful and, after a while of trying not to squish Mr .Supply Pack's essential supplies, became cold despite the fondling Naruto gave it.

Neji avoided looking at Naruto's tent, sitting outside beside Lita's head wrapped in a blanket. He was the only one out for the time and the Byakugan dare not activate least it spot what Naruto might be doing. Knowing Naruto he'd given his supply pack some idiotic name and then tried to snuggle for it. Rethinking, Neji tried to reassure himself that was below even Naruto. His purpose was his own, though occasionally he glanced at Lita in an unsure manner. He paid more attention to her then he let himself admit.

That distraction was the only reason Hinata managed to Herculean effort of sneaking out of her tent. Neji gave no indication of noticing her, and thus the sandals, ones she'd put on when she got out of the tent, treaded without sound beyond the meager crunch of leaves. Moments later she saw the illumination of Naruto's tent and blushed, watching him wrestle something and make a big scene out of it to no one in general, even if it was soundless. Her hand began shaking unbelievably, but it made it, and tapped nervously on his tent.

Naruto's first reaction was to nearly outright say some vulgarity and jump back, an act that would've disassembled his tent in a single fluid motion and wrapped him in it in turn. Yet after a few seconds he stuck his head out, looking annoyed, before saying, "Oh… Hinata… uh… 'sup?" Hinata suddenly blushed in the darkness to herself, an undetectable sort of indication of embarrassment, one Naruto could scarcely see.

He paused for a long while, waiting for a reply. Hinata, on her knees outside the tent, only stared at the ground and looked left or right along it, her hands up to her chest, fidgeting as a cool, or rather cold, breeze flew across the trees and intercepted the both of them. Hinata shivered, Naruto cringed. He couldn't take the cold anymore and felt obligated to gouge for an answer. He tried not to be too firm about it, but it was obvious his tone brought some distress to Hinata:

"Really, 'sup?"

"I… s-s-s-sorry…"

"Uhm… okay. Can I go back in?"

"Well… I… I just… just wanted t-to ask…"

"Huh?"

"N-Naruto… do you… uhm… ever have troubles sleeping?"

"Sure do. Right now I do."

"How do you… you f-f-fix them…?"

"Train? But, uh, that causes noise and people are sleeping."

"O-oh…"

"And Sakura will pummel me. As normal."

"N-Naruto… I… uh…"

He struggled to contain the desire to not be Naruto. Sadly whatever barred it was roughly like a piece of glass opposing a flaming meteor descending from heaven to destroy the world. It didn't last. Perhaps some day a flaming meteor would come to destroy earth simply to end such people as Naruto. Yet his miscellaneous question was sprung of youthful curiosity and a lack of understanding for human nature. Thus the question which teetered in the midnight due only to Naruto's sleep was unleashed, "Hey… uh… Hinata, y'know… Kiba said the strangest thing, so… uh… I wanted to know if you've got something for me?"

Hinata's eyes raced about in fear, the question was like being struck over the head, some massive wind pushing her over. She literally fell back to sit there with her cheeks blazing. Her eyes rested on the floor, she was paralyzed in shame and minor grief, _'Why n-now of all times, Naruto? Why a-ask now? I… I… j-just wanted to… why so bluntly…? And… and why K-Kiba, why d-did you tell?'_ For anyone who has experienced an awkward moment in their life, such an instance could be roughly summed up as Hinata's very peak performance in such a field with a flavorful hint of devastation.

Naruto just sat there as if it was a perfectly normal question. For him, there was little if any embarrassment. Mr. Supply Pack fully supported the question. Had Sakura been there, she likely would've screamed at him about never growing up and have been correct. He, of course, just seemed further confused as she fell over, to sitting, as if stunned. He could see her eyes, just barely from the glimmer of firelight, searching everywhere for something to say, yet for Naruto that was not something he could read.

Hinata was saved by Neji, who had ignored all their conversation, obviously, but just finally noticed them. At first she thought he had heard and that he would pose some sort of fatal insult to her, then laugh. Yet he stood before the two and grumbled quietly for a long while before saying in a demanding tone, "Both of you, honestly, it's way too late. As a jounin I'm telling you to get to bed. Now. Now meaning, you know, immediately." Hinata didn't need to be told twice, rather she jumped to her feet and stumbled off to her tent. Meanwhile Naruto just scratched his head then shrugged idly and seemed confused, not relating, but making a connection on the embarrassed reaction


	30. Chapter 29

_It's been an awfully long time. Really sorry. I had too many issues to deal with and it basically cut off any chance of writing. Especially a lack of internet._

_Anyway, if anyone is still reading this I need to know what this chapter is like. Reviews mean more than ever and if you don't like this or that, tell me and I'll likely get on improving.  
_

_As a note, this may be seeming to rush towards an end, but I have no intentions of stopping my writing of this once this version is done. I'll just move on to the next section in the story, so look forward to more. Especially during the holidays. Sequel. Yay._

_Anyway, unlike my earlier promise this one is more immediate and includes a chapter as you can see. I think my writing style has changed a bit. Hopefully for the better. You be the judge. Again, reviews are **very** important. I'll be looking forward to checking in again within the week with another chapter. Maybe when I start writing the sequel I'll go back to writing 3,000 words a day._

_Oh, and a final thanks to the folks who did drop reviews requesting me to continue this. The reason I wasn't getting right on it was a lack of direction in the story and a phobia my writing style was too alien to continue on. Anyway, you probably want to read the non-italic text. Have fun.  
_

* * *

It was on the route to the mining town named Anda, lovingly referred to as the 'Freezer' by most of the local miners, that it occurred. The ninja had weathered the storms of the Frostlands without excessive damage, they had become skewed at parts but quickly reoriented their lines and found themselves back in safety. When it happened the storm was at its worst, the visibility was nothing more than shadows painted on a white backdrop, and sound was reduced to the howling winds. That's when the sound of an explosion struck them and snow shifted on a cliff above them. Suddenly the complication wasn't the weather, all of them knew instinctually that an avalanche was heading right their way, and it was not nature's doing. 

They had been lined up with Neji at front, Gai's team with Gai leading, then Sakura in case any of them suffered any injury, then Kurenai, Shino, Lita, Naruto, then finally Hinata to act rear guard. Neji seemed to find the path effortless and maintained his byakugan a good deal of the time for safety reasons. Hinata only occasionally made a conscious effort to check the surroundings. It was hard to say if she had any chance of spotting something explode on the cliffside, however. The jounin knew automatically that they were in trouble, though no one in the ground had the required justu to block such an apparition and they began running.

The complication occurred when halfway through the run, ten seconds away, the ground shifted under their feet and Naruto, Hinata, Lita, and Shino found themselves tumbling down the slope opposite of the avalanche. Naruto had not the slightest clue where the others were, but he knew instantly that they were in danger as he turned around. There running up the hill with perfect precision in grace the cloaked, masked figure ran on the snow as they tumbled towards him. Naruto fumbled with handseals but hit a rock under the snow and was forced into attempting to stop his momentum purely by spreading himself out in the snow. The only one who seemed to have more success was Lita.

Lita rushed towards the figure with a hand on the blade, moving over the snow as perfectly as he was, straight towards him. Naruto was dismayed when another trap sprung, seals glowing red in the snow, and he attempted to get to his feet. Lita was suddenly half encased in ice, her sword inaccessible, her body unmoving. X-san had a kunai ready, drawn, glinting in his hand. Lita, experienced or not, a samurai or not, was obviously not ready to die. She was afraid. Her savior was more of a surprise to Naruto than he had expected. Shino had once again swept it and, despite his tumbling managed to make it over Lita and rush towards X-san.

For Shino it was suicide yet the round glasses on his nose portrayed no emotion beyond a willingness to engage in taijutsu when the situation called for it. Naruto stumbled to his feet and began running, yet it wasn't in time and he saw Shino hit with disastrous force… towards himself. Hinata glanced over in time, having righted herself to her feet despite being covered in snow, that Naruto had done a shoulder roll just in time to avoid being impacted by Shino. Shino landed in a pile of snow, yet his job had been done… Naruto jumped willingly towards his opponent foot outstretched, a handseal already formed.

Hinata put all thoughts of a personal nature aside and rushed to Lita's side. She knew now that they had to end it soon. Their opponent was restless and constant attacks would simply cost them their life. Lita huffed heavily as Hinata activated her byakugan and looked over the ice. It would take effort to break, but it was not impossible. Hinata struck various areas of the ice that were structurally weak, causing it to shatter, but not enough that Lita herself was completely free, still with large clumps of ice in places.

Naruto's initial kick failed, but as X-san grinned with the chain wrapping around the panicking boy another foot hit him in the back of the head, followed by another Naruto outright punching his mask. Before he knew it he was vertical to the ground and four Naruto's had appeared beneath him. Each sent him skyward, towards yet another Naruto flipping in circles. X-san cursed just in time to have the foot from the boy impact his chest and send him smashing into the ground.

Naruto was quick to react and flung five kunai knives straight for X-san as he impacted, yet by the time they hit his opponent was nothing more than a clump of snow and a shadow loomed over him. Naruto quickly motioned to create another jutsu but felt himself flung into the ground by a hammer-fisted attack. There was nothing he could do to protect himself and impacted violently, rolling down the slope again. His opponent was above him before he could do anything else, making handseals. The hands themselves were a blur, even movement too quick for anyone save someone as trained as a ninja to follow.

Hinata had time to make a few steps before the jutsu was completed by the cloaked figurine. The chain he used as a weapon descended down from his left hand and seemed to split into four, then eight parts. It hit the snow, then before she knew what else had happened, the eight duplicate chains had severed their connection to their creator and wrapped around Naruto, pinning him to the ground. Naruto screamed and it was obvious instantly that he was bleeding more than he should be. Yet their opponent made no motion to finish him. Instead he ran towards her and Lita with murderous intent.

Lita huffed heavily again and readied herself, the frozen parts still on her body causing her to shiver violently. He'd be on them in five seconds at most. Hinata had readied herself but Lita believed they were all aware they were dealing with an opponent beyond them. S-rank, a ninja would say. Lita couldn't fathom why the ninja hadn't sent ANBU or something more capable. Yet X-san had disappeared in the snow and Hinata was now running towards her, yet it was too late. Lita felt blood trickling down her shoulder.

X-san had delivered a more critical strike to his primary opponent who fell to the ground. Hinata was responded to with the same trap and encased in ice within the instant. Yet before he could eliminate Lita, X-san was suddenly surrounded by black. The snow below him was soon soaked red, yet not by the blood of his opponents. His chakra felt distorted, he was disoriented despite all his various skills, and his feet felt rubbery. It was an impressive technique to him.

Outside Shino had dragged Lita away as quickly as possible, flinching a little as the insects crawling about X-san in a swarm slowly died. He had given up his primary jutsu for the time for the life of a comrade, but it still felt disastrous. No one would be capable of attacking afterwards, Naruto was pinned, Lita had been hit on an artery, Hinata was half-frozen, and their allies were outright missing. Undoubtedly the faceless opponent they were against had staged this with very meticulous planning. He was like an animal given the mind of something beyond a man. He was intelligent and would continue to attack. Again. And again.

Shino stood there defensively as X-san walked towards him, blood coming from the mask, drenching his clothing. It was like he was facing a dead man walking. There was no way to kill the dead, nor could he send this particular creature back to the grave. Shino let himself relax somewhat. He knew banter would be worthless and that the creature would automatically denote it as a tactic to stall, but he was genuinely curious:

"What are you?"

"Me? I… am a variety of things."

"I'm well aware. Why us?"

"It is not you, it is what you have. I collect… things."

"You mean you collect bloodline traits."

"Like the sharingan, or the byakugan, which will be added to my list of acquisitions shortly."

"You're aware that the Hyugan there is my partner, correct?"

"That's none of my concern. After your sword-wielding comrade there is dead and I have my byakugan the Hokage will hear nothing more of me."

"You're equally aware we can't allow that."

"Which is precisely why this conflict… ahem… arose."

"There's no way to negotiate this, is there?"

"If I'm provided with what I want, you're left alone. Being on the moral high ground won't win you anything. I mean, you're a bright young man. Why do you care?"

"I care because without an attempt to support society as a whole, the individual is worthless."

"Very noble of you. You should be glad I can't steal that jutsu of yours and move on, however, if you ask me."

"That's very kind. However, that's not how this will turn out."

"I know, it's a shame. I sort of like you, even."

X-san sighed and readied himself, but Shino simply calmly stood there and placed his hands in his pcokets. There was no way to win the fight but there was an alternative in the very least. X-san grinned a little, but Shino knew he would expect what would happen next. Shino threw a kunai knife up slope to where no-one stood and nothing was happening. X-san raised a brow and glanced the burning note on the kunai just in time to react. By the time Shino had move to grab the bleeding Lita the avalanche was upon them. Shino couldn't help but feel he probably cost Hinata and Naruto their lives. It was a spur of the moment action. It probably didn't even work.

When X-san rose it was in an undignified manner. He brushed some snow off which turned red as it trailed down his cloak and then glanced around from behind his milky white mask. He blinked slowly, yet his primary prey was gone. The boy was indeed bright, he had willingly buried himself for the faint chance of survival instead of dying to an opponent he couldn't face. X-san, however, was aware that the one other object of his concern was far from being eliminated.

Hinata had crossed her arms about herself defensively at the wave of snow, yet she could do nothing sizable about it. The ice had shattered and she felt her body ache as she realized now her prison was one of snow. In fact, she was buried with only her right arm free and her head out in open air, yet she knew X-san was moving towards her. Suddenly her heart beat irregularly and fear filled her. Her struggling amounted to nothing. She'd been captured and was probably about to be killed.

X-san squatted down on his haunches and scratched the under part of his neck which was exposed. Then his large hand adjusted the mask on his face and he fiddled around drawing in the snow before Hinata as though it was daily routine. The other hand grasped a kunai. She had heard the conversation and was now dead-set at staring at the knife. She had an overwhelming fear of what was about to happen as her opponent spoke.

"Don't plead, don't bother. I don't bargain with prey. I never do. You're on my list as prey, I intend to have the byakugan. One is the same as the other; I would take the other pair of eyes but I'm afraid he is a capable opponent. You… are not." X-san no longer was even slightly talkative, his tone was cold, "However you needn't fear yet. You don't transfer bloodlines in the middle of combat. That would be sloppy. Wouldn't it?"

When Shino finally couldn't hold his breath anymore he burst through the snow and coughed repeatedly. He dragged Lita out, who had a bandaged but still bad wound. He could barely stand the suffocation, yet his opponent was gone. His first reaction was to find Naruto and Hinata, with Naruto first. He let another score of insects die in the search for them, yet he only uncovered Naruto initially. He dug as quickly as he could.

Naruto had been lucky enough to have a large enough pocket of air to survival and was still bound by the chains. Shino grunted slightly as Naruto made various commands on how he should be released, though the chains were as strong as normal metal and were easy enough to break. The lacerations on Naruto weren't severe, they were simply numerous. Naruto ended up dusting himself off, though even the clueless ninja understood the battle was over:

"What happened, Shino?"

"Lita's bleeding from an artery and guessing from my findings and how the snow is, Hinata's been captured."

"What?! Where is he!?"

"Not here, Naruto. We need to work quickly to do something," Shino began walking towards Lita with Naruto in behind, "This is just turning out to be a disaster."

"Where did we go wrong?"

"I think it's the same as if we were sent after any S-rank ninja. Jounin in tow or not we still can't win if the opponent can outsmart us."

"I wish Shikamaru was here."

"I have to agree."

"Hey… where do you think Hinata is?"

"We'll need to find that out. You heard what he said… if he really collects bloodlines then letting him have another is pointless. We'd be killing ourselves even more."

"Why would he bother capturing her?"

"He's working alone, to transfer a bloodline even for an experienced medical ninja you need a calm atmosphere."

"I have to go after her."

"I hate to say it… but that seems to be the case."

Shino sighed heavily as he kneeled down to the bleeding Lita, who had long since fallen unconscious, and glanced to Naruto. A small insect nestled into Naruto's hair and Naruto blinked, but made no protest. Shino nodded somewhat and added, "I'll try to find the others and back you up. Don't fight him to win. You won't. Try to save Hinata or at least hinder his actions. Guessing from… Kakashi she won't live once he's acquired the bloodline. I highly doubt, also, that no matter what kind of ninja he is he can pass through this snow without a trace carrying a body, especially with that cloak."

Naruto nodded. The path was clear and X-san had likely counted on a lack of company even if there had been the chance they survive, yet he was wrong and Naruto intended to prove it. The young ninja already was running along the pathway, the faint trail that the passing collector had gone on. Naruto knew then and there that he was about to turn the tables. The entire time as the hunters they had been hunted, yet Naruto was tired of being prey. Perhaps it was simply the situation or perhaps it was the Fox finally stirred up, finally tired of being on the run.


	31. Chapter 30

_Very tired right now, worked halfway into chapter 31 but I couldn't finish it tonight. Enjoy. Hopefully it all makes sense. _

* * *

Naruto's feet barely dug into the snow beyond a centimeter with each step as the soles seemed to be freed of the natural restraints of gravity. He moved with uncanny speed following the slowly disintegrating trail of his target. Everything in his mind was dead-set on finding X-san and avenging Kakashi, saving Hinata, and bringing everyone home safe simultaneously, with no task given a greater importance than the last. Somewhere in his mind the Fox prowled about in its cage, waiting for the vital moment, seducing Naruto with the thought that he would be gifted abilities beyond even the most prodigal of ninja when the time came. Naruto was ready, willing, and able to eliminate another human, finally. He was ready to kill if need arose. Yet it was the last thing he wanted, strangely.

The trail wasn't leading to anywhere Naruto wanted to go. It constantly went upwards, towards a spire of ice in the distance, towards open water and the cliff-drop of the glaciers. If X-san was housed there, he could loose Naruto if he made it there first. Naruto understood that much, yet he could tell his faceless opponent was moving as fast as he was from the footprints in the snow. The only thing that could cause his progress to be less than that of Naruto was Hinata, yet Hinata wasn't heavy. For any ninja physical prowess accounted equally for dexterity. There was no point in being a jounin if one couldn't carry supplies for a week to month long mission. Naruto knew the faceless abductor would be no less skilled than a ninja, in fact he would excel in every field.

Naruto's feet managed to move a little faster as he poured more and more chakra into them. Hinata had never been a strong fighter and against such a merciless opponent Naruto doubted that Hinata would even put up a fight. He wanted the byakugan, worse off. If Naruto arrived too late, suddenly there wouldn't even be the option to run. None of them could hide when their opponent would suddenly have access to limitless sight. Even if that was the case, Naruto was try to save Hinata, he knew there would be nothing else to loose once he engaged his opponent.

The icy spires loomed higher and higher above Naruto and the slope had become unforgiving. More chakra was expended on his trip upwards. The trail obviously lead to a gaping maw in the ice. A large chasm covered in darkness. Above him the sky was gray and bleak and snow was slowly moving towards the spire of ice he was sprinting for in a wall. His opponent had been too intelligent and Naruto knew help wouldn't be able to track him any time soon. The blizzard would cover every track and no one would ever know Naruto so much as existed in this region of the Frostlands at any point in time.

When he reached the cavern he was unsurprised to find himself following the trail inside. The interior was reminiscent of a chasm, yet every side save the top was closed. In retrospect it was as though something had hallowed out the center ages ago, yet likely it was a natural phenomenon caused by the spire being on the very edge of the glacier. Naruto didn't waste time and instead began jumping on the jagged, icy, yet stable peaks, ascending upwards. That's when he caught his first glimpse of black, a figure jumping from one of the miniature ledges in the spire to another. It was his prey.

Naruto's body rushed with even more adrenaline and soon he found himself using the walls to increase his rate of ascent, haphazard but making an upward climb with magnificent speed. Somewhere a large amount of ice cracked, yet Naruto ignored the crunch and increased his pace. Naruto was never one to doubt himself, yet he knew when he made it to X-san's hiding place he would have nothing to do, say, or hope for. It would be luck. Blind, impatient luck aided by the Fox.

_Maybe for once the Fox won't show. Maybe I'll show up and he'll already have the byakugan. Maybe he'll kill Hinata and then me. That's never stopped me before, actually. Everyone who wants to take a shot has taken a shot. I'll keep coming because I'm Naruto. I don't need more of a reason. The Hokages wouldn't give up now and I'm sure as hell not about to do the same damn thing._

Suddenly above him a large part of the spire's innards had exploded and come crashing down atop him. He only had seconds to react, but soon shadow clones were sending him upwards and dragging him about to avoid shards of ice twice his size. He leapt off of a few more and grasped for the wall. The handhold was slippery but a kunai soon drove in and he found himself securely against the wall, and yet X-san had just cost Naruto a large amount of time. Naruto panicked for a moment, looking down where some of the debris were still hitting and rolling against other edges. The massive spire and its chasm were deceptively large.

Naruto kept thinking as he painfully pulled himself up the side of the chasm. He couldn't summon anything worthwhile and he certainly wouldn't be capable of speeding his climb with any jutsu. There was too much length for shadow clones to close the gap to the next support. Naruto grunted and tried to pick up his pace, yet often times his hand would slip and he'd dangle over the disastrous drop. Naruto resolve to, if nothing else, at least die by the hand of his enemy and not on the jagged ice so far below.

Hinata's eyes finally opened and despite her drowsiness she could focus. Nothing in her body could move, rather she was plastered to the wall by another ice-based prison. It was frigid and only left her torso and head exposed to the environment and she shivered uncontrollably. She had not the slightest clue where she was, yet she could hear something mechanically clicking in the background every second. She was unsure what exactly it was, it sounded as if something was grinding against metal for a moment before being silenced.

She frantically called on her ninja training to look for escape, yet the room in front of her was nothing more than a small cavern of ice with a large natural opening straight before her. To the right of her there was a door that appeared artificially melted into the wall she was restrained by, yet it was obvious her opponent had covered any possible escape simply by restraining her so tightly. Her body was held too rigidly for her to form even the most basic handseals. Soon Hinata found herself crying and sniffling. The reasons were so numerous and obvious, she wasn't ready to die yet.

Naruto continued to climb upwards from his halfway point and continued on. In-between using his kunai to climb he could hear something faint in the background that sounded like whimpering. The sound was so far away that he felt despaired for a moment. Then his resolve strengthened and he drove each kunai in faster, speeding his ascent, climbing towards the point. It didn't matter now if he fell, he had to at least try, and the faster the better.

Hinata tried to brush some of the tears from her cheeks by shaking her head, but it was worthless. Somewhere in the other room behind her X-san was preparing to make her obsolete. The crystalline cave around her glimmered and shined making reflections distort and images become skewed. The clicking was getting closer. She wasn't sure to welcome it or dread it. It was a neutral sound, nothing could be made of it yet. She was fairly certain it was coming from outside the cave. Perhaps it was a rescue, perhaps it was water, perhaps it was her captor.

Hinata was still teary when X-san walked in and quietly turned towards her. He glanced outside the cave awkwardly and seemed to note the sound but made no query about it. In his right hand he held a precise scalpel and Hinata felt her heart begin to beat beyond all human limits. Blood rushed through her despite the cold and everything in her body urged her to run, yet she could do nothing as the cloaked figure stood close to her and tilted its head to the side. It raised the hand and she saw the blade go above her eye. Seconds later the cool, hard, sharpened metal pressed against her flesh and prepared to sink in and rob her of her sight.

In every moment of existence human beings strive for the basic needs first and foremost. Once they're fulfilled, all else follows. As a foundation, when security is robbed from a person, no other need matters anymore. The mind suspends itself, all the gray matter condenses into the single calculation of what should happen next, what to do. It searches the consciousness for any relevant thought, anything, every memory. And thus one's life flashes before their eyes.

Every moment is carefully evaluated. For some ninja, near death experience becomes a daily procedure that does not require this calculation. For some, the calculation occurs when a near death experience occurs under the worst possible situation. For Hinata the blade suddenly signified her death in the worst way possible. Its lifeless touch sought to take from her everything she had. For a single moment in time Hinata was selfish and would give nearly anything to be free. No angel would save her. The blade had already been ready to pierce the flesh.

From her birth to death she would carry a burden she did not desire or deserve. Neji always talked about fate, yet fate had played a cruel trick on them both, swapped who should be in what position. For Hinata there was no reason to serve a society of people until you served someone particularly special. For her the greater purpose in life was someone specific. She would die without being happy. She would die without knowing herself or even liking herself. For all of Neji's ramblings about fate, why was fate so cruel? For all the thoughts running through her head, every moment of her life being evaluated, a single word screamed from the chaos in her mind, _Why?_


	32. Chapter 31

_Three chapters at once. Rejoice. Most of it's fighting, though. Heh._

* * *

One moment X-san was there holding the scalpel, the next he had turned around and placed the blade against her neck. Hinata continued to be held there paralyzed, yet Naruto stood in the cave-like entrance. X-san chuckled a little behind the mask, but Naruto was no longer lighthearted. His eyes were determined, they blazed with an indisputable and indestructible direction. The scalpel was pressed enough against Hinata's neck that a small amount of blood actually came from underneath the edge, but Naruto didn't flinch. X-san wouldn't surrender Hinata's life to whatever force existed beyond the grave until he had the byakugan in mint condition. Naruto clutched a kunai in each hand and spoke harshly, not a dash of innocence in his voice:

"Let her go."

"I'm afraid," X-san said humorously, "That's literally impossible."

"It's an order. Not a request."

"There's nothing, sadly, preventing me from imprisoning you as well… or worse."

"Do as you wish to me, but step away from her."

"You expect me to surrender to your will for what reason."

"Do it."

"No, I'm afraid that won't happen."

"I said to let her go," Naruto stepped forward, "Now."

X-san pressed the blade against her neck harder. Hinata twitched more. Naruto found himself at a standoff but took another step. This time Hinata whimpered and a good amount of blood suddenly found its way from her neck. She hadn't had an artery cut but it certainly wouldn't be comfortable for her to have the blade go deeper. Hinata's eyes were now set on Naruto's and their exchanged glance was both grim, and on Naruto's end reassuring. Naruto sighed heavily suddenly and spontaneously said, "Fine. You could kill me. I surrender."

Hinata found herself dismayed as Naruto turned around and began to walk out towards the chasm. He was leaving. Like that. Without so much as an attempt to try the opponent. In a momentary flash X-san's scalpel had left Hinata's neck and was traveling towards Naruto's spinal cord through the air. Hinata didn't have time to scream and for a second it seemed that the scalpel had dug into the neck of the would be savior. Then seconds later X-san went flying sideways as Naruto exploded out of nowhere and delivered a kick to his jaw whilst smoke revealed the attack to have worthlessly hit a shadow clone. Suddenly the combat had started and this time it was accepted by both parties to be to the death.

X-san immediately reacted by taking the chain from his sleeve and whipping it across the room in Naruto's direction. Naruto simply disappeared on contact only to be replaced by little more than a large piece of ice and suddenly X-san felt his body sent sideways vertical to the ground. Naruto had tripped him and a fist struck him right in the back of the head. It was a brutal, uncontrolled strike, that made by someone possessed in the deepest throes of anger.

X-san twisted around despite the pain and attempted to backhand Naruto with his left fist but the copy disappeared and was replaced suddenly with a knee into the chest of X-san who immediately made a sound of distress as he smashed into the floor. The chain was sprawled out but he quickly moved it to intercept the newest attacker. Yet another dull fake that faded away. By the time X-san jumped to his feet at least four thrown kunai had hit his back and caused him to stumble forward. Yet another knee contacted with his mask and he fell backwards. This time he caught his fall.

X-san did a handspring backwards and eliminated the shadow clone that had kneed him directly in the face, then unflinchingly pulled a reachable kunai from his back and flung it at the other Naruto. This one dodged but was soon skewed by four other clones. X-san flung shuriken, yet it was too late and the four had split up. They ended up mobbing him as kunai appeared from nowhere, offering no explanations and no pleasantries. Blood now was flowing freely from the injured X-san who was tossed about by Naruto like a rag doll.

Hinata watched Naruto in amazement. He had never shown such strategy or deliberation in his actions before. There was a pattern. He had come to her rescue, become an angel, taken on an unbearable opponent, and now he was winning as if the act was effortless and offered no difficulty. X-san was being thrown about his own manor like a rag doll and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. Hope sprang anew and she quietly prayed Naruto would be alright.

Naruto's next volley as shadow clones appeared about X-san in a swarm ignored friendly fire, instead he tossed a plethora of shuriken in the direction of X-san. Moments later X-san had a new set of weaponry lodged in his skin that the clones drove deeper and deeper. Occasionally he would lash out to eliminate one of Naruto's copies, yet the downed soldier in orange would be quickly replaced by another equally determined soul.

Naruto was surprised, though he was determined his opponent was about to fall with a complete lack of effort on his part. Something was wrong and he knew quickly enough when a cloaked had descended around him. The voice of X played behind him in a factual tone; Naruto had made a fatal mistake, "You assumed an opponent your entire troupe had no chance of fighting would be so easily eliminated?" The shadowy version of X-san suddenly exploded, sending misty clones evaporating everywhere. The real one stood there behind Naruto, barely damaged.

Naruto knew his wrist was grabbed and he knew he was flung. After he heard a scream of pain from Hinata he knew where he actually hit with such impact. Ice had actually cracked from where he hit and his ribs ached. He felt as though at least one or two were broken. X-san walked towards him calmly and stepped onto one of his sprawled out hands, his left. The foot slowly leant weight to it, crushing the bones, compacting it. It was a cruel and unneeded act and Naruto screamed suddenly and whipped a leg around despite his disorientation.

X-san jumped above the ground-based kick and flew down placing a fist into Naruto's shoulder. Afterwards he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder where his fist still sat and flung him skywards, causing Naruto to smack into the roof flatly and then fly to the ground in a heap. Hinata stared onwards struggling with her bonds. Naruto wasn't going to win. Naruto was going to end up dying as a play toy to an opponent who cared nothing for the situation.

Naruto gave off various more yelps as he attempted to get up, only to receive a kick to his broken ribs. He made attempts at handseals but his hands would be kicked away. Any rapid movement was completely denied by X-san's quicker motions. X-san continued to kick mercilessly and each time Naruto was more and more demoralized, though Naruto worked towards a wall slowly and deliberately. There finally he kicked off of it and to X-san's surprise made it under the next kick.

Naruto quickly grabbed X-san's foot and twisted it in a full circle. There was a sickening crack and X-san himself was sent in a corkscrew, allowing Naruto to roll backwards into standing. Naruto grabbed two Kunai immediately and sent them towards the floored figure, but another two kunai shot from the cloak deflecting his own. Naruto's hands went together in various seals and he grunted, flinging himself forward. Various clones appeared around him and he made another attempt to mob X-san.

This time the chain whipped a full circle and even the real Naruto couldn't dodge it. When the clones were gone he felt himself stuck to the chain by the barbs and forced himself free despite the pain. Now Naruto was the one haplessly bleeding. Naruto suddenly spoke, "Even if you make me bleed to my final ounce of blood, I'll do this. I'll finish you because I believe in it." X-san simply chuckled and lashed out with the chain.

The metal descended across Naruto diagonally, focusing on his chest. The jumpsuit was torn a good deal and Naruto slid across the room only to smack into the wall violently. His ribs cracked some more and Hinata continued to struggle. As X-san walked towards Naruto he turned to Hinata and shook his head, "I'll get to you in due time. I'm busy right now. Some people are so stubborn – they need to be persuaded I represent their best interests."

Naruto had managed to get to his feet by the time X-san had arrived but a backhand floored him immediately. Naruto had been reduced to rubble simply from the massive payload of pain inflicted upon him on such a short period of time. A few more vicious blows would turn the serious wounds fatal. It seemed obvious that X-san had no intention of letting up and Naruto began to be pummeled by the barbed chain. Kunai he drew were knocked away, shuriken he threw were effortlessly discarded, seals he made were ended by blows to his hands.

Naruto managed to find an opportune time to roll to his feet and lash out, hopping over the chain and delivering a roundhouse kick to the mask of X-san. Following up with a side kick from his other foot Naruto successfully landed two hits and dropped to the ground. X-san stood there staring at him from a foot away, the chain limply descending from his left sleeve and curling up on the ground. Naruto pulled out multiple kunai and readied himself. These ones would offer some greater effect, Naruto felt, in the very least.

Naruto sent out a volley of four with burning notes individually attached to each. X-san dodged them only to meet the explosions from behind yet the effect the fire had on the icy chamber was beyond predictions. Suddenly the chasm itself shuddered and the area X-san decided to house himself in collapsed halfway. Everyone was stunned for a moment as everything seemed to crumble apart and the floor came out beneath them sending them downward to another level of the caverns, a much more open room. Hinata was released but was still struggling to do so much as get up. Naruto recovered the quickest, X-san's ears likely still ringing from the explosion.

Naruto's next attack was as reckless and enraged as enough, yet as the four Naruto clones accompanying him jumped forward he launched his attack. X-san had raised off the ground but his arms were limp. Naruto's kick solved that complication and once again sent X-san flying backwards off his feet. Next the four Naruto's took their position and kicked X-san skyward. Naruto was already in position after his first attack and raised his foot. He had nearly finished his Naruto Uzumaki Barage, yet seconds before the attack could hit X-san was nothing more than a shadowy figurine. Naruto felt a foot in-between his shoulder blades that sent him flying into his own clones which saved him from excessive damage, yet seconds later Naruto felt himself being pummeled by shuriken.

Naruto was suddenly blind to his opponent in the flurry of deadly throwing stars and simply attempted to evade, yet his shoulder smacked into something solid that was similarly organic. Moments later Naruto was up in the air, held by his neck. The creature that was holding him didn't feel human. The hand was frigid, white, dead. Behind the mask he caught the flicker of the eyes. X-san held Naruto despite all struggles from the boy and slowly began choking him. Seconds later X-san raised a hand to his mask and quietly moved to remove it.

The mask slowly _peeled_ off the face and the wooden surface began dripping blood. Naruto wasn't sure what to focus on. The face of the creature was so gruesome and deformed it was unbelievable. The face itself was bloody in so many places it was easy to believe the skin was nothing more than a patch of clotted blood. The eyes were misshapen. The sharingan was on the left side of the head, but it was massive in comparison to the right eye which was of human origins, but obviously the collector-nin didn't care for aesthetics. The nose seemed sunken into the face and was clearly broken, likely from all the hits to his mask. Furthermore the mouth of the creature was nearly invisible, melded together under all the blood, as if the being's face had melted somewhat ages ago. Worse yet there was no indication that it ever had ear. Hair simply covered whatever could possibly be ear-like.

Naruto found himself looking away and X-san chuckled again. Suddenly the voice was so much more alien. He wasn't sure how his opponent had even the slightest chance of living from day to day. What he was facing wasn't a merciless human being vying in the world for power. He was facing something that had been born dead and lived like it was dead. Air was suddenly rushing from his lungs and being replaced by waste, he was suffocating and threw two kunai at the monstrous visage. The kunai connected with the mask that was rapidly replaced as Naruto had began his attack. For a moment he was certain he heard Hinata scream as X-san drove his head and body into a wall of ice, then his vision was gone.


	33. Chapter 32

Naruto found himself running through mist as quickly as he could, yet every step meant nothing. He knew instantly despite his haste he would go nowhere, as in the fog he was eternally lost. It was as if a thousand copies of Zabuza had plunged him into a sea turned to mist. It felt like he was breathing water every moment and slowly loosing what he was as oxygen drained from his body. No longer did he possess any weapons on his person, just an orange jumpsuit. After a few seconds he realized he was no longer in the real world. He was in some strange realm created by his mind in-between the twilight zone of sleeping and waking. Something lurked in the mist, whispering inaudible sayings, inaudible and horrible truths. Something with no form or mind lurked, knowing everything he needed to and caring for nothing he wanted to care for.

When he concentrated hard during his run, he could hear it. "She'll die," Was the first words he caught, "And it'll be your fault. All your fault." He ran faster afterwards but no matter how fast he ran his destination moved no closer. No matter what he did the location rigidly remained off in the distance, invisible to his eye, yet every sense telling him that it was indeed there. The voice seemed to flicker about him for a moment to torment him from a new location. It was strangely unbearable.

"Such a poor little fox kit, running like his life depends on it," The voice began again, "All you do is play ninja night in day, lost from all forms of a shinobi way. Simply the puppet of greater men, destined to die by a nondescript hand. All you are, Naruto, is my puppet. Though you cradle my essence, I cradle your life. We are parasites to each other, Naruto. To survive, we both need to surrender our existences. We always have."

Naruto wasn't sure what was making the words. It could be the Fox. It could be his mind plastering the Fox's voice into a dream, playing around with it to confuse him. Or perhaps his mind wanted him to know of some untold truth, something that couldn't be conveyed to him in a conscious state. Suddenly his destination was rushing towards him in a blur. The mist was beginning to dissipate around him. The voice managed one last jab, "You're pointless, now, as anything more than a tool to the Leaf. Worthless."

The mist around Naruto suddenly exploded in a whirl and he was racing through the corridors of his mind. Somewhere in the background a memory looped and Sasuke screamed but Naruto couldn't pause. A flash of light occurred as some jutsu appeared in the background. All the memories where he ran had such open doors. None were hidden. None were caged. Naruto continued to run. Behind him the brightness of the area he had been in was fading. He was going to the subconscious, and soon he would be in the unconscious, beyond his super-ego's reach. The closer he got to the Fox nowadays the more he felt his morality fall apart, the more he felt like someone else, the more of his personality he lost.

Hinata had slid in front of Naruto before the deathblow had been struck and her open palm struck it upwards. Her eyes no longer hinted towards any sort of fear. Like Naruto they were purely burning with determination and X-san chuckled a little bit. Determination wouldn't do much more than stall him but Hinata was apathetic. If she could manage to save Naruto, that would suffice. X-san seemed to be underestimating her and that's precisely when Hinata struck.

Two fingers dug into the first chakra point and X felt pain fly through his form. Then another two just below the base of his neck. He felt another two pinpricks followed by an explosion of pain on his leg, then two on his left arm. Then two palms pressed against his chest and sent him flying backwards. Before he was righted suddenly the pinpricks were happening on his back and legs again. Twelve later he had managed to swing around. So far he knew the girl had managed eighteen hits and he hadn't even the faintest counterattack. Suddenly he realized that he had underestimated anyone with such a powerful bloodline.

For Hinata the bloodline no longer counted, however. She simply allowed her fingers to dig in at pressure points where they were needed and the gentle fist style would dig in. She was finally feeling success when the figure suddenly avoided one attack and grabbed her wrist. She felt herself fly towards a wall but soon righted her position and landed against it, prepared to jump back into combat. The chain was flying at her but the byakugan corrected it immediately and she flipped from the wall in the deciding moment and was on X-san before he had predicted it. With the chain in the wall and he himself unwilling to release it she realized she had her chance.

X-san felt the open palm strike his chest and didn't simply stumble backwards. Instead he was sent into the air and the strikes began. Two struck him, then another two, then another four, then another eight. Each burst of attacks took the same amount of time and the hands blurred in their motion. Beneath the mask he had coughed up a considerable amount of blood and he already understood the complications of his situation. Perhaps fatigue from running and setting so many traps had worn in, so much chakra used. Now what chakra he had left was disappearing, anyway. Sixteen extra strikes. He grimaced and waited for the next flurry. Thirty-two strikes hit him, then a palm swooped around and struck his mask. Again neck-breaking force sent him flying airborne and he simply smacked into the ground limply.

Hinata had completed the sixty-four strikes despite the seemingly impossible nature it possessed for her. She began moving towards her opponent, yet she refused to cower. She had just won, it seemed. Or at least she was very close to winning as the cloaked figure twitched there. At least a third of his chakra points were disabled or channeling an excess of chakra, causing internal bleeding. The mask didn't move, only the body twitched involuntarily. Hinata simply kneeled down for a moment and checked the pulse on his neck. There was no possibility her opponent was going to get up any time soon.

Hinata proceeded towards Naruto and found herself gently rolling him over. She placed a hand on his cheek for a moment and despite her embarrassment cradled him. The byakugan revealed the extent of his injuries was fair. Many of the ones that had earlier been healed were open again. Bones were indeed broken. His neck was heavily bruised and he was fully unconscious. Feeling his forehead she could tell that he was stricken with a fever, but before she could pull out some medicine, something sent her flying away from Naruto. She reached out, but there was nothing to grab and she hit the wall blocking her path with only one leg outstretched. The snap was not a healthy indication and she yelped in pain.

With the byakugan focused on X, it occurred to her suddenly that his chakra system wasn't functioning. His biology was barely functioning. For all intents and purposes she had nearly killed him with the blows and no ninja was capable of standing with so many chakra points closed, not even legendary ones. His body however moved towards her with perfect grace and she knew immediately she couldn't stand. He made various handseals and placed his palms against the ground. Seconds later she was encased in ice. X kneeled down and gently laughed, "Chakra closing attacks don't work on nogitsune." Hinata tried to break the ice encasing everything but her head, yet this time there would be no salvation from Naruto. X-san turned around and proceeded on his way, off to kill Naruto. For a moment she thought her eyes deceived her, yet behind the form a bushy, fox-like tail trailed, perhaps real, perhaps a chakra-formed ghostly visage.

Naruto looked up a the Kyuubi without flinching. It looked down at him wearily. There was a general understanding that something was very wrong. Naruto sat down and crossed his legs and found the Fox laughing at him. Naruto suddenly felt exceedingly insulted and somewhat foolish and got up instantly. Naruto and the Fox weren't on good terms still and he wasn't quite sure what to say, but he said it:

"Shut up and stop laughing you stupid thing."

"Such a fool, sitting there and waiting to die."

"He's going to kill me, huh?"

"You're not much of a ninja. Of course he is."

"I already knew it, if I could be doing something, I wouldn't be sitting here."

"Acting as your savior is not my job nor is it my pleasure."

"You can't do anything right now, I bet."

"Perhaps I can. Perhaps it depends on your compliance."

"How could you do anything, then? I don't want to die. I don't want Hinata to die."

"This time, it's not gifting you with a little bit of my power… it's a mutual sacrifice."

"Tell me, then."

"You've always had the key to open the seal ever since it was weakened. You simply have to… let me be free for a short while."

"Why would I let you take control of me?"

"Why would I want to control such a weak humanoid form? You'll still be in control."

"Then what's the sacrifice?! You're wasting time!"

Hinata struggled more violently against the ice but nothing could work. Once again no handseals, no weaponry, nothing. X-san had a kunai knife ready and the tail swished from side to side as he kneeled down over Naruto, raising the knife to go for his neck. Once again Hinata was crying. Naruto had put up too much of a struggle to deserve the fate he was about to get, he had come after her willingly and hadn't needed to so much as pay the slightest concern as to her condition. X-san no longer had a chakra system. X-san was a chakra system. Their opponent was simply too powerful. Yet the blade never fell.


	34. Chapter 33

Naruto stood up silently and faced his opponent. They were the same now. They both knew it. Both of them had their true beings hidden behind blood red eyes. Yet Naruto understood what he was fighting was not a kitsune trapped within a man; he was truly fighting what was trapped inside of himself on the outside world. In his left hand Naruto grasped X-san's wrist without exerting the slightest effort. Naruto glanced at the single tail behind X-san and chuckled, speaking in a distorted, inhumane voice, "It's the end of all hope."

Naruto's left hand suddenly crushed the wrist and flung it behind him. X-san's body trailed, yet X-san grabbed Naruto around the neck in a headlock. They both hit the ground and released each other, only to rise to their feet with a roll. Naruto was on X-san before he could fathom doing anything and the velocity was sufficient for them both to become airborne. Naruto's right fist hit X's face, sending him in a corkscrew. After various rotations Naruto's foot jammed into X's back and forced him into the roof. Naruto 'landed' atop him, his body ignoring gravity for the brief moment when all of his momentum drained into X's spine. Then he grabbed X's left ankle and sent him towards the ground.

For X it was suddenly a flurry. He caught brief glimpses of his orange opponent but could do nothing. After smacking into the ground he literally bounced, but Naruto was on him. He felt air rush around him as he was sent flying again, yet a powerful blow forced him into the ice. He literally created a trail as he dug into the ground with his back, crushing and pulling apart large parts of his body. Yet X rose up again, apathetic to the pain. Naruto, X suddenly understood, would've done the same thing. X watched Naruto quietly move towards him, eyes ablaze, and managed to say, "You're a wolf in… in the clothing of a sheep."

By the time the sentence was done X found himself against another wall. He was flung again and smacked yet another wall. Desperation was beginning to kick in. He couldn't dodge anything, his body was suddenly a victim to all attacks. No longer was the fight at all biased in his direction, no longer was he certain he had a viable card to play to save himself. X began relying on what he could rely on and his hands went together in various seals.

Naruto managed to dodge the first of the spikes of ice that appeared out of the ground at him and he avoided the second by destroying it, but the third sent him flying backwards into a fourth, which he avoided the tip of and instead slammed into. Seconds later seals appeared around him and the ground below him began encasing him in ice. Despite this it was an unsuccessful attack as Naruto's sheer strength caused the ice to shatter and he rushed towards the massive spikes that now acted as a wall between X-san and himself. His rush managed to shatter them, but X had planted a trap and the ceiling above him fell atop him in a massive cylindrical block.

X-san soon found the block supported by clones that pushed the massive weight in his direction. He just barely dodged the ice which caused the entire structure they were in to shudder when it fell. The floor broke away in the area it hit and it began to break through caverns with the sheer force of weight. X-san didn't have long to prepare his next jutsu, yet he successfully completed it in time for Naruto to appear behind him. X-san took the blow to the back of his head, yet the ice around Naruto exploded into shards like glass and blood seemed to spray from the location.

There was no time in which X could rejoice as the bloody Naruto had already come from behind and smashed him into the ground before the next jutsu was complete. Once again X was opposite of Naruto and they both stayed there quietly waiting for one to speak. X finally noticed why he was loosing. Behind Naruto four of the chakra-formed tails blazed in existence. For a brief moment he felt an intense pang of fear. Naruto simply laughed. The time for words was used up and X began his seals. Naruto couldn't prevent him from completing the seals and X was encased in the sphere of ice. Regrettably Naruto had found his way in as well and X was sent flying out of the sphere with blood flying from his mask.

X knew more and more that his physical existence was going to come to a close when he began to have difficulty moving at all. Naruto had appeared before him and grabbed both his arms, then sent his head haphazardly right at X. X felt the blunt force of Naruto's head and went flying backwards. Naruto seemed unharmed. X got up and grunted, blood dripping from his mask. For a moment Naruto was certain that his opponent stumbled, a sign of weakness and the oncoming onslaught of blows. Naruto grinned and rushed his opponent when a seal formed, but it was a brief one.

X barely managed to dodge the blow and suddenly broke out in a series of seals, then pressed his hand to the ground again. Naruto darted at him in time for the ice to suddenly form various copies of X. Naruto hit the first he could find, but soon they had began a barrage on him. He lashed out viciously with no regard to his own safety but his attacks only caused parts of them to shatter, they didn't care what they were missing so long as they could attack. Naruto barely managed to seal to form his own shadow clones and suddenly it was a battle between dozens of Naruto's and dozens of X's. Yet the true versions soon clashed and ignored their struggling copies that only occasionally got in the way.

Once again X's body was flung about by Naruto who would grab a limb and use it to slingshot his opponent into a waiting fist or wall. X's realization was that the fight would continue in the manner it was going into he was dead, and that wasn't a favorable outcome. When he finally could, bloody, bruised and beaten, X-san let his hands form various seals as Naruto came towards him. It was a deciding jutsu and he had no desire to have no chance of dying. His hands hit the ground just in time for the seals to activate and carry off and X accepted the pounding fists with the knowledge he had already completed the first part of his escape plan.

The next chance he got he completed more seals and went to the ground. By then Naruto was already on him but the act was complete. The first of the ten seals exploded and the chasm began to widen. Naruto paused for the smallest moment. X had decided to bring the entire section of the spire down. X met Naruto's fist, then the ground, but righted himself in time to say, "If I die, we both die." Naruto just sneered but the next explosion caused a notable tilt to the structure.

Naruto hadn't attacked yet and instead stood there quietly, straight, unmoving as shards of glass began moving down the slope. Both ninja, both nogitsune, had chakra to support themselves. Naruto spoke, "You killed Kakashi. You've hounded us for so long. You nearly killed Hinata. You've caused us all to suffer. You've caused so many people to die. I intend to avenge them. Now I know… I know how Sasuke must've felt… if only for a brief moment. Now I understand why we were so far apart and so close. It's because I'm now here as an avenger too. I hope you're ready to die."

X hesitated but Naruto didn't. His knee drove X skywards and Naruto followed, ice exploding behind Naruto as the chasm had began widening extensively. This time there was no seals for X to make. Naruto's tails stopped being aesthetic, suddenly X was bound there in the air by them, each of the individual four wrapping around one of his four limbs. X looked into Naruto's eyes and there was a brief moment of understanding between the two. They were in so many aspects similar for a single instant.

The air seemed to stop as the ball of chakra appeared in Naruto's hand, his single most devastating technique. There was absolutely no way for X to guard with his limbs held and Naruto needed no clone to channel all the chakra into the swirling ball. X's eyes grew wider and wider as Naruto seemed to pour every last drop of chakra he could find into the swirling mass. By the time it was done there was nothing left to support the tails aside from Naruto's sheer force of will alone.

X flew towards Naruto by will of the tails at the very peak of their flight and Naruto's right palm connected with his chest. Naruto then fell backwards, the tails gone, his energy drained, down to the ground. He landed on the slanted surface and nearly fell over but stumbled to manage to keep to his feet. His place as an avenger was over, his mission was over. It had been accomplished and he had lost a little of himself in the process.

In the air X's body had been flung backwards with ungodly force into the wall which crumpled under the sheer force of the attack. The ball of energy had dispersed then and there in an explosion and the wall exploded backwards. X's lifeless form had began its descent towards the ocean, mangled and with tattered clothing, a broken mask, and not even the slightest hope of recovery. In a few seconds time the location where he had once lived would fall with him and crush him, turn him into nothing. The sharingan Kakashi once had would die with him.

The final explosion occurred, but the effect was not like the last few. A frail scream came afterwards and Naruto finally realized through the entire fight the Fox had robbed him of the realization that Hinata was in danger as well. He began rushing over before another seal-related explosion caused her to fly down the slant and out one of the holes created by explosions. The drop was tremendous, the glacier had pushed out into the water and no ninja would live to tell of the impact. Without thinking Naruto found himself jumping off the collapsing structure to save the falling Hinata.


	35. Chapter 34

Shino had rushed back after Naruto fled in the direction of X. Under his breath Shino wished his comrade luck but tried to assure himself Naruto didn't need it. Naruto wouldn't leave anyone having to come back to tell Kurenai or Kiba that Hinata was dead. Naruto wouldn't abandon anyone like that. Even if he was annoying and hyperactive Naruto made up every possible negative through traits like that, a pure consideration of human life. Lita barely moved from her position on his shoulder. Shino was aware that his pace would dictate the life of the woman he was carrying.

When he caught up to the group he found that they had suffered some sort of attack beyond the avalanche, but Neji had saved them from the snow for the most part by identifying who was buried and where. Some of them had burns and it seemed explosive seals were set about the area to detonate with the avalanche. Kurenai immediately halted Sakura from her duties of healing everyone else and had her rapidly tend to the bleeding Lita before looking up at Shino nearly accusingly, "What's happened? Where's Naruto and Hinata? Why's she bleeding?"

Shino adjusted his glasses for a moment then rubbed his nose, "Naruto's gone after this supposed 'X' who has subsequently kidnapped Hinata. It's certain now to me that he collects bloodlines. He intends to take the byakugan and implant it in his eye. It's undesirable to imagine an opponent with a byakugan and a sharingan capable of mixing the abilities of the two. In fact it disturbs me to a great extent to know that he already has Kakashi's sharingan. However that's irrelevant. The fact is I have a way to track Naruto, but we need to leave now before the storm hits. We can make better distance that way."

Kurenai seemed to ponder the moment, but Neji immediately was on the situation, "If we wait the chance Hinata is killed and the byakugan is stolen increased. Furthermore, if all else fails, we can do the smallest part of saving Naruto and perhaps eliminating X altogether. We should leave Sakura to tend to Lita and disembark. Right now. Burns are minor compared to completing this mission and coming back short two members, or worse… coming back with nothing to show short two members."

For a moment Kurenai nodded, but Lita finally spoke up, "You need to take me with you. You don't know how to defeat him. It's pointless to just attack him endlessly… don't… don't you think…eugh… gentler, please, Sakura… don't you think you'd have worn down a human opponent by now by constantly tracking them through such a dangerous environment? Yet we're… you're not even on the attack. I can help you."

There was another moment of contemplation and Neji went to speak, but Kurenai cut in, "She has a point. There's no reason to leave her behind if she could mean the difference between a loss and a win in this situation. We've already risked too much to simply avoid taking every percent of success we can get. Right?" She glanced at Gai who had experience in high ranking missions and found him nodding in agreement. Neji seemed displeased but Sakura soon announced Lita was stable enough to endure a trip. Shino mentioned they had already wasted valuable minutes and that simply galvanized the entire group into action.

Shino and Neji played lead and they no longer moved in single file. In-between Gai and Kurenai Sakura ran with the injured Lita on her back, behind which Lee and Tenten followed as guards. The hexagram was efficient only for the fact that it made Lita audible enough for the group to hear. Kurenai and Gai didn't request information but the 'samurai' immediately was aware of the obligation to divulge it and she was forced to slightly yell over the wind, "You're not fighting a normal ninja. Not even a collector-nin, but he is technically one. You're fighting a nogitsune. I'll explain.

"As you know… ergh… egh… it's possible to make summoning contracts and summon creatures so long as both sides mutually agree to the terms. Creatures like the Kyuubi that attacked your village; things that aren't supposed to exist here. We call creatures like the Kyuubi nogitsune. They're fox-like creatures. 'X' is simply of the same family of organisms as the… ech… Kyuubi. He's a nogitsune, but like the Nine-Tails he has only one tail.

"The complication is that you don't have an army of ninja to fight him and a single-tailed nogitsune is dangerous enough to… eugh… is… eugh! Sorry… X… X is dangerous enough as it is. If he collects bloodlines, he's making up for a lack of power. In the world of nogitsune, and kitsune, power is measured by the number of tails the creature has up to nine. There's only ever… egh… one nine-tailed at a time… never more… but… below that there's numerous nogitsune and kitsune with any number of tails

"If… you're wondering… nogitsune are simply rogue kitsune here against their summoning contract… or forced here by their sheer will alone. They're… not… like a normal summons. Kitsune are rarely… summoned… but when they are their power is limited. Nogitsune, on the other hand… egh… can draw on amazing amounts of chakra without fatigue. Their… humanoid form, if they're in one… is… usually just a shell and they're never hindered by it.

"Kitsune… have… eck… a social structure… they hunt down nogitsune… nogitsune are against their beliefs. However nogitsune are rare… rare beyond belief… and… those that exist are often… light-hearted. The ones like X… they're the ones who we really only bother hunting. Ever since the Nine-Tails disappeared as a nogitsune… nogitsune… they've become so much more numerous. Experienced hunters like… Koy… are… given apprentices to train and fatigued until… you saw… they make a fatal mistake.

"That's why… eugh… your friend… doesn't stand a chance. Even… even if he can harm X enough physically… X has too much chakra he can simply… use at will. I… I would've said earlier… yet… eugh… no one is supposed to know of any of this aside from the hunters, the nogitsune, and the kitsune. As a hunter I'm of no use now… so… I… I can only hope you can devise something where I've failed."

Kurenai and Gai exchanged shocked looks. No one else was quite sure what to make of the information. It was all a blur. The plot beneath the entire mission was much thicker than the two jounin had expected. In fact they were quite amazed that anything had gone vaguely according to plan suddenly. They were amazed they even found their opponent and astounded that they were rushing to fight him. Yet with that amazement there was also a shared feeling of fear. What was about to happen would likely be nothing more than a massacre, and they would not be the ones on the favorable side of the massacre.

For a moment Lita watched as a miniscule amount of anger was directed on her, yet a realization that it was irrelevant due to the time and place was suddenly shared between the jounin as well, save Neji of course. Neji remained unaware and simply served to guide them across the terrain. Shino continued to direct their course. They continued running in silence and Kurenai carefully guessed the time when a giant hill loomed in front of them, slowly growing and bringing them to a higher and higher altitude whilst slowing their pace. They had taken between twenty and thirty, probably twenty-five, minutes to get to where they were and Kurenai was certainly feeling nervous and tired. The wall of snow that had been following them had hit at least half the journey ago.

Neji rounded the hill before anyone else and was immediately taken aback by the raging winds. The ice shelf rose upwards as it neared the ocean and then simply collapsed downwards in a nearly perfectly horizontal slope. It generated a deceptively large wind shadow but when one was no longer under the protection skin would freeze in a matter of seconds. Neji wrapped his cloak around him and screamed over the wind to the others to hurry up. Shino appeared next and looked about. They hadn't avoided the flurry of snow that had been trailing them but he knew immediately they were on the wrong side of some sort of bay. Seconds later Lita appeared with Sakura's gentle guidance protected by Lee and Tenten. Gai and Kurenai were surprisingly last.

Neji activated his byakugan without any request and began peering through the snow. Everyone awaited his assessment. Neji's words were initially grim, then shocking, "We're on the wrong side, it'll take at least ten minutes to get across to the other side even if we hustle… but… there. Part of the ice shelf is collapsing… or… exploding. Whatever's happening there certainly isn't good. I wouldn't put much faith into getting there in time. There's no way a fight will last ten minutes with an opponent like that before there's a decided victor.

"Wait! It's actually tilting. The entire thing's going to fall over, it's like some sort of spire removed from the shelf as a whole. The place they're fighting, probably. There's no way any of those explosions are coming from the outside. It's definitely going into the water now. Even with jutsu that fall is outrageous and the water is too cold and choppy. This isn't looking good at all. Naruto needs to get out of there but I still see explosions. I can't spot him anywhere else on the ridge. I can't spot Hinata, either. In fact, I can't spot anyone.

"Actually… I can… that's definitely X. He's fallen out of the building. He looks limp, something's happened. He's falling. Someone… oh, damnit, that's Hinata. Hinata's falling too! I can't see Naruto. Thi-… there. He's gone after Hinata. We need to get over there. There's no way he'll save her. He's too far behind. Lets get moving! Go, damnit! Go!"


	36. Chapter 35

The air howled around Naruto as though the abyss had opened around him and a million tortured souls had screamed for redemption. He had loosened his cloak immediately to reduce any sort of drag he had and it had flew off into the air, now gently floating down towards water. He knew in ten seconds Hinata would fly into the water headfirst and his decisions in the next few moments would influence his life for as long as he drew breath. There seemed to be no way to save her in the first second until he drew upon his training, a vague memory he remembered glimpsing running through the corridors of his mind. He drew two kunai with notes tied to them.

_I'm going to save her,_ Naruto decided, _or I'm going to die trying. I won't live knowing I let her die. I won't live knowing I didn't try for her like she tried for me. If these kunai kill me it'll be no different than her dying. If the water kills me, it'll be no different. This is my nindo. I'll die for it. I'll die for another human life, another deserving person, and if I have to die for someone then I'm damn sure Hinata's a good choice._ Naruto didn't stop to think. Eight seconds to impact and the kunai had began burning. Seven seconds and Naruto released them with a gentle push upwards. They began to distance themselves from him, yet only by a foot or two.

Naruto felt the explosions cause his feet to burn and pain surged through his body but he didn't flinch. He was suddenly gaining on her. Progress had been made. Five seconds and he was only a second from her. He could tell instantly she was unconscious and incapable of the smallest defense. The violet eyes were closed and blood was slowly coming from the small wounds on her from the scalpel, yet the most notable wound was that half of one pant leg was seared where the explosion from one of X's seals had detonated and the skin was subsequently in the same shape. Without his cloak Naruto and descending towards the ground at such a speed Naruto began feeling his skin burn from a sheer lack of warmth. His hands and face ached but he ignored it and pulled out his last two kunai with exploding notes.

Neji observed Naruto's tactics, reminiscent of something he'd seen Shikamaru do at some point or another when the situation was dire. It was intelligent, far beyond Naruto, and Neji instantly announced what no one else could see as they ran, "He's closing on her!" Their pace increased considerably and no one else mumbled a word for fear that Neji's voice would ring again and they'd miss an important fact, yet Neji's announcement was the only one that would come as the time in-between Naruto's actions was so small.

Naruto whipped two kunai off to the side so they would push him upwards and into the cliff just in time to grab Hinata. He pulled her up by a leg then wrapped two arms around her waist, pulling her body against his own and protecting her face against the wind. Naruto angled his body to take the full explosion and felt their shared momentum drop considerably as the explosions rang in his ears. He was badly burned but he could manage. He slung Hinata over his shoulder before he hit the cliff, and when he did he dug a foot in and grabbed a normal kunai from his holster, using his free right hand to drive it into the ice and cut his way down the glacier. The ocean grew closer and closer, yet now the rate wasn't fatal. It would hurt but it would not kill, yet Naruto didn't want any unnecessary injury.

Naruto pushed the kunai in deeper and channeled chakra into his feet, pushing them both against the ice to increase friction. His pace slowed considerably more despite the fact that the soles of his shoes were being worn down and his hand was aching from holding the kunai. Blood came from Naruto's hand when it slipped from the hilt onto the blade yet he strengthened the grip despite the overflowing amount of the red sticky substance coating his hand. No more than three yards from the water he had stopped thanks to all of his effort, yet he looked upwards in dismay. Now the shadow had blocked light and the massive structure was coming down on top of him. They would be crushed, but Naruto had gone too far to surrender his life without a battle. He gripped the kunai and flung himself upwards, towards the structure.

Now his feet gripped to the ice as he moved and allowed him to run straight up the wall of ice until he was yards from the structure that was at a tilt of seventy-five degrees to the ground. He jumped onto it and readjusted himself to the gravity for a moment. His feet gripped the ice weakly and he began running again, partway upwards to the top of the spire, but mostly to the right side, still holding the limp body of Hinata. Every muscle in his body hurt. The ribs exploded with pain. The gash in his right hand bled violently. The skin on his body continued to work towards crystallization. Yet determination pushed him onward.

By the time he had got to the edge the structure had made it to a tilt slightly over ninety degrees. The very top of the spire would begin to crash into the water before the rest of it followed and Naruto could only spare seconds. He ran to the jagged end where the large sheet of ice had been cut from its parent and leapt, readying a shadow clone at the same time. The copy readied its hands and Naruto kicked off of it, sending it flying backwards and subsequently turning into smoke as the movement sent him back the few feet needed to land on the spire's insides that had been dissected directly in half.

The spire hit the water and began to crumble and behind Naruto water flew into the air. The snow was suddenly mixed in with rain and Naruto ran towards the ice shelf where the sheet of ice he was on hinged. If he made it in time he would be spared the freezing water. They would be spared the freezing water. Naruto was running again against the structure which was plunging into the depths behind him. Suddenly the ice sheet broke off of its hinge and the entire body crashed into the water, causing a wall of water to rise between Naruto and his objective, land. Naruto dashed, avoiding the random rises in ice that were once platforms inside the spire and jumped. He protected Hinata best he could from the water and pushed through it.

He hit the land running and avoided the spray of water from the wave by inches. Now he was drenched and his breathing was as violent as ever. On his tongue he could taste salt water and the mixture had caused his clothing to become slightly heavier. The spire had left the one region he sat on just above the water by a score of feet or less, where it had hinged off and broke. Above him Naruto could see the top of the newly formed cliffs that had once simply been fused with the chasm, yet the distance was seemingly impossible.

Neji was shocked and dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what to say and how to say it. Nothing quite could. He stuttered a few moments before he managed to finally call out to the crowd around him, "I… don't know how… but… he made it, with Hinata." Lee cried audibly for joy. Gai did the same thing at the same instant. Kurenai managed to laugh happily. Despite this no one stumbled once. Yet again the pace increased and they were all on an outright sprint to intercept their allies.

Naruto carefully placed Hinata's cloak underneath her before setting her down. He made certain her broken leg was straight. The young girl laid peacefully, breathing steadily. Naruto continued to huff heavily, every part of his form aching, certain areas more violently than others. His mind wanted to stop the self destructive actions but Naruto was willing and ready to ignore them. He sat down on his haunches and looked at the gash in his right palm. Adrenaline had, only minutes ago, told him nothing was there. Now the pain was welcomed for one reason. _I saved someone,_ Naruto said to himself, _by suffering for them and nearly dying for them, for sharing their pain._

To say it was not one of the most exhilarating experiences Naruto had ever experienced would be a lie. Yet nothing in him was exhilarated, he simply felt now a sense of accomplishment. He couldn't help but smiling warmly. _No more foolish grins for now, that'd just be stupid._ Naruto's left hand descended and pressed against Hinata's cheek. He gently nudged her and she stirred somewhat. He spoke softly, "Wake up, sleepyhead. It's over. We won. We won together thanks to you."

Hinata's eyes opened and the pupil hidden by her violet eyes was dilated improperly causing her only image for her first waking moments to be Naruto and small flecks of snow in front of a pure white canopy of blazing light. He looked like an angel, his headband having gone missing sometime during the ordeal, the blonde strands covered with white snow and curling in front of his face. His skin was ghostly pale and his smile was not that of an arrogant boy. His voice was not that of an impatient student. He looked like a savior. He was a savior, she realized without knowing the full version of events.

Seconds later she was turning red from the cold hand against her cheek and she had began to panic. Naruto simply removed the hand and smiled a little more, "I know what happened, a little bit, when I was on the floor. You gave me a chance to do it… to… be capable of beating him. This would've been worthless without you, Hinata. I guess… I would owe you my life, but I saved you afterwards. I think that makes us even. Or maybe it doesn't. I don't mind owing you a favor."

Hinata giggled a little. Naruto was obviously joking despite their conditions and Hinata raised up to sit using her upper body alone. Her broken leg was too damaged for her to risk movement of any of her lower half. She mustered all the courage and felt the blood of all her body drain into her cheeks but she managed to wrap her arms around Naruto, pull him in closer, and squeeze him for a moment. She realized after a second Naruto had returned the gesture. On a scale of average society such actions were purely insignificant, but to outcasts like the two sitting at the bottom of the ice shelf it was a welcome gesture that symbolized the end of something. It hadn't just been Naruto who had changed at the very least.

Neji faltered for a moment and sighed heavily. Kurenai glanced at him awkwardly. He stared back at her and stated in a disappointed fashion, "Instead of tending to their damn wounds they're hugging. What a stupid thing to do. I nearly admired Naruto there for a moment." Kurenai simply rolled her eyes and muttered something that Neji didn't quite catch. Gai laughed loudly and a minute later they were at the cliff edge.


	37. Epilogue

_The final part of the fiction. Feel free to e-mail me if you have in-depth comments or suggestions for a sequel or follow-up of sorts._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed or commented on any of the writing. Sorry it took me so long to actually finish, but I think it was worthwhile._

_If there's no indication anyone's interested in reading more related material I'll be working on an unrelated fiction depending on how I feel._

_Again, thanks, and merry christmas!_

* * *

Naruto's release from the hospital had been to his greatest joy. His injuries had been numerous and yet he had recovered before anyone else on the mission who'd taken significant damage. Recuperation with Naruto was instantaneous it seemed, sometimes. It was no more than the day after his release that he found himself walking down one of the many streets of Konoha with Sakura guiding him along. They were engaged in idle chatter, but Sakura found Naruto more bearable lately: 

"So, Sakura, when'd you start doing the whole flower thing?"

"After Lee got sent to the hospital after… Gaara… you know. With Sasuke too, there… because… yeah. I got them both flowers."

"Uh-huh."

"It's often unnoticed, especially by… your gender," Sakura added with a small amount of distaste, "But each type of flower has a separate meaning."

"Cool."

"I guess. Anyway, we have to deal with Ino-pig if her mother isn't working."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. She's so depressing lately."

"Pfffft. People need to cheer up, believe it."

Sakura managed a small smile and Naruto let his fingers interlock behind his head as he walked. They turned into the shop Ino's parents owned, one of the only flower shops in Konoha for that matter. Soon they were walking out, Sakura holding two and Naruto holding a single one. Ino hadn't been there, instead her mother kindly helped them in their selection. Now they simply had to return to the hospital, an act they did in silence. When they finally made it Naruto glanced at Sakura and they split up quietly.

The sterile corridors of the hospital were no less inviting than they had always been. Naruto hated being in the hospital under care, he didn't hate the hospital or the staff itself. He counted the doors as they went past, preparing for his right turn. Immediately at the turn he wasn't surprised to see Kiba lounging on a chair just outside of Hinata's room. He looked slightly tired but glanced up. Kiba had missed a fair but, but Shino had informed him of what details they were allowed to give to the public of their mission. Kiba was the first to talk:

"So, hey, Naruto… uh…geeze… care… to… uhm… share more than the basics."

"I dunno, Kiba. It's not as much as you make it out to be. You're just nosy."

"No kiddin', eh? Even you're keeping quiet about it. Must be something big."

"Really, it was mostly us getting kicked around. Between you and me they don't want the other ninja to be embarrassed."

"I'm already embarrassed being around you."

"Bah… how's she doing."

"She was asleep when I went in… what's that you got in your hand?"

"Nothing at all. Nosy."

"Psh."

"Where's Akamaru, anyway?"

"Sleeping in the room as a watch dog. Just in case."

"Man, people are so depressingly paranoid lately. Geeze. We're beaten up so now you feel that everything needs a total defense."

"You're just moody, Naruto."

"Pfffft. People need to cheer up, believe it."

Naruto walked into the room after slowly turning the door handle. He walked inside and instantly Akamaru sniffed him, but decided not to bark. The intelligent little dog laid down again right beside the door and went back to sleep in seconds. _Lazy, eh?_ Naruto thought, but drifted over to the bed without lingering to amuse himself with Akamaru's actions. Hinata was indeed sleeping peacefully. Unlike the last time Naruto saw her sleep she had her mouth closed but he could still hear the gentle breathing. There was no point in waking her up, so each step was carefully made to be silent. He pondered over how to place the flower, then realized Hinata's eyes had opened a little bit.

Suddenly his plan of being sneaky had failed and Hinata glanced at him. She still could only look into his eyes for a brief moment before looking away but the trait amused Naruto. On the voyage home they had been the only ones incapable of being on the upper decks due to their injuries, in fact both of them were confined to their beds, but Naruto had still moved around. Thus, they had talked, and it seemed a week of talking to each other had actually earned Naruto some trust. Now Hinata would glance at the floor and stumble through words, but she'd talk:

"N-Naruto…?"

"Sorry, I… uh… tried to be quiet and all… but… yeah. Sorry."

"N-no… it's okay. I was… I was hoping to see you today. Th-thanks for coming… I know… it's probably… just… t-trouble to you."

"Nah. I like seeing you. Geeze, I'd tell you to cheer up if you didn't always act like this."

"S-sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's fine."

"A-alright."

"So, when are you being released again?"

"Four more days."

"Ah. You must be happy. I couldn't take it here."

"It's fine… I… I'll still have a cast… either way…"

"It'll come off sooner or later. Look… Hinata… you don't need to be so shy around me, I don't bite."

"I… I try not to…"

"I know," Naruto sighed, Hinata was always like this, "I just thought reassuring you would be good."

"It… it is."

"Either way, I felt that I should… you know… I mean…"

"Wh-what?"

"I know it's not much, but I got you a flower. Sakura said it'd be a good choice."

"Oh…?"

"I think it's a little stereotypical, but I thought it'd be better to trust the one that knows something about flowers. Plus Sakura reassured me that it was the right pick."

"Th-thank you."

Naruto gently handed it over and shrugged a little bit. In all honesty he was embarrassed somewhat and wondered if Sakura had simply set him up entirely. He went towards the door and decided to leave before it was obvious he was at all turning red but as his hand reached for the door knob he heard Hinata speak up. It was rare she ever initiated saying something unless it was a question, "It's…. it's… uhm… very… s-sweet… Naruto. Could you… uhm… c-come here…?" She was being genuine, Naruto knew, but he dreaded shuffling back over to the bed for the smallest moment.

Hinata smiled a little bit as he stood there and offered up a card up to him with words accompanying the gift, "It's n-not much either… but… I got S-Shino to get it for me… and… uhm… it's just a little thanks… and… I… uhm." Naruto accepted the card and stood there for a moment. He had a brief moment where he thought to read it as Hinata placed the rose aside on the table carefully, within reach, her eyes set on it longingly. _Nothing to loose anymore, idiot,_ Naruto thought to himself, then he placed the card by the rose and hugged Hinata. Surprisingly, Hinata returned the hug:

"T-t-thanks… I… uhm…"

"Hey… uh… afterwards… when you're out of the hospital… how about when I have time off from a mission we can gather some herbs together or something."

"Are… you… uhm… sure?"

"Yeah. I want to see you more often? Or does that sound stupid."

"N-no… it sounds nice, N-Naruto."

Kiba then burst into the room, pointed at Naruto accusingly, and shouted, "Aha! I knew it. You came in here to ask her for a date! Hahaha! That's hilarious. That's just great." Naruto promptly fell over backwards and Hinata blushed furiously. The blunt nature of Kiba's accusation didn't die off. Naruto wasn't quite sure how to react, but Kiba had made it quite clear the nature of Naruto's request. A nurse glanced in and decided to carry on after glancing something down the hallway.

A moment later something dark and shadowy appeared behind Kiba and Naruto and Hinata were shocked for a moment as Sakura smacked him upside the head then gracelessly began kicking him whilst he was down screaming, "You inconsiderate nosy idiot and your stupid tricks! Can't you see this is making Naruto less annoying! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Don't curl up! _Don't you think curling up'll save you!_ I'll make you bleed!" Akamaru mauled one of her legs and Sakura fell over. Naruto got up, dusted himself off, and sighed. He sat down beside Hinata on the bed and glanced at her. She still avoided his eyes but seemed glad he was sitting there:

"Is it me, or does it seem we grew up a little more than everyone else on that mission?"

"Y-yeah."

"Because in retrospect this happens way too much.

"Y-yeah."

Naruto sighed and allowed Sakura and Kiba to duke it out in an altogether pointless fight of insults and half-hearted attacks accusing the other of amazing, unforgivable atrocities whilst he began reading the card. Hinata's handwriting was as he had strangely expected it. It seemed that what Hinata couldn't get out in words it was easier for her to get out on paper. The card had nothing but Hinata's writing in it. His eyes moved from line to line as it went whilst Sakura had began using Akamaru as an instrument to hit Kiba with.

_'Dear Naruto_

I'm hoping that this will be easier for me to say on a card or a piece of paper than to your face. I know I must be annoying sometimes. Throughout these months, not even months but years, you've been my inspiration to become a ninja even when I wanted it the least. Even if it's a fate destined for me because of my bloodline I thank this lifestyle for sending me on that mission. Even if I nearly had to die, it made me realize that I don't want to be on the sidelines all the time. I got to be special for once, to save you instead of being saved myself. In the end everyone now knows you as the person who avenged Kakashi, but I can't I can't see it that way. To me you were the angel who saved me. Maybe it's silly to say that, but now you're someone special to me. So even if I'm not someone special like that to you, that's okay. I know that maybe I need to accept that. But I need you to know at least that the entire time I was watching.'

Naruto set the card down again and sighed, glancing at the two fighting. He shrugged and turned towards Hinata and smiled warmly. Hinata was blushing from the knowledge of what he had read, yet Naruto waited for her to catch his eyes again, "That's nonsense. You shouldn't have to accept it at all because of course you're special, Hinata. You're special to me or I couldn't have done what I managed to do in the end. Look… afterwards, when you're okay again, we'll gather herbs together. Until then I'll come every day and talk to you when I can, but you've got to promise to be less shy."

Naruto couldn't blame Hinata for being practically wordless. She was blushing horribly but managed to nod nervously. Naruto grinned a little and grabbed her hand, gave it a squeeze, then raised it up and gave it a small kiss on the back of the palm. Immediately Hinata panicked to some degree and nearly pulled away, but instead she ended up the reddest Naruto had seen her to date. In the background Sakura apparently found the moment sweet enough to fawn over, though Kiba didn't share that view and began battling her again with insults.

Naruto sighed and simply walked towards the door where Kiba and Sakura were hosting their little battle. Naruto stopped there and for once had the right to say, "Geeze, you people _need_ to grow up, believe it." Sakura and Kiba paused and Naruto ushered them into the hallway. A moment later Kiba accused Sakura of being on her "happy time" and Sakura began another more physical assault before rushing after Naruto, who once again had his hands behind his head, grasping the card in the right.

Walking down the corridor Naruto realized he didn't care for being an avenger, even if that's all everyone else saw. Having Hinata admire him as a savior was beyond any other emotion.


End file.
